Little Princess
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Isabella Swan era somente uma criança quando foi achada em pleno processo de transformação vampiresca por Carlisle Cullen. As regras não permitem sua existência. Resumo dentro!
1. Resumo

Little Princess

"_Seria mais fácil eu ser rainha da Inglaterra do que entender minha vida"_

Bella era somente uma criança quando virou uma vampira e foi achada em pleno processo de transformação por Carlisle.

Os Volturi bem que tentaram matá-la, mas Aro viu um potencial naquela garota. Desde então, tenta convidá-la para entrar na guarda.

Mas Bella só quer ter uma família e, felizmente, acha uma com Carlisle.

Só que, bom, todo mundo sabe que as famílias são complicadas e difíceis de entender. Por que com os Cullens seria diferente?

"_Eu não devia ficar surpresa com essas coisas"._

_Bella Cullen_


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Pov's Bella:

Eu corria desesperada pelo jardim, o máximo que minhas pernas curtas permitiam, já que eu não sou alguém que possa se chamar de "rápida".

Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore perto de minha casa, enquanto olhava para a mesma tristemente. Não poderia ser pior, minha casa estava em chamas e meus pais estavam lá.

"_Corra Bella, corra! Fuja Isabella Swan!" _as palavras de papai ecoaram na minha cabeça sem meu consentimento.

Ouvi um grito estridente e feminino e soube que minha mãe morrera. Alguns instantes depois, ouvi um urro e soube que papai também se fora. Uma risada, feliz e cínica, chegou aos meus ouvidos – era _daquele homem._ Ele tinha entrado em minha casa e atacado eu e meus pais, _ele_ que tinha feito eu fugir assim, ele que matara meus pais e me deixara sozinha.

E ele era, no mínimo, esquisito. Pele muito branca, beleza inumana, cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos. Qual era seu nome... Alec. _Alec_. Esse _Alec_ que matara meus pais.

E eu nem sei por que. Ele simplesmente aparecera e começara a discutir com meu pai. Eu, sendo só uma menina de dez anos, não conseguiria entender nada, e nem consigo.

- Fugindo, garotinha? – falou uma voz atrás de mim, era feminina e continha graça, como se minha dor lhe desse um motivo para rir.

Vir-me-ei e vi uma garota pequena, por pouco não era menor do que eu, mas era com certeza mais velha que eu. Ela tinha cabelos loiros clarinhos, pele muito branca e olhos assustadoramente vermelhos.

Comecei a correr entre as árvores, tentando me concentrar em não cair, afinal, eu era muito desastrada, mas não parecia uma boa hora para cair. Pulei um galho e cai de cara no chão com o susto que tomei quando vi _Alec_ na minha frente, sorrindo.

Gritei, e o grito ecoou por toda a floresta que eu estava. As florestas aqui na Itália pareciam assustadoras de noite, sozinha e com dois doidos me perseguindo.

- O que acha que fazemos com ela, Jane? – perguntou Alec a menina loira, que apareceu sabe-se lá de onde, que eu vira há pouco.

- Torturamos um pouco – respondeu obviamente se divertindo, Jane.

No instante seguinte, eu não via nada. Não sentia, não via, não ouvia. Era só um branco. Arregalei os olhos, mas eles só enxergavam preto. Tentei sentir algo, e minhas mãos bateram em alguma coisa a meus pés, mas eu não sabia o que era, e, de repente, não conseguia lembrar como eram as texturas das coisas para dizer o que era. Eu morri?

Então, chegou. Senti uma dor me consumindo, segurei minhas mãos na cabeça, mas doía, doía, doía. Alguém faça parar!, gritei mentalmente. Ninguém me ouviu.

De repente, tudo parou. A dor parou. Tomei longas golfadas de ar, ciente de que agora enxergava e ouvia novamente.

- O-o que q-q-querem? – gaguejei ainda impotente.

Mas os dois me ignoraram.

- Que tal se transformarmos ela? – perguntou Alec divertido – Aro nos mandaria em missão novamente para matar _uma criança imortal._

Não sei qual foi a resposta de Jane, pois, no segundo seguinte, alguém mordera meu pescoço com uma força absurda, me fazendo gritar.

Deitei no chão, meu corpo estendido, enquanto parecia que queimava de dentro para fora. Só berrei, berrei com todas as minhas forças.

E ninguém me ajudou.


	3. Isabella

**Capítulo – Isabella**

Pov's Carlisle:

Sair para caçar era sempre um alívio. Eu tinha, sim, um autocontrole absurdo, mas isso não quer dizer que minha garganta não queimava ao cheiro de sangue humano, agora mais ainda que eu decidira trabalhar num hospital.

Suspirei, pensando nos Volturi. Fazia poucos anos que eu os deixara e não podia deixar de pensar em como isso era certo, mas as palavras de Aro ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça: "Ora, Carlisle, deixe de tolices, é impossível criar uma família com a mesma dieta que você, somos vampiros, somos caçadores".

Agora, trabalhava nessa pequena cidade da Itália, Perfectore. E me sentia feliz, o mais feliz possível que um vampiro solitário podia sentir. Eu era um bom medico, tinha dinheiro e não matava humanos. Só faltava... Uma família. _Impossível criar uma família... Somos vampiros, somos caçadores... Deixe de tolices..._ Balancei a cabeça espantando a voz de Aro dela.

Joguei a carcaça de um alce para o lado, quando ouvi um grito. Era no mínimo de uma criança, e não era um grito de alegria, era pura dor e parecia muito verdadeira. Era um grito de uma menina. Segui o mais rápido que pude o som. Ela gritava, gritava e gritava repetidamente.

Quando cheguei onde ela estava, entendi logo, e isso me partiu o coração. Seu pescoço, perto ao peito, carregava uma mordida de dentes. Sangrava profundamente e o sangue parecia misturar-se a alguma coisa preta arroxeada – _veneno de vampiro._

Mas quem teria tal audácia de transformar só uma criança? Por alguns instantes, me senti tentado a deixá-la ali, os Volturis matariam uma criança imortal assim que soubesse dela, mas... Mas eu era um médico e um vampiro _bom_, não negaria minha ajuda se alguém precisasse dela.

- Aaaaaaaaa – gritou a menina novamente. Ela abriu os olhos em desespero.

Ela era, na verdade, muito bonita. Seus cabelos eram castanhos arruivados, seus olhos eram de um lindo castanho chocolate, e sua pele era tão branca que quase poderia passar-se por vampira. Ela era muito miúda, não devia ter mais que um e quarenta de altura, mas seu rosto não era tão infantil.

- Calma, calma, menininha – falei, enquanto gentilmente a pegava no colo e começava a correr com ela em meus braços, em direção a minha casa, que, na verdade, ficava na floresta.

A garota esperneava em meus braços e berrava como qualquer criança faria numa situação como essa. Ela arregalou os olhos, alucinada.

- Faz essa dor parar, faz PARAR! – gritou a menina, e sacudiu-se mais. Deu um grito agudo e doloroso.

Quando cheguei em casa, deitei-a na cama de casal que eu possuía no meu quarto só para disfarçar. Coloquei-a encostada em muitos travesseiros para ficar confortável. Mas ela ainda berrava a plenos pulmões.

- Faz passar, moço, faz passar! – gritou ela, obviamente percebera que eu estava com ela. Sua voz parecia quebrada e era de cortar o coração.

Com pena, desci as escadas e disquei o número da telefonista, que passou para o hospital, e eu avisei que estaria saindo da cidade por problemas pessoais. Conversei com o chefe do hospital por algum tempo, depois de fechar a porta do meu quarto para tentar reprimir os gritos que a garota berrava.

Foram longos três dias para mim, ouvindo, com muito pena, a garotinha gritar, sem saber seu nome e como fora parar nessa situação, mas, aos poucos, os gritos foram diminuindo, dando lugar a uma expressão relaxada.

Ouvi seu coração batendo tão rápido que parecia querer saltar do peito, até que parou. Pronto. O sofrimento para ela acabara... Ela era _mesmo_ uma vampira.

Ela abriu os olhos, e eles eram vermelhos vivo, era uma coisa assustadora de se ver nos olhos de uma criança inocente – que, ultimamente, eram consideradas as maiores julgadoras das pessoas boas ou não.

- Olá – falei tentando não assustá-la.

Mas a menina não me respondeu nada. Levantou-se mais rápido do que um humano poderia fazer, e olhou para seus pés, provavelmente tentando entender como fizera isso. Foi até um espelho que eu tinha no armário e olhou-se. Viu que seus cabelos castanhos arruivados estavam mais claros. Sua pele mais branca e suas bochechas não estavam mais rosadas.

Sua reação natural ao ver seus olhos foi colocar as mãos sobre a boca para conter o grito e aproximar-se melhor, para ver se não tinha visto errado. Ela virou-se lentamente para mim e disse:

- O que aconteceu comigo?

Suspirei. Isso era uma parte difícil. Tentei lembrar a mim mesmo que ela era uma garota, uma criança, e iria se assustar facilmente.

- Eu te encontrei na floresta, gritando, então, te trouxe para minha casa... – era agora – Quem fez isso com você?

A garota franziu o cenho, tentava lembrar quem, as memórias humanas eram nebulosas, eu sei como é.

- Eles apareceram de repente. Mataram meus pais, _eles fizeram isso comigo. Jane e Alec_, esses são seus nomes – disse num sussurro que se eu não fosse vampiro não escutaria.

Algo em meu cérebro estalou. Jane e Alec. Jane e Alec! Os gêmeos da guarda Volturi. Eu sabia que gostavam de dor... Mas... Mas, causar _dor _para uma _criança?_ Que absurdo!

- O que eu me tornei? – ela perguntou.

Não me vi capaz de enrolar: - Uma vampira.

A garota ficou estática. Não respirava, mesmo que não precisasse, não parecia ter consciência disso.

- Qual seu nome, garotinha? – perguntei – Quantos anos você tem?

Ela pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos com minha voz e virou-se para mim novamente.

- Sou Isabella, eu era Swan... Mas sem meus pais aqui... – ela começou a soluçar baixinho e eu me senti tentado a confortá-la, mas poderia assustá-la, eu era só um estranho – Pode me chamar de Bella se quiser, era assim que me chamavam. E eu tenho dez anos.

_Dez anos... Dez anos! Um bebê praticamente! Um bebê vampiro!_, pensei com ceticismo.

Ela ainda soluçava num choro sem lágrimas, quando coçou os olhos com uma mão – como se fosse um instinto de secar as lágrimas – e falou para mim, num sorriso mínimo:

- Mas... Mas se alguém como o senhor é um vampiro, não deve ser tããão ruim assim, não é? – ela perguntou a voz procurando alguma esperança.

Senti, não sei por que, mas, de repente, senti orgulho, como um pai orgulhoso das notas do filho.

- Obrigado, Bella – eu disse sorrindo emocionado, praticamente.

Seu sorriso aumentou, mostrando dentes perfeitos.

- E você? – perguntou ela.

Senti-me franzindo o cenho.

- Eu o quê? – indaguei de volta.

- Quantos anos você tem e qual seu nome – riu-se Bella.

- Ah, sou Carlisle Cullen e tenho 260 anos – respondi e ri quando Bella arregalou os olhos vermelhos completamente chocados.

- Somos imortais? – sussurrou ela, como se temesse que alguém estivesse escutando.

- Somos, agora, que tal irmos caçar? – indaguei, mas acho que fui direto demais.

No segundo seguinte, Bella correra – sem ter noção da sua velocidade – e encolhera-se contra a parede, os joelhos contra o corpo e os braços abraçando seus joelhos. Parecia tão vulnerável...

- V-vamos c-c-caçar... H-hum-manos? – eu nunca vira um vampiro gaguejar, mas também nunca vira uma criança vampira.

Então entendi porque ela estava assustada.

- Não, não. Você entendeu errado, Bella. Está vendo meus olhos? São dourados, isso significa que caço animais e _não _humanos – falei – Se meus olhos estiverem vermelhos é porque tomei sangue humano. E quando estão pretos é porque sentimos sede.

Ela levantou-se graciosamente e olhou-se no espelho novamente. Já imaginando sua pergunta, me adiantei.

- Seus olhos são vermelhos, por causa do sangue humano presente em você, aos poucos vão tornar-se dourados a medida que toma sangue de animal – expliquei.

Bella soltou o ar que prendera e me olhou aliviada.

- Então, Carlisle Cullen, _como _caçamos? – ela indagou sorrindo.

Senti-me sorrindo também.


	4. Vampiros e Talentos

**Capítulo – Vampiros e Talentos**

Pov's Bella:

Isso era muito estranho, num dia, eu estava com meus pais, no outro eles estavam mortos e eu sentia tanta dor que queria morrer, e no outro depois daquele, eu era vampira.

De acordo com Carlisle, eternamente com dez anos, eternamente com essa aparência. Suspirei, pensando se _algum dia_, eu não iria enjoar dela.

- Pare – pediu gentilmente Carlisle.

Estávamos no meio da floresta, graças a Deus era manhã, eu desejaria nunca mais voltar aqui à noite.

- Aqui está bom – anunciou Carlisle – Sabe o que fazer?

Eu estava pronta para responder: não. Mas, fiquei quieta, porque, de repente me ocorreu que eu sabia, sim, _o que _fazer.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e suspirei profundamente. Com esse gesto, senti meus cabelos caindo sobre minhas costas, então, me lembrei que ainda tinha o cabelo preso por grampos, num meio-coque – pelo menos, agora soltara, já estava me chateando.

Mas, foram pouco milésimos para processar tudo isso, porque o cheiro me atingiu como uma bola. Era um cheiro delicioso, fez minha boca encher-se de veneno (acho que era isso, de acordo com Carlisle).

Eu não correspondia mais por mim mesma. Minhas pernas mexeram-se automaticamente e só pararam quando localizei minha presa. Era um lobo cinzento, andava por entre as árvores, aparentemente sem reparar que eu estava ali, prestes a matá-lo.

Corri contra ele, e nesse momento o lobo virou-se, tentando dar uma patada em mim, mas só rasgou a bainha do meu vestido, que já estava bem sujo, pois ia até tornozelo. Mas eu imediatamente me defendi, mordendo seu pescoço como se ele fosse manteiga e sugando com força o delicioso gosto que invadia minha boca.

Quando acabei, joguei o corpo morto do lobo para o lado, enquanto, delicadamente, passava um dedo próximo a boca, retirando os vestígios de sangue escorrendo.

Carlisle chegou meio segundo depois, sorria, como se estivesse orgulhoso de mim – e esse sentimento me fez ficar contente.

- Então, Bella? – perguntou ele.

Dei um sorrisinho de canto de boca, junto a uma risadinha.

- Foi... Bom, já que sou vampira mesmo, delicioso – respondi, e dramaticamente lambi os beiços – E... Não me sinto culpada, sabe, por ter tirado uma vida... Pelo menos, uma vida humana.

Carlisle assentiu, entendendo como eu me sentia.

Já estávamos começando a correr novamente, quando um novo cheiro chegou a mim como se fosse levado pelo vento. Era doce.

- Que cheiro é esse? – perguntei, parando de repente, ele parou comigo. Definitivamente não cheirava a sangue.

Carlisle também cheirou e abraçou meu corpo me tirando do caminho bem na hora que alguém atirava-se contra mim.

Meu grito ficou preso na garganta.

Carlisle me mantinha meio atrás dele, como que para me proteger, e mantinha um braço apertado firme contra as minhas costas. E eu podia entender o motivo.

Na nossa frente estavam três vampiros – consegui identificar imediatamente. Um deles tinha cabelos tão loiros que pareciam brancos, seu rosto era jovem, uns vinte anos, e olhos pretos – mostrando sua sede. Ao seu lado tinha uma mulher muito bonita, não consegui deixar de achar, por mais que ela parecesse querer arrancar minha cabeça.

Seus olhos eram vermelhos sangues, não como os meus vivos, era mais escuro, ela obviamente alimentara-se. Seus cabelos eram de um ruivo tão escuro que parecia vinho e ela era tão jovem quanto o outro vampiro.

E, por último, um vampiro que parecia alguns anos mais velho, mas ainda impecavelmente lindo. Os olhos estavam pretos ônix, seus cabelos eram castanhos.

Eu me sentia, repentinamente, miúda, pequena, desprotegida. Eu era pequena, eles eram grandes. Eu era fraca, eles eram fortes. Eu era a caça, eles eram os caçadores.

Senti medo. Medo de morrer. Medo de Carlisle morrer. Senti medo de tudo que poderia acontecer a nós dois.

- Olá – disse Carlisle, ainda me protegendo e tentando ser agradável. Tentando fazer a gente escapar daqui com vida.

O vampiro de cabelos loiros falou por eles: - Como vai? Sabia que essas terras são nossas?

Era obvio que o loiro não queria parecer gentil, isso soou tanto com uma ameaça que encolhi meu pequeno corpo contra Carlisle.

- Me desculpe, não sabíamos, iremos nos retirar o mais rápido possível – respondeu com gentileza Carlisle.

A vampira sorriu com escárnio.

- Não, não, vampirinho – riu-se ela – O estrago já está feito, uma vez aqui, nunca mais se sai... Com vida.

Minhas sobrancelhas ergueram-se, completamente incrédula sobre como eram arrogantes.

- A não ser... – falou o vampiro de cabelos castanhos, e virou seus olhos pretos para mim – A não ser que deixe a garotinha, ela pode gostar de brincar conosco.

Senti que poderia ter vomitado se pudesse, porque eu entendi bem o sentindo de suas palavras, e isso me enojou tanto que achei que iria cavar um buraco ali mesmo, só para sumir da vista deles.

Mas Carlisle aparentemente, pensava como eu, porque apertou mais seu braço em volta de mim – se eu fosse humana estaria quebrada, com certeza.

- Me deixem em paz! – gritei agudo, antes que pudesse me impedir.

Os três vampiros só riram.

- Olha só – disse o vampiro loiro – o vampirinho transformou uma criança, não é meigo, Kath? Aposto que os Volturi adorariam saber sobre isso.

Os Volturi. Quem era "os Volturi"? Jane e Alec eram? Me lembrei da fala deles... "_Aro nos mandaria em missão novamente para matar uma criança imortal." Esses _eram os Volturi?

Não sei por que, mas rosnei para os vampiros a minha frente. Rosnei por instinto e puramente irracional. Eu estava com raiva. Muita raiva.

A mulher, Kath, jogou-se no chão, contorcendo-se de dor e berrando para Carlisle parar – mas ele não fazia nada.

O vampiro de cabelos loiros abaixou-se ao lado da mulher, que ainda se contorcia e gritava em dor, e virou os olhos para Carlisle.

- Deixe minha companheira em paz! – rosnou o vampiro loiro.

- Tom! – berrou Kat, segurando-se com força ao vampiro loiro, parecia estar tendo convulsões.

Tom – que nome estranho para um vampiro... – olhou para Carlisle e gritou:

- PARE COM ISSO, VAMPIRO!

Desviei os olhos da mulher, que parou de se contorcer e virei para Tom.

- Não enxergo nada! Kath! Mário! – gritou Tom, andando bêbado de um lado para o outro.

Então entendi o que estava acontecendo. Abracei Carlisle pela cintura com meus dois braços, e minha altura mal chegava ao seu cotovelo. Olhei para os três vampiros a minha frente e senti raiva, muito raiva pelo que eles estavam fazendo.

Franzi o cenho, concentrada, tentando pensar em como queria que eles sentissem dor. E foi o que aconteceu.

Os três caíram de joelhos no chão, gritando de dor, contorcendo-se ou parecendo ter convulsões.

- Bella, mas... O quê? – perguntou Carlisle alheio a tudo.

Só peguei sua mão puxando com força, num gesto que claramente dizia "vamos, vamos logo" e, dando uma última olhada de ódio para os três vampiros, corri junto a ele.

Já era de noite quando paramos de correr. Estávamos ao lado de um riozinho. Meu vestido vermelho – que eu usava desde o dia da morte dos meus pais – ia até o tornozelo, quase arrastando ao chão, estava rasgado na bainha, sujo de terra e sangue, além de faltar as mangas que pareciam ter sido arrancadas a força. Meus cabelos continuavam impecavelmente arrumados, e me perguntei se o fato de ser imortal nos deixava _congelados, sem mudar a aparência para sempre._

Sentamos nas pedrinhas a margem do rio. Eu tirei meu sapato e molhei meus pés, sentindo como era bom finalmente parar. Não que estivesse cansada, só me sentia... Sei lá.

- Bella, pode me explicar o que foi tudo isso? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Olha, não surta, tá bom? – perguntei, respirando fundo. Vai lá, Bella, vai, fala – Eu acho que fiz tudo aquilo.

Pronto, era agora que a única pessoa que cuidou de mim, me chamava de louca.

Mas Carlisle não me disse que eu era doida. Suspirou, parecendo mais cansado do que nunca e falou:

- Bella, tem uma coisa que você tem que entender, a maioria dos vampiros toma sangue humano. A maioria não é... Bom, coloquemos assim. Existem uns poucos bons, mesmo tomando sangue humano.

Assenti, dizendo que estava acompanhando.

- Alguns vampiros possuem dons – disse ele.

- Dons? – minha voz soou confusa.

- Sim, dons. Fazer pessoas sentirem dor, ler mentes a um toque, detectar dons... Existem vários tipos de dons. – Carlisle explicou – E acho que esse é seu dom.

Meu dom? _Meu dom?_ Eu gritei dentro da minha cabeça.

- Isso não é um dom, é uma maldição! Causar dor nas pessoas! – choraminguei, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos pequenas.

Carlisle franziu a testa: - Na verdade, Bella, não acho que esse seja, exatamente, seu dom...

- O que você está supondo? – perguntei curiosa. Eu queria, desesperadamente, que esse não fosse meu "dom". Deviam existir tantos dons, por que o meu tinha que ser justo esse?

- Lembra como o vampiro Tom ficou gritando que não enxergava? – perguntou ele, depois que eu acenei positivamente, Carlisle continuou – E eles sentiram dor.

Eu não sei onde ele queria chegar com isso, porque tudo isso me tornava o pior dos monstros.

- Eu já vi dois talentos assim – falou ele pensativo – E, de certa forma, até se encaixa.

- Quem tinha esse... Talento? – perguntei, mas, no fundo, no fundo, eu sabia a resposta.

- Jane e Alec. Eles trabalham para os Volturi, que são como... A realeza vampiresca. Eles ditam a lei, pune quem a quebra, essas coisas – explicou diante meu olhar de duvida – Jane e Alec fazem parte da guarda Volturi e possuem o dom de causar dor mental e perda de sentidos, respectivamente.

"Mas o seu caso é interessante, eu não tinha visto nenhum dos dois usar seu talento em mais de uma pessoa por vez. É como se você pegasse os dons das pessoas e aumentasse a "força" deles" – terminou Carlisle, sua teoria.

Parecia absurda, e eu queria dizer não, mas, alguma coisa dentro de mim – que eu já estava a ponto de espancar essa "coisa", porque ela parecia querer "dizer" muitas coisas – dizia que era esse meu dom. Pegar dons, aumentando ou diminuindo sua força.

- É, talvez... Talvez seja isso. Se acharmos outro vampiro com um dom, poderemos checar – falei.

- Sim, com certeza. Agora, que tal irmos para alguma cidade procurar um lugar para morar? Eu trabalho no hospital e ganho bastante com isso. Acho que devemos comprar roupas novas também – ele disse sorrindo, e olhando para sua roupa própria.

- O sangue não é tentador para você? – perguntei.

- Não, depois de anos de prática, ganhei o autocontrole – ele disse sorrindo para mim.

Eu sorri de volta e disse pensativa: - Acho que autocontrole é seu dom.

- Talvez – riu-se ele.

Começamos a caminhar devagar, como se fossemos humanos normais, se divertindo em um dia qualquer, conversando sobre assuntos banais.

- Carlisle? – chamei.

- Sim, Princesa? – perguntou ele, provavelmente inconsciente do apelido que me dera.

- Posso te chamar de pai?

Seu sorriso emocionado foi a resposta.

Continuamos a caminhar pela margem do rio, desfrutando do momento, agora, pai-e-filha.


	5. O outro Carlisle

**Capítulo – O outro Carlisle**

Pov's Bella:

Acabamos por nos mudar para Village du Bonheur, na França. A França era realmente agradável, roupas bonitas, lugares bonitos... Animais saborosos.

Mas eu tive que aprender duas línguas novas lá: inglês e francês. Eu só falava italiano e, depois de um tempo com Carlisle, percebi que ele era britânico, então, seria mais fácil para ele.

Entretanto, também tive que aprender a ler e escrever, porque meus pais não me ensinaram isso, só por eu ser "nova demais", humpf.

De noite, quando Carlisle chegava, ficávamos estudando. Em alguns dias aprendi a ler e escrever, logo falava inglês como se tivesse nascido na Inglaterra. E, com isso, quando Carlisle ia para o hospital, eu sentava numa mesa, com um livro traduzindo tudo do francês para inglês.

Fiquei nessa rotina pelo menos duas semanas, mas valeu à pena, porque aprendi tudo que eu queria: ler, escrever e falar inglês e francês. Que bom que vampiros têm boa memória, se não, provavelmente, eu já teria esquecido o italiano a esse ponto.

Não era uma vida chata a minha. Eu tinha o queria, porque Carlisle era rico. Eu era imortal, forte, rápida. Mas, o mais importante – para mim pelo menos – era que eu tinha uma família. Era pequena, sim, mas era minha e feliz, e era o suficiente.

Não que não fosse feliz com meus pais, Charlie e Reneé, eu só... Não sentia que ali era _meu lugar_. E aqui, com Carlisle, sinto que tudo está como deveria ser.

E eu estava satisfeita com isso. Muito satisfeita.

- Oi, papai – falei, quando Carlisle entrou pela porta naquela noite.

Ele geralmente não trabalhava até tarde, só até umas cinco ou seis horas, porque os médicos da noite chegavam. Mas hoje chegara dez horas – e me perguntei mentalmente se estava tudo bem lá.

- Oi, Princesa – Carlisle definitivamente me dera esse apelido.

Sorri para ele.

- Dia difícil? – perguntei, sem tirar os olhos do livro em francês que eu tinha em mãos, Si jê voulais (Se eu quisesse).

Ele suspirou. Obviamente não estava cansado por ser um vampiro, mas passar mais tempo com os humanos significava mais autocontrole. Eu podia entender como era ainda era uma recém-nascida.

- Sim... – ele riu – As pessoas parecem que tentam ficar doentes.

Ri com ele.

- Mas você só fez isso o dia inteiro, Bella? – perguntou ele, olhando para capa do meu livro. Era de couro preto com escritos dourados. Era um _bom_ livro.

- Ah, sei lá. Gosto de ler, não vejo o tempo passar – dei de ombros. Isso era a mais pura mentira, eu _gosto_, sim, de ler. Mas, depois de alguns dias fazendo só isso, já estava cansativo. Entrementes, os livros para ler também estavam chegando ao final.

- Vamos fazer assim, amanhã, nós podemos sair para caçar e comprar roupas novas para nós, ainda estamos precisando, certo? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Ah, pode ser, pai. Mas as lojas não fecham a noite? – indaguei. A verdade, era que eu queria ir sozinha, gostava do meu pai, mas gostaria tanto de sair sozinha, sendo só eu mesma.

- Hum, acho que não, nem tinha pensado nisso – ele coçou a cabeça, mesmo sem precisar – Se prometer se cuidar, pode ir de tarde comprar roupas, de noite saímos para caçar.

- Ora, pai, sou uma vampira, o que pode acontecer? – sorri inocentemente.

Ele riu, enquanto indicava onde estava o dinheiro, onde era a rua principal e onde nos encontraríamos a noite.

Na manhã seguinte, esperei Carlisle ir trabalhar para eu poder me vestir para sair. Sabia que as vendedoras de loja não me levariam a sério sendo só uma criança miúda. Então, coloquei o melhor vestido meu que eu poderia achar.

Ia até o joelho, numa saia meio rodada. Um elástico em baixo do busto – por mais que eu não "possuísse" um (como isso me irritava) – e mangas tipo princesa. Um sapato tipo boneca e deixando meu cabelo solto, um chapéu branco com uma fita rosa.

Peguei o dinheiro e saí saltitando pela rua, enquanto cantarolava mentalmente. As pessoas olhavam para mim, como se perguntando o que uma criança fazia sozinha ali. Mas ignorei os olhares e comprei muitas coisas.

Roupas, sapatos, laços, chapéus, brincos, colares, tudo que eu poderia querer. Felizmente, para o Carlisle não ter um ataque do coração – por mais soe ridículo –, sobrou bastante dinheiro.

Enquanto caminhava com algumas sacolas nas mãos de volta para casa, senti um cheiro diferente, um humano não sentiria, pois era fraco até para mim, uma vampira. Mas era adocicado, e eu não gostei disso.

Mas, balancei a cabeça, acho que aqueles vampiros em Perfectore e _Jane e Alec_, tinham me deixado paranóica.

Deixei as coisas em casa e corri até a floresta, seguindo o cheiro de Carlisle. O encontrei sentado em frente ao riacho de quando chegamos aqui pela primeira vez.

- Oi – sorri.

Carlisle levantou-se mais rápido do que poderia ser possível para um humano normal. Ele também sorriu para mim e disse que queria testar umas coisas.

Começamos a correr pela floresta perto da vila, era grande e com árvores grossas. Eu seguia naturalmente o cheiro de Carlisle, sentia que se fechasse os olhos, ainda saberia para onde estava indo.

Paramos em uma enorme clareira, a grama estava de uma cor amarelada, como um campo de trigo ou algo do tipo. Mas era bonita e parecia macia.

- O que foi, papai? – perguntei para ele, que parara no meio, olhando com os olhos brilhantes para mim.

Mas Carlisle não respondeu, só veio correndo em minha direção, com um olhar maníaco e, se eu não tivesse reflexos rápidos, teria arrancado minha cabeça. Arregalei os olhos.

Saltei e parei a uns cinco metros de onde estava. Carlisle ainda corria em minha direção.

Comecei a me embrenhar por ente as árvores, correndo o quanto conseguia. Em determinado momento, ouvi um som de alguém parecendo estar se estrangulando. Por instinto, parei e olhei para trás.

Carlisle apertava sua garganta, parecia lutar consigo mesmo. Em milésimos, estava ao seu lado.

- Pai? – perguntei.

Ele apertou mais as mãos em volta de seu pescoço. Era óbvio que não precisava respirar, mas sua cabeça estava rachando, iria ser arrancada, e por ele mesmo!

- Pai! – gritei, coloquei minhas pequenas mãos sobre as suas, puxando, tentando fazer com que ele parasse.

- Bella... – ele disse, reprimiu um grito, seu rosto rachou mais – Fuja, Bella, fuja!

Ouvi a voz do meu próprio pai biológico dizendo "Corra, Bella, corra! Fuja Isabella Swan!". Diferente da ultima vez, não iria fugir.

Meu pai voltou a ter aquele olhar assassino em direção a mim. Jogou-se contra meu corpo, como um tigre atacando sua caçada. Tentou morder-me, gritei, enquanto afastava suas mãos. Sendo recém-nascida, era mais forte. Mais... Parecia que ele não tinha controle sobre si mesmo.

- Pai, sou eu, Bella! – gritei.

Ouvi uma voz, infantil e divertida, falar: - Ele não responder por si, _Bella_.

Eu conhecia essa voz, foi a única coisa que consegui assimilar, antes de tudo ficar preto e eu não sentir _mais nada._

Lembrei que Carlisle – o bom Carlisle – falara que esse era o dom de _Alec, _tal como causar dor era o dom de _Jane_.

Mas, quem fizera isso com Carlisle, quem _controlara_ ele desse jeito?

E_... Por quê?_


	6. Os Volturi

**Capítulo – Os Volturi**

Pov's Bella:

Quando voltei a sentir algo, já pareciam ter se passado algumas horas.

A minha visão foi a primeira coisa que senti voltar e era como se eu ainda fosse uma humana acordando.

Eu estava em uma sala cavernosa, perfeitamente redonda como uma enorme torre de castelo... Que provavelmente era exatamente o que ela era.

Dois andares acima longas janelas jogavam finos retângulos de luz do sol no chão de pedra abaixo. Não havia luzes artificiais. Os únicos móveis na sala eram enormes cadeiras de madeira, como tronos, que ficavam em espaços desiguais, esguichadas pelas paredes arredondadas. Bem no meio do círculo, em um pequeno declive, havia outro buraco. Eu me perguntei se usavam aquilo como saída ou algo do tipo.

A sala não estava vazia. Várias pessoas estavam reunidas numa conversa que parecia relaxada. Olhei para o lado. Carlisle estava ao meu lado e ainda não parecia ter sentidos, como se estivesse desorientado.

- Isabella Swan – falou uma voz deliciada.

O homem que falara isso – ou vampiro, no caso – tinha cabelos pretos, que por um momento pensei que fosse o manto. E olhos vermelhos vívidos.

- Cullen, _obrigada_ – quase cuspi as palavras.

Ninguém precisava me apontar o dedo para eu saber quem era aqueles: os Volturi. E, aparentemente, toda a sua guarda.

- Cullen? Ah, então, faz parte do clã de Carlisle? Interessante – ele falou – Mas sou Aro Volturi. Estes são Marcus e Caius.

Ele apontou para um moreno e um loiro, respectivamente. Marcus parecia entediado.

Ouvi um risinho. Não precisei olhar para saber quem era. _Jane_ – como ela me irritava, parecia me perseguir. Alec estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Ao lado deles, mais duas pessoas chamaram minha atenção: uma mulher de cabelos quase vinhos e olhos vermelhos, pareciam sensuais – será que caçava humanos do jeito que eu estava pensando? E outra pessoa era um homem pálido, de cabelos tão loiros que pareciam querer se misturar a pele, e os olhos vermelhos e grandes eram chocantes.

- Ah, Jane, Alec, Heidi e Félix, imagino que já conheça o dom de Alec e Jane, mas o de Heidi é criar uma confusão em sua mente, fazendo-o questionar quem você é e como você age, e o de Félix é rastrear, não há alguém que ele não ache – disse Aro, sorrindo levemente ao me ver um tanto interessada – Mas, me diga, Isabella, conhece as regras dos vampiros?

Sim, eu conhecia. Carlisle fizera questão de me ensinar, para garantir que eu não morresse, entretanto, ele também me explicara sobre crianças imortais e como elas eram _proibidas_. Minha idade não era alta o suficiente para chamar-me de adolescente ou algo do tipo – eu era _proibida_.

- Sim – eu disse, minha voz era cortes e educada, um sotaque britânico escapou de meus lábios, o italiano já esquecido.

- Então, querida Isabella, deve saber que crianças imortais não são permitidas, correto? – indagou Aro.

Fingi uma leve indiferença e frieza, como sendo educada e não querendo contradizer aqueles que poderiam me matar.

- Sim, sei – disse calmamente – mas, também deve saber que a culpa não é minha.

Aro riu levemente e sorriu com uma falsa bondade, enquanto se aproximava de mim. Percebi como ele, e todos os outros – talvez exceto por Jane, que era somente um pouco mais – eram muito mais altos que eu. Eu era mínima, isso era horrível.

- Oh, sei, minha querida, sei – disse Aro rapidamente, passando os braços por meus ombros em uma delicadeza falsa – Estamos aqui para punir o culpado disso.

E olhou pesadamente para Carlisle – um pânico começou a tomar conta de mim.

- É uma pena, Carlisle foi meu amigo durante longas décadas, entretanto, não se pode ignorar a lei, nem mesmo sendo quem ele é...

Mas eu simplesmente interrompi-o: - Por favor, não mate Carlisle, ele foi muito bom para mim, _por favor_... – eu me rebaixara ao ponto de implorar. Sei que meus olhos, que já começavam a ter uma coloração dourada, brilhavam, não era lágrimas, eu nunca as teria de volta, só era uma expectativa do que eu queria que acontecesse pudesse ser atendido.

- Ah, não, não chore minha, querida – essa frase parecia completamente inútil para um vampiro – não iremos machucá-la, de maneira alguma, só iremos punir o culpado por...

- O culpado por me _criar_? Fazer-me _existir_, ou talvez _sobreviver_? – minha voz saíra cheia de incredulidade e, tive de admitir a mim mesma, uma raiva nada educada. Quem ligava?

Aro encarou-me por curtos milésimos, antes de me virar as costas e caminhar ao trono no meio, que permanecia desocupado por esse tempo.

- Félix... – chamou simplesmente Aro.

O vampiro de cabelos claríssimos avançou em direção a Carlisle, mas eu me interpus entre os dois, rosnando e mostrando meus dentes. Por instinto, ele colocou-se na mesma posição que eu – joelhos levemente dobrados, braços afastados do corpo, prontos para agarrar o que fosse necessário e dentes a mostra, pra morder e estraçalhar (fazer isso com esse vampiro parecia, de repente, muito divertido).

- Ora, sem brigas, por favor – mas as palavras de Caius contradiziam seu tom, ele parecia ansiar pelo que estava por vir.

- Certamente – respondi seca, voltando a comportar-me como uma dama, mas continuei ao lado de Carlisle.

Nesse momento, senti alguém me tirando os sentidos – maldito seja Alec! – eu não via, não sentia, eu nada. E temi, temi que matassem Carlisle nesse momento de fraqueza. Minha mão segurava a mão de meu pai antes de perder os sentidos, mas, agora, não sei o que segurava, de repente parecia me escapar da mente o que poderia ser o que eu segurava.

- Por favor, por favor, não matem Carlisle! – gritei, enquanto esperneava como uma criança, braços fortes me seguravam no colo, como se eu fosse o bebê teimoso tentando fugir – Não matem meu pai, _por favor!... Matem-me_, mas não mate ele! Por favor, matem-me no lugar dele!

Silêncio – será que me respondiam? Não sei não ouvia. E, de volta eu parecia acordar de um sono profundo, meus sentidos voltavam rapidamente. Poucos milésimos de segundos foram necessários para analisar a cena a minha frente.

Carlisle – que parecia já ter de volta os sentidos – estava ajoelhado nos degraus que levavam ao trono, seu rosto virara para mim, terrificado. Félix, que tinha as mãos ao pescoço de meu pai, prestes a arrancá-lo, parecera afrouxar um pouco.

Aro ainda estava sentado, junto a Marcus e Caius, que parecia divertido. Jane sorria, mas seu sorriso sumia lentamente. Heidi estava neutra. Atrás do trono de Aro, tinha uma garota, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos vermelhíssimos – quando olhei para ela, me senti poderosa, sim, ela com certeza tinha um dom, que eu acabara de pegar para mim.

A pessoa que me segurava no colo, como uma criancinha, era Alec e ele também olhava surpreso para mim – me senti emburrada, por que pegar-me no colo? Por que tudo _isso_?

- Matar-lhe, no lugar dele? – perguntou Aro, chocado, recompôs-se rapidamente – Mas isso seria inconcebível, minha Isabella, não é sua culpa.

- Então, irá me dizer que não irá me matar após matar meu pai, que de nada é culpado? – perguntei ferozmente, remexendo-me nos braços de Alec, ele apertou os braços.

- Não, não mesmo – Aro não titubeou em nada ao mentir.

- Mas _eu_ sou proibida, não _Carlisle_, além de que não foi ele que me transformou – irritei-me – Foram Jane e Alec.

Aro não demonstrou surpresa no fato e imaginei que seus "leais súditos" o tivessem falado – puramente diversão.

- Se permitir meu pai sair com vida – propus a Aro e o resto dos Volturi – farei o que você quiser, qualquer coisa, só deixe meu pai partir em paz.

Com nojo, senti algo crescer no meio das pernas de Alec, que me olhou malicioso – se fosse humana, teria ânsia, eu era só uma criança! – apertou mais os braços em volta de mim e, sem ninguém perceber realmente, forçou meu corpo contra o seu.

Tentei manter minha expressão neutra, isso era repugnante, mas, se fosse isso a fazer meu pai viver, eu faria.

Aro pareceu considerar a questão, mas senti que Carlisle queria falar algo, só não conseguia por causa das mãos de Félix que o prendiam e quase lhe matavam.

Por um segundo, onde o silêncio reinava, era _minha_ hora. Soltei-me num salto elegante do aperto de Alec e corri até Carlisle e, antes que todos pudessem chegar a mim e a meu pai, estendi as mãos para frente, como se empurrasse algo – um escudo físico circulava a mim e Carl.

- Princesa, tudo bem com você? – esse era o Carlisle que conhecia, pensando nos outros antes mesmo de si.

- Sim, quando eu der o sinal, corremos para fora daqui, o escudo que peguei daquela mulher não é muito forte contra tantos de uma vez – minha voz parecia abafada, como se eu carregasse algo pesado demais.

- Renata, aquela mulher é Renata – disse Carlisle vagamente.

Tudo aconteceu em um segundo. Soltei o escudo e puxei Carlisle pela mão, mas, antes que pudéssemos passar pela porta, Heidi a fechou – tão irritante quanto Jane.

- Nos deixe ir – minha voz saíra com clemência, mas também tinha uma nota de quem parecia prestes a explodir de raiva.

- Você possui um _dom?_ – Aro parecia decididamente maravilhado.

Olhei para Carlisle, ele acenou positivamente como se dissesse vá em frente.

- Sim – fui seca, não iria dizer mais do que o necessário.

- E o que ele faz? Cria um escudo como o de Renata? – ele parecia curioso, e ambicioso.

- Sim, cria um escudo físico e se eu quiser mental – eu tinha certeza disso, poderia estender o escudo a esse ponto, sabia disso – _nunca_ mais temeria Jane e Alec.

- Não gostaria de participar de nossa guarda Volturi, Isabella? – indagou Aro.

Jane tirou o sorriso com escárnio e irônico que lançava para mim do rosto.

- Não, agradeço – parecia mais o sibilo de uma cobra o meu sussurro silencioso.

- Bom, espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente, Isabella, Carlisle – ele disse, com falsa simpatia. Mas ainda existia ambição atrás de seus olhos vermelhos – Creio que podem partir em paz, está com a lua brilhando lá fora, ninguém os verá, espero que nos vejamos em breve.

- Com certeza – disse Carlisle cortesmente.

Fiz uma leve reverência com a cabeça, antes de virar as costas aos demônios que me perseguiriam pela eternidade, e sair daquela sala sombria com meu pai.

Sei que iríamos para bem longe, pensei feliz enquanto Carl passava os braços pelos meus ombros e começávamos a correr a toda velocidade – ansiosos por fugir.


	7. Sei que parece estupidez

**Capítulo – Sei que parece estupidez**

_(1903, Denali, Alasca)_

Pov's Bella:

Fazia alguns dias que havíamos nos mudado para essa região. Papai começara a trabalhar no hospital há algumas milhas de nossa casa. Era mais uma mansão.

Eu não tinha muita coisa para fazer de dia, quando Carl estava fora, então, saía pela floresta que circulava nossa casa, correndo e brincando de ser normal. Eu era livre nessas horas.

Perseguia muitos alces e corças nesse tempo, quando sentia sede os matava, mas, em geral, era só uma distração, uma brincadeira. À noite, quando Carl chegava, eu treinava com ele os poucos dons que eu possuía, era divertido.

O escudo mental e o físico se expandiam, mas ainda não conseguia mantê-los por muito tempo, nem muito longe. Os dons de Alec e Jane eu estava decidida a ignorar, não usaria caso não fosse estritamente necessário. O dom de rastrear que copiei de Félix, bom, treinava de dia, rastreando animais e depois os perseguindo.

O dom de Heidi eu usava em Carlisle, que insistira eu ter de usá-lo e treiná-lo. Por mais que não admitisse, era muito fascinante entrar em sua mente e vê-la, mexer nela, como se fossem compartimentos com papéis, misturando-os e criando uma confusão na sua cabeça – uma vez eu fiz, rindo, papai pensar que era uma galinha (ele ficou cacarejando durante horas até eu finalmente cansar).

Era noite quando Carlisle voltou e falou que ia caçar, perguntando-me se eu não queria ir junto. De bom grado, aceitei. Já devíamos ter caçado alguns alces, quando sentimos aquele cheiro adocicado e delicioso – e que não parava de nos perseguir.

- Vampiros... – suspirei entediada – Como isso já está cansando.

Carl me deu um meio sorriso.

Mas nenhum vampiro ou vampira apareceu. Era somente um rastro. Eu não sei se foi por curiosidade ou auto proteção, contudo seguimos o cheiro. O cheiro se impregnava pelo chão e árvores, devíamos ter percorrido alguns quilômetros, antes de chegar a um lugar onde as árvores altas acabavam.

Via-se uma grande casa a nossa frente. Bege, com janelas de vidro que possuíam cortinas cinza. A porta dupla da frente de repente foi aberta e em segundos se encontravam três vampiras a nossa frente.

A primeira tinha cabelos loiros avermelhados, pareciam morangos, ela era adorável e linda. A segunda tinha cabelos loiro platinados. E a última tinha cabelos encaracolados e loiros.

Todas as três possuíam os olhos dourados – isso definitivamente me surpreendeu.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou numa posição defensiva a loira de cabelos morangos.

- Sou Carlisle Cullen e essa é minha filha, Bella – sei que choraria se ainda fosse humana - Carl definitivamente me adotara.

Elas me analisaram com uma expressão de dor – e talvez até receio, medo e nojo – o que me fez ficar confusa. Eu nem as conhecia. Puxa, o que os vampiros têm contra mim?

- Vão embora de nosso território, não queremos ter problemas com os Volturi por causa de uma criança imortal – a de cabelos loiros platinados cuspiu as últimas palavras.

- Ah, de novo isso? – eu disse num suspiro entediado e elas olharam para mim – Já resolvemos esse assunto sobre minha existência com Aro há alguns anos, se quer saber. E, bom, não foi culpa minha eu existir, sabe, só de Jane e Alec – a ultima parte veio com sarcasmo e raiva.

Elas me olharam surpresas e a de cabelos platinados, na direita, falou: - Perdoem a mim e minhas irmãs, mas há alguns séculos nossa mãe foi morta pelos Volturi por ter criado um bebê imortal.

Carlisle assentiu compreensivo e fez uma cara de compaixão.

- Entendo, foi realmente... – ele pareceu escolher as palavras – Complicado resolver a confusão que Jane e Alec criaram, felizmente, saímos ambos vivos.

Felizmente? Milagrosamente, você quer dizer? Mas engoli essas palavras.

- Sou Tanya Denali e estas são minhas irmãs, Irina e Katrina – apontou para a de cabelos loiros e a de cabelos platinados, respectivamente.

- Kate, por favor – resmungou Katrine – mas, entrem, entrem.

E indicou a porta. Sorrindo, Carlisle as acompanhou, eu fui mais atrás, de olho se não era um truque – como seria bom copiar o dom da mentira e da verdade.

Quando estávamos, desnecessariamente, acomodados em sofás de linho macios, nos olhamos melhor. Tanya não era só loiro morango, seu cabelo realmente tinha um contraste de loiro incrível, era simplesmente impossível existir essa cor entre ruivo e loiro, mas existia.

Kate tinha cabelos muito loiros e, na pouca luz que vinha das janelas – insuficiente para nos fazer parecer diamantes ambulantes – pareciam prateados como a luz.

Irina era aquela típica loira America. Cabelos encaracolados nas pontas e lisos na raiz, loiros sol e, se fosse humana, com certeza teria os olhos azuis ou verdes.

Todas tinham seus olhos dourados e eram, não tinha como negar, _sexys_. Como isso me irritou – não sei por que, mas talvez o fato de que elas teriam sempre vinte, sendo lindas e sexys pela eternidade, e eu seria sempre a Bella, a menininha _despeitada_.

- Como Aro deixou-vos ir embora? – perguntou Irina, num tom que tentava ser informal, fracassando miseravelmente. Ela parecia tensa.

- Foi complicado – falei, antes que papai pudesse falar de seu jeito exageradamente gentil – Heidi possui o dom de controlar a mente e foi até a França, controlando a mente de Carlisle, que, basicamente, me seqüestrou.

"Alec tirou nossos sentidos e quando vi novamente estava no salão do castelo dos Volturi, em Volterra. Foram muitas palavras, por favores e depois, uma breve luta".

- Breve luta? – franziu o cenho Kate.

Sei que teria corado. Se pudesse, obviamente.

- Sim, eu tenho um dom – desviei os olhos – não o expliquei inteiramente a Aro, ele pensa que meu dom é um escudo mental e físico... Mas meu dom é copiar dons.

- Copiar dons? – Tanya perguntou – Ah, minha querida, fez bem em não contar, Aro nunca desistiria de tê-la em sua coleção.

- E provavelmente não desistirá, mesmo achando que seu dom é só um escudo – disse Irina.

Senti-me a criança ouvindo conselhos da mãe boa. Aquela menininha pequena, baixinha e fofinha que somente ouvia e "ia na onda". Eu, de certa forma, era ela.

Baixinha, de aparência frágil e fraca – mas eu era muito mais por dentro. Força e agilidade vampiresca, beleza inumana. Tenho certeza que, se não fosse essa beleza natural dos vampiros, eu seria feia. Cabelos castanhos chocolate, meus olhos anos antes castanhos e pele muito, muito branca.

Como vampira, minha pele parecia de um morto. Eu quase ri em pensamento – eu era morta. Nunca tinha parado para pensar, mas vampiros eram seres _eternamente_ mortos. Congelados, parados, sem modificações.

Era assim que eu queria ser para sempre? Não. Não queria ser baixinha, de aparência frágil e infantil para a eternidade, entretanto, já ouviu falar em destino? Já ouviu falar da _ironia _dele_?_

Sem perceber, Carl e as irmãs Denali conversavam sobre a dieta de animais.

- Começamos há alguns anos – disse Tanya – antes éramos as famosas "Succubus".

- Você quer dizer mulheres "demoníacas" – fiz aspas no ar – que chamam homens mortais a cama, fazem amor e depois os matam?

Elas olharam para mim como que perguntando como uma garotinha, de aparecia muito, muito infantil saberia isso.

- Qual é? – respondi rindo – Tenho uma mente de vinte quatro anos, há quatorze anos vivo no sobrenatural. Realmente, quando era uma humana de dez anos, fraca e inútil, era muito ignorante. Agora, entretanto, o mundo parece muito mais fascinante. Afinal, o que é morrer quando se é _imortal?_

Meus olhos dourados deveriam estar brilhando numa ansiedade por conhecimento e as irmãs e papai olharam para mim, como que esperando algo mais para eu falar. Balancei a cabeça, afastando pensamentos.

- Ignorem-me, sou só uma criança divagando sobre a vida e o paraíso – falei, levantando-me do sofá onde me encontrava – Continuem papeando, vou passear por aí, as florestas do Alasca são realmente incríveis.

E saí pela porta da frente, correndo tão rápido que meus pés não deixavam rastros a neve.

Pov's Carlisle:

Vi minha filha sair pela porta correndo. Era a primeira vez que a via _realmente_ aborrecida com algo – a eternidade? A sua idade? O quê?

- Perdoem-me se Bella foi rude – disse displicente – Ela tinha somente dez anos quando Alec a mordeu e transformou-a. Nunca pensei que ela não gostasse de ter sido transformada, achei, até, que a imortalidade a tivesse agradado.

Kate olhou com pena para a porta que minha filha saíra segundos atrás: - Ah, talvez eu a entenda. Talvez ela almeje um companheiro.

- O que quer dizer, irmã? – perguntou Tanya, perplexa – Não acha Bella jovem demais?

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Na aparência, sim, não parece ter nem mesmo dez anos. É baixa, delicada e frágil – concordou, mas prosseguiu com firmeza seu argumento – Mas a eternidade lhe dá o privilégio de ter uma mente adulta. Ela irá sentir desejo e amor, com certeza, entretanto, pode não ser retribuída. Afinal, sua aparência _é___de uma criança e, infelizmente, crianças não sentem o mesmo que os adultos.

- Desejo e amor, quer dizer? – perguntou Irina.

Kate somente assentiu. Comecei a compreender o que ela queria dizer. Talvez ser uma criança imortal não fosse vantajoso ou proveitoso, somente uma eterna coisa de aparências.

Ter de agir como criança e parecer uma criança, mas ter mente de um adulto, não podendo mostrar _de verdade _quem você é.

Suspirei. Pobre Princesa.

Pov's Bella:

Eu tinha caçado um puma, somente para sentir aquela sensação de que estava forte e cheia, eu já estava com os olhos dourados antes mesmo de ir para a casa das irmãs Denali.

Era uma coisa desnecessária – assim como minha existência.

Jogando-me na grama e olhando o céu cinzento com pouca luz, me perguntei quando me tornara tão melancólica. Talvez fosse a imortalidade, talvez fosse um lado meu que só viria mais tarde – quando eu fosse _adulta._

Suspirei.

Encare a realidade, Bella, eu disse a mim mesma, você sempre será criança e esta fadada a carregar esta maldição para sempre. De ser a única vampira que era uma criança, que nunca sentiria amor e nunca seria amada como uma mulher.

Parecia absurdo passar tais pensamentos pela cabeça de uma garotinha, mas eu _não_ sou uma garotinha. Tenho vinte quatro anos, essa é a verdade, essa é a minha idade. E eu sinto como se tivesse vinte quatro – por mais que me encare no espelho todo dia e veja uma pessoa minúscula com seus um e quarenta de altura e rostinho de criança.

Eu poderia fingir ser normal, a vida somente em casa e caça, em casa e caça, estava me cansando. Já tinha lido todos os livros das lotadas estantes de Carlisle e nunca poderia pedir para fazer uma universidade de medicina, porque eu, simplesmente, não poderia entrar – a não ser que provasse que sou um Einstein da vida, sem chamar atenção dos humanos.

Se eu pelo menos pudesse ir a escola, ter amigos e, tentar, ser uma pessoa – uma humana – normal, talvez, assim, eu parasse de sentir esse buraco na minha alma. Parar de sentir pena de mim mesma.

Iria falar com papai.

Ir a escola não devia ser um absurdo assim tão grande. Na minha época como humana aprendia em casa, mas estávamos em pleno século vinte, nos Estados Unidos. Eu poderia enfrentar essa.

Eu acho.


	8. Escolas, como lidar com elas

**Capítulo – Escolas, como lidar com elas**

Pov's Bella:

Carlisle não me questionou quanto a minha decisão de ir para a escola, nem me olhou esquisito como se eu tivesse uma cabeça ou um braço a mais. Só disse "Bom" e no dia seguinte apareceu com a noticia de que me matriculara na – única – escola de Denali.

As escolas eram dividas em três – décadas depois, ainda seria assim – Elementary, Middle e High. Não foi difícil entender a lógica.

Elementary School era para pessoas de seis a onze anos – eu fingiria ter nove, tranquilamente, meu rosto infantil poderia disfarçar suspeitas. Middle para adolescentes de onze a quinze anos. E, por último – aquela que eu nunca poderia fingir – High School, para adolescentes de quinze a dezoito anos.

E eu sabia que o máximo que eu poderia fingir era doze ou treze anos – no máximo, do máximo.

As aulas já tinham começado há dois meses e, na segunda feira, três dias depois de minha matricula, eu já tinha caderno, mochila e lápis. Pronta para ser normal. Vestia o uniforme que a escola mandava: saia xadrez vermelha e preta e blusa branca. Uma fita na cabeça. Normal.

Carlisle foi para o trabalho, dando-me um beijo na testa e desejando "Boa sorte". Tudo bem _normal_. A escola era longe de casa, devido a nossa natureza, para nos escondermos, então, tive de correr na velocidade vampiresca e, a algumas quadras da escola, fui andando como qualquer aluno normal.

Uma moça me aguardava a porta de entrada, enquanto via o resto dos alunos entrarem. Vi que por alguns instantes ela olhou minha beleza sobrenatural – teria um instinto de auto sobrevivência de correr, se eu sorrisse – e falou-me:

- Ah, você deve ser Isabella Cullen, certo? – ela perguntou – Filha do Dr. Cullen?

Dei-lhe meu sorriso mais açucarado e meigo: - Exatamente, senhora.

Enquanto ela me encaminhava para a minha sala de aula, me mostrava a escola, dizendo que corredor era para que turmas e que aulas eu teria. Entregou-me um horário – o meu horário _humano_ – e disse:

- Espero que goste de Denali Elementary School, querida – e saiu, para onde, não sei.

Respirei fundo e bati a porta. O professor abriu e sorriu para mim, olhando para baixo. Indicou-me para entrar e, para a turma toda, explicou:

- Essa é Isabella Cullen, tratem-na bem – me apresentou – Srta. Cullen, pode se sentar ao lado de Madly Connor.

Ele indicou uma mesa na frente. Uma garota, alta, de cabelos pretos e cacheados como só, e lindos olhos azuis, sorriu para mim – os humanos não têm a noção do perigo?

Quase numa dança, andei até lá e sentei. O professor começou a aula e eu senti dentro de mim uma sensação gostosa – eu agia como humana, eu parecia uma humana, eu fazia coisas humanas.

- Sou Madly – a garota constatou o óbvio. Esticou a mão.

Por milésimos de segundos, hesitei. Minha mão era fria, como mármore no inverno, mas apertei. Se Madly notou, não demonstrou nada, talvez pensasse ser o frio de lá de fora.

- Pode me chamar de Bella – sorri com meus dentes, não _pontiagudos_, mas _afiados_, escondidos.

Ela por um momento olhou meu pescoço, vendo o colar ali: - É lindo, o colar.

- Obrigada – e era especial. A corrente era de prata de verdade, delicada e fina. O pingente que nela estava preso era uma pedra esmeralda, também de verdade, em forma de bailarina. Tinha desde que nasci.

Minha mãe dizia para mim o sonho de me ver dançando, mas sempre fui desajeitada, então, ela olhava para mim e sorria, dizendo que talvez o pingente devesse ter sido outro, antes de afagar meus cabelos e se afastar. Essa era uma das minhas poucas lembranças humanas que não estavam embaçadas – era uma das minhas favoritas.

Em geral, meu dia foi bem normal. Nas primeiras aulas, estudei História, Inglês, Geografia e mais História. Na hora do almoço, Madly me chamou para sentar-se a mesa dela.

- Não vai comer nada? – ela perguntou.

Num olhar travesso respondi que estava numa dieta especial.

Um garoto de cabelinhos loiros e olhos azuis sentou-se ao lado dela, dizendo: - Oi, Mad, como vo... – mas parou, olhando curioso para mim – Quem é essa?

Madly deu uma risadinha e disse: - Bella, Logan. Logan, Bella. Logan é um ano mais velho, por isso não o vimos.

Duas outras garotas apareceram. Cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, idênticas.

- Olá – elas disseram em perfeita sincronia, parecia quase ensaiado – somos Layla e Lily Pierce. Não gostaria de sentar na nossa mesa?

Olhei para meus dois novos amigos, eles não pareciam do tipo popular. Se eu sentasse com as gêmeas, seria conhecida e amada, basicamente, popular. Mas... Isso era realmente importante?

- Estou bem aqui, obrigada de qualquer forma – e sorri docemente.

Olharam-me com ódio e se afastaram raivosas, para uma mesa cheia de gente como ela.

Eu logo descobriria quem era realmente bom.

Faz um ano e alguns meses que moro aqui, em Denali. É um lugar agradável. Na escola tenho amigos, Madly Connor, Karter Marsh e Josh Stuart – infelizmente, Logan fora para a Middle School.

Carlisle gostava de seu trabalho e os animais aqui eram saborosos. Todo dia eu visitava as irmãs Denali, às vezes sem papai, e conversava sobre banalidades com elas.

Kate era minha favorita – não me criticava, gostava de mim e me tratava como se eu também tivesse dezenove. Irina era amável, certamente, mas era mais um irmã mais velha cuidando da irmãzinha – "Cuidado!" "Não faça isso!" "Alimente-se, sua sede pode sair do controle!" e tal –, Tanya também era realmente boa, minha conselheira boa parte do tempo.

E eu gostava da vida que levava, nunca tivera uma família tão boa. Eu amava Denali. Até aquele dia.

Lembro de tomar banho e me vestir como sempre: saia, sapatinho, blusa e fita vermelha prendendo parte do meu cabelo para trás. Lembro-me de me ver no espelho que eu tinha no quarto e olhar meus olhos dourados, impecavelmente lindos.

- Tchauzinho, papai – desejei para ele, enquanto saía pela porta da frente. Antes de começar a correr ouvi seu "Tchau, Princesa" e alguns segundos depois estavam alguns metros da escola e saltitava até lá.

Karter, como sempre, estava na porta, ela sempre me esperava, enquanto Josh e Madly iam para a sala do último ano.

- Oi, Karter – cumprimentei natural, como todo dia sorrindo.

- Bellinha, Bellinha – ela quase cantou. Karter costuma dizer com freqüência que será uma excelente cantora famosa um dia. Eu não ria dela, humanos deveriam correr atrás de seus sonhos – _alguém_ tinha de tê-los.

Andamos conversando até a sala e o professor Eleandro não tinha chegado. Madly e Josh olhavam curiosamente para trás, como Jimmy Drake, Lennie Boulevard, Brittany Chermont, Leon Karnier e Mitchie Lionel – todos os _"menos" _populares – e não era à toa. Lá trás tinha um montinho de pessoas.

Olhei para Karter, em dúvida e ela deu de ombros, antes de sentar na mesa da frente, minha e dela. Quando estava prestes a me ajeitar na cadeira, Layla e Lily – as gêmeas super, hiper, mega populares e exibidas desde que as conhecera ano passado – caminharam até mim.

Os olhares eram iguais: arrogantes, esnobes e desprovidos de bondade alguma. Elas eram, naturalmente, mais altas que eu, mas não tão altas quanto a Madly. Nem tão bonitas.

- Isabella Cullen – cuspiu Lily e eu logo soube que boa coisa não era.

Olhei para ela interrogativamente: - Sim, Lily? Há algo que eu possa fazer para você?

- Para você, _por obséquio_ – corrigiu Layla, a voz "pingava" ternura.

Esforcei-me a não revirar os olhos. Que tal, _por morte? _, pensei, Posso quebrar seu pescoço num clique, como se fosse um galho, que tal?

- E sim, você poderia fazer sua existência sumir – Lily e Layla reclamaram.

A sala fez "ooooh" e Josh parecia a ponto de levantar e socá-las, junto com os tapas de Madly e Karter. Lancei um olhar aos meus amigos que dizia que eu cuidava disso,

- Sinto dizer-lhes – fingi tristeza – mas minha existência – era mesmo muito irônico elas terem escolhido essa palavra – continuará vivendo – _e por muito tempo_, completei na minha cabeça.

Layla me apontou o dedo: - Olhe aqui sua prostituzinha – "oooooh" – você sumirá dessa cidade, antes que decidamos fazer uma "visitasinha divertida" a sua casa.

Eu dei uma risadinha desdenhosa.

- Prostituta Layla? – indaguei retoricamente – Ora, convenhamos que, se há uma prostituta aqui, esta é você – a sala riu baixinho – afinal, nada fiz, e você, acusando-me, vem me julgar.

- Não fale assim com minha irmã, vadia! – xingou Lily.

- Não fale assim comigo, Lily – respondi tranqüila – Não sou eu que passo a aula inteira me jogando para os garotos, nem que pede para ir a "cantinhos escuros" ter encontros "inocentes".

- Claro, nem peitos você tem – disse Layla, estufando orgulhosamente o tronco, onde seus seios também não existiam.

Então era _isso_ que ela usava para retrucar? Há-há.

- E me sinto muito infeliz com isso – sorri cínica – Por favor, por favor, não vamos nos rebaixar, não é?

- Tem razão – concordou Lily, antes de acrescentar – Você já é tão baixa que se, se rebaixasse mais, sumiria como água evaporando.

Sorri de lado – sentimentos para dentro, coragem para fora, dizia meu pai.

- Acho que você é tão burra, queridinha, que não sabe o significado da palavra rebaixar – retruquei – ah, e já ouviu aquela história de inteligência e beleza, como alguns têm a sorte de possuir as duas coisas? – não esperei elas assentirem – Sinto dizer, mas vocês não têm nada.

E sentei na minha cadeira, orgulhosa de mim mesma. Karter piscou para mim. Ainda de costas, ouvi a voz das gêmeas, em uníssono: - Você é só uma pessoa infeliz que se esconde Isabella. Não é _nada_ e _nunca_ será alguém. Você é sozinha, e isso é triste.

Elas pareceram cuspir as palavras, e o professor entrou, mandando todos sentarem.

Então, eu soube que, por mais que não mordessem e transformassem pessoas em vampiros ou algo do tipo, humanos possuíam seu próprio veneno – a ignorância, e não era algo com cura.

Seria eterna, como minha solidão.

Pov's Carlisle:

Eu cheguei naquele dia como chegava em qualquer outro. Deixei a maleta na mesa do hall de entrada e escutei, sabendo que Bella respirava ruidosamente no andar de cima, em seu quarto.

Perguntei-me o que fazia lá, pois em geral, essa hora, estaria na casa das irmãs Denali.

- Bella? – bati delicadamente a sua porta. Ela não levantou do chão, escutei.

Chamei novamente: - Princesa, tudo bem? – e, devagarzinho, abri sua porta. Ela estava encolhida em um dos cantos de seu quarto, seu corpo pequeno contra a parede e a estante de livros.

Bella chorava num choro sem lágrimas. Em um segundo, estava a sua frente, ajoelhado.

- O que aconteceu? Tudo bem, minha querida? – eu perguntei preocupado.

Mas ela só soluçou e enterrou o rosto nos braços, que estavam apoiados contras os joelhos encolhidos. Ela parecia, mais do que nunca, uma criança, _humana_ e _frágil_, chorando assim.

Olhei para ela, prestes a perguntar de novo – era óbvio que algo estava errado, mas parecia insensível perguntar_ o que_ -, entretanto, Bella se adiantou, perguntando:

- Papai – ela soluçou num choro sem lágrimas – você acha que eu sou má pessoa?

- O quê? – falei surpreso – Não, claro que não! De onde tirou isso, Princesa?

Mas ela ignorou minha pergunta, fazendo outra: - Acha que vou ser sempre uma pessoa infeliz e sozinha?

Quase suspirei, pensando na primeira conversa que tive com Kate sobre Bella e companheiros, mas, minha filha não parecia estar falando _só_ de companheiros, parecia perguntar no geral. Ser-se-ia uma pessoa sozinha, sem _ninguém._

- Bella – chamei. Ela ainda soluçava – Princesa.

Ela ergue a cabeça e coçou o olho – por mais que vampiros não sentissem incômodos, nem chorassem, nem nada. Era só seu velho hábito de volta à ativa.

- Você é a menina mais maravilhosa que conheço, e quem quer que tenha dito o contrário, é um tolo– sorri-lhe – Agora, achei que não se deixasse magoar pelo que os outros dizem. Não é o que você diz sempre, Princesa?

Ela deu um sorriso mínimo.

- Sou boba, às vezes – ela deu um risinho, aquele risinho infantil – Talvez insegura, e com algumas incertezas. Só tem uma coisinha, uma coisa – ela sorriu largo, mostrando "1" no dedo, como uma menina sapeca – que eu nunca vou ficar em dúvida. E é que eu te amo, muitíssimo, muitíssimo, para sempre e sempre.

Sei que, se eu fosse humano, choraria de felicidade – Aro e suas conversas de não se poder ter família, são somente bobagens. Eu tenho uma família, pequena, sim, mas eu e Bella somos uma. A melhor.

Pov's Bella:

- Ah, Carl – falei alguns minutos depois – eu gostaria de sair da escola, por enquanto.

Vi ele fazer cara de duvida, mas nada me questionou: - Se é assim, Princesa, o que você quiser.

- Obrigada – dei um beijinho nele – Vou ver as irmãs Denali, tchauzinho.

Eu queria fugir de meus problemas, sendo covarde como eu era.


	9. Guerra

**Capítulo – Guerra**

_(1918, Chicago, Gripe Espanhola)_

Pov's Bella:

Se havia uma coisa que eu não entendo nos humanos, era: por que gostam de causar o próprio mal querendo dominar o mundo? Quero dizer, nada tenho eu haver com a guerra, na realidade, eu e Carl nos mudamos para uma vilazinha nos Estados Unidos chamada Springfield, no estado de Illinois, entre 1914 e 1917.

Mas, como as pessoas do hospital começam a suspeitar demais – porque, mesmo em guerra, o povo NÃO tem o que fazer – nos mudamos para Chicago. A guerra ainda aí.

Eu não fui para a escola de novo, depois daquela experiência desastrosa em Denali, mas sei que teria de voltar, algum dia. Então, contentei-me em não ir, pelo menos, em Chicago.

Para piorar a situação, em 1918, em Março, exatamente, a gripe espanhola atacou – e era nessas horas que eu ficava feliz de ser vampira (ou será que lá, lá no fundo, eu queria morrer?) – e uma onda de pessoas morreu: cidadãos, soldados, generais, crianças, homens e mulheres. A gripe se espalhou pelo mundo antes que qualquer um pudesse notar, num instante estava e no outro não.

E ela fez Carlisle trabalhar dobrado, o que era, realmente, irritante. Eu não saía nas ruas, não muito, Chicago sempre tinha uma claridade leve, mas que, refletia. Carlisle ia no seu carro, que não deixava luz entrar e trabalhava no hospital sem chegar perto das janelas. Mas, enfim, Chicago era chato e solitário e a pior cidade que já havíamos morado.

E eu só queria sair dela.

Eu estava enterrada no sofá, a cabeça no apoio de braço e as pernas estiradas, tal como os braços. Fitava o teto contando o inexistente e vendo a tinta desbotar. O tédio era constante e irritante. Eu não respirava muito, o que já se tornara cansativo.

A casa que morávamos era a mais próxima dos humanos que já tínhamos morado e isso era, absolutamente, tentador. Eu não tinha o controle de meu pai, mas ficar sem respirar era um saco, cheguei a conclusão certo dia de abril.

Respirei fundo. Ah, doce oxigênio – junto ao cheiro quase floral de crianças e mulheres humanas que ficavam em casa enquanto os maridos iam trabalhar ou guerrear. Tudo numa fungada de ar.

Alguns minutos depois, levantei. Iria passear, papai falara para evitar sair, as pessoas notariam que eu era saudável e tal, mas, nem estava sol hoje – além do mais, minha pele absolutamente branca poderia dar a impressão de que eu estava doente.

Saí pela porta da frente e conclui que o que Carl disse estava certo: as pessoas olhavam para mim, o que era tolice – afinal, eu só era uma garotinha de dez anos, andando sozinha pela rua, no meio de uma pandemia e de uma guerra mundial. Pessoas estranhas.

Eu já tinha andado muitos quarteirões quando percebi que tinha chegado a uma rua deserta. As casas eram mais humildes, não, pobres e totalmente desprovidas de beleza. Algumas tinham madeiras pregadas as janelas e a grama alta demais. Eu vi uma ou duas mulheres andando encolhidas, mesmo em plena luz do dia, e uma até segurava um bebê, nervosamente.

Dei meia volta e continuei andando, já saíra por alguns minutos, já podia voltar para casa – a verdade era que esse silêncio absoluto já estava começando a me assustar. Corri, numa velocidade humana, até em casa e quando entrei, fechei a porta rapidamente. Encostei meu corpo nela e escorrei até o chão, respirando fundo. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Olá, Isabella – disse uma voz fria.

Abri os olhos e Alec estava ali, sentado confortavelmente no sofá e sorrindo cinicamente para mim. Dessa vez, estava sem Jane.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntei já me preparando para ficar em posição de ataque para esse vampiro futricado.

- Ora, vamos, Bella – odiei o modo como ele falou meu apelido – somos amigos, vamos conversar. Não vai nem perguntar se a viagem foi boa? Nadei um oceano inteiro para ver você.

Ele falava isso literalmente. Em geral, seria uma declaração de amor, mas, vampiro contra vampiro, isso era quase uma ameaça.

- Duvido que tenha nadado um oceano somente para me ver – resmunguei ainda rígida.

- Naturalmente – Alec sorriu – Aro mandou-me aqui para enviar novamente o convite de se juntar a guarda Volturi. Ele adoraria tê-la ao seu lado.

_Ele adoraria manipular-me_, quase falei, mas mordi a língua. Em vez disso falei: - Minha opinião ainda não mudou. Não, obrigada.

Alec assentiu como se estivesse compreensivo.

- Minha opinião sobre você também não mudou, _ainda_, Bella – ele sorriu malicioso - Entretanto, bom, vamos torcer para que sua opinião venha a mudar e a minha a permanecer, não é mesmo?

- Vai sonhando – respondi, num tom entre educado e tenso.

- Sou morto, não sonho – ele respondeu com tanta amargura, que até me senti mal de ser uma vampira – Porém, transmitirei sua resposta a Aro, espero que nos vejamos novamente, Bella.

E, antes que eu pudesse impedir, ele correu na velocidade do vento e deu-me um beijo. Sorrindo, correu e saiu pelos fundos, voltaria para Volterra contar a Aro.

E eu fique ali, parada encostada a porta, tentando não borbulhar num caldeirão de raiva, amargura e nojo. _Alec me beijara_ – essas palavras nem combinavam numa mesma frase. Minha mente dividida entre sentar aqui e sentir nojo ou ir atrás dele e arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Respirei fundo, ignorando completamente o cheiro tentador do sangue, o cheiro de outro vampiro estava impregnado na casa, Carlisle sentiria assim que entrasse. No meu quarto, peguei um perfume de cheiro forte e espalhei por todos os cômodos da casa até o único cheiro ser aquele odor pesado demais.

Com certeza era ruim, mas esconderia tudo, mal acabei de pensar quando Carlisle entrou correndo pela porta, tão rápido que esta nem pareceu abrir e fechar. Mas já?... Olhei pela janela, já era noite.

Enquanto Carlisle depositava um corpo no sofá que há algumas horas eu estivera deitada e alguns minutos Alec se sentara, joguei o perfume pela janela disfarçadamente.

Aproximei-me de papai e do corpo – não, não do corpo. Do rapaz em plena transformação vampiresca. Era um garoto, não devia ter mais de vinte, mas tinha pelo menos dezessete ou dezoito. Seus cabelos eram desalinhados, num tom cobre esquisito – deu-me uma súbita vontade de tocá-los, para ver se essa cor existia mesmo – e os olhos eram verdes como duas esmeraldas, estavam arregalados, mas não pareciam enxergar a mim e papai na sua frente. A dor era visível.

- Quem é este? – perguntei confusa.

Carlisle parecia nervoso.

- Tive de transformá-lo – ele repetia nervoso – sua mãe pediu... Sabia, sabia sobre... Estava prestes a morrer... Acabar com seu sofrimento...

Por alguns minutos, deixei-o ficar consigo mesmo, tentando ganhar os pensamentos coerentes. Eu olhei para o ruivo aí, na minha frente. Parecia com dor, sim, mas estava quieto, seus olhos arregalados, entretanto, sua boca fortemente fechado, não deixando um grito sequer escapar.

Segurei sua mão, levemente, como que para dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, eu sabia o quanto doía. Mas, assim que o choque percorreu meu corpo com o toque, eu vi imagens na minha cabeça.

O garoto ruivo pequeno junto com a mãe, o garoto tendo aulas de piano com uma professora severo, seu quarto com sonhos de ir a guerra, a vontade de ser soldado, as garotas com quem seu pai queria que ele casasse, _tudo_.

E eu logo soube – era o dom de Aro.

Uma coisa você tem de entender em meu dom de copiar: eu não sei direito quando peguei, só quando uso. Aparentemente, posso pegar todos os dons que estiverem perto de mim, inconscientemente, mas só descubro que os tenho depois que, acidentalmente, uso.

Como o de Aro. Não sabia que tinha, mas, por acidente, descobrira que tinha. E, depois que descobria, eu sabia até onde minhas barreiras e até onde eu podia desenvolver esse dom. Sinto que poderia potencializá-lo a ponto de ver até as memórias dele dentro da barriga da mãe – mas tirei minha mão da sua, cortando a conexão.

Fiz uma leve camada em volta de mim no escudo de Renata – somente mental, o físico não era necessário.

- Edward Anthony Masen – sussurrei – esse é seu nome?

Ele sentia dor, mas assentiu imperceptivelmente.

- Dezessete anos, nascido em Chicago, estava morrendo de Gripe Espanhola? – parecia insensível, mas eu queria testar ver se aquele dom de Aro era bom mesmo.

Edward concordou novamente. Toquei levemente sua testa, ainda quente da febre da gripe, o veneno ainda não chegara a cabeça. Ignorei seus pensamentos passados e presentes, a camada do escudo envolveu mais minha mão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu te garanto – contei sorrindo levemente – A dor é temporária, logo acaba.

- Logo quanto? – ele perguntou entre dentes e fechou novamente o maxilar, com força.

Suspirei: - Dois ou três dias.

Exclui o fato de que demora mais de acordo com cada corpo, o meu fora pouco mais de dois dias, sendo uma pessoa miúda. E de Edward?


	10. Dores

**Capítulo – Dores**

Pov's Edward:

Eu pouco me lembro daquele dia. Lembro de Marie, a trabalhadeira lá em casa, e avisar que meus pais estavam no hospital, morrendo de gripe espanhola – e foi aí que o mundo começou a desmoronar.

Também lembro que, ao chegar no hospital, tossi um pouco de sangue. Aí fiquei confuso porque quando acordei estava num quarto particular, deitado numa cama, com minha mãe sentada na cadeira ao lado – ela acariciava meus cabelos, tossindo sangue para os lados, cada vez mais.

- Mãe? – eu me recordo de ter questionado.

Elizabeth, minha linda mãe, somente sorriu, tirando um pouco sua aparência doentia. Lembro-me perfeitamente dela levantar e conversar com um médico loiro no corredor, que parecia absolutamente saudável.

Aí minha visão ficou turva e dormi. Quando acordei de novo, o médico loiro, Carlisle Cullen, dizia o crachá no jaleco, perguntou-me como eu estava.

- Bem – eu mentira, sempre fui muito bom em inventar mentiras sobre essas coisas.

Com pesar, me informou que meu pai e minha mãe partiram desta para a melhor, ao paraíso. Lembro-me de ter pensado "Logo, logo irei juntar-me a eles" e lembro, também, de ter ficado feliz com a possibilidade.

Quando o Dr. Cullen se aproximou, pensei que fosse acabar com meu sofrimento, entretanto, ele mordeu meu pescoço, dolorosamente. Foi como se algo dentro de mim explodisse, devagar e por partes.

Meu corpo inteiro ardia, como se não houvesse mais camadas de pele, ou se tivessem tacado no fogo – eu queria que parasse. Mal senti quando alguém me pegou no colo e correu tanto que parecia querer voar – imaginei se, para ir ao céu, eu teria de sentir dor enquanto voava com um anjo.

Mas o céu não chegou.

Eu estava deitado no sofá, agarrando suas laterais com força, os olhos bem abertos – sem conseguir ver nada, de qualquer forma – e boca fechada, se abrisse, berraria.

Ouvi uma vaga voz do meu lado, parecendo distante: - _Quem é este?_

Era São Pedro, olhando se meu nome estava na lista para abrir as portas? Não, era meio infantil e feminina – me recusaram no paraíso?

Os pontos pretos que cegavam minha visão foram sumindo aos poucos, até eu ver Carlisle e uma garotinha, bem bonitinha, do meu lado. Reparei melhor no médico Cullen.

Ele tinha cabelos loiros claros, olhos de um dourado quase liquido, inumanamente bonito e, no momento, parecia perturbado, murmurando consigo mesmo palavras incoerentes e que eu não conseguia compreender.

A menina tinha cabelos castanhos, bom, como se fosse um pouco mais escuro que mel e mais claro que castanho – era uma cor que eu nunca vira, mas parecia reluzir. Não a vi de pé, mas era miúda, de braços pequenos e rostinho delicado. Os olhos também eram dourados – ela poderia ser a filha de Carlisle, pensei com surpresa.

Ela segurou minha mão levemente. Alguns milésimos de segundo depois a soltou, com uma expressão meio assustada.

- Edward Anthony Masen? – sussurrou ela, a voz era como uma melodia.

Assenti, e parei, o corpo ainda queimava, mais ainda do que antes.

- Dezessete anos, nascido em Chicago, estava morrendo de Gripe Espanhola? – novamente concordei. A questão de como ela sabia isso só me ocorreria mais tarde.

Acho que minha dor era bem visível, porque ela disse, tocando quase hesitante minha testa quente: - Vai ficar tudo bem, eu te garanto – ela sorriu – A dor é temporária, logo acaba.

- Logo quando? – indaguei entre dentes, _maldição, alguém faça parar_!, berrei para mim mesmo, alucinado.

Uma dor desse calibre era impossível, inimaginável... Insuportável.

Ela suspirou: - Dois ou três dias.

Eu não mudei minha expressão, nem falei. Só fiquei quieto. Supondo-se que conseguiria sobreviver a isso durante dois ou três dias, tudo bem.

Talvez eu não me arrependesse disso depois – _quem quero enganar? Só quero que isso acabe logo de uma vez, minha vida é desnecessária._

Eu não soube por que – naquela hora – mas cheguei a conclusão de que eu não era mais vivo. Só uma carcaça sem alma no mundo.

Pov's Bella:

Edward fechou os olhos, mas sei que não dormia, porque a dor fazia isso, não nos deixava descansar, sentir alguma coisa. Aproveitei esse tempo para usar o dom de Heidi e entrar na mente de Carlisle.

Lembra o que falei sobre "gavetas organizadas e mexê-las como se colocasse o arquivo no lugar errado"? Bom, para noção da coisa, parecia que eu tinha passado por ali e feito exatamente isso que exemplifiquei, mas, eu não tinha feito.

Era só a confusão de Carl.

Pacientemente, "catei" os papéis e os organizei, um por um – racionalidade, personalidade, força, agilidade, inteligência, sonhos, pesadelos, beleza, vaidade, tristeza, raiva, orgulho, infantilidade, habilidade, e tudo mais.

Foi difícil colocar no lugar, mas, saí satisfeitíssima da mente de Carlisle, vendo-o recuperar a compreensão das coisas. Primeiro ele olhou para Edward, pensei que fosse ficar como antes, mas suspirou e olhou para mim.

- Está brava comigo? – ele perguntou, jogando-se, com mais delicadeza que um humano faria, na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

Sentada sobre as pernas, no tapete, olhei para cima, para ele.

- Não, papai, porque estaria? – era confuso.

- Talvez... Sei lá, talvez não fosse gostar de ter mais alguém aqui, ou me achasse um monstro por transformar ele, _qualquer coisa_ – ele disse exasperado pela minha falta de raiva.

Mas o que ele queria, que eu gritasse com ele e o xingasse com todos os nomes que conheço? Depois de _tudo_ que Carl tinha feito por mim, ele queria _isso_?

Impossível.

- Não, acho que fez bem – falei sorrindo tristemente – ele estava morrendo de Gripe, logo, viria a falecer, você o salvou, acredite. E, antes que pergunte, vi tudo, com o dom de Aro.

Ele suspirou, não sei se preocupado ou feliz por eu ter adquirido mais um dom. Carl não falou nada. E eu também permaneci calada.

Percebi, nessa hora, como o silêncio poderia ser bom. Eu nunca dera muito valor a ele, mas o silêncio parecia estranhamente confortador nessa hora, abraçando a mim.

Baixei os olhos para o tapete de linho. Teríamos de nos mudar, de novo, eu tinha certeza. E para uma floresta, Edward iria treinar seu autocontrole, sem dúvida. Perto das pessoas seria uma missão impossível.

Não sei que horas exatamente, mas de manhã, Carl saiu, dando-me um beijo na testa como sempre, e foi tentar salvar pessoas de uma doença incurável – ele se sentia péssimo por isso.

E eu? Bom, eu sentei na poltrona, encarando o nada durante muito tempo, não foi difícil, eu fazia muito isso em Chicago. Só era esquisito fazer isso com uma pessoa se transformando em vampiro do seu lado, mas tudo bem.

Uma vez ou outra, Edward deixava gemidos de dor escapar. Cogitei usar o dom de Heidi, mas, talvez entrar na sua cabeça lhe causasse mais dor, pobre Edward.

Peguei-me pensando, nessas horas, como papai se sentira me vendo ser transformada – Edward não era contra as leis, era um vampiro comum – mas eu, proibida, Carlisle sabia das leis e mesmo assim, salvou-me. Como ele se sentira?

Porque eu me sentia absolutamente impotente, como se fosse, de um minuto a outro, um trapo inútil, sem nada ter para remendar. Era uma sensação esquisita essa, inutilidade, quero dizer.

Mais tarde, papai voltou, me aconselhou a caçar, de fato, meus olhos estavam ficando âmbar, mas recusei. Não tinha sede, nem vontade. Eu já devia estar há quase um dia sentada, na mesma posição, na mesma poltrona.

- Princesa – chamou Carl, certa hora de madrugada, da segunda noite de transformação – vá fazer algo, é doloroso vê-la sentada aí como se estivesse sofrendo.

Eu analisei durante alguns segundos a fala dele, pois estava "voando" e não a entendera direito. Ignorando completamente o dito, tirei minhas duvidas:

- Papai – hesitei, mas prossegui – como você se sentiu ao me ver na floresta da Itália? Bem, mal, com pena, com raiva... O quê?

Ele olhou para mim tristemente, como quem diz "Então, pois é né...".

- Talvez... Bom, acho justo contar, afinal, você é minha filha e lhe devo isso por todas as vezes que salvou minha vida – estava pronta para dizer que não salvara para dizer favores, mas me calei, ele sabia disso.

- Eu estava caçando quando ouvi seus gritos – ele pareceu estremecer – eram altos, agudos e, principalmente, dolorosos. Quando encontrei você a primeira impressão foi que eu estava sentindo pena, porque eu tinha entendido perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo com ti. Você estava virando vampira.

"Por um momento mínimo, pensei. Era contra as leis, todavia, você parecia sentir tanta dor, que te peguei no colo e a levei para casa. Não sabia quem tinha feito isso, nem por que, mas sei que senti raiva, como ousavam transformar uma _criança_!"

Ele sorriu: - A realidade, Princesa, é que você não é uma criança. Sim, às vezes tem espírito de uma, mas todos nós temos. Você é inocente como uma, sorri como uma sim, tudo isso. Mas, você não _é _uma criança, Bella. Por vezes, fico questionando-me se deixar você viver foi certo, se não fui eu o responsável por sua dor, não Alec e Jane.

O abracei, dando soluços no meu já conhecido – e quase freqüente – choro seco.

- Pára, pára, pára! – quase gritei – Não diz mais nada, tá? Não fala nada! Eu 'tô aqui, e vou ficar, não se arrependa de nada, pai. Eu não me arrependo.

Ele devolveu o abraço, com força, quase me tirando do chão.

Foi nesse instante que o coração de Edward decidiu bater tão rápido que parou.

N/A: *dancinha da Emmy*

Povo + nova fic + mesma autora + tema novo = PIRAÇÃO GERAL. *_olhar alucinado_*

_Bom_, vamos bater um papinho sério aqui (tudo beeeeeeem que devia ter sido no Resumo e não em "Dores", mas, abafa, right?) Bom dia/tarde/noite pra galerinha que não me conhece – Emmy Black Potter, ou Annie Evans Potter, muito prazer.

Praaaaaa – sim, gosto de palavras longas – quem me conhece, sabe das minhas viagens repentinas na maionese =D

Mas, mas, mas, como estava dizendo, algumas respostas:

_Se a fic é Beward? _Há, há, acha que vou falar? /risadamaléficaon/ Quer saber, tem que ler /risadamaléficaoff/ *mostra língua*

_Se é short ou long?_ Ah, nem Zeus, nem Harry Potter, nem Edward, nem eu sabemos, mas, quando nós descobrirmos – e conforme a _fic_ caminhar – eu conto (olhar maligno de Zeus pelo "eu")!

_Os outros Cullen?_ *pigarreia* Bom, para quem não percebeu, estou desenvolvendo a história da Bella, dentro da história de todas as histórias dos Cullen (as histórias originais da titia Steph, só pra esclarecer).

_Se a Bella vai crescer? _Aimeudeus, vocês são muito curiosos(as)

_Se ela vai comer fermento?_ É provável, sim, obrigada pela pergunta. ^^

_Se vou deixar vocês morrendo de curiosidade? _Leia as perguntas acima e, _tcharam_!, pergunta respondida! Rsrs.

_O que eu comi no almoço?_ Bom, isso é meio pessoal, mas, iscas de frango, arroz e cenoura – estava gostoso, uhu, sim =DDDDDDDDD

Só isso, sem mais perguntas, tudo esclarecido?

Firebolts, raios e sangue de animal,

E. B. Potter


	11. É uma questão de controle

**Capítulo 11 – É uma questão de controle**

Pov's Bella:

Eu e Carlisle nos aproximamos hesitantes, sabíamos como vampiros recém nascidos podiam se comportar – eu só era boa porque clonara a capacidade racional de Carl, seu controle.

Edward abriu devagar os olhos e pareceu enxergar pela primeira vez.

- Um vampiro? – ele perguntou olhando para papai.

O que eu perdi?

Carlisle também pareceu assustado, como se não esperasse por essa pergunta: - Eu não falei nada.

- Mas eu ouvi – teimou o ruivo, cara, que cabelinhos legais *-* - Você disse: "_Como contarei a ele sobre sua natureza vampírica?_".

Franzi o cenho: - Papai nada disse, Edward.

Ele olhou para mim.

- Estou ouvindo algo vindo dele, ele está falando – ele disse, parecia aquela criança confusa, cheia de perguntas e nenhuma resposta – Mas... Mas de você só vem silencio.

Edward parecia irritado com o fato. Então compreendi.

- Edward, você está lendo a mente de Carlisle – bati palminhas – Ah, um vampiro talentoso, sim, posso sentir em minhas fibras que também possuo seu talento – desatei a falar – Estou usando meu escudo mental para bloquear seus pensamentos, Carl.

Carlisle sorriu, meio confuso.

- Certo, Edward lê mentes, terei de controlar meus pensamentos, me sinto até exposto no meio de vocês dois – riu ele – Bella, iremos nos mudar, pode levar Edward para caçar?

- Pois sim – respondi dando um meio sorriso – Vamos, Eddie!

Eu estava animada com a possibilidade de ter alguém para conversar de tarde. Ele enrugou a testa mediante ao apelido, mas me seguiu e pareceu surpreso quando começou a correr tão rápido que parecia um borrão entre as árvores.

Corremos muito, corremos para onde eu e Carl sempre caçávamos – percebi o quanto eu estava com sede.

- Iremos... Caçar? – ele indagou confuso.

- Ah, Eddie – esse definitivamente seria seu apelido – Bom, acho que seria mais fácil eu te mostrar assim...

Murmurei mais para mim mesma, mas deixei uma parte do meu escudo mental fugir, mostrando tudo que ele precisava saber sobre vampiros: as regras, os hábitos, a vida e os tipos (vegetariano ou, humpf, carnívoro, por assim dizer).

Edward pareceu analisar tudo minuciosamente, lendo meus pensamentos, era bizarro, mas, tirando meu escudo mental, eu lia tudo que passava para ele – se fosse humana teria enxaqueca, credo.

Quando terminou, ele olhou para mim com novos olhos, não quando ele acordou de sua transformação, mas como se dissesse "Ah, certo, sou vampiro, ok".

- Bom – ele tentou sorrir, colocando meu escudo novamente para ele não ler meus pensamentos, não pude ler os seus também, e, frustrada, não soube se ele estava _mesmo _contente – e o que podemos caçar por aqui?

Por alguns instantes, olhei, esperando se ele não ia perguntar minha idade, ou a lei das Crianças Imortais, mas ele aparentemente lera na minha mente, porque nada comentou ou indagou.

- Hmmmm – fingi pensar – Deliciosos leões da montanha, são muito bons.

Mais tarde eu viria saber que eram seus favoritos.

ooOoo

- Bella? – chamou Edward, ele se encolhia no canto da sala.

Agora, nós morávamos em Oklahoma. A nossa casa era longe o suficiente para não sentirmos o cheiro dos humanos, mas, sendo no meio da floresta, alguns "aventureiros" – inconvenientes – decidiam fazer trilhas ou se perder por essas bandas.

E eram nessas horas que minha garganta ardia um pouco, mas eu ignorava – sabia que para aprender a usar _completa _e não _parcialmente_ o dom de Carl, teria de treiná-lo – entretanto, Eddie, bom, ele tinha somente quatro meses de vida, não podia se esperar muito quando os humanos passavam assim, com o sangue na bandeja.

- Calma, Eddie, _não _respire fundo – eu ri da minha própria piada, esperando ele acompanhar, mas ele só riu nervoso.

O ruivo colocou as mãos na garganta. Sentei-me do seu lado, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro – era final de dia e Carlisle estava no hospital.

- Como você consegue suportar, _tudo _dentro de mim fala para eu levantar e matar, sugando o delicioso sangue huma... – mas ele interrompeu-se, como que se, falasse mais, iria mesmo fazer isso.

- É tudo uma questão de aprender a se controlar, eu só fui boa porque peguei o dom do papai – expliquei meio murmurado – Daqui a cem anos quando estivermos velhinhos, iremos rir.

Agora ele riu _de verdade_. Riu alto como eu nunca vira seu corpo tremendo contra o meu encostado.

- Bella, você, você – riu-se – Não ficaremos velhinhos, sua boba – ele tocou com o dedo indicador a ponta do meu nariz, com o toque o tremeliquei – Seremos jovens, fortes e...

- E risonhos, porque estaremos rindo disso – eu interrompi.

Minha distração aparentemente funcionava, porque Eddie não segurava mais as não na garganta, com sede – ou com desejos assassinos, dá no mesmo.

Levantei animada, tudo bem, eu tenho vinte e oito anos, mas sou uma pessoa feliz: - Vamos, vamos fazer alguma coisa, parecemos até emos, só falta cortarmos o pulso!

- Com nossa pele "incortável"? – ele perguntou.

Nem pisquei ao olhar para ele: - Incortável?

- É, tudo que vem com o sufixo "in" quer dizer não, não é? – ele riu, divertido com nossa brincadeira.

- Tem razão – eu ri, e sorri sapeca – Sabe, Eddie, você é muito _in_teligente.

Ele fez-se de ofendido e quando tentou me pegar corri, subindo no sofá e rindo.

- Rá, rá, não me pega, não me pega – ri – O Eddie não pega ninguém, só pega coco de neném! (N/A: O.O, sim, primeiro "N/A", então, estou _mesmo _chocada.)

Ele piscou os olhos, aturdido, e sorriu torto, antes de começarmos a brincar como crianças felizes, até que Eddie me alcançou e me girou pela sala.

- Pára, to tonta! – brinquei.

- Vampiros não ficam tontos, Bellinha! – Eddie riu, mas parou de me girar e me segurou no colo, como aqueles irmãos cuidando da irmãzinha – Carlisle tinha razão – Edward não chamava Carl de pai, _ainda_ – você _é _mesmo uma coisinha pequena, um bebê.

Fiz bico e cruzei os braços, sabia que ele fazia para irritar com minha altura, porque ele tinha um e oitenta e cinco e eu um e quarenta. Ai, ai.

- A é, é? – perguntei, fingindo ironia – Você e papai parecem duas velhinhas se reunindo para fofocar.

Edward riu: - Carlisle é, de fato, velho. Mas, "velhinha fofoqueira"? Vou contar para ele isso.

Pigarreei teatralmente: - Correção, ele é uma velhinha fofoqueira, você é um_a_ adolescente fofoqueira.

Ele bufou, mas riu levemente depois. Depositou-me cuidadosamente no chão e falou:

- Bê, você é uma figura, sabia? – agachou-se e deu-me um beijo na bochecha. – Se não fosse, não seria Bella, a minha irmãzinha querida.

Balancei levemente a cabeça e sorri meio arrogante: - Sei que sou gostosa, querido, não precisa me dizer.

- Coitado do cara que ficar com você – ele riu.

Meu sorriso oscilou, mas não sumiu – "coitado do cara que ficar com você"... E alguém ficaria comigo para ser coitado?

- Eddie – falei, sentando no braço da poltrona e balançando os pés – você se considera da família Cullen?

Edward olhou para mim, como que perguntando por que isso de repente: - É claro, Bella, sou Edward Cullen, não é?

- Então – comecei, virando a cabeça de lado – por que não considera Carl seu pai?

A única coisa irritante no meu escudo mental era: ou eu o tirava, deixando meus pensamentos expostos para Eddie, e lia os dele, ou ficava sozinha na minha mente e sem ler o que ele pensava. Irritante isso...

- É... – ele parecia prestes a explicar, mas pareceu pensar um pouco e depois de um tempo concluiu – Não sei, Bella, ando confuso, sabe? Ainda não me acostumei direito a essa vida nova.

- Entendo – assenti.

- Mas, sabe que é minha irmãzinha, não sabe? – Eddie perguntou, sorrindo.

Fiz manha: - Só saberei quando Carlisle for _nosso_ pai, não _meu_.

Ele suspirou.

- Não é uma tortura, é só... Bom, é complicado, talvez porque não me sinta a vontade.

Franzi o cenho.

- Ora, papai é pai – ri da minha frase – meu pai, _seu _pai, acostume-se com a idéia.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse.

- Certo, não deve ser difícil chamá-lo assim, não é? – Edward parecia querer convencer a si mesmo.

- E não é – e brincando, completei – a não ser que um vampiro montado num dragão gigante apareça toda vez você fale, aí sim pode ficar preta. Entendeu, sede, preta, olhos pretos, sede?

Eu ri da minha própria bobeira enquanto Eddie dava um tapa na sua testa.

- Voltei – avisou uma voz na porta. Carlisle entrou, sorrindo para nós dois.

- _Papi! – _saltitei numa dança e me joguei no seu colo, sorrindo e beijando sua face – Senti sua falta.

Ele riu e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros: - Hoje você está espontânea, Princesa.

- Ah, Eddie despertou meu lado "criançal" – brinquei, piscando para Eddie sobre inventar palavras.

O ruivo riu, sorrindo torto.

- E foi tudo bem? – agora papai parecia mais cauteloso – Ninguém precisa caçar?

Edward desviou os olhos, ainda vermelhos vivido, um pouco incomodado, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Bella é muito persuasiva.

Perguntei-me se ele falava de quando o distrai da sede ou se quando pedi-lhe que chamasse Carlisle de pai.

- Bom, está bem, fico tranqüilo – ironizou papai sorrindo para mim.

Sorri amarelo.

- Pode ficar – por um instante hesitou, mas completou, Eddie – _pai_.

Carl olhou para ele, com olhos surpresos, mas contentes – seu desejo de ter uma família era tanto quanto o meu, ambos éramos pessoas que perderam a família.

Pulei do colo de Carl e abracei Eddie, que me colocou nos ombros, rindo: - Agora, _irmãozão_, por que não vai comprar um presente para sua _irmãzinha_?

E foi assim que Edward entrou para família – e aprendeu que ficar perto dos humanos é uma questão de controle, afinal, não éramos monstros, éramos pessoas sugadoras de sangue de animal que se amavam e agiam como uma família.

Tudo muito normal. ;D

N/A: Fim! – há, peguei vocês, FIM _do capítulo_, gente, brincadeiras (e tragédias) a parte, certo?

Bom, vocês perguntam mais rápido do que eu posso escrever! Rsrs.

Agora, as _**respostas aos comentários**_:

_Se é Beward?_ Já disse *balança a cabeça* rsrs. Descubram!

_Se vai demorar para os dias atuais?_ Ixiiii, me pegaram, sei lá ;D

_Como se escreve "mesmice"? _Sim, acho que é desse jeitinho mesmo, Juh Juh. Obrigada, espero mesmo que minha fic não caia na _mesmice, _rsrs_._ ^^

_Rose reagindo?_ Querem uma prévia? _**"A loira, Rosalie, olhava-se maravilhada no espelho – e ao mesmo tempo com nojo. E viu minha imagem ali, por sobre seu ombro."**_

Por favor, não me processe por danos morais! *rendendo-se* S-só não posso c-c-contar a histó-ória.

Bem, firebolts, sangue de animal, raios e blá blá blá,

E. B. Potter


	12. Coisas esquisitas

**Capítulo 12 – Coisas esquisitas**

_(Colombus, Ohio, 1921)_

Pov's Bella (que surpresa!):

Reprimi um suspiro frustrado. Já tinha se passado meio ano escolar e eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como a escola era irritante e por que – por que, santo Deus? – eu tivera de entrar nela.

Essa era até boa, porque o fundamental e o médio eram juntos, o que significava que no almoço eu sentava-me com Eddie – era agradável, só não gostava como nos olhavam.

A história que contamos era que eu era filha de Carlisle – que tinha trinta anos, viúvo – e eu tinha nove anos, e Edward era sobrinho de Carl, sua irmã era muito mais velha.

- Isso é uma tortura – murmurei certo dia para Eddie, no almoço.

Ele, com as pernas esticadas e as costas encostadas na cadeira do refeitório, sorriu torto.

- Não é _tão_ ruim assim, Bê – Eddie riu.

- Pra você, que é o "gatão, gostoso, sexy e musculoso Cullen" – chiei, todo dia era a mesma coisa – euzinha aqui, bonitona e gostosa – ri – é a "esquisita filha do Dr. Cullen".

Os olhos de Eddie levemente escureceram.

- Por que não me diz quem te chama de esquisita, Bella? Eu poderia resolver isso.

Mas balancei a cabeça negativamente. Minha única sorte era que o fundamental e o médio só se juntavam na hora do almoço, porque os prédios de estudos eram separados.

- Não pode não, Edward. Não sou uma criança de verdade – falei séria – são meus problemas, por favor, não se envolva neles.

Visivelmente contrariado, concordou e levantou-se para ir a sua aula de Biologia – quanta bobagem!

Eu peguei meus livros que tinha deixado na cadeira ao lado e andei em direção a minha classe de Cálculo, quando cheguei a porta a "Gangue dos Idiotas" – constituída por Malcolm Evans, Leandro Michel, Will Rezende e Pete Luc – me abordou.

Tão estúpidos, tããããããão sem noção do perigo que poderia causar a eles.

- Ora, ora, se não é Isabella Cullen – começou Malcolm.

- É, pois é, né? Agora, que tal vocês pegarem o maior cavalheirismo que ainda resta em vocês e me deixarem passar? – hoje era o dia que não ia segurar língua.

Pareceram surpresos com minha resposta, pois sempre "aturava quieta".

- Olha, gente – zombou Pete – não é que a feiurinha fala?

Sei que ficaria vermelha de raiva se fosse humana.

- Obviamente, se você estava falando – respondi indiferente.

Ele franziu o cenho, tentando entender, mas quando entendeu lançou um olhar mau – rá, eu quero dizer de ovelhinha.

- Você, Isabella Cullen vai se arrepender de dizer essa coisas pra gente, entendeu? – ameaçou Malcolm, erguendo o punho.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, desafiadora: - Quero ver você tentar.

As pessoas no corredor já se amontoavam a nossa volta nesse ponto. Leandro segurou meu pulso – tendo um tremelique involuntário – e me jogou no chão.

Meus livros se espalharam pelo chão. Fingi passar a mão em volta do pulso, como se doesse de verdade.

- Puxa, estou chocada – respondi raivosa e um pouco irônica – além de idiotas arrogantes, também são mamutes descorteses.

- Somos corteses com damas – disse com frieza Will – mas obviamente você não se aplica nesse grupo.

Os alunos que olhavam soltaram uma exclamação coletiva. Malcolm puxou meu pulso "já machucado" e me tacou com toda sua força contra o chão, minha cabeça bateu contra uma parede – sei que teria desmaiado, nessas horas, ser vampira era excelente.

Um cheiro doce invadiu meu nariz e tive de me forçar a não sorrir.

- Bella – chamou Edward.

Todo corredor parou, Eddie estava ali, lançando olhares de calar e boca para a Gangue dos Idiotas e o resto do pessoal ficava entre sentir medo e admirado.

Ele catou, pacientemente, meus livros e me ajudou a levantar.

- Vamos, Carlisle está nos esperando, lembra? – Eddie fingiu.

- Sim, claro – respondi como quem está sentindo muita dor.

Começamos a andar pelo corredor, quando ouvi uma voz dizer: - Isso, sua esquisita, vai embora.

Era Malcolm. Eddie lançou um olhar de matar por sobre o ombro, Malcolm calou-se.

- Por que fez isso? – protestei. Já estávamos no meio da floresta onde morávamos, caminhando devagar entre as árvores e pulando raízes. O silêncio tinha predominado até essa hora.

- Achou mesmo que eu não ia querer saber quem xinga minha irmã, Bella? – ele disse entre dentes, nervoso.

- Acho, na verdade – tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas parei, e disse num suspiro: - Obrigada, de qualquer forma.

Ele sorriu torto.

- Mas, em questão de respostas afiadas, você tem todas elas na ponta da língua, irmãzinha, então, eles não tinham chance – riu-se Eddie.

- Sei que sou muito boa – joguei meu cabelo pra trás, como aquelas metidinhas de Denali Elementary School.

- E muito modesta também – nós rimos e voltamos a caminhar entre as árvores.

Pulei uma raiz alta, me divertindo, era legal ficar com Eddie.

- Que tal assim – comecei a sugerir – vamos caçar alguns pumas? Soube que por aqui têm alguns... Deliciosos – e dramaticamente lambi o lábio inferior.

Edward riu e começamos a correr, jogamos nossos livros ao lado de uma árvore qualquer, na volta pegaríamos.

- Aposto que termino mais rápido que você! – desafiei, ligando meu dom de rastrear, era mais poderoso do que usar o olfato.

Meus ouvidos e meu nariz pareciam ter setas neon apontando para onde eu deveria seguir, e não me decepcionei: lá estava um puma, tranqüilo e rondando a mata.

Corri e ele virou-se na minha direção, desviei de uma patada sua – isso era divertido. Desviei de mais uma patada e chutei seu tronco, ele fraquejou e eu mordi seu pescoço, sugando o delicioso sabor que invadia minha boca.

Quando terminei, levantei delicadamente – finalmente não conseguia sujar minhas roupas nem minha boca.

- Nada mal, nada mal – elogiou, sorrindo, Eddie. Encostado a uma árvore, lá estava ele.

- Fala sério, Eddie, sou demais – _e modesta_, ri na minha cabeça.

- Olhe e aprenda maninha, olhe e aprendeu – sussurrou Edward, seus olhos fixos num puma entre as árvores, nos olhos com olhos amarelados.

Ele correu e lutou, o puma tentou mordê-lo e Eddie atacou seu pescoço, terminando mais rápido que eu.

Cruzei os braços e fiz, infantilmente, um bico.

- Entendeu o espírito? – Edward riu – Assim que se caça, rápido, veloz, elegante... Bonito.

- Você não pode parar um segundo com seu ego, Sr. Enorme Cabeção? – reclamei.

- Não – ele sorriu torto e completou – estou ocupado demais ignorando o seu.

Mostrei a língua e depois sorri.

- Vamos, está tarde – eu disse olhando para o céu – Carl daqui a pouco chegará a casa.

E pulei nas suas costas, deixando-o surpreso. Passei as pernas em torno da cintura e os braços pelo pescoço.

- O que é isso? – perguntou.

- Ora, anda cavalinho! – e bati na sua perna, como quem diz "Eia!".

Eddie riu e começou a correr, tão rápido que no meio do caminho quase não reparei que ele tinha se abaixado a pegado os nossos livros escolares.

Sei que vampiros correm rápido, mas Edward corria_ muito _rápido – é claro que mais tarde seria algo para aumentar seu ego, rá, rá.

Mas ele foi diminuindo quando chegamos perto da nossa casa, no inicio, ia perguntar por que ele estava parando, até que me toquei de uma coisa.

Da nossa casa vinha um cheiro de sangue humano – não, não sangue correndo nas veias, sangue fora do corpo – e, com esse cheiro, o cheiro de papai.

_Carlisle, o que você fez?_


	13. Esme Anne Platt

**Capítulo 13 – Esme Anne Platt**

Pov's Esme:

Minha vida nunca foi fácil.

Assim que nasci, meu pai já parecia ter planos. Minha mãe gostava de comprar vestidos e fitas para mim, dizendo que eu tinha de ficar bonita, principalmente quando eu tinha quinze ou dezesseis anos.

Quando quebrei a perna, eu vi a pessoa mais linda da minha vida no hospital, o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ele não parecia ter trinta anos, mas dizia que tinha, enquanto sorria e cuidava de mim. Senti-me feliz naquele momento.

Porém, em casa, apanhei muito, porque eu devia ser uma dama e não um moleque subindo em árvores. Lembro que um dia minha mãe me enfeitou mais do que nunca.

Nesse dia eu conheci meu _noivo_. Meu marido mantinha uma imagem, em público, era jovial, amava a esposa e a vida – em casa, era mal humorado, emburrado e me batia.

Quando ele foi pra guerra, senti um alivio imenso, em casa estava somente eu e as empregadas – elas, sim, eram gentis comigo. Para minha profunda tristeza, ele voltou, _vivo_. A única coisa que me deixou feliz foi: eu estava grávida.

Sempre tinha sonhado em ser mãe, por mais que fosse daquele, argh, marido asqueroso. E ficar grávida tinha sido a desculpa perfeita – Mariah e Leila, parabenizando-me e incentivando, prepararam uma malinha e uma fronha com comida.

Peguei um cavalo – se eu pegasse um carro, há quem notasse – e montei. Fugi para Colombus, em Ohio. Escondi-me em uma casa para viúvas, fingindo ser uma. Quando meu bebê nasceu, dei o nome de Charles Platt, afinal, eu era Platt – e não... Ah, nem gostaria de lembrar.

E meu mundo desmoronou três dias depois, Charles tinha morrido de infecção pulmonar.

- Acontece às vezes, querida, ninguém sabe por que – dissera a velha senhora que fizera meu parto.

Perto da casa das viúvas, tinha o mar e um precipício – tinha oportunidade melhor? Fiquei na ponta e saltei, gritando, quando atingi a água um choque percorreu meu corpo e senti uma dor acentuada nas costelas.

Antes de cair na inconsciência, eu um borrão dourado na água e apaguei. Sei que acordei deitado em algo macio e o teto era branco, era difícil respirar e sentia algo quente pelo meu corpo, entre minha visão turva vi sangue.

- Al... guém – sussurrei – Me... aj... ude.

- Calma – disse uma voz tranqüilizadora. Vi cabelos loiros e depois ele sumiram de minha visão.

Alguém beijou delicadamente meu pescoço – era um beijo delicioso – e depois, quase hesitante, o mordeu.

A dor era... Indescritível. Parecia que tinha me feito cair num caldeirão de magma fervente e depois me colocado na mais gelada tempestade, passavam mil facas por meu corpo, eu estava consumindo em chamas, o veneno mais forte – tudo, _tudo _que você conseguir imaginar que seja doloroso estava ali.

Agarrei a borda da cama que eu estava deitada, ou seja lá onde fosse. E não soltei, segurei firme o tempo que a dor durou. Com o tempo, percebi que ia levemente diminuindo a queimação na ponta dos dedos – mas na garganta e no coração ainda era muita.

Uma vez ou outra ouvia passos, leves, surpreendi-me quando vi que conseguia distinguir três passos: um mais firme, um que quase não tocava o chão e, por fim, um tão delicado, que não percebi até parecer que estivesse do meu lado.

Algumas vezes soltei um gemido ou, até, um grito de dor.

Dei o maior grito quando percebi que a parte do meu coração queimava tanto, mas tanto, que parecia que ia saltar para fora – e parou.

Quando abri os olhos, o mundo era colorido como nunca. Mas meus olhos viram olhos dourados, grandes e curiosos.

Pov's Bella:

A mulher se chamava Esme, de acordo com papai.

Ela era linda. Tinha cabelos cor de mel, rosto em formato de coração e pele branquinha – mas Esme estava sempre de olhos fechados, e eu não soube a cor deles.

Fez sol durante os dias de sua transformação, então permanecemos em casa, o que foi bom, porque eu não queria ouvir gozações na escola.

- Pai – chamou Edward ainda naquele dia que descobrimos Esme – sabia que na escola...

Percebendo o que ele ia falar – como um garotinho dedo duro – fui rápida e tapei sua boca. Sorrindo inocente, terminei sua fala: - Sabia que na escola tem batatas no almoço? Se fosse humana, sei que teria adorado.

Se Carl percebeu algo, não demonstrou. Percebia-se que ele estava preocupado com Esme, mas seus olhos já estavam negros, ele não tinha caçado nem mesmo antes de achá-la, imagine depois de dois dias e meio.

- Carlisle Cullen – falei na madrugada do terceiro dia – você vai caçar, _agora_.

- Não posso Princesa – ele replicou – se Esme acordar e...

- E encontrar você assim, de olhos negros, vai pensar o quê? – interrompi – É óbvio que você a ama e se quer que ela ame você, tem que estar impecável. _Vai caçar!_

Ele suspirou, mas levantou-se e saiu de casa. Edward estava na sala lendo um livro de medicina e eu fiquei no quarto de visitas, ao lado de Esme.

Eddie correu para cima quando o coração dela parou.

- Acabou – ele decretou.

Assenti imperceptivelmente. Esme lentamente piscou, os olhos vermelhos vividos como nunca, sua pele mais branca e mais bela do que antes.

Ela olhou para mim, e eu pisquei meus olhos, ainda dourados meio âmbar, curiosa. O que estaria pensando? – me senti tentada a tirar meus escudo e ler seus pensamentos, mas deixei assim.

- Onde... Onde estou? – Esme perguntou.

- Em Colombus, Ohio – respondeu Eddie educadamente, devia saber como ela estava confusa.

- Quem são vocês? – ela olhou para nós – Nunca vi vocês por aqui.

- Sou Bella Cullen – respondi numa voz tranqüila e meiga – e esse é meu "irmão", Eddie.

- _Eddie?_ – perguntou Esme, sorrindo levemente.

- Edward – corrigiu Eddie olhando para mim reprovador, como se eu só a estivesse confundindo mais.

Esme mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa.

- Nenhum de vocês tem cabelos loiros – ela murmurou, e olhou envergonhada para nós quando percebeu que tínhamos ouvido.

Eu ri: - Deve estar falando de nosso pai, Carlisle.

- Dr. Cullen? – surpreendeu-se Esme e diante do nosso, ou pelo menos meu que não lia seus pensamentos, explicou – Ele cuidou de mim quando eu tinha quinze anos, há onze anos, quando quebrei a perna.

Bati palminhas.

- Isso é tããão romântico! – exclamei.

Esme me olhou envergonhada, mas sorrindo. Edward revirou os olhos.

- Ignore minha irmãzinha, ela se anima _demais_, às vezes.

Mostrei-lhe língua.

- Sou mais velha que você, Eddie, não se esqueça disso nem por um segundo – reclamei.

- Bê, você me lembra disso pelo menos cinco vezes ao dia – Eddie riu – Já sei, você é vinte e oito anos mais velha, mas _não _na aparência.

Fiz carranca.

- Como isso é possível? – questionou Esme, num instinto maternal ela tocou meu rosto, como uma mãe que avalia melhor o filho – Ela não deve ter mais que dez ou onze no máximo.

Tentei não ficar brava, afinal, ela não sabia de nada disso, ou nada sobre meu passado – ou meus segredos.

- É... Bom, papai poderá explicar isso melhor, tenho certeza – sorri.

Carl entrava pela porta da frente e seu cheiro impregnava a casa. Esme sorriu boba, como que deliciada com o fato de que papai estava aqui.

_Pour__l'amour__de Dieu__, __comment__romantique__!_


	14. Beijos

**Capítulo 14 – Beijos**

Pov's Carlisle :

Esme estava mais linda do que nunca. O cabelo parecia ter mais vida, os olhos, por mais vermelhos que fossem, eram lindos. E os traços do rosto eram delicados e encantadores.

- Vamos, Bella – chamou Edward, sorrindo para mim, provavelmente lia meus pensamentos.

- O quê?... – disse surpresa – Não, eu quero conversar com Esme!

Quase sorri, às vezes minha filha era desatenta _demais_ – até para uma vampira.

Ficamos quietos até ouvirmos – Esme pareceu surpresa por conseguir ouvir – os galhos e as folhas estalando lá fora, com os passos rápidos de meus filhos. O silênci, então, se fez presente.

- Seus filhos são encantadores, Carlisle – sorriu Esme para mim, mas parecia quase triste – Principalmente Bella, ela é linda, e parece inteligente para a idade.

O "para minha idade" me fez quase rir, ora, dependia do que Esme falava –de aparências ou da _real _idade de Bella.

- Bom, sim... – subitamente, me senti envergonhado, como um rapaz tentando se declarar. – Mas, não são meus filhos biológicos, eu não posso ter filhos.

- Oh – suspirou Esme, ela parecia a ponto de debrulhar-se em lágrimas, se pudesse, claro.

Sentei ao seu lado, na cama: - Algum problema, Esme?

Ela só desviou o olhar e fez outra pergunta: - Há quinze anos atrás, você cuidou de mim, hoje, eu tenho vinte seis, mas você tem a mesma aparência de antes. Como?

"_Sou um vampiro_", a resposta cínica apareceu na minha cabeça. Suspirei, como se estivesse cansado.

- Já ouviu uma lenda sobre os vampiros?...

Pov's Bella:

- NÃO É JUSTO! – chiei, como se fosse, _de fato,_ uma criança emburrada.

Sentei em uma pedra lisa e cruzei os braços rente ao peito.

- Não podemos nem dar uma espiadinha? Sabe, eu poderia sinalizar o que Carl poderia dizer a Esme – sugeri sorrindo amarelo.

Edward gargalhou estrondosamente: - Ora, vamos, irmãzinha, nosso pai _não _é bobo, tenho certeza que sabe cortejar uma dama.

Meus olhos deveriam estar brilhando.

- Já imaginou? – indaguei, me levatando repentinamente – Esme seria nossa mãe! Ah, eu gostaria de ter alguém tão legal, tão linda e tão gentil quanto ela como mãe.

- Você mal conversou com ela, como pode saber tudo isso? – Edward perguntou.

- É... É estranho, sabe? Tem haver com meu dom de clonagem – respondi, as respostas aparecendo na minha cabeça, apesar de não entender como sabia dessas coisas – Acho que estão ficando tão avançados, que estão começando a se fundir.

Eddie franziu o cenho: - Explique melhor – e sentou em um tronco grosso.

- Por exemplo, se eu uso meu escudo mental, não posso usar a habilidade de ler mentes, que clonei de você – disse – mas, isso está se desenvolvendo tanto, que é como se eu pudesse sentir... O teor de seus pensamentos. Não é o pensamento _próprio, _é só isso, o teor dele.

Edward nada comentou por alguns minutos. Deitou-se no tronco e olhou para o céu acizentado, parecia que ia chover – dei graças por ser domingo, do contrário, estaríamos na escola.

- Acho que talvez não devamos nos preocupar com isso, _ainda_ – ele corrigiu-se – ter um pouco de poder nunca é ruim demais para alguém, ainda mais no mundo sobrenatural, entretanto, quando isso começar a se expandir _demais_...

Sei o que ele queria dizer: teríamos problemas com os Volturi. Quero dizer, _mais _do que já tínhamos – e eu tenho muito medo de quando Alec, Jane ou seja lá quem vem oferecer para eu me juntar a guarda, alguma hora eles vão se cansar de minha recusa e matar-me... Ou a minha família. Glup.

Uma gota de chuva pingou no meu nariz. E logo veio uma enxurrada de água. Não sei direito quando comecei, sei que logo estava correndo, dançando e brincando na chuva – há tempos que não brincava assim nela.

- Vem logo, Eddie! – gritei estridente, puxando-o pela mão.

Rindo, ele levantou e começamos a saltitar como criancinhas.

Ele segurou na minha cintura e me colocou em cima de seus pés – que nem quando eu fazia com meu pai quando era beeeem menor -, giramos por aí, com água nos encharcando as roupas e os cabelos.

Girei contente, meu lindo vestido – azul de seda com uma laço rosa – completamente molhado e destruído. E desabei na grama, sentindo as últimas gotas pingando em mim, e parando.

- Foi divertido – disse Eddie sentado ao meu lado. Ele sorriu para mim e tirou uma mecha, que com a água ficara preta, na minha bochecha.

- Foi _divertido?_ – disse incrédula – Foi excelente, há tempos que não me divirto assim!

Edward riu levemente e, num minímo de tentar deixar a roupa mais limpa, bateu a mão na calça, mas continuou a mesma coisa. Suspirando, concluiu: - A essa hora Carlisle já deve ter conversado o suficiente com Esme, vamos voltar para casa, essa roupa está _muito _suja.

Eu ri.

- Até parece que você, Edward-Garanhão-Cullen se importa com essas coisas – e pulei nas suas costas – Corra como o vento! – ordenei.

- Irmãzinha – Eddie gargalhou – você também sabe correr.

- É – admiti a contragosto – mas não tanto quanto você, então... Eia, cavalinho!

- Só espero que quando chegarmos dessa vez Carl não tenha uma irmã – ele riu, referindo-se a quando fizemos isso e Esme estava lá.

Rindo, ele começou a correr. A sensação do vento contra meus cabelos era deliciosa.

Ok, uma coisa você tem que saber antes de entrarmos "na cena casa": nunca, NUNCA, entre sem saber o que está acontecendo dentro de sua casa. Mesmo que você seja um vampiro, com superaudição, ainda pode se enganar.

Certo, continuando...

Eu e Edward entramos correndo – digo, ele correndo – e paramos no meio da sala. Eu saltei de suas costas sorrindo, mas ainda olhando um tanto inconformada como minha altura só batia em seu cotovelo. Argh.

Ouvi um som no andar de cima, era delicado como... – teria corado horrores – dois lábios se tocando. Olhei para Eddie e sei que ele pensava o mesmo que eu: sair agora e fingir que nada aconteceu, ou continuar aqui e ver no que vai dar?

No entanto, papai e Esme nem pareciam ter reparado que tínhamos entrado na casa, continuavam beijando-se – como se não houvesse amanhã, provavelmente.

Por alguns instantes, me senti envergonhada, tinha trinta e dois e nunca tinha beijado – em geral, beijaria somente quando casasse e somente meu marido... Mas, com, tecnicamente, dez anos, quando casaria?

Olhei travessa para Eddie e ele me olhou repreendedor, mas ignorei completamente. Subi silenciosamente os degraus da escada e, num click mudo, abri a porta do quarto de visitas em que eles estavam.

Esme estava sentada e Carlisle situava-se próximo a ela, beijando-lhe os lábios delicadamente. Quase me senti arrependida de estragar a magia – _quase_.

- – eu berrei num grito agudíssimo, assustando os apaixonados – que romântico! Que coisa mais linda!

E ri quando eles me olharam envergonhados. Eu sorri e me joguei na cama, do lado de Esme.

- Bem vinda a família! – e abracei ela.

Esme pareceu surpresa, mas, mais do que nunca, feliz e devolveu o abraço – muito apertado.

- Ai, ai, força de recém nascido – murmurei.

Ela sorriu se desculpando. Carlisle me perguntou: - Como pode saber sobre família se nem estava aqui, Princesa?

- Ah, papai, seus pensamentos não são nadinhas secretos – gargalhei quando ele me olhou mais envergonhado do que antes – Estou brincando, só estou pegando o "teor" deles, mas Eddie está lá embaixo, lendo eles.

- Menos mal – disse Carlisle – pelo menos Edward tem bom senso e sabe das _coisas_.

- Que "coisas"? – perguntei indignada.

Pov's Esme:

Bella parecia muito risonha e feliz, e, de acordo com Carlisle, tinha 32 anos, no entanto, parecia tanto com uma criança contente, que não pude me impedir de sorrir.

- Que "coisas" – ela perguntou, parecia revoltada.

Sorri mais largo – ela era tão inocente.

- Bom, se eu te falasse, aí você _sabedoria _das _coisas_, não é? – riu Carl. Me peguei pensando em como ele parecia um pai brincando com sua filha.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – chamou Bella ouvindo o irmão rir lá embaixo, ela saiu ventada do quarto – Você vai me explicar AGORA o que papai está falando!

Entre as risadas, reclamações e falas lá embaixo, Carlisle sorriu para mim, os olhos dourados liquídos.

- Esme, parece cedo, mas... – ele tirou um anel delicado no bolso, era prateado com duas pedrinhas de diamante em cima – Casa comigo?

Sorri: - Sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim.

Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo e beijou, para depois beijar meus lábios – que ainda tinham o gosto do seu. Eu ouvi Bella gritar lá embaixo: "Dá-lhe, mamãe!".

E ri entre o beijo.


	15. Olhos Vermelhos

**Capítulo 15 – Olhos Vermelhos**

_(1923, Manchester, New Hampshire)_

Pov's Bella:

Faz dois anos que estamos em Manchester – o que significa que comecei a escola "bem nova", para poder fingir por mais tempo. Esme adorou decorar a casa, ela realmente tinha talento para isso e, enquanto ficava sozinha em casa, estudava sobre.

Carlisle trabalhava no hospital e logo já tinha fama de melhor médico. Eddie, sabe-se Deus por que, fora para a Faculdade de Medicina – mas, desde então não tem sido o mesmo, penso, às vezes, se não é pelo controle excessivo que ele necessita ter lá.

E eu, bom... Eu fui para a Elementary Manchester School, fingindo ter oito – ninguém suspeitou – e no ano que vem iria para Middle School (e eu tinha certeza que ia, pois Edward, fingindo ter vinte, iria terminar o curso somente daqui a dois anos).

A escola não era ruim como a de Colombus, mas eu também não tinha amigos e amigas como em Denali. Sem meu irmão ali, eu era somente "Bella Cullen, filha do Dr. Cullen e da adorável Esme Cullen, e prima do lindo estudante Edward Masen" – considerada rica, linda e mimada, pelo simples fato de não me misturar a ninguém.

Ok, eu sabia, lá no fundo, que _sempre_ seria assim, porque eu _nunca _abandonaria minha família – e tenho certeza que Eddie também não, porque ele, certamente, também deve aturar coisas do tipo na faculdade.

- Para semana que vem, eu quero duas páginas com argumentos sobre porque a Revolução Industrial na Inglaterra foi uma coisa positiva – finalizou o Sr. Tanner, enquanto o sinal do fim das aulas tocava.

Recolhi meus livros e saltei do banquinho alto da mesa. Caminhei tranquilamente pelos corredores, não iria deixar minhas coisas no armário nem bater papo com meus amigos, como as pessoas faziam quando as aulas encerravam.

Eu era sempre assim.

Saía com meus livros, andando pela rua, porque meu pai não podia vir me buscar, até chegar em casa. No dia seguinte, aparecia caminhando – ninguém ousava questionar a "esquisita Cullen". Certo.

Mas hoje foi um pouco diferente. Já estava saindo quando uma menina para na minha frente, ela era da minha turma de inglês, geografia e ciências. Tinha cabelos loiros claríssimos e olhos cinzas nebulosos, ela era relativamente baixa e já começava a ter curvas.

Era Janett Johnson – me peguei pensando se Jane Volturi também teria essa aparência quando humana, e cheguei a conclusão que provavelmente... Só tinha arrepios de pensar que Jane _algum dia _já fora _boa_.

- Olá – sorriu a loira.

Devolvi um sorriso meigo, não seja estranha, repeti na minha mente.

- Você é Isabella, não é? – assenti – Tenho te visto por aí, Isa, e você parece tão solitária que decidi fazer-lhe companhia. Tudo bem?

- Claro – respondi docemente – E pode me chamar de Bella, é assim que me chamam.

- Ah, certo, Bella – ela sorriu para mim – Lorraine e Madelaine duvidaram que eu viesse falar com você, então eu vim, e você parece ser uma pessoa incrivel.

Minha máscara de sorriso quase caiu – "_Lorraine e Madelaine duvidaram que eu viesse falar com você_". Era como uma aposta. Não, não! _É _uma aposta!

- Obrigada – _eu acho_, completei em mente. Tentei pensar no você _parece _ser uma pessoa incrível, não ofendia tanto quanto a aposta.

Ela ia começar a falar, mas me adiantei: - Janett, preciso, de verdade – _ou quase_ – ir para casa, minha mãe espera-me para ver algo. Amanhã converso contigo.

E saí correndo numa velocidade humana razoável. Nem sei direito para onde corria, só queria sumir de repente – por que em todas escolas que eu andava era uma esquisitona? Não podia fazer algo normal? Não podia _ser _normal?

Entrei correndo em casa, Esme olhou para mim supresa. Taquei meus livros na minha bancada, quase a destroçando e chutei, com muita raiva, minha cama.

Gritei – de raiva, frustração, inconformação. Chutei minha cama de novo e novo, bati o pé loucamente, irritada com tudo. Gritei e esperneei quando minha mãe veio tentar me acalmar.

Devo ter destruído minha cama por inteiro quando consegui, finalmente, me acalmar.

- Bella – chamou Esme – tudo bem com você querida?

Suspirei, encostando-se à parede – em geral me jogaria na cama, mas visto que essa era somente pedaços desconexos de madeira, nem adiantava.

- Tudo – solucei fraco e deixei minha voz firme – ótimo, só... Só tenho alguns problemas, deveres demais, sabe?

Esme me olhou séria. Sabia, perfeitamente, que eu mentia descaradamente, no entanto, respeitou minha decisão, não perguntando mais sobre o assunto – somente disse que iria decorar um novo quarto para mim, e pareceu feliz com a idéia.

Senti-me culpada. Minha família nada tinha a ver com meus problemas humanos e escolares, então, por que descontava minhas frustrações aqui? Pensei em caçar, mas _não _sentia sede, meus olhos estavam no mais lindo dourado. Ler, estudar, escrever, ouvir a rádio? Nada.

Toquei o colar que minha mãe me dera ao que pareciam décadas. Minha bailarina na pedra de esmeralda ainda estava ali, linda e, como poderia dizer?... Viva. Ela brilhava vivamente quando o sol batia nela, mas ninguém via – eu não podia sair nesses dias.

Olhei para ela. Era linda, linda.

- Mãe! – chamei, animada com a idéia que tivera. Parei ao seu lado rapidamente.

Ela estava em frente a um quarto vazio da casa e olhou curiosa para mim – como se eu não fosse explodir de repente, ou como se quisesse me dar conselhos sobre meus problemas. Mães – biológicas ou adotivas vampiras ou humanas são _todas _iguais.

- Você poderia somente reformar meu quarto? – ela franziu o cenho – E, nesse quarto aqui, fazer um estúdio de balé pra mim?

Esme sorriu largo e me abraçou: - É claro que sim, bebê.

Pisquei e sorri para ela – certo, eu tenho trinta e quatro e estou sendo chamada de bebê, mas, tecnicamente, também nem devia ser imortal, então...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela noite, Carlisle estava sentado na sala, em sua cadeira, lendo o jornal. Esme olhava umas plantas sobre o estúdio que eu queria que fizesse para mim. Eu lia um livro em italiano, só pra não esquecer minha língua mãe.

Edward entrou tempestuosamente em casa. Bateu a porta, mas acho que se esforçou para ser, no mínimo, _humano_.

- Para mim já chega, Carlisle – olhei confusa para ele, seus pensamentos eram tão confusos que nem o teor deles eu pegava.

Ele não berrou, nem ergueu a voz, foi numa voz fria, calculada e indiferente – e não sei se preferiria que Eddie tivesse gritado.

- Sobre o que, Edward? – perguntou educado, e confuso, papai.

- Eu não agüento mais seguir essa dieta, Carlisle! – isso sim veio num _quase _berro.

Olhei inexpressiva para meu irmão adotivo – "seguir essa dieta"? -, Carlisle também virou os olhos para Eddie, analisando suas palavras, incrédulo.

- Ora, Edward, não sabia que se sentia assim, tão... Privado de tudo – comentou papai, ele parecia magoado.

Mas Eddi... _Edward _não ligou.

- Pois me sinto assim, e também sinto que não posso fingir ser o que não sou: um monstro – ele rosnou as palavras.

Essas palavras me acertaram como um soco no estômago, se eu era da mesma _espécie _de Edward, então, logo era um _monstro_, sem vida e sem alma?

- Então, sinto muito por dizer-lhe isso Edward, mas, então não poderá ficar conosco – Carl disse pesadamente.

- _Está me tirando da família?_ – a voz dele soava oito tons mais alta e totalmente incrédula.

- Não queria fazer isso, Edward – respondeu papai – entretanto, não vejo opção de como você poderia permanecer aqui aderindo a _outra _dieta.

Edward não falou nada, virou as costas e caminhou até a porta, e estacou, quando ouviu minha voz fininha: - Eddie...

Sua mão parou na maçaneta, mas ele não virou.

- Por favor – minha voz era um miado – _por favor_, Edward, não... Não vá.

Edward abriu a porta e passou por ela, deixando-a aberta.

E, com esses simples gestos, quebrou meu coração – _meu irmão tinha ido embora_.


	16. Lágrimas da dança

**Capítulo 16 – Lágrimas da dança**

Pov's Bella:

_Dois_. Eu nunca liguei muito pra esse número – e, hoje, vejo mais motivos ainda para ignorá-lo – no entanto, ele parece gostar de zombar de mim.

Edward tinha ido embora faz dois anos. Para os vampiros, um segundo é um tempo longo... Dois anos eram como uma eternidade – uma eternidade sem meu irmão brincando comigo e me colocando em suas costas.

Eu tentava não ligar muito para isso, fazendo uma pose de fria e durona. A realidade era que eu não sabia se estava sentindo ódio ou tristeza – meu irmão não estava aqui, mas ele também estava fazendo meus pais sofrerem.

Esme montou um estúdio de balé para mim, como prometido e eu comecei a dançar, fazendo passos básicos, ganhando mais delicadeza e flexibilidade – sendo dura feito mármore isso foi inevitavelmente difícil.

Agora, eu dançava como uma profissional, afinal, não dormia, não cansava e só precisava de um motivo para me distrair.

Sei que tinha me tornado mais reservada e não sorria mais, ou ria – o que qualquer coisa que envolvesse felicidade. Permitia-me rir, poucas vezes, ao lado de meus pais. Publicamente, eu continuei sendo a filha mimada dos Cullen.

E, aliás, a história contada era que Edward tinha ido fazer faculdade em outro estado, por conta da mulher que ia desposar – antes fosse isso.

- Bella, querida – chamou Esme certo dia de Março – sente-se comigo, por favor.

Ela estava no sofá, lendo uma revista de construção – era até engraçado vê-la com aqueles cintos cheios de pregos e martelos. No entanto, mamãe baixou a revista e colocou na mesinha de centro.

Tentando não suspirar – sabia que chegaria esse dia – sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Esme, nos seus instintos maternais, fez-me deitar a cabeça no seu colo enquanto corria os dedos por meus cabelos.

- Querida... – ela hesitou – Sei que dói, Bella, mas... Vai sarar.

Ela mesma parecia prestes a desistir, se fosse humana, estaria prestes a cair em prantos – eu também.

- Eu sei – eu disse, sem um pingo de emoção – já sarou, acredite – _sarou no instante que ele me deixou, sendo o covarde que era_, obviamente não disse isso para minha mãe.

Esme olhou penosa para mim, ia dizer algo, mas pareceu pensar melhor – talvez... Mas eu nunca mais usei esse dom desde que... Retirei meu escudo mental e vi os pensamentos de minha mãe.

_Ela é tão triste sem ele... Sei como é perder alguém_, e ela pensou na imagem de um bebê frágil, pequeno e... Morto – seu filho, Charles.

Mas sua mente logo foi substituída por uma imagem de Edward e eu. Eu sorria, pulando nas costas de Edward, que começava a correr, tentando-me fazer soltar – fora um dia banal, um dia que, hoje, eu daria todo o dinheiro do mundo para tê-lo.

Num estopim de emoções, coloquei o escudo novamente – acho que seria a primeira vampira a passar mal se continuasse olhando. Nessas horas, queria que Heidi usasse seu dom em mim, somente para eu esquecer Edward, ou Jane e Alec decidisse me causar dor – talvez fosse menos doloroso do que eu sentia agora.

- Olá – disse uma voz falsamente agradável. Eu conhecia bem ela.

Num instante, tinha ficado em posição de ataque e Esme parecia a fazer isso também.

Na nossa frente estava Ale e Félix – ambos sorriam o segundo com escárnio e o primeiro malicioso (maldito seja Alec Volturi!).

- Alec, Félix – cumprimentei numa falsa simpatia – A que lhes devo a magnífica presença?

Alec sorriu: - Ora, vejo que vossa opinião muda com o tempo, não, Bella?

Ele parecia um cavaleiro cortejando sua dama. Só tinha um problema: eu NÃO era _sua _dama. Repugnante!

- Torno a perguntar se não quer se juntar a guarda, Bella – continuou Alec – se juntar a _mim_, literalmente se juntar a mim.

Eu rosnei – ele era malicioso e isso era de certa forma, pedofilia.

_Puxa_, pensei numa falsa surpresa, _Alec sendo do mal? Nunca!_

- E eu torno a responder – disse-lhes – não, agradeço – parecia quase um sibilo de cobra prestes a dar o bote, e, se ninguém me segurasse, daria.

- Que pena – ironizou Félix – viemos até aqui por você, para voltarmos, justamente, sem você.

- Sim, uma pena – concordou Esme numa voz fria, ela nunca parecera tão irritada.

Alec olhou para ela levemente interessado – ai dele se tentasse algo.

- Mas, ora, ora, quem é esta bela dama? – perguntou sorrindo para mim.

- Essa é Esme Cullen – _e esse é o meu pé que vai te chutar se você não sair daqui agora_. Já disse que o fato dele ser um Volturi era irritante?

- Um nome lindo, para uma mulher linda – concordou Félix. Papai provavelmente, mesmo pacífico, arrancaria sua cabeça.

- De fato, não é Bella? – indagou Alec – Ou deveria dizer, não é _bela Bella_?

Arreganhei os dentes, mas não ataquei: - Talvez seja hora de vocês partirem e darem as notícias a Aro, não?

- Certamente – e Alec, abraçou-me vulgarmente, antes de sair correndo com Félix.

Como aquele ser me irrita! – e, além de tudo, fica provocando-me como se eu, Bella Cullen, fosse cair da dele, o cara idiota que matou meus pais e me fez ficar fadada a uma eternidade sendo criança. _Claro, por que não?, _ãh-dã.

- Bebê? – perguntou Esme, eu relaxei a postura – o que foi isso?

- São os Volturi, ou a guarda dele, como bem sabe – respondi – De tempos em tempos me convidam a entrar na guarda, Aro parece obstinado a conseguir isso.

- Por que não falou que sou sua mãe? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Conhecendo os Volturi como conheço se aproveitariam do fato – disse-lhe – já se aproveitaram de Carlisle e, por pouco, não morremos.

- Eles te chamam com freqüência? – indagou.

Suspirei, desviando o olhar: - A última vez foi no dia em que Edward se transformou – _é, se transformou em vampiro, não no Monstro Masen. - _Sempre é Alec sozinho, ou Alec e alguém que me convida. Sempre vem de tarde, pois sabem que Carlisle trabalha.

- Por isso ficaram surpresos de ver outra vampira – concluiu minha mãe.

Eu assenti, concordando: - Não se preocupe, eles não vão te machucar.

- Não estou preocupada, Bella – ela sorriu – não por mim... Além do mais, estou com você.

Minha conchinha de emoções quebrou – a única coisa que ficara inteira em mim, até agora.

- Certo, mamãe – respondi-lhe – Olha, vou dançar um pouco tudo bem? Estou... Cheia de pensamentos, preciso soltá-los.

- Claro, depois quero ver-lhe dançar – ela sorriu – você dança maravilhosamente bem, Bella.

Bom, alguma coisa eu tinha que fazer bem.

Troquei de roupa no meu quarto, colocando uma meia calça rosa, sapatilhas já usadas e um _collant _azul claro. Já no estúdio, esparramei-me no chão, os braços e pernas estirados para os lados.

_Edward, seu ser estúpido, por que você fez isso?_, gritei, quase deixando as palavras fugirem de minha boca. O pior de tudo era lembrar-me que Eddie – não o _Frio Edward _– tinha prometido me proteger de tudo.

_E onde ele estava quando Alec esteve aqui?_ – fugindo porque não conseguira ficar bebendo sangue de animal, porque não conseguia ficar com a própria família.

Com surpresa, notei algo molhando meu rosto e escorrendo para os lados e meus cabelos. Lágrimas? Vampiros não choram.

Passei a mão e... Provei. Não era água salgada, era... Veneno de vampiro – ótimo, eu era a primeiríssima vampira a chorar, e chorar _veneno_ vampiresco. Humpf. Não é como se fosse grande coisa, não é? Eu era a primeira criança imortal que Aro Volturi deixava viver – ou até ele pelo menos cansar-se de minhas recusas.

Como diriam os humanos, engoli o choro. Levantando-me, caminhei em direção a barra, iria dançar – afinal, o que mais poderia fazer?


	17. Volta ao indiferente

**Capítulo 17 – Volta ao indiferente.**

_(1925, New York, NY)_

Pov's Edward:

Acho que os humanos eram os verdadeiros vilões de tudo. Por que tinham que ser tão tentadores, com seu sangue bombeando e seu cheiro chamativo como um holofote?

Talvez, seja culpa minha também, em partes – afinal, por que vampiros tinham um olfato tão bom? Eu, por mais que tivesse abandonado a única coisa que restara para mim, minha família, não queria dizer que não lamentava.

Não há um único dia em que eu não me lamente por ter os deixado – todos os três. Principalmente quando vejo um homem loiro passando, ou uma mulher de aparência maternal, ou, o pior de tudo, uma criança alegre.

E acho que foi isso que partiu minha barreira.

Era dia, o céu estava nublado e parecia prestes a cair um temporal. Eu caminhava entre as pessoas, que pareciam me repelir como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa – e agradeci por estar de óculos, meus olhos estavam escarlates.

Estava dobrando uma esquina quando _quase_ trombei – não é como se eu fosse um humano distraído - com uma menininha e sua mãe. A mãe era alta, de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e sorria lindamente para a filha – até olhar para mim. A menininha, de dois ou três anos, era pequena, usava marias-chiquinhas nos cabelos pretos e seus olhos eram do mesmo azul da mãe.

- Oia, mamã! – sorriu a garotinha, apontando para mim – Moçu bonhito!

- É, Tina, agora vamos – chamou a mãe apressadamente, vendo que eu olhava para sua filha.

Um sentimento de... Saudade brotou em mim.

- Mai mamã, moçu bonhito! – insistiu a garotinha. Ela apontou para meus óculos, como se soubesse que atrás deles tinham olhos vermelhos – Moçu bonhito tem oilhos bonhitos, oilhos douradios!

A mãe puxou "Tina" apressadamente, me afastando da menina.

E eu, idiota, fiquei parado – as pessoas passavam do meu lado me ignorando e eu ignorando elas e seus cheiros. Crianças eram... Inocentes, muito inocentes. E perguntei-me se elas também tinham um tipo de... Visão ou algo do tipo.

_Moço bonito tem olhos bonitos, olhos dourados_... Ela conseguia ver? Mas, ver através dos óculos, basicamente, através da minha alma ou do meu passado recente? Meus olhos, no momento, eram vermelhos, como Tina sabia que eram dourados?

Um humano passou perto e seu cheiro ficou forte. Em geral, eu levantaria e sugaria até a última gota de sangue de seu corpo, mas, não hoje. _Não mais_.

Casa parecia uma palavra muito acolhedora no momento.

Pov's Bella:

Eu já estava na Middle School, e, com alunos muito mais velhos, eu me sentia a ser mais repugnante do mundo. Venho refletindo sobre o porquê de ainda não termos nos mudado, porém acho que é porque Carl e Esme têm esperanças de que Edward volte – volte depois de dois anos.

Tudo bem, afinal, cada um sonha com o que quer certo? Errado.

Eu _não queria _sonhar – hipoteticamente falando, claro, eu não durmo – que Eddie, o _meu _irmão, poderia voltar. Mas, a vontade ainda estava aqui dentro, inconsciente e gigantesca, esperando somente um clique para ela sair avassaladora.

Carlisle e Esme - comemorando mais um ano de casados, parece até coisa humana – tinham se arrumado e bailavam lá embaixo. Podia escutar a música, junto com seus pés, leves e ritmados, dançando contra o chão.

Eu estava aqui, no estúdio – como sempre. Hoje vestia uma meia calça branca, sapatilhas rosa, um _collant _vermelho e uma saia branca. Meu pé estava pousado na barra, enquanto eu testava minha flexibilidade, me "alongando".

E paro, quando escuto uma batida na porta. Ah, certo, quem é que bate na porta da casa de vampiros, ainda mais sendo esta no meio da floresta? Um cheiro adocicado vinha lá de baixo.

Corri, parando no alto da escada, olhando curiosa quando Carl foi atender a porta. Senti-me ridiculamente fraca quando tive de sentar no último degrau, encostando a cabeça no corrimão, para não ficar em choque.

Edward estava parado na soleira da porta. Usava calças jeans surradas, sapatos velhos, uma blusa qualquer, os cabelos – que sempre seriam iguais – bagunçados e de óculos escuros, temi o que tivesse atrás.

- Edward? – perguntou Esme, também se aproximando.

Eu continuei na escada. Inexpressiva.

- Carlisle... Esme... – Edward disse, parecia sentir dor – Eu sinto muito mesmo e... Gostaria de ficar... Se me aceitarem, é claro.

Esme, como sempre, abraçou ele forte: - É claro que você pode ficar, meu filho! – e tentou tirar seus óculos para vê-lo melhor, mas Edward delicadamente afastou sua mão, negando.

- Não, não tire – acho que Esme não queria mesmo ver seus olhos vermelhos.

- Filho – disse Carl.

- Pai.

Abraçaram-se rapidamente.

Eu senti uma súbita vontade de gargalhar, gargalhar muito alto, como se todo esse amor sendo demonstrado fosse motivo de graça, de ironia – ora, a criança tinha voltado para casa, não era divertido?

Comecei a bater palmas lentamente, atraindo atenção para mim no topo da escada.

- Não é lindo, gente? – ironizei. Olharam para mim surpresos, nunca viram um tom arrogante sair de minha boca, não _contra _eles – Tocante, no mínimo. O nosso menino volta para casa, sendo recebido de braços abertos, como se tivesse voltado da escola, e não de uma fuga de dois anos.

Edward olhou para mim com dor: - Bella...

- Não, não fale nada, Edward – rosnei – E sabe por quê? Porque, no instante que você passou por aquela porta, há dois anos, ignorando minhas suplicas como se não fossem nada... Naquele instante, você _morreu _para mim. E mortos, certamente, não voltam a vida.

- Isabella Cullen não fale assim com seu irmão – mandou Carlisle, como se fosse _mesmo _meu pai. Mas ele não era.

- Ele _não _é meu irmão, Carlisle – respondi e olhei friamente para Edward – hoje percebo que _nunca _foi.

- Bella, por favor, se você me ouvir talvez... – eu simplesmente o interrompi.

- Talvez o quê? Talvez eu te perdoe, te abrace e chore com você, como se nada tivesse acontecido? – eu ri irônica e com uma pontada de histeria – É, Edward, então, talvez, finjamos que eu te amo, que sempre amei meu irmão.

Meus olhos cuspiram raiva: - Eu não sei contar mentiras como essa, então, vou ser direta para que entenda com sua mentalidade: _eu te odeio, você nunca foi, não é e nunca será meu irmão, e você está morto, assim como minha alma de vampira!_

Virei as costas a minha família e Edward, caminhando em direção ao meu quarto. Eu não bati a porta do meu quarto, eu não destruí nada, não esperneei, não chutei, não quebrei – eu não sentia raiva.

Sentia-me normal. Feliz? Claro, "com certeza". Com raiva de Edward? Não, afinal, essa era sua casa, certo? Claro.

Agora, se ele era meu irmão, se ele era da família?

_Errado_.


	18. Aviso!

**Aviso:**

Oi, gente, aqui é a Emmy (ou Mary no TBF)!

Vim fazer umas perguntinhas importantes para vocês que vai atuar em todo o desenvolvimento da fic – ééé, o destino da fic está em suas mãos... rsrs.

Bom, é que eu tenho muitas idéias girando aqui na minha cabecinha morena, sabe, e, preciso saber:

_**Querem ou não uma SEGUNDA temporada? **_

Acreditem, essa simplíssima pergunta pode mudar _**TUDO**_ – siiiim, sou exagerada.

Bom, comentem, votem, respondam, sei lá, só preciso saber da resposta de vocês e fazer de acordo com a maioria!

Beijão ENORME do meu coração,

_E. B. Potter – M. A. Cullen_


	19. O Poder de Tom

**Capítulo 19 – O poder de Tom**

Pov's Bella:

-... e, por esse motivo, os leões da montanha são os meus favoritos, você deve me achar estranho, né? – riu Edward, sentado em uma pedra, olhando em expectativa para mim.

Eu ignorei totalmente. Por vezes, Carlisle nos mandava nessas "caças", juntos para ver se conseguia fazer com que "fizéssemos as pazes" – como criancinhas no pré. Sem nenhum argumento, eu ia junto a Eddie, que sempre tentava puxar assunto.

As horas tornaram-se dias, e os dias tornaram-se semanas – já devia ter, pelo menos, cinco meses que eu não dirigia uma palavra a Edward, e, bizarro, ele continuava tentando falar comigo.

Depois de algum tempo, quando percebeu que eu não ia falar, começou a conversar comigo como se eu fosse muda: contava as coisas, animado, sorria para mim, brincava – eu fazia questão de ignorar essas coisas.

Eu queria _muito _voltar a falar com ele, _muito _mesmo. No entanto, a única coisa que eu queria ouvir, que Eddie ainda não parecera se tocar era o que ele nunca falava – desculpe-me.

Agora morávamos em uma cidade no norte do Canadá, na parte francesa, Louvre. Era bem frio, nunca tinha sol e falávamos somente francês – e eu gostava daqui. Não sei por que, só era... Agradável.

Acho que papai, tentando me "subornar a falar com Edward" me deixara não ir a escola dessa vez, e meu irmão – eu não comentava isso em voz alta – também na ia, aproveitando a oportunidade de ficar comigo e Esme todo tempo que perdeu.

- Bom, Esme provavelmente está preocupada conosco, Bella, vamos voltar – ele comentou levantando-se.

Olhou para mim, como que esperando que eu fizesse algo além de ficar sentada na neve – há, tipo o que, subir nas suas costas? O pior era que eu queria.

Suspirei, soltando baforadas de ar gelado, e levantei-me caminhando ao lado de Edward. Ele olhou de esguelha para mim e sorriu torto, antes de começar a correr. Eu bem que tentei ficar parada, mas todos os meus instintos e sentidos me diziam para ir atrás, tipo pega-pega – tipo como tudo era legal antes.

No meio do caminho, isso começava, seriamente, a me irritar, entretanto, fomos abordados. Uma sombra veloz passou pela nossa frente, quase decepando Edward. Paramos, era uma clareira semi-aberta, com árvores cheias de neve em volta.

Respirávamos pesadamente, como humanos com falta de ar, o que era impossível, claro. A sombra que passara da nossa frente parou, a alguns metros de distancia, perto de nós.

Era um homem altíssimo de ar selvagem. Seus cabelos eram negros e espetados para todos os lados, seus olhos eram de um intenso vermelho – quase pulei para frente e o estraçalhei ali mesmo, todos de olhos vermelhos significavam problemas -, pele branca como a neve no nosso chão. As roupas eram velhas, sujas e rasgadas, como se tivesse rolado por aí.

Milésimo depois, outro pessoa parou ao seu lado, uma mulher, provavelmente sua companheira. Era igualmente alta, de cabelos tão escuros que com a pouca luz pareciam vinho roxo – estranho – os olhos também eram vermelhíssimos. Sua roupa parecia mais nova, um vestido muito, _muito_, curto e salto alto, sem nenhuma dificuldade de usar isso na neve.

- Olá – sibilou o homem, cinicamente amigável.

Edward me pegou no colo dele, como uma criança que pede colo, e não sei no que isso poderia ajudar, já que assim não poderia lutar, só acho que ele quis, sei lá, me proteger – se a situação não fosse critica, eu o teria perdoado agora.

- Sou Bill – vampiros só tinham nomes estranhos? – e essa é minha companheira, Rachel – _ah, alguém tinha que ter um nome normal na relação_.

- Sou Anthony e esta é Marie – Edward devolveu – e é só isso que precisa saber.

- Ora, sem hostilidades, vampirinho – riu Rachel – afinal, não fizemos nada.

- Ainda – murmurou sorrindo de lado, Bill.

Olhei sombriamente para esses dois. Vampiros nunca queriam coisa boa, ainda mais quando viam uma criança imortal, sempre pareciam querer ir correndo contar aos Volturi – que já sabiam do caso.

- Marie, não é? – indagou Bill e continuou antes que eu pudesse responder – Mas você é uma criança muito bonitinha, sabia? Talvez queira ficar conosco por uns tempos.

Maldição, vampiros e suas brincadeiras eternas, por que não vão arranjar – e perturbar – alguém que tenha um corpo formado? Que sarnas...

- Thony não deixa – respondi, tentando fazer minha voz parecer inocente, como se fosse uma criança ainda, de mentalidade pequena. Como se fosse fraca.

Edward pareceu entender o jogo: - Acho que eu e Marie já vamos.

- Eu acho que não – disse Rachel, e partiu para o ataque.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Rachel correu e tentou morder meu braço, Edward girou comigo no colo, e quando Bill veio pela retaguarda me jogou para um galho de árvore acima de nós, antes de fazer uma estranha manobra para desviar do vampiro.

Em cima da árvore, joguei-me em Rachel, que nem teve tempo de reagir antes de eu mordê-la no vão de seu pescoço, deixando uma marca eterna. Quando Bill veio para cima de mim, furioso, toquei seu braço – e senti um novo dom, que há muito tempo esteve adormecido.

Um choque elétrico, forte, percorreu o corpo do vampiro – o dom de Kate Denali, santa Mãe, obrigada! Ele ajoelhou-se em minha frente, com dores. Rachel levantou-se, o veneno ainda pinicando, e avançou.

Edward apareceu de repente e segurou-a pelos cabelos, girando-a e jogando-a longe. Bill, com esforço sofrido, largou dos meus dedos elétricos e foi atrás da companheira.

Ambos levantaram, cansados e humilhados.

- Vocês vão ver só – rosnou as palavras Rachel, a que mais parecia humilhada.

Quando estavam prestes a correr, porém, eu comecei a tremer inteiro, como se estivesse convulsionando, meu corpo tremia horrores – eu sentia a força passar pelos braços, pernas, por todos os lugares de mim.

Eu não sei exatamente _como_ aconteceu, mas, no instante seguinte, Rachel e Bill estavam no chão, sendo consumidos por chamas, aparentemente morriam mesmo sem ter sido desmembrados. A neve a sua volta derretia lentamente, e, aos poucos, seus corpos de mármore viraram coisas retorcidas e estranhas.

Meu corpo parou. E eu odiava aquela sensação de que sabia tudo do meu poder: ele controlava o fogo, fazia chamas aparecerem. Eu tinha clonado ele de Tom (N/A: lembram-se dos _primeiros _capítulos, onde três vampiros aparecerem 'Tom, Mário e Kath), eu quase se esquecera do trio, pois fora há muito tempo... Era um poder que me fazia sentir mais poderosa do que nunca, como se eu pudesse queimar todos os vampiros maus.

Não era a toa que só despertara agora – só não fazia sentido porque Tom não usara naquele dia, para matar a mim e Carl.

- Bella? – chamou Eddie, um pouco atrás de mim.

Ao ouvir sua voz, doce e preocupada, _quase _o abracei, todavia, meu corpo não mexeu um músculo.

- Acho que... – ele hesitou, olhando nos meus olhos – Obrigado, você salvou a nós dois. No final, não sou eu que tenho que te proteger Bê, você faz isso muito bem sozinha... Mas sempre será minha irmãzinha e eu nunca mais vou fazer você sofrer. Sinto muito. Por _tudo_.

Eu sorri e abracei com força, meu irmão Eddie voltara, finalmente. Ele não viu as lágrimas de veneno que pingaram do meu queixo, então, sequei—as rápido.

- Agora – eu disse olhando para as árvores que levavam para casa – acho que devemos voltar, mamãe deve estar "ai, por que não voltaram? Uma caça não é tão demorada, e blá, blá, blá" – nós rimos.

Eu pulei em suas costas, rindo, ele sorriu para mim: - Up, up, cavalinho, up, up!

Ele gargalhou mais enquanto corria, desviando com graça das árvores e parando em frente de casa. Entramos brincando e nos empurrando, e encontramos uma Esme Cullen furiosa – não completamente, ela não conseguia.

- Por que demoraram tanto? Fiquei preocupada algo poderia ter acont... – mas ela parou ao nos ver sorrindo, perto um do outro. Esme sorriu – O dia não está bonito?

Rimos mais com sua maneira de tentar desviar o assunto.

- Ei, Bella, quero ver você dançando – disse Eddie seriíssimo – Nossa mãe vem nos falando todos esses meses que você é incrível, mas sempre que chegava perto do estúdio você parava de dançar, era frustrante.

Sorri de orelha a orelha para ele: - Vem, Eddie-Tadinho-Cullen, vou lhe mostrar como se dança de verdade.

Ele e Esme riram.

Ter uma família era uma coisa boa, e eu ficava feliz de ter a minha – finalmente, inteira.

_Eu ainda sorria quando tinha parado de dançar para meu irmão, que aplaudiu._


	20. Maninha

**Capítulo 20 – Maninha**

_(1933, Rochester, NY)_

Pov's Bella:

O silêncio da noite era agradável. O vento batia contra minha pele, acariciando-a como uma mão. Meu cabelo esvoaçava, entretanto, sempre voltava a mesma posição – sempre igual.

Carlisle também caminhava calmamente ao meu lado, tínhamos acabado de caçar e estávamos satisfeitos – eu tinha certeza que Carl tinha o dom do autocontrole e que eu usava certa parte dele, afinal, o cheiro dos humanos no centro era fortíssimo, e, mesmo assim, ignorávamos.

- Edward deve estar morrendo de tédio – eu dei uma risadinha.

Tínhamos tirado no palitinho quem ia caçar hoje e quem ia ajudar Esme a reformar a casa – que já morávamos há alguns meses. (Felizmente, eu não ia a escola).

Carl também riu: - Princesa, você foi má em deixá-lo lá, sabe que ele não leva jeito para construção enquanto você poderia facilmente ajudar Esme.

- Sim, mas talvez Eddie esteja passando pouco tempo com a mamãe – eu ri. Era mentira, claro, éramos uma família feliz e unida.

Carl pegou minha mão, não como alguém que vai atravessar a rua, só um gesto de carinho – eu amava meu pai. Coloquei meu escudo mental, senão o dom de Eddie e de Aro misturados seriam demais para minha cabeça.

- Pai – comecei – lembra que te falei do poder do Tom?

Eu hesitei. Como o dom de Jane e Alec, eu não treinava o poder de Tom – machucava as pessoas, era desnecessário, nunca gostaria de ferir ninguém por acidente.

- Sim, Bella? – em geral quando ele chamava-me de Bella era porque estava sério, ou irritado, no caso era a primeira opção.

- Bom... Não tem _só _haver com o dom de Tom, tem haver com _todos _os dons que clonei – eu disse, estava nervosa – Estou com medo.

Admiti. Nós paramos no meio da calçada, era noite, ninguém estava ali. Carlisle ajoelhou e ficou da minha altura – ou quase, humpf – e me olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos gentis.

- Medo de que, Princesa? – ele indagou delicadamente.

Sei que a qualquer instante derramaria – irônico – veneno, então, respirei fundo para me controlar e cocei o olho (Carl pensava que era um velho hábito, e _era_, até eu começar a chorar anos atrás, aí ficou real).

- Meus poderes estão crescendo, pai – respondi desviando os olhos, mas era difícil, o dourado me atraía – antes eu os clonava e o.k. Agora... Agora parece que estão crescendo tanto que colidem dentro de mim.

Ele franziu o cenho: - Não entendo.

- Dentro de mim sinto meus poderes de uma forma – expliquei, sentando no meio fio – é como se cada um tivesse um compartimento, separados sem se tocarem. No entanto, parece que são tantos e terem crescido tanto, que estão "se batendo".

- Misturando-se, você quer dizer? – perguntou Carl, interessado na minha teoria – Por exemplo, criando um novo dom de dons misturados e clonados?

- Talvez, não tenho certeza – resmunguei deprimida – Ou talvez...

Porém, minha voz morreu. O cheiro – pelo menos dessa vez não era de vampiro ¬¬ - de sangue humano invadiu meu nariz. Não era como o sangue correndo nas veias, era aquele cheiro muito mais forte, provavelmente alguém sangrando.

- Vamos, alguém precisa de ajuda – disse Carl, já correndo para onde vinha o cheiro.

Corremos alguns quarteirões quando finalmente paramos. Não tinha ninguém ali... Exceto uma garota caída no chão – machucada, violada. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas em sua maioria, o sangue escorria de sua boca.

Tampei a respiração, tinha certeza que não era tão boa quanto papai. Reconheci a garota de imediato, seria impossível não reconhecê-la tendo tamanha beleza. Rosalie Hale, a garota mais linda de Rochester e noiva de Royce King.

Seus pensamentos – ou pelo menos a base deles – eram confusos. Aproximei-me, por um instante quis pegá-la no colo e levá-la para um local seguro, estava ferida e cansada, ela. Então me lembrei que ela tinha o dobro do meu tamanho e, mesmo com minha força, Rosalie ainda não caberia em meus braços.

Carlisle pareceu adivinhar o que eu estava pensando, pois pegou Rosalie no colo e começamos a correr em direção a nossa casa. As casas e as árvores eram borrões, em alguns segundos tudo se tornou um borrão verde – a floresta onde morávamos.

A luz da sala estava acessa e quando nossos passos se aproximaram da casa, ouvi Eddie murmurar um "finalmente" abafado. Carl entrou e depositou Rosalie no sofá que tinha na sala. Esme se aproximara cuidadosamente, reparei que não respirava.

Para minha completa surpresa – e provavelmente de mamãe e Eddie – Carl aproximou o pulso de Rosalie para sua boca, e _a mordeu _– ela estava fadada a eternidade, agora. Por alguns instantes, nada aconteceu então o berreiro começou.

Os gritos foram de dor, eu possivelmente gritara assim também.

- Por que fez isso, Carlisle? – não reparei que Edward estava na minha frente, como se Rosalie de repente fosse pirar e pular em mim. Eu hein.

- Ela estava morrendo – disse num murmúrio papai.

- Rosalie Hale a garota mais arrogante que o mundo já possuiu? _Rosalie Hale?_ – Edward chiou.

Pelo teor, vi que Rosalie escutava.

- Parem, parem! – eu disse mais alto que os dois. Esme somente olhava, sentada ao lado de Carl – Brigar não adiante, o que está feito, está feito. E _isso _não tem volta.

- Estava morrendo? Que a deixasse morrer, não condená-la a essa vida! – quase gritou Edward.

Eu desviei os olhos das costas de Eddie. Em geral, eu ignorava o fato de eu ser fadada a infância eterna, mas quando meu irmão colocava dessa maneira, fazia parecer muito pior.

- Não, Eddie, não... – murmurei. Ele virou-se para mim, mais calmo, tentava não ficar estressado depois _daqueles _anos – Ela... Não sei. É horrível a forma como a violentaram, quero dizer, _não _se deve fazer isso. Ela ia _mesmo _morrer. Seria cruel.

Baixei a cabeça – eu detestava pessoas _ruins_, eu tive muitas experiências com pessoas desagradáveis, irônicas e falsas. Eu tentava ser o contrário dos meus inimigos. Tentava ser _boa_.

- Ah – suspirou Eddie, ele me abraçou, tirando-me por uns segundos do chão – certo, Bella, certo. Deixe que se desenrole, ainda mais agora que vi a história na mente de Rosalie.

- Ela está nos escutando? – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Edward.

Rosalie soltou mais alguns gritos, e quando passaram a gemidos meu irmão explicou: - Não estava enxergando muito bem, está com dor, nos escuta vagamente. A história de Royce King fica se repetindo em sua mente.

E, num clique, eu entendi. _Royce King tinha estuprado Rosalie Hale, sua noiva_. Minha visão ficou vermelha de raiva, mas respirei fundo internamente – não, eu não iria _queimar Royce King até a morte, não ia_.

Foram três dias dolorosos aqueles. Quando Carl saiu para trabalhar, Esme e Eddie foram caçar, pois seus olhos escureciam a cada hora. Eu ficara com Rosalie, que já nem gritava mais.

Eu ficava como tinha ficado com Edward, sentada do seu lado, olhando, só olhando. E nessas "olhadas", vi a mão dela fechado em punho, segurava algo.

Afrouxando lentamente seus dedos, eu vi um simples botão de bronze ali – Rosalie estava consciente do que eu fazia, percebi pela pequena parte de seus pensamentos que peguei, mas também estava confusa.

Peguei o botão de sua mão, e fechei-a delicadamente de volta. O botão não parecia ter nada de importante, somente o fato de ter sido arrancado do casaco de Rosalie.

- Ro... yce tir... ou d... e mim – disse com dificuldade a loira.

Seu rosto bonito transformou-se numa careta, e, mesmo assim, era lindo. Era um rosto absurdamente lindo.

- Shhh – eu disse, correndo meus dedos por seus cabelos loiros – essa dor vai passar. Um dia sara, acredite.

Eu não estava falando da dor da transformação.

- Esto... u co... m tant... a dor – ela resmungou, gemendo e quase não abrindo a boca.

- Eu sei, sei como é – respondi-lhe – não se preocupe, está chegando ao fim.

- Cer.. to man... inha – a palavra veio entrecortada pelo gemido, mas vi que Rosalie ou delirava pela dor, ou quisera mesmo dizer aquilo.

Sei que me tocou, e segurei a mão dela, dando-lhe força para agüentar.


	21. As rendas de sangue de Royce

**Capítulo 21 – As rendas de sangue de Royce**

Pov's Bella:

O cheiro adocicado de vampiro já tomava o ambiente – não era o doce de um humano, nem o familiar doce de minha família. Era novo.

Nenhum coração palpitava na sala. Rosalie, já devidamente vestida com um lindo vestido de seda, estava sentada sozinha em uma poltrona. Olhava para o chão, pensativa – por alguns milésimos quis olhar sua mente, mas, como fazia com todos, resisti a vontade.

Olhei para Carlisle, ele parecia em duvida sobre confortá-la, dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, ou ficar quieto. Eu fiquei em meu canto do sofá, Rosalie não gostara muito do fato de ser vampira – ela, eu via, ansiava por filhos, netos, sentar em uma varanda, já velha, com o marido perfeito.

Eu também ansiava, ansiava por ficar mais velha, casada, talvez, até, com filhos.

- Eu... preciso pensar – ela decidiu e levantou-se do sofá. Subiu as escadas correndo num flash e ouvimos o som de uma porta batendo.

Carl suspirou: - Vou trabalhar, já está quase na hora – ele beijou delicadamente Esme, acenou para Eddie e me deu um beijo na testa. Isso parecia uma típica família.

Levantei-me do sofá que estava e dei uma olhadela para mamãe e Eddie, eles já sabiam o que eu ia fazer. Em um instante olhava para eles, no outro estava em frente a porta do quarto visitas, quero dizer, o novo quarto de Rosalie – que Esme decorara enquanto esta era transformada.

Abri a porta. A loira, Rosalie, olhava-se maravilhada no espelho – e ao mesmo tempo com nojo. E viu minha imagem ali, por sobre seu ombro.

- Vai ser sempre assim? – ela ainda se olhava. Eu andei um passo pra frente, e fechei a porta atrás de mim – Essa sensação de vazio?

Caminhei devagar e sentei na cama de lençóis brancos. Baixei os olhos, mas encarei Rosalie quando falei: - Vai sarar... Sempre sara.

Rosalie suspirou.

- Isso é tão errado – ela revirou os olhos vermelhos vividos – quero dizer, _não _era para ser assim.

Eu desviei os olhos dos dela.

- Sei como se sente, acha que eu gostaria de ser eternamente uma criança? – perguntei como que sentindo dor.

Ela sentou-se do meu lado na cama e olhou profundamente para mim, com sua beleza, mais ainda, inumana.

- Você não vai crescer _nunca, nunca_?

- Nunca – respondi, deitando na cama, meus cabelos avermelhados se espalharam, chocando contra a cor do lençol – Eu nunca vou fazer treze anos e virar uma adolescente, eu nunca vou dirigir, porque nunca vou fazer dezesseis, nunca irei para a faculdade, porque nem posso fingir.

- Mas... Mas você é tão nova, não perdeu muita coisa, quero dizer – Rosalie balbuciou – não perdeu a sensação de querer ser mãe, de querer casar.

- Você só se esquece de uma coisa, Rosalie – eu olhei de voltar ela – Eu tenho para sempre um corpo de criança, no entanto, tenho a mentalidade de uma adulta de 44 anos, deveria já estar tendo netos... Mas aqui estou eu, com meus eternos dez anos.

Para minha completa surpresa, Rosalie se aproximou de mim e me abraçou como se tivesse pena ou tentasse se consolar comigo. Colocou uma mecha atrás da minha orelha.

- Pelo que vi e ouvi nesses dias, vocês são uma família, certo? – ela perguntou e quando assenti, prosseguiu – Então, eu sou sua irmã, tá bom? Conte sempre comigo, querida.

Sorri de orelha a orelha para ela: - Obrigada, Rose.

Na noite seguinte, eu saí para caçar, com mamãe me fazendo companhia. Eu só viria, a saber, que Rose ainda estava amargurada no outro dia.

Pov's Edward:

- Não faça isso – falei para Rosalie, ouvindo os pensamentos sombrios que ela tinha em seu quarto.

Bella e Esme estavam fora, Carlisle ainda trabalhava hoje ele faria uma cirurgia tarde da noite.

Sentada na banqueta da penteadeira, ela virou-se para mim, que estava na soleira da porta: - Do que está falando, Edward?

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Certo, ela aceitara Esme e Bella muito bem, mas eu ainda era um estranho para ela. Ok.

- Sei o que pensa, posso ler os pensamentos das pessoas – _exceto de Bella_ – e a vingança está presente em você.

Eu admirava minha nova irmã, de certo modo. Conseguia se controlar muito bem, ela. A tentação estava presente, claro, a ardência na garganta, eu via pelos pensamentos, entretanto, ela ainda não saíra correndo desesperada em busca de um humano. Porque, mesmo tendo caçado com Carlisle ontem, que lhe explicara os hábitos e regras, ela ainda sentiria a garganta doendo.

- Eu vou fazer isso – ela levantou decidida, caminhando até o armário. Sei o que procurava.

Eu não sei quanto tempo depois, exatamente, sei somente que, no momento, estávamos rente as paredes um bar. Eu vestia uma blusa, sapatos e calça quaisquer, entretanto, Rosalie estava... Adequada – eu acho.

Um vestido branco para casamento. A saia com detalhes de renda, a parte superior de seda do melhor tecido. Sapatos brancos de salto altos e um delicado véu brilhante – eu só sabia disso porque Rosalie repetia a toda hora em sua mente.

- Estarei aqui se você se entregar ao frenesi e...

- Já sei disso Edward – ela dispensou minha fala com uma aceno de mão.

Encostei-me à parede do beco enquanto ouvia-a entrando no bar, que, por "coincidência", só havia lá os homens que ajudaram Royce a estuprá-la.

Enquanto ela matava os homens, quebrando seus pescoços – sem, impressionantemente, sugar seus sangue – e resto dos ossos. Fiquei um pouco preocupado, matar podia se tornar surpreendemente viciante depois da primeira vez, como uma droga. É difícil, muito difícil, não parar na primeira. Assim, ela me surpreendeu não sugando nada.

Saiu orgulhosa do bar, olhando-me com olhos sombrios e um sorriso de escárnio – nem parecia àquela garota que fora doce com minha irmãzinha.

- Royce King que me aguarde – ela murmurou, antes de começar a correr em direção a Mansão King.

Eu segui-a, parando na escada que dava para o quarto de Royce King II. Dois seguranças de ombros largos estavam parados em frente a porta dupla – há, como se fossem _realmente _fortes.

- Não se esqueça, temos de voltar antes do amanhec...

- Já sei, Edward, que coisa! – Rosalie sibilou para mim, raivosa, seus olhos com brilhos maníacos. Saiu correndo e quebrou o pescoço dos seguranças rápido, antes de abrir, dramaticamente, as portas duplas.

Vi de relance Royce encolhido no chão, com uma garrafa de whisky na mão e um olhar medroso. Rosalie de costas ajeitou o cabelo e, conhecendo como vira até agora, deveria estar sorrindo. Então as portas se fecharam e eu só ouvi os gritos de dor.

Pov's Bella:

Eu estava brava com Eddie e Rose. Onde eles tinham ido? – e por que não me levaram junto? _Humpf_, mil vezes _humpf_.

- Rose provavelmente ficou com sede e Edward, como um bom cavalheiro, foi ajudar-lhe – disse Esme sorrindo amavelmente para mim, a preocupada.

Parei e olhei para minha mãe, ela parecia quase esperançosa com algo, como se quisesse algo com todas as forças possíveis. Acho que ela percebeu que eu ia ler sua mente, pois logo seus pensamentos – ou o teor, como sempre, deles – de esperança, tornaram-se uma música qualquer.

O brilho do sol já entrava pelas janelas. Carl, que já tinha chegado há algumas horas, baixou seu jornal, também parecia inquieto com algo. Parecia prestes a dizer algo, quando Eddie e Rose irromperam pela porta. Bom, irromperam, não, entraram como humanos que voltaram de um passeio.

Rose usava um vestido bonito e sapatilhas prateadas, Eddie calça, blusa e o sapato de ontem. Todos os dois arrumados.

- Onde estavam? – eu disparei a perguntar – Sabia que fiquei preocupada? E por que não me levaram junto? O que fizeram? Que horas saíram? Por que só voltaram agora?

Eddie riu despreocupado. Rose, entretanto, disfarçou bem, se não fosse o fato de seus pensamentos serem culpados e confusos – será que ela sabia de meu... Meu_s _dons?

- Hein? – cobrei, cruzando os braços rentes ao peito e olhando feio para eles.

- Saímos, passear, dar uma volta – deu de ombros.

Apertei os olhos para ele. Sim, Eddie sabia mentir muito bem, sabia disfarçar. Porém, eu o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que algo estava errado. Os pensamentos de Rosalie pareciam uma placa neon.

- E essa volta foi... Divertida? – estreitei os olhos perigosamente. Minha cabeça pensou em explosões. Não fosse o fato de terem saído sem mim, queriam mentir também.

- Foi – Rosalie respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente enquanto sentava em um sofá.

- Jura? – ironizei, numa voz cinicamente alegre e animada – E o que fizeram?

- Bella! – repreendeu Esme – Deixe-os em paz, se eles querem... Ficar a sós, não se intrometa.

Ela disse no tom mais briguento que conseguia, por mais tivesse sido amável e doce. Eu ignorei totalmente o tom.

_Ficar a sós_?

- Edward, eu posso falar com você? – perguntou Carl, pronunciando-se. Edward assentiu, provavelmente sabia do que se tratava.

Silenciosamente, subiram as escadas. A porta do escritório de papai se fechou num clique – eu nunca odiei tanto o fato daquele cômodo ser a prova de som (Claro, não era _totalmente _a prova, tínhamos audição aguçada, mas era como um humano tentando ouvir sussurros).

Joguei-me no sofá, cruzando os braços, completamente emburrada. Eu nunca desejara tanto poder ler a mente dos outros sem ter de tirar o escudo – mas Edward leria a _minha _mente-particular-e-secreta, o que NÃO seria bom.

A vida era tão injusta.

Pov's Edward:

- Absolutamente que não Carlisle – eu respondi tenso.

Eu não queria _isso_. Estava bem como estava, sozinho.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, um gesto de compreensão: - Entendo, acho que quando transformei Rosalie, estava pensando que ela seria uma boa companheira para você.

Certo. Que Rosalie seria uma companheira – linda e encantadora por vezes mal-humorada – boa, eu sabia. Agora, boa _para mim_, bom, aí, já é outra história.

- Rosalie é linda e sei que será perfeita – respondi olhando para meu pai – mas não será para mim, essa... "Perfeição".

Ele assentiu. Fiz um gesto indicando que ia sair do escritório, enquanto meu pai sentava. Carlisle acenou, como se desse permissão. Assim que fechei a porta, vi Rosalie ali.

- Você não me acha linda?

Seus pensamentos eram bagunçados, imagens suas onde ela estava maravilhosa, suas _melhores _imagens.

Rosalie tinha perfeitos cabelos dourados sol, que desciam em uma cachoeira de luz até a metade de suas costas. O corpo era curvilíneo, magnífico. Os olhos ainda eram vermelhos vivido, claro, mas ela conseguia fazer com que a imagem parecesse maravilhosa, ao invés de horripilante. Era alta e magra. As maçãs do rosto cheinhas e a pele branquíssima como a porcelana.

Ela era bonita, sim, mas não era pra mim, não era minha.

- Você é muito bonita, Rosalie – respondi. Ela sorriu, entretanto, seu sorriso morreu ao ouvir o resto – Porém, não é a _minha _companheira. Quando achar o companheiro certo, irá agradecer por nunca ter ficado comigo.

Ela, por alguns instantes, pareceu que ia me dar um tapa, como quem diz "cafajeste!". Depois, pensou em chorar – "_então sou feia?"_ – e viu que seus olhos não produziam lágrimas. Por fim, me olhou nos olhos e assentiu.

- Entendo – e, virando as costas, saiu em direção ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa e fazer o que quisesse.

Acho que foi desse jeito que minha... Amizade começou com Rosalie Hale... _Cullen_.


	22. Confusão

**Capítulo 22 – Confusão**

_(1934, Gatlinburg, Tennessee)_

Pov's Bella:

Minha cabeça tombou para o lado, como se eu pudesse ver de um ângulo melhor a imagem refletida no espelho.

A garota ali era baixinha, de pele branca porcelana. Os olhos eram duas poças douradas e brilhantes. Os cabelos claros, num tom quase mel, e caiam encaracolados até abaixo dos ombros. Ela tinha um sorriso perfeito e dentes brilhantes. Usava um vestido azul escuro de seda que ia até o joelho, numa cor dégradé. O sapato que a menina usava era branco. E ela era eu.

Mas por que, de repente, parecia que não era _eu_?

Franzi o cenho e apertei os olhos, mais ou menos como um humano tentando enxergar melhor. Porém, continuava a mesma sensação esquisita e a mesma imagem da garota – a garota que era eu, mas também não era eu.

Eu olhei melhor os traços do rosto. Eram delicados e encantadores. As maçãs do rosto eram cheias e tenho certeza que se eu fosse viva, seriam rosadas. Os lábios eram fartos e, ao mesmo tempo, cheios de delicadeza. Os cílios longos e bonitos.

Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, ainda não era a _minha _imagem. Meu nariz tremelicou em desagrado. Apertei os olhos de novo e uma imagem, rápida e em um milésimo, se formou em minha cabeça e refletiu no espelho – para mim pareceu um tempo enorme.

Não era uma garota de um e quarenta de altura, devia ter pelo menos um e sessenta. Também não era uma menininha, era uma adolescente com seus quinze ou dezesseis. Corpo com curvas perfeitas, seios perfeitos, pernas perfeitas.

Os cabelos eram castanho avermelhados, num tom quase ruivo, e desciam elegantemente até um pouco acima da cintura. Os olhos passavam a impressão de serem castanhos, mas, repetindo a imagem na minha cabeça, vi que não eram _castanhos_.

Eram como chamas, acolhedoras, dançando dentro das órbitas – uma mini-fogueira no lugar da íris.

A pele era branca, os lábios e as bochechas rosadas. Usava um vestido azul longo, que descia até o chão e tinha uma calda atrás. O decote era em V e valorizava os seios. O salto alto era dourado e cheio de brilhos.

O espelho agora refletia a garotinha.

A imagem da mulher era familiar, eu só não conseguia pensar _por quê_.

- Bella? – ouvi uma voz feminina me chamando da porta do meu quarto.

Desviei os olhos do espelho e vi minha irmã, Rose, ali na porta, olhando para mim confusa: - O que está fazendo? Temos aula.

- Nada, não estou fazendo nada – respondi distraidamente, enquanto me abaixava e pegava meus livros de escola. O ruim do Tennessee era que eu não tinha fugido da escola – _dessa vez_.

Não, acho que o pior era que a escola não era Middle e High juntas – eu fingia ter onze, já que não íamos ficar muito por aqui.

Edward já estava no carro. Rosalie sentou no banco da frente como sempre, e me acomodei atrás, olhando pela janela a imagem das casas passando rápido – quero dizer, não muito rápido. Será que um dia os carros seriam tão rápido que a vista seria um borrão? Eu esperava que sim.

Eu já tinha conhecido vários tipos de humanos. Alguns doces, alguns arrogantes, os quietos, os estudiosos, os felizes, os tristes, os emos, os tagarelas, _todos_. Já tinha visto muitos tipos. Era por isso que eu odiava tanto escola. Não sei, misturar-me com pessoas que poderiam ser meus filhos ou netos é muito estranho, ainda mais quando essas pessoas zombam de você – ou não, né.

- Tenha um bom dia, minha flor – desejou Rosalie sorrindo para mim amavelmente. Às vezes, ela me tratava como Esme – como uma mãe. Às vezes, como amiga, geralmente como irmã. Os instintos dela eram esquisitos.

- Boa sorte, Bella – Edward desejou, olhando seriamente para mim.

Por alguns instantes sorri, vendo a imagem dele enfrentado a Gangue de Idiotas em Ohio.

- Tchau, Eddie, Rose.

Catando meus livros, desci do carro e acenei. As pessoas entravam, algumas até tinham seus carros, mas quase ninguém tinha idade para dirigir. Vi Michel Taker passar apressado, com um tabuleiro de xadrez embaixo do braço, enquanto lia um livro de geometria e ajeitava os óculos fundos de garrafa no rosto. Thuanny Breca jogou o cabelo preto para trás e sorriu para o grupo dos populares. Mia Wazimoska e Lilá Lutz conversavam tímidas sentadas num banco.

Respirei fundo e caminhei em direção a minha primeira aula, de Cálculo – todo dia era como uma tortura. Desempenhar um papel impossível. Mas um cheiro esquisito me fez parar e olhar em volta. O sinal bateu, eu já estava sozinha no estacionamento, mas não dei atenção a isso.

Quase rosnei irritada, o cheiro adocicado de vampiros era _muito _irritante, mas o cheiro desse vampiro em especial ainda nem tinha palavras para descrever.

- Bella – Alec sorriu, não muito longe de mim. Tinha surgido de repente e silenciosamente.

Sei que no ponto do estacionamento que estávamos não dava para nos ver de nenhuma janela da escola. Droga.

- O que quer aqui? – pergunta boba. Ele sempre quer a mesma coisa, o duplo sentido dessa frase era horrível.

- Convidar você a se juntar a guarda, é claro – Alec riu, os olhos vermelhos eram como holofotes: "Sou perigoso".

- Como sempre, agradeço, mas dispenso – forcei minha mente a lembrar que ele era um Volturi, da guarda Volturi, os carinhas no poder e tal. Ou seja, arrancar a cabeça de Alec _não _podia entrar na minha lista.

- Ora, Bella – Alec estava mais perto. Seu corpo estava, repentinamente, a milímetros do meu, seu hálito gelado bateu em meu rosto quando falou – você se faz de difícil, e _eu _adoro isso. Mas já está na hora de parar com o jogo, não acha?

Certifiquei-me de que meu escudo mental estava ali quando vi a névoa do dom de Alec começando a espiralar em minha volta.

- Tão tolinha – ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão – tão inocente...

E, quando eu menos esperava, ele grudou os lábios nos meus. Ergueu-me do chão, enquanto segurava minhas costas de um jeito vulgar, e puxou-me para si, aprofundando mais um beijo. Debati-me, entretanto, era como lutar com uma pedra de mármore – o que ele era de fato.

Ele tentou abrir espaço com sua língua, eu não permiti. Alec apertou minhas costas, agora não era vulgar, era _doloroso_. Odiava o fato de vampiro contra vampiro a luta poderia _realmente doer ou machucar_. Seu beijo – ou seria sua estupidez nojenta? – continuou.

Juntando energias, montei meu escudo físico o mais longe que consegui. Alec parara do outro lado do estacionamento, sorrindo com escárnio. Lambeu os beiços: - Você tem um gosto muito bom, Bella. É uma vampira deliciosa.

Se fosse humana, teria ficado em várias colorações vermelhas – de raiva. Tirei meu escudo físico e, em um segundo, fiquei na sua frente, metendo-lhe um tapa na cara que pareceu ecoar.

- Bella, Bella – Alec riu. Pareceu olhar algo sobre minha cabeça, mas eu ainda olhava com raiva para ele, sem dar atenção a nada – você é uma menina levada... Ou safada, talvez seja o mais adequado. Não é qualquer uma que recebe um beijo daqueles de Alec Volturi. Desfrute-o.

Sibilei: - Aparentemente tapas não tem mais a mesma eficiência. Você prefere que eu comesse a te socar?

- Se com um tapa eu ganho um beijo, gostaria de saber o que ganho com um soco.

- Ora, seu... – e tentei dar-lhe um chute, mas ele desviou agilmente.

Chutei novamente em direção a sua cabeça, Alec segurou minha perna no ar e colocou nos seus ombros: - Já treinando para quando formos para a cama, querida?

Eu gritei, enfurecida: - Você, Alec Volturi, é o ser mais estúpido da face da Terra. Se entrasse para um concurso de idiotice para amadores, provavelmente lhe diriam que 'não aceitam profissionais'!

Ele sorriu irônico – como se meu xingamento fosse de uma criança de três anos - e desapareceu. Eu gritei e chutei o ar, raivosa. Que vampiro irritante e desagradável!

Mas tive de me obrigar a me acalmar quando uma pequena labareda de fogo surgiu no chão perto de mim. Concentrando-me no poder que clonei de Tom, o fogo extinguiu-se.

- Bella! – ouvi uma voz desesperada atrás de mim.

Me virei e vi Eddie e Rose ali. Diabos, mas como...?

Rosalie pareceu bater em uma parede invisível, até eu me tocar de que, inconscientemente, estava deixando escudo físico de pé. Minha irmã correu e me abraçou, preocupadíssima – parecia que ia quebrar com um toque, aparentemente.

- Estou bem, Rose, sério – respondi entediada, ajeitando meu vestido, que provavelmente mostrara tudo na hora da luta com Alec Safado Volturi – não é como se fosse a primeir...

Eu parei bruscamente minha frase. Edward me olhava sombriamente, de braços cruzados e irritados, parecendo, mais do que nunca, um vampiro mau.

- Há quanto tempo, Bella?

Eu não precisei perguntar pra saber que ele queria dizer "Há quanto tempo Alec vem fazendo isso?". Também não perguntaria há quanto tempo eles estavam ali e o que viram, afinal, parecia meio óbvio.

- Antes mesmo de você se transformar – suspirei. Nunca tinha realmente contado o que tinha acontecido depois da minha transformação.

Esme, Rose e Eddie sabiam que _alguma coisa_, luta ou algo do tipo tinha acontecido, mas eu e Carl nunca contamos.

- Quando Alec e Jane foram à minha casa – eu contei me sentando no banco que, minutos atrás quem tinha sentado eram Mia e Lilá – mataram meus pais e me viram fugindo pela floresta. Eles conversaram, ignorando minhas perguntas desesperadas e chegaram a uma conclusão: transformar-me em uma criança imortal seria um jogo divertido.

- _Jogo?_ – perguntou Rose incrédula. Certo, ela tinha seus momentos de raiva, de mau humor, mas também tinham seus momentos doçura-de-irmã, ou vingança-de-irmã – chame como quiser.

- Jane me mordeu, acho que foi ela, nem sei exatamente qual dos dois – dei de ombros – Carlisle me achou. Alguns meses depois, quando estávamos na França, Alec e Heidi, que controlou a mente de papai, nos seqüestraram até Volterra. Houve uma breve luta e eu menti para Aro, disse que meu dom era um escudo, não a clonagem. No entanto, ele já me queria na guarda e, desde então, Alec vem me convidar para entrar.

Baixei os olhos. Edward rosnou as palavras: - Convidar? Ele estava fazendo muito mais que convidar, estava _abusando_ de você! – ele parecia pronto para chutar alguém, pronto para chutar Alec.

Eu teria rido se não fosse critica a situação. Rosalie também soltou um som de rosnado, completamente enfurecida.

- Pare – eu disse numa voz mandona, eles me olharam, ainda bravos – não se metam com os Volturi por uma bobagem dessas. Nunca estiveram frente a frente com toda a guarda, nem com um dos Volturi vocês já estiveram. Não sabem do que são capazes.

- Mas, Bella... – eu interrompi Rose com um abano de mãos.

- Não – eu olhei determinada para eles – Dói-me dizer que eles são poderosos, mas é a realidade.

- Poderíamos facilmente matar Alec – Edward parecia seriamente cogitar a idéia.

- E atrair todos os Volturi, com a desculpa perfeita – respondi irritada que não me escutassem realmente – Vocês não entendem! Crianças-imortais-não-podem-existir! – eu quase soletrei – Aro somente me deixou viva por eu ter um dom com uma força _um pouquinho a mais _que o escudo de Renata, se matarmos um dos dele, Aro não vai ligar e me matar, entendem isso?

O final veio acidentalmente com sarcasmo. Baixei os olhos para as mãos em meu colo – eu não queria causar problemas para minha família, mas eu era um problema ambulante.

Alguém bufou, nem ergui o olhar para saber que tinha Edward – _"Irei lhe proteger sempre, Bella". _Ele me dissera isso antes de fugir, ele me dissera isso quando voltou, prometendo ficar. Será?

Eu estava confusa – e odiava ficar confusa, porque me sentia estúpida, estupidamente idiota.

- Vamos somente voltar para casa, foi um dia estressante – eu disse – Talvez possamos nos mudar e...

- Não – disse Rosalie decidida – nenhum humano viu nada, podemos continuar aqui por mais alguns meses... Não sei, gosto daqui.

Olhei em seus olhos dourados, agora naturalmente. Antes ela ficava usando óculos escuros o tempo todo – os humanos estranhavam, mas os do sexo masculino pareciam estar mais embasbacados pela beleza de minha irmã do que ligando para olhos vermelhos atrás das lentes dos óculos pretos.

Edward me pegou no colo enquanto caminhávamos até o carro. Certo, sei que deveria ficar brava quando ele me tratava como criança, mas, de certa forma, era fofo sua super proteção – meu maninho preocupado *-*.

Dessa vez sentei na frente ao invés de Rose. Olhei no espelhinho que eu tinha na bolsa, meu cabelo, como sempre, estava impecavelmente arrumado. Meus olhos estavam agora pretos, o que mostrava que ou eu tinha sede, ou muita raiva – opção dois.

Por alguns instantes, vi de novo aquele rosto de uma mulher jovem. Os cabelos pareciam mais do que nunca ruivos e levemente encaracolados. Os olhos, agora que eu podia ver bem de perto, eram definitivamente chamas tremelicando levemente nas órbitas.

O espelho voltou a refletir minha imagem.

Quando guardei o espelho na bolsa novamente, esperava não estar com o rosto tão confuso quanto me sentia.

**N/A: *pigarreia* Tá certo, é nessa parte que eu entro.**

**Devo começar meu discurso aqui, dizendo que vocês fizeram perguntas interessantíssimas, mas (como sou má) não posso respondê-las! Qual seria a graça se eu dissesse se Bella cresce ou não? Se fica com Edward ou não? O que são as lágrimas de veneno? Se vai ter duas Bellas, uma humana outra vampira? Hooo, dúvidaS cruéis.**

**Ah, outra pergunta foi se eu tenho dia certo para postar: NÃO! Posto quando der, quando o capítulo tiver pronto e quando cansar de matar vocês de curiosidade (Muahahahahahaha /modomaléficaon/)**

_**Agora, a notícia que guardei: **__**VAI TER SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, POVO! **_**Sim, pulem, dancem (ou chutem algo de raiva, né?) o que quiserem.**

**Mais ainda tem mais alguns (ou muitos?) capítulos, já que ainda estamos somente com parte da família Cullen (Up, up, Emmett!).**

**Beijos,**

**E. B. Potter**


	23. Urso albino

**Capítulo 23 – Urso Albino**

_(1935, Gatlinburg, Tennessee)_

Pov's Bella:

Eu estava no estúdio de balé – sim, Esme construíra – dançando quando Rose entrou. Não que ela nunca tivesse me visto dançar, mas, pela cara que tinha, parecia ser isso. Lentamente, Eddie parou de tocar o piano e eu de flutuar pelo chão de madeira.

- Estava pensando se não querem ir caçar – ela perguntou, sorrindo amavelmente para mim. Para Edward dirigiu um olhar neutro.

Uma coisa você tem de entender: Rose e Eddie eram, _exatamente_, como irmãos. Brigavam, mas se amavam, apesar de que mais brigavam do que diziam que se amavam. Confuso, eu sei. Porque não podiam fazer simplesmente como eu? "Te amo, Eddie". "Eu te amo, Rose". Difícil?

- Claro, meus olhos já estão ficando escuros – concordei – Só me deixe trocar de roupa, os ursos não ficariam assustados vendo uma menina com roupa de balé.

Rindo, deixei os dois no estúdio. Esperava que não se estrangulassem.

Pov's Rose:

Sorri para Bella que saía do estúdio rindo – acho que era da minha cara. Revirei os olhos, minha irmã não tinha jeito. Tá, eu sei que é estranho falar irmã, por vezes a trato como filha, entretanto, não tenho culpa, é o instinto maternal falando mais alto. Tenho culpa se ela é uma criança?

_"Você só se esquece de uma coisa Rose. Eu tenho para sempre um corpo de criança, no entanto, tenho a mentalidade de uma adulta de 44 anos, deveria já estar tendo netos... Mas aqui estou eu, com meus eternos dez anos."_

A voz de Bella há alguns anos, veio a minha cabeça. Ela não crescia... E eu achava que estava perdendo _muito _não podendo ser mãe, Bella estava perdendo _tudo _sendo sempre criança. Pobrezinha.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim: - Você? Demonstrando compaixão? Quem diria – e riu. Fechei a cara para o tapado.

Bella voltou alguns instantes depois, já usando um vestido leve e o cabelo preso com uma fita – ela era tão do século passado. Edward novamente riu baixinho, e eu novamente fechei a cara.

- Vamos, maninha – eu disse, pegando a mão de Bella, sorrindo para ela, que retribuiu – deixe essa toupeira rindo sozinha enquanto caçamos.

- Eddie não é uma toupeira, Rose – ela riu, soprando um beijo para Edward.

Edward sorriu e piscou para ela, que riu baixinho como se tivessem combinado tudo: - Meu maninho, _nosso_, só é incompreendido – agora foi minha vez de rir.

- Isso, todas contra Edward Cullen, ok – ele resmungou atrás de nós, enquanto saíamos pela porta da frente, acenamos um "tchau" para Esme, que trabalhava pintando, _novamente_, as paredes da sala.

Corremos por alguns metros antes de chegarmos a uma semi-clareira. Farejei o ar, da direita vinha um aroma simplesmente magnífico, um que nunca sentira na região. Senti meu cérebro ficar tonto, até.

Edward franziu o cenho, lendo meus pensamentos e Bella me olhou curiosa, pegando partes dele. Edward disse: - Vamos nos dividir, eu e Bê iremos por aqui – e indicou a esquerda – e você vá atrás do seu "aroma exótico" – e apontou para a direita.

Ele conseguia ser muito irritante: - Claro, Vossa Cabeçona, tudo que o senhor mandar – eu ironizei, antes de dar-lhe as costas e começar a correr. Ouvi Bella gargalhar atrás de mim, tirando uma da cara de Edward.

Assim que virei as costas aos meus irmãos, comecei a seguir o cheiro. Era absurdamente delicioso, nada poderia ser tão bom. E, esquisito, não queimava na minha garganta, como se fosse uma flor me atraindo, e, não, sangue.

Devo ter corrido uns muitos quilômetros quando o vi.

Pov's Bella:

Tenho que admitir, Rose não é o maior exemplo de responsabilidade, mas não é como se ela fizesse _tudo _errado. Por exemplo, se Carl falava-nos para chegar antes de anoitecer, obedecíamos fielmente o nosso horário – sim, como adolescentes saindo de festas e não se embebedando.

Entretanto, aqui estávamos nós, na sala, e nada de Rosalie. Carlisle, como sempre, estava sentado na sua poltrona favorita – toda casa ele tinha uma, impressionante – lendo um livro sobre qualquer coisa que não me interessava no momento. Esme estava sentada no banco do piano amador que tinha na sala, enquanto Edward, sentado ao seu lado, explicava os princípios básicos das teclas, sons e sei lá mais o que exista.

E eu olhava para o teto. Era incrivelmente chato. Tentando contar o inexistente ali, ouvi a porta se abrir num estrondo. _Ah, já estava na hora dela mostrar as caras, não é mes..._, meu pensamento parou abruptamente ao sentir cheiro de sangue fresco.

Edward e Esme rapidamente prenderam a respiração, e eu me concentrei em usar o dom de Carl – sim, acredite se quiser, mas o autocontrole era, _de fato_, um dom – enquanto olhava Rosalie postar um armário em cima da mesa de jantar (só um simples disfarce).

Não, não era um "armário", óbvio que era uma pessoa – um cara, um mutante – porém, era GIGANTESCO. Maior que papai, maior que Eddie, se quer saber, maior do que tudo que já vi.

- Por favor, Carlisle – implorou Rosalie num tom de voz que nunca ouvi – transforme-o, eu preciso dele!

Antes mesmo de ela terminar a frase, eu senti seus pensamentos. Rose tinha achado seu parceiro, aquele que curaria suas feridas – _o meu, se eu o tivesse, curaria as minhas?_

- Não sei, Rosalie... – Carlisle hesitou.

- Eu peço-lhe encarecidamente – nunca vi Rose chegar ao ponto de implorar – eu o encontrei quase morrendo enquanto lutava com um urso, por favor, por favor, transforme-o.

Vi uma imagem rápida na sua cabeça, meio borrada – lembre-se, era o teor – de um garotinho de covinhas bonitas e sorriso engraçadinho.

- Seu nome é Emmett McCarty – Edward disse baixinho, ainda sem respirar no banco do piano – ele tem vinte anos e lutava contra um urso por diversão, mas acabou... Bom, levando a pior.

Carlisle respirou fundo, hesitou por breves instantes, curtos, e mordeu o pulso de Emmett, que mal gritou de dor. Na realidade, ele ficou quieto por um curto período de tempo, depois começaram os gritos.

Suspirei, recostando-me ao sofá. Sim, eram mais três longos dias. Impressionante. Sério.

_Três dias após o acontecimento..._

Não, eu não era uma pessoa impulsiva, na maioria das vezes, claro. Porém, agora me parece que foi estupidez minha rosnar para alguém maior que eu não. Não, eu não tinha sido sensata dessa vez.

Emmett Cullen era alto. Tinha cabelos pretos curtos e de cachinhos, seu sorriso tinha covinha e sua expressão era animada e amigável. Claaaaro, que não era _bem _assim. Ele tinha, tipo, pelo menos quase dois metros – o que significava que eu era um chaveirinho de Susie perto dele, ok – e era branco, era como um urso. Um urso albino.

Quando ele "acordou", eu não pude me impedir. Mais ninguém da minha família fez isso. Eu levantei-me do sofá – sim, eu _não _tinha saído dali, estava incrivelmente entediante – e flexionei um pouco minhas pernas, arregaçando os dentes e rosnando (como se fosse realmente feroz perto do grande urso albino).

Ele olhou para mim, e, o que seria natural, teria agachado e também rosnado. Mas... Ele riu. Emmett riu como se, eu lutar, fosse motivo de risadas. Não eram risadas zombeteiras, somente divertidas – e senti vontade rir também, mas somente ajeitei minha postura, apertando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Sou Emmett – o urso riu para mim –, você é?

- Isabella – eu respondi tranquilamente, enquanto apertava sua mão -, Bella Cullen.

Emmett (McCarty) Cullen era meu novo irmão – _ou cunhado?_, pensei, olhando de esguelha para o olhar erótico (Jesus, Maria, José, eita, povinho!) que ela lançava para o urso albino que era meu irmão-cunhado-parente.


	24. Vermelho e branco

**Capítulo 24 – Vermelho e branco**

_(1940, Vancouver, Canadá)_

Pov's Bella:

Com a Guerra Mundial, Vancouver era como um porto seguro. Florestas de pinheiros altíssimos, mais extensas do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Coberta, quase sempre, com um manto branco que era a neve fofinha.

Carlisle tinha achado uma casa grande o suficiente para todos nós no meio da floresta, longe o suficiente dos humanos, mais perto o suficiente para irmos de carro, rapidamente, a escola – que, infelizmente, era o único problema na cidade: era dividido em Elementary, Middle e High, o que significava que eu estava na Elementary, _sem meus irmãos_.

Por mais que fosse indesejado, os Cullens eram uma família conhecida, Carlisle – como _sempre_ – era o melhor médico da cidade, o que lhe dava créditos. Esme era sua mulher que, após o primeiro parto, não podia mais ter filhos. Adivinhe? Sim, eu era a única filha real do casal de trinta anos (eu fingia ter nove). Rosalie Hale era sobrinha de Carlisle – o que era facilmente visto, pois também era loira. Edward e Emmett eram dois "adolescentes problemáticos" que foram adotados.

Não sei por que as pessoas faziam questão de decorar essa história para contar aos novos moradores da cidade.

Era uma sexta-feira, tecnicamente para humanos, fria. Como morávamos ao norte, eu não podia usar meus vestidos, ou seja, hoje eu vestia calças jeans azuis, uma blusa de botões branca, um casaco felpudo preto e botas sem salto bege. Não, eu não conseguia ser linda como Rose.

Eu caminhava pelos corredores de Grove Elementary School – surpreendente não ter _somente _uma escola, não? – indo em direção a minha aula de cálculo, a última do dia. Graças a Deus. Amanhã, eu, Eddie, Rose e Emm iríamos num final de semana somente nosso, e seria perfeito. Entretanto, antes, eu tinha que aturar a escola. Excelente.

Já estava para virar o corredor, estranhamente vazio, quando sinto alguém me segurando o pulso com força – odeio o fato de eu ser a vampira mais _distraída _do mundo, quero dizer, eu viajo nos meus pensamentos como ninguém – e me puxando na direção contrária a minha sala.

Freando do jeito mais humano possível, vi um garoto. Era da "Bad Gangster" como seu grupinho – tííííípico – gostava de se intitular. Ele tinha uma aparência quase psicótica, ou seja, não sei como o deixavam entrar na escola. Cabelos pretos compridos, pele coberta de pó branco, olhos castanhos pintados com um forte lápis pretíssimo. Gótico – Rose tremelicaria.

Ele me puxou sem nada comentar, como se a coisa fosse normal.

- Me solta, seu doido! – chiei. Caramba._ Soltem-me problemas, por que vocês me perseguem?_ Quanto estresse.

E sabe qual é o pior de ter uma força _super-hiper-mega_ gigantesca no meio de humanos normais? Não poder usufruir dela nessas horas. Meus livros espalharam-se pelo chão quando praticamente fui arrastada pelas escadas e saímos pela porta de trás.

O sinal tocou e já não havia mais um aluno sequer no corredor. Pensei em Penny Laemmmert, na aula de cálculo, sentada em nossa mesa esperando minha ajuda para a avaliativa – ela era péssima na matéria. E eu era absurda em ficar pensando nisso nessas horas.

Eu quase desisti e usei minha força vampiresca quando Damen me puxou em direção a floresta – lugar perfeito para se esconder. Não fingi uma vez sequer que tropeçava nos galhos, pulando agilmente quando o gótico insistia em apertar meu pulso com mais força, achando machucar _de verdade_.

Ele parou. Tínhamos chegado a uma mísera clareira, coberta com a neve, com passos e, claro, com o meu problema. A – nossa que medo... – Bad Gangster estava ali, todos os integrantes que eu já tinha tido o desprazer de ver.

Eu não liguei muito, encarei acidamente o "líder" – humanos estúpidos – Louis de La Flour, nome ridículo, para um garoto ridículo. Entretanto, famosamente conhecido como "Luch", não, eu não entendo por que. Era um garoto do último ano da Elementary, 5º grau. Na verdade, já tinha quatorze anos – no último deveria ter, tecnicamente, onze – e repetia _sempre _de ano. Era um ser estúpido de músculos e sem cérebro.

E foi esse ser estúpido que sorriu maldosamente para mim.

- Ah, que bom que veio com ela, Damen, muito bom – Damen, de onze anos, quase parecia um cachorrinho gótico.

Os garotos atrás de Luch, outros repetentes ou garotos do último ano, gargalharam quase sarcásticos.

- O que você quer, Louis? – eu resmunguei alto o suficiente para ouvirem, enquanto Damen me largava na neve. Levantei limpando as mãos na calça jeans.

Ele pareceu incomodado com o nome, entretanto disse: - Ora, Srta. Riquinha Cullen, não podemos convidá-la para um passeio agradável?

Eu revirei os olhos para sua pergunta, os idiotas problemáticos sempre começavam assim. E eu os odiava, _muito_.

- O que você quer? – eu retruquei, irritada – Dinheiro? Sinto muito, vai ficar sem. Inteligência? Bom, _aí_ a coisa complica mais ainda – admito, quase ri na ironia da última parte.

- Há, há, há – Melvin (nomes bizarros) riu sarcasticamente ao lado de Luch, ele era "tipo" o sub-líder – Parece que a Cullen não é _tão _inocente, né não, galera?

Estúpidos, lamentei mentalmente vendo a Gang-Tá-Me-Cansando-Dessa-Porra concordar – saco. Resmunguei palavras inaudíveis a ouvidos humanos quando Luch, Melvin e outro grandalhão que imagine ser Roman aproximaram-se.

- Então, Cullen – começou Luch, num tom quase malicioso, o que me fez quase revirar os olhos. Melvin e Roman seguraram meus braços, mantendo-me de frente para o estúpido Luch – nossa lista é longa, sabe, já passamos das mais velhas, e, agora, é _você_.

E eu odiava o fato de eu ser um imã para problemas – especialmente desses. Eu nem sou bonita!, pensei com ceticismo.

Luch aproximou-se, o rosto a milímetros do meu. Vi Damen tremer lá trás, como se nunca tivesse estado com a Gang-O-Nome-Não-Importa – e vi em seus pensamentos que ele realmente não tinha estado, era a primeira vez que fazia algo do tipo.

Melvin apertou meu braço, alisando-o. Luch sorriu de lado arrogantemente, pegando em meus cabelos com ferocidade e, prestes a me dar um beijo – o mais nojento da minha vida, não que eu tivesse recebido algum além do, iiiirc, Alec – quando, com as pernas livres, chutei seu rosto.

Ele, furioso, colocou a mão no olho, e indicou a mais dois grandalhões a segurarem minhas pernas – e odiei mais ainda o fato de ter de manter o disfarce da força. A verdade era que com esses humanos tão pertos eu estava enloquecendo em sede, a raiva praticamente excluía o dom de Carl, fazendo minha boca salivar, sedenta pelo sangue que pulsava nas veias próximas.

Quando Luch veio perto novamente, virei o rosto, recebendo um tapa furiosíssimo na bochecha direita – não, não ficaria vermelha. Não, eu não era masoquista. Então, por que fico aturando isso?, praguejei na minha cabeça.

- Obedeça, Cullen, se não vai ver só – irritou-se mais ainda Luch.

Os grandalhões apertaram mais suas mãos, e eu fingi uma careta de dor. Fala sério!

Arregalei os olhos com a visão seguinte – eu poderia, definitivamente, absolutamente, indubitavelmente, viver sem ela. Luch tinha tirado a camiseta, achando-se sarado e bonito – quando na verdade era feio.

Tá. Sei que parece besteira, mas, em minhas condições, aquela visão era _muito _nojenta. Sério. E, quando Luch se aproximou tão perto de mim, mas tão perto, eu estava no ápice da sede, raiva e estupor.

Seu cheiro, diferente de suas atitudes, era ótimo, cheirava a canela e dias de chuva, e tão próximo, vi sua veia praticamente pulsando no pescoço e o coração martelando numa altura absurda. Não raciocinei direito.

Um escudo físico foi feito a nossa volta, de toda a Gang e eu, impedindo-os de sair. Chutei e jogueis os grandalhões que me seguravam com uma força "enorme" e saltei feroz e sedenta em Luch, que retrocedeu assustado.

Ele nem mesmo teve tempo de lutar, rasguei suas garganta, sugando o sangue vermelho com avidez, o gosto explodindo deliciosamente em minha boca – eu nunca provara algo tão bom assim. Limpei o rastro que escorria no meu queixo e lambi o dedo, o gosto de sangue humano.

E sorri, ainda irracional com o gosto e os cheiros, para os humanos que restaram, apavorados. Num segundo, quebrei o pescoço de Melvin, sugando seu sangue tão rápido que no minuto seguinte, sugava do pulso de Roman, que amoleceu em meus braços – morto.

Quebrei mais dois pescoços, empanturrada de sangue, quando cheguei a Damen. Ele era do último ano da Elementary, mas era mirrado e fraquinho, com sua aparência gótica e franja cortada em navalha. Vi seus olhos castanhos, circulados de um forte preto, piscarem aterrorizados para mim. Instintivamente se encolheu quando eu sorri torto para ele, passando a língua nos meus caninos banhados a sangue.

- P-Por f-f-favor – ele gaguejou.

Por uns poucos segundos, me vi ali, no lugar dele, com Alec e Jane sorrindo maleficamente para mim. E depois me morderam.

A racionalidade não voltou a tona e o fraco cheiro do sangue que restara na grama – dos mortos, é claro – me fez apertar os olhos e pular em Damen, ignorando seus pedidos, lamurio e chorinhos – exatamente como os gêmeos tinham feito comigo.

Eu, Bella, que tinha me sentido injustiçada quando Jane e Alec morderam-me, tinha acabado de fazer a mesma coisa que eles, e isso fez minha visão clarear. Os meus sentidos voltaram, percebendo o estrago que eu tinha feito.

Os corpos de, praticamente, "crianças" estavam no chão, Damen estava aos meus pés! Eu... Eu era _pior _que Jane e Alec, eu não só matara _um_, mas sim, _muitos_. Eu era perigosa, um monstro, uma... Pessoa sem alma – me vi pensando nas palavras de Edward.

A neve que escorria próxima a mim tinha um tom vermelho, rosa e, pouco, branco. Era uma neve de sangue – do sangue das pessoas que _eu _matara. _Eu_, a que tentava ser _boa_.

Cambaleei como uma humana bêbeda até o centro da clareira que estava, caindo numa posição fetal contra o solo rosado de sangue, sem me importar em sujar as roupas – afinal, eu já era suja.

Só soube que chorava quando o veneno escorreu da minha bochecha para o lado, caindo nos meus cabelos que, estranhamente, ao contato com o veneno pareceram ganhar mais vida – como se, o que pudesse matar, os fortalece-se. Como eu, quando tiro as vidas, fico mais forte. Como eu, um monstro.

Limpei o veneno em lágrimas, no entanto, ele insistia em voltar. Solucei, meus ombros tremendo fraquinho com as lágrimas que eu tentava impedir, mas, mesmo assim, caiam. Cocei os olhos e, quando me toquei que estariam vermelhos, chorei mais ainda.

Solucei num, finalmente, choro seco, correndo e pegando os corpos, colocando-os numa mesma pilha. Debulhei-me em lágrimas de veneno, novamente, ao ver o corpo do mirrado Damen no topo do montinho, arrependida de não ter escutado suas suplicas.

E, foi nessa hora, que ouvi o que menos queria: - Princesa?

Olhei para o céu, de olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa do crepúsculo batendo contra meu rosto. Eu preferia mil vezes que fosse outra pessoa, dizendo "Maninha", "Bella", "Filha". Na verdade, preferia que ninguém me visse nessa situação, mas, não queria que fosse, _especificamente_, Carlisle a me achar.

- Quem matou esses garotos? – ele perguntou já do meu lado, checando-me se eu não tinha lutado contra um vampiro ou algo do tipo, percebi.

Ainda de olhos fechados, impedi as lágrimas. Meu pai confiava o suficiente em mim para acreditar que _outra pessoa_ e, não _eu_ – que estava na cena da carnificina –, tinha matado aqueles garotos.

Percebi uma movimentação, quase chorando ao fato de que toda a família estava ali, provavelmente me procurando, já que não voltei da escola – claro, estava matando, pensei com ironia. E não era matando aula.

- Pai – comecei cuidadosa, quase medrosa – eu... Eu... – gaguejei, sentindo as lágrimas pigarem dos meus olhos fechados.

- Bella! – Carlisle ficara tão surpreso que nem me chamou de Princesa, o apelido parecia distante com o que eu ia contar.

Alguém as secou, e, mais culpada ainda, senti a minha volta um preocupado Edward, uma atenta Rose, um confuso Emmett e uma amorosa Esme.

- Você está... Chorando? – chocou-se meu pai.

Negativamente balancei com força a cabeça, mas ainda derramando veneno.

- O que foi, Princesa? O que aconteceu? – _aconteceu, pai, que matei muitos garotos somente porque me irritei com eles, somente porque seus sangues, de repente pareciam deliciosos._

Funguei baixinho, completamente desnecessário, vampiros não soluçam, não fungam, não espirram, nem choram. Ou quase isso.

Apertei com força os olhos e, repentinamente, os abri, chocantes. Pelo teor dos pensamentos de Esme, de maneira rápida, vi uma imagem minha, de olhos vermelhos sangues chocantes e horripilantes.

- B-Bella – gaguejou Emmett, surpreso. Seus olhos já dourados fizeram-me sentir pior.

Eu levantei, ficando de costas a minha família, os braços caídos flácidos ao lado do corpo, a cabeça baixa. Envergonhada. Culpada. Arrependida.

- Eu sou isso – apontei levemente com a cabeça em direção aos corpos –, um monstro. Minha alma, concordo com Edward, não está mais aqui. Sou somente uma carcaça vazia, oca. Triste.

- Princesa, não... – começou Carlisle, querendo tocar meu ombro. Eu desviei dele.

- EU SOU ASSIM, CARLISLE! – gritei, irritada que não entendessem, apontando para mim mesma – UM MONSTRO, UM SER QUE TENTA COM DESESPERO SER FELIZ, MAS QUE SABE QUE NUNCA, NUNCA E NUNVA VAI SER!... – respirei fundo, dizendo mais baixo, porém não menos irritada – E hoje eu percebo que, enquanto tentava ser uma pessoa normal, alegre, eu só estava enganando a mim mesma. Fingindo ser quem eu _não _sou.

- Não é não, Bella – discordou Edward, dando um passo a frente para me abraçar, confortando-me. Mas eu desviei.

- Os olhos são a janela para a alma – citei mediocremente – e, acontece que não tenho alma... Por isso eles são vermelhos.

Eu não chorei.

Carlisle suspirou, e ignorei seus pensamentos, não queria saber o que ele pensava de sua primeira filha – não queria saber dessa história nunca mais, só queria sumir!

- Bella, todos já matamos alguém, acidentes acontecem... – começou Esme amorosamente. Num amor que eu não merecia.

- Não foi sem querer, isso eu lhes garanto – murmurei sombriamente – eu matei Luch, Melvin, Roman e seja lá quem mais porque quis. Ignorei completamente os pedidos de vida de Damen. _Eu _os matei, não foi um _acidente_.

Esme ainda olhava para mim amorosa, completamente alheia as bombas dentro de mim.

Suspirei. Eles, simplesmente, não entendiam. Deixei-me ser abraçada por Emmett, que me rodopiou no ar, dizendo que _todos _cometiam erros. Deixei Rose me dar um abraço, delicado e apertado ao mesmo tempo, somente dizendo um "Eu te amo, maninha" – e não sei por que parti meu coração. Deixei Esme acariciar minha cabeça, beijando-me na bochecha e dizendo que também me amava, eu era sua filha. Deixei Carlisle se agachar e beijar minha testa levemente, não me culpando.

E olhei para Eddie de longe, vendo que ele olhava para mim profundamente. Percebi que ele também me entendia, sabia como eu me sentia e, isso, estranhamente, me fez sentir melhor.

Como se, o fato de ter alguém tão igual a mim fosse bom.

Quando ele me pegou no colo para irmos para casa, eu simplesmente coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e enterrei a cabeça em seu pescoço, derramando as minhas últimas lágrimas.

Aliviada em saber que a melhor família do mundo era aquela.

E eu era incluída nela.


	25. Forks, Estranha Forks

**Capítulo 25 – Forks, Estranha Forks**

_(1941, Forks, Washington)_

Pov's Bella:

Acho que o bom de termos nos mudado para Forks era o incrível mau tempo, ou ainda as grandes florestas – apesar de não tão grandes quanto as do Canadá. Não, a melhor coisa era que a cidade era tão, mas tão pequena, que a escola era High, Middle e Elementary juntas e, como planejávamos ficar muito tempo naquela cidade maravilhosa, fingi, como sempre ter nove – Eddie dezesseis, Rose e Emm dezessete.

O problema mesmo é que como a cidade era pequena, as notícias se espalhavam muito rapidamente, então, não fiquei surpresa ao chegarmos ao estacionamento da escola e olharem para nós hipnotizados por nossa beleza – poupe-me. Francamente!

- Puxa, as pessoas são tão discretas – comentem enquanto íamos em direção a secretaria.

Meus irmãos riram baixinho, Rose ainda tinha o braço em volta dos meus ombros e, mesmo assim, conseguia desfilar com sua roupa – impressionante. Eddie inconscientemente fez uma careta ao passar por uma garota que tinha os olhos brilhantes, e também fiz a mesma careta esquisita ao perceber a oferecida. Gente estranha e fútil essa.

Lancei um olhar a Edward dizendo que, dessa vez, eu falaria com a secretária, em geral, quando ele falava, sempre demorávamos séculos até a mulher para de babar. Que coisa, humanos lerdos para raciocínio.

- Olá – cumprimentei alegremente a mulher. Ela sorriu para mim – Sou Isabella Cullen – minha voz pingava meiguice, Emm riu atrás de mim – e esses são meus irmãos, Emmett e Edward e minha prima Rosalie Hale. Viemos pegar nossos horários.

- Ah, sim, os filhos e a sobrinha do Dr. Cullen – disse a mulher enquanto mexia em uma pasta – Hale, Rosalie – entregou para minha irmã o seu, que olhou entediada o papelzinho – Cullen, Emmett – ao contrário de Rose, Emm olhou rapidamente e animado – Cullen, Edward – a mulher petrificou e Eddie riu risonho, mas a secretária nem percebeu.

- E... Cullen, Isabella – ela me entregou o meu e vi logo um Cálculo de cara, que saco. – Tenham um bom dia.

Agradecemos e saímos. A escola não era grandes, somente uns prédios de tijolos simples, de forma que crianças de setes anos e de dezesseis andavam pelos corredores, se misturando, como se não fosse nada. As criancinhas de sete nem mesmo pareciam perdida!

- Vejo vocês na hora do almoço – murmurei entediada, indo na direção contrária a Rose e Emm, que tinha a mesma aula, e Edward, que tinha de ir para o prédio seis.

Acenei levemente e caminhei pelos corredores, tentando parecer alheia aos olhares que todos me lançavam.

- _Aquela é Isabella Cullen._

_- A Cullen._

_- Filha do Dr. Cullen, aquele médico bonitão._

_- Viu o irmão dela? Será que se eu for legal com ela, ele fica comigo?_

Isso era muito irritante, povinho sem noção e arrogante aqui, hein. O dia seria, _mesmo_, chato.

Pov's Edward:

Apoiei minha cabeça nos meus braços, encarando preguiçosamente a aula de Biologia. Bom, ou era prestas atenção nisso, ou nos pensamentos irritados dos caras e dos pensamentos nada adequados das mulheres, então, para me divertir, resolvi ler as mentes das pessoas próximas aos meus irmãos.

Busquei, vendo que Emm e Rose estavam na mesa do meio de uma sala do outro lado da escola, nem mesmo fingindo prestar atenção em seja lá qual for a sua aula. Vi seus lábios se mexendo em velocidade vampiresca, ou seja, o humano que via isso nem mesmo percebia, parecia, para ele, que meus irmãos estavam parados.

Tive de procurar mais um pouco para achar Bella, mas lá estava ela com sua cascata de cabelo caindo nas costas. _Ela é muito gata_, pensou o garoto que olhava para ela, como se tentasse decidir algo. Impedi-me de rosnar.

Espera aí, ele estava falando – ou pensando, não importa – da minha irmãzinha! Quando o sinal do almoço finalmente tocou, a conexão com a mente do menino quebrou e eu guardei meus livros, e, mesmo com tudo isso, ainda fui o primeiro a sair da sala.

No refeitório, vi como era relativamente grande, comportava perfeitamente todo mundo, mas parecia basicamente se dividir em mais novos e mais velhos, apesar de uns poucos aqui e lá. Fui simples, como sempre – peguei uma bandeja, não olhei para a comida que coloquei nela e sentei-me à mesa mais afastada.

Rosalie e Emmett repetiram tudo que eu fizera, para sentar-se junto comigo, cada vez mais atraindo atenção. Bella entrou alguns segundos depois, numa dança contagiante que era seu andar e nem se incomodou em pegar uma bandeja com comida, olhando a nossa com nojo.

- Hoje eu não estou para fingir – ela resmungou quase brava.

Emmett deu um sorriso torto: - Por que não, Abelhinha?

Sorri lembrando como Bella odiava quando Emmett lhe chamava de "Bellinha", dizendo ser nome de cachorro ou algo do tipo, então ele passara a lhe chamar de "a"Belinha, o que Bella _até _deixava, de uma forma quase carinhosa.

- Estúpidas – ela resmungou novamente – pessoas estúpidas.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas cheguei a mesma conclusão. Aquele garoto que a acha bonita também é estúpido, afinal, ele não quer se meter comigo mais tarde. (N/A: metido? Imagina!)

- _Disso _nós sabemos, Bella – Rosalie riu – mas dá para ser um pouco mais especifica?

Bella somente deu de ombros, pegando a maçã na minha bandeja e girando nas mãos, entediada.

- Awnnn – fez Emmett, sorrindo – nossa menina entrou na adolescência, TPM e muitos outros estresses mais.

- Eu não sou adolescente, Emm – Bella retrucou revirando os olhos – Sou praticamente uma velha, se quer saber. Além do mais, pouco importa o que aconteceu, pois envolve uma loira patricinha e fofoqueira...

E, discretamente olhou para uma garota sentada em uma mesa do outro lado do refeitório. Claro que só tinha nove anos e parecia tão inocente que não sei o que poderia ter feito de mal a Bella – era uma menina alta, de cabelos loiros sol e olhos azuis, que ria divertida com outras meninas. Qual era a maldade?

- Essa máscara é somente isso, uma máscara inocente – Bella olhava intensamente para a garota e, subitamente, sorriu: - Hoje vamos caçar, não é Emm? Eu e você?

Olhei para Bella preocupado. Desde que descobri sobre Alec nunca a deixava sair sozinha, como bom irmão mais velho era muito protetor. E como ela queria caçar, sairia com Emmett hoje – eu não ia somente para dar um pouco de espaço para Bê, sei que ela às vezes se irrita com minha super proteção de irmão.

- Claro, Abelinha, que pergunta mais boba! – Emmett gargalhou, atraindo a atenção dos humanos sentados próximos a nós.

O sinal tocou e eu me levantei rapidamente: - Ótimo, aula de Biologia... Vou começar a concordar com você, Bella, escola é incrivelmente chato.

Minha irmã somente riu.

Pov's Bella:

Eu esperei Rose e Eddie saírem "de cena", seguindo discretamente Emmett – o que ninguém sabia era que eu tinha pegado o dom de Félix e aprimorado, agora eu não tinha _só _o dom de rastrear, mas também de _não _ser rastreada – e o puxando para o canto quando finalmente não havia pistas dos irmãos do meio (tecnicamente e por tamanho, Emm era o mais velho, seguido de Rose – que tem mais anos –, Edward e, urgh, eu).

- Que foi, Abelinha? – ele riu, pronto para uma aventura.

- Vamos caçar agora, voltamos antes que as aulas terminem, e saímos mais tarde de novo – eu ri, empolgada com a possibilidade de sair de casa a tarde todo, somente eu e Emmett, sem a preocupação de pai de Carl, de mãe de Esme, de irmão de Eddie e de mãe/irmã de Rose.

Não me entenda mal, eu os amo mais do que tudo, entretanto, _não _sou criança, às vezes o que restou da minha humanidade fala infantilmente, pois lá no fundo, _sou _criança, mas, para todos os efeitos, sou uma "velha". "Responsável".

Emmett nem mesmo pensou nas conseqüências: - 'Vambora', Bells – tão empolgado que até usou outro apelido ridículo.

Ri, deixando os meus livros e os dele no carro de Edward – que depois de, surpreenda-se, uma mexidinha de Rose tinha sido turbinado, o máximo possível.

Corremos entre as árvores, esse lugar era tão legal quanto o Alasca, não importa onde estejamos, dê um passo para o lado e estará numa floresta. Saltei troncos e raízes, me sentindo finalmente livre. Em certo ponto senti um quase imperceptível cheiro adocicado, o cheiro de casa.

- Por aqui – apontei na direção contrária a de casa – se irmos mais para o norte, iremos para casa e Esme irá nos ver, dará uma bronca, contará pro papai e nos ferramos. Vem.

Emmett gargalhou como um trovão da minha "genialidade" e continuamos correndo. Em certo ponto, ele parou, farejou o ar e disse alegremente: - Ursos! Tem um urso... – ele farejou novamente – a julgar pelo cheiro, enorme para a direita.

- Vá – eu sorri torto – eu vou procurar um pra mim, sei que são raros, mas também o quero – Emmett era o meu irmão favorito no quesito diversão e liberdade, pois ele nem mesmo hesitou em me deixar sozinha.

Continuei correndo, pulei agilmente um rio, farejando tudo. De repente, o cheiro mais horroroso do mundo _todo _invadiu meu nariz – era como um cachorro molhado depois de uma tempestade em que ele rolou na lama. Irrrrrrc! Mas, também trazia uma enorme sensação de que estava sendo seguida, então, continuei meu caminho em disparada, certificando-me de que estava me afastando de Emmett – se fosse um Volturi, não queria que eles vissem meu irmão, não sabiam que a família Cullen estava se expandindo tanto.

Quando cheguei a um lugar relativamente grande, vi que era para ser uma espécie de clareira, mas tinha um cheiro horrível junto ao cenário. Troncos caídos velhos, com musgo, árvores verdinhas que traziam o odor de cão molhado.

E eu parei, olhando em volta. Não tinha ninguém me seguindo – mas por que a sensação continuava? Inesperadamente, um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo irrompeu do meio dos arbustos e troncos. De pelos vermelhos escuros, olhos castanhos, o lobo rosnava. Logo atrás surgiram mais dois tão grandes quantos. O da direita tinha pelos e olhos negros como a noite, o da esquerda, porém, era o mais claro, com seus pelos caramelos e olhos suaves – porém ameaçadores.

Eu arregalei os olhos e nem mesmo hesitei em usar a habilidade de reversa de Félix para esconder todo o meu rastro – minha família _não _pode me procurar, e se um lobo matá-los? -, escondi o maior espaço que eu conseguia, desde a trilha que começamos somente o cheiro de Emmett era presente, e o meu acabava em certa parte. Perfeito.

Cansada, mas também enérgica para a luta que poderia vir, tirei um _pouco _da barreira da mente, vendo mais que o teor dos pensamentos, eu vi a vida deles em um segundo. O do meio era Ephraim Black, alfa dos metamorfos, o da direita Levi Uley e o da esquerda Quil Ateara. Era um bando.

- Eu sou uma vampira diferente – argumentei, vendo o propósito da vida delas, caçar os _frios_. – Não caço humanos, tomo sangue de animal, assim, não tiro vidas... Humanas – completei mais silenciosamente, desejando que os lobisomens não fossem ecológicos ambulantes e tão obsessivos, que irritava.

Levi Uley tombou a cabeça. Vi que conversavam entre si, não dei muita atenção a conversa, registrei o necessário: eles não acreditavam em mim. Via-me como uma criança de pele fria, olhos pretos de sede, o demônio infantil em pessoa. Só isso.

E nessa hora eles avançaram.


	26. O Problema de Emmett

**Capítulo 26 – O Problema de Emmett**

Pov's Emmett (êêêêê!):

Joguei a carcaça do urso para o lado, satisfeito. Esse era dos bons! Espero que Abelhinha também tenha conseguido pegar um para ela, afinal, não tem nada mais divertido que caçar ursos gigantescos, já que Esme não me deixa lutar com Edward.

Farejei o ar, seguindo o rastro que eu tinha feito, voltando a trilha que eu e Abelhinha estávamos antes e, para minha surpresa, só tinha meu cheiro ali, que levava de volta a onde eu estava – mas cadê a trilha de Bella? E, droga, eu não tinha ficado o suficiente para saber em que direção ela seguiu! Merda, merda, merda – Edward vai me matar se descobrir que deixei Bella sozinha.

_"Sei que você não entende muito bem, Emm, mas Bella sofreu demais, _não _a deixa sozinha, ok? Nunca. Jamais"_. As palavras dele martelaram minha cabeça. Ele estava certo, nunca entendi direito sua super proteção, mas sabia o suficiente: Alec Volturi gosta de minha irmãzinha de um jeito _nada _legal. Ah, e todos os Volturi estão atrás dela, porém isso é só um detalhe comparado ao outro.

Corri alguns metros, gritando por Bella, entretanto, ninguém devolveu o grito, e concluí que ela não estava próxima. Odiava admitir, mas precisava da ajuda de meu irmão mais novo e de Rose – que TAMBÉM me mataria. Ótimo.

O mais rápido que conseguia, corri em direção ao colégio, faltava pouco para as aulas acabarem. Parei no estacionamento, gritando em meus pensamentos: "_Edward! Edward, ajuda! Ajuda!"_. Ele provavelmente viu que eu estava realmente desesperado, pois pediu a professora para ir ao banheiro, correu até a sala de Rose e vieram os dois na "velocidade da luz".

Ele já tinha percebido que Bella não estava na escola, concluí quando vi seu olhar irritado, como um leão preso numa jaula.

- Emmett. Eu. Te. Avisei – ele quase soletrou, entre dentes.

- Desculpa, mano – eu estava sendo sincero – eu estava com ela, então fui caçar, não pensei direito e...

Rose, que já tinha juntado os pontos, rosnou para mim: - Esse é o problema, Emmett, você nunca pensa nas conseqüências, por isso que Carlisle fica espumando quando você apronta e quase te dá umas palmadas como se você tivesse cinco anos! Você nunca pensa! – a última parte era um gritinho agudo.

Eu baixei a cabeça, sentindo-me culpado. Os braços de Rose circularam minha cintura, me confortando, mesmo depois de ralhar.

- Vamos, liguem para Esme e Carlisle, temos que ir na floresta e achá-la o mais rápido possível – Edward mandou, saindo totalmente da pose de filh_o _caçula, para mais velho.

Pov's Rosalie:

Enquanto Edward falava com uma desesperada Esme, eu liguei para meu pai, que atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Pai, precisamos de você – eu fui direta, incapaz de enrolar, queria logo de Bella nos meus braços e checar se estava bem, inteira e, principalmente, sem nenhum beijo de Alec Tá-Pedindo-Pra-Morrer Volturi.

- O que aconteceu? – a voz dele tremeu do outro lado.

- Bella sumiu – eu sussurrei, ouvindo a linha ficar muda, sabendo que ele estaria levando de sua mesa e dizendo a secretária que sairia, numa emergência familiar. Era por isso que eu amava meu pai, ele nunca hesita em vir, por maior – o que era o caso – ou menor que fosse o problema.

Corremos até em casa, chegando quase ao mesmo tempo em que meu pai, já avistando Esme na porta, com o coração e a tristeza na mão. Carlisle, quando desceu do carro, tinha o cenho levemente franzido, os lábios numa linha firme e o rosto sério – "ninguém mexe com sua Princesinha".

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para mim ao ouvir isso, mas suas feições também voltaram a serem séria como a de todos os outros.

- Onde acham que ela está? – Esme já sussurrou com a voz embargada.

Carlisle a abraçou pelos ombros: - Não entendo. Tiraram-na da sala de aula ou o quê? – ele estava desconfiado.

Antes que eu inventasse uma desculpa que pudesse livrar o meu companheiro, Emmett foi sincero, e triste:

- Fui eu – ele admitiu – Abelhinha sugeriu que fossemos caçar agora, e também mais tarde, faltando aula. Ao invés de ser um bom exemplo de irmão mais velho, concordei e, quando achei o rastro de um urso, ela disse que eu podia segui-lo, e eu... Também concordei, em vez de cumprir a minha promessa de cuidar dela. Desculpe Ed, mano.

Edward assentiu, nem parecia mais culpar Emm. Mas Carlisle estava irritado, aturando as travessuras de meu companheiro há muito tempo.

- Seu irresponsável! – papai chiou, era somente um pai repreendendo o filho, Emmett sabia disso. Esme apertou seu ombro, pedindo calma. Sabíamos que ele só estava estressado com o fato de uma de suas filhas, principalmente a mais "nova", ter sumido.

Carlisle respirou fundo, se acalmando e disse: - O que estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos logo.

Pov's Carlisle:

A busca por Princesa tinha começado. Eu não estava culpando meu filho, claro que não, era somente um momento tenso, minha princesa tinha sumido. O que eu faria? Tinha cuidado dela todos esses anos como minha filha própria, e, agora, ela sumira.

Corremos em bando, caso encontrássemos com algum Volturi. Fomos para o oeste, seguindo o rastro de Emmett, ele nos apontou em que direção tinha seguido e a única lógica que encontrei foi continuar correndo para onde estava indo – se Emmett não tivesse seguido para o norte, então, continuamos a oeste.

Entretanto, depois de alguns quilômetros, meu nariz retorceu-se em desagrado com o cheiro de cachorro molhado, vi que o resto da família também estava incomodado.

- Santo Deus, que cheiro de carne podre – Emmett resmungou, obviamente tentando aliviar o clima, mas eu estava sério, preocupado e, principalmente, determinado.

Nessa hora eu ouvi um grito feminino ao longe, um grito familiar. Nem mesmo olhei para ver se todos me seguiam, sei que sim, e corri o mais rápido que minha velocidade vampiresca permitia – vi Edward passar ventado na minha frente, parecendo pronto para chutar qualquer um.

A cena que encontrei foi um tanto chocante, para dizer o mínimo.

Três lobos _enormes _cercavam _minha _filha inocente e – sei que ela odiaria ouvir isso – frágil. Bella, porém, tinha os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados, o rosto sereno, quase indiferente. Seus joelhos dobravam levemente, mas somente alguém atento perceberia que ela travava o instinto de atacar e rosnar. Era como se não quisesse lutar.

- Por favor! – Bella chiou quase irritada em sua voz infantil – Sou uma vampira diferente, sei que é difícil para vocês entenderem, mas me escutem!

Eu não entendi muito bem isso, por que falava com um lobo? Nessa hora, o lobo mais claro e menor avançou nela, que desviou e desviou de novo quando o preto atacou. Edward, sem perder tempo, foi para frente de Princesa, tomando uma postura protetora com um braço em volta dela.

Emmett e Rosalie imitaram o gesto, eu e Esme demos cobertura a eles, prontos para lutar, se necessários.

Pov's Bella:

Ver minha família nunca foi tão bom, o alívio de saber que meu pai, o "justo", estava aqui era indescritível – com certeza iria consertar as coisas. E, surpreendi-me ao ver meus pensamentos, percebendo como estava me tornando dependente da proteção de meus irmãos e pais, tornando-me exatamente a criança frágil que Rose e, claaaaro, Eddie pensam que eu sou.

Mas não sou.

Dou um passo a frente, tentando ignorar o braço protetor de meu irmão.

- Por favor – eu quase implorei – Ephraim, Levi, Quil, peço _encarecidamente _que acreditem em mim... Vêem os olhos de meu pai e minha mãe? São dourados, isso significa que tomamos sangue de animais, os meus estão pretos, pois eu caçava... Quando vocês me acharam.

Não sei direito, todavia, o trio foi embrenhou-se nas árvores, voltando um minuto depois, como humanos e usando calças jeans surradas e levemente rasgadas. O do meio percebi ser Ephraim, a pele era avermelhada como seus pelos, os cabelos negros curtos e os olhos castanhos. Do lado direito estava Levi, com seus olhos absurdamente escuros, junto aos cabelos, e a pele morena. O último, Quil, tinha cabelos levemente mais claros, um marrom mogno, os olhos eram claros, e a pele morena, mas ainda sim, pareciam seus pelos – eu só os conseguia ver como lobos-cavalos.

- Não acreditamos completamente em você, criança – eu não perdi o plural do alfa.

No teor dos pensamentos, suas mentes eram conectadas na forma de lobos, impressionante – diria Carl – eles podem se comunicar dessa forma, apesar da falta de privacidade.

- Nunca vimos uma criança da sua espécie – disse Quil, um tanto quanto confuso – muitos vampiros adultos e jovens, sim, mas crianças... Bom, não sabíamos que o vampirismo tinha chegado a esse nível.

Tentei não demonstrar surpresa, também, ao ver que eles eram civilizados, completamente diferentes de sua aparência de metamorfo.

- É porque é contra a lei existirem crianças vampiras – respondi, indicando Eddie a ficar quieto, ele, com sua raiva, iria estragar tudo, por mais que tivesse a melhor das intenções – mas, não me tornei porque _quis_, e, sim, porque alguém – ignorei o fato de quem me transformou foi um dos "policiais vampiros" – assim o fez. No entanto, Aro deixou-me viver e aqui estou.

Eles se entreolharam. Olhei para cima, para Eddie, e vi que seus olhos se suavizaram com os pensamentos que os três estavam tendo, mas seu corpo não saiu da proteção.

- Você não apropriadamente para uma criança da sua idade – reparou Levi, curioso com o fato.

Eu ri, apesar de ainda me irritar com minha eterna aparência, com certeza era divertida a expressão de todos que descobriam que eu era imortal.

- É porque, na verdade, já que sou imortal, tenho 52 anos, e, não, dez – eles arregalaram tantos os olhos em tão perfeita sincronia, que eu e Emm, _claro_, rimos.

Peguei a mão de Eddie, sentindo que podia relaxar, mas ele ainda permanecia alerta, puxando-me para mais perto dele e passando os braços por meus ombros – revirei os olhos e ele me olhou seriamente como quem diz "O quê? Tenho que protegê-la".

- Bom, podemos fazer assim – disse Carlisle dando um passo a frente de mim, em seu tom profissional – delimitamos um espaço para ficarmos e vocês ficarem. Se um vampiro inimigo aparecer em nosso espaço, _nós _o atacamos, se um vampiro inimigo aparecer em seu espaço, _vocês _o matam.

- Pode ser, vamp... – Ephraim hesitou. Vi que tudo nele gritava para concluir a frase, porém, acho que surpreso com nossa civilidade, completou: - Aliás, quais são seus nomes?

Esme sorriu amavelmente e vi que nem mesmo os lobos resistiram ao seu instinto maternal, dando um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Somos a _família _Cullen – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo contente que tudo tivesse terminado bem – Sou Esme, esse é meu marido Carlisle, somos pais de Rosalie, Emmett, Edward e Isabella.

- Bella – eu corrigi automaticamente, quase rude. Esme, sendo quem era, somente riu, piscando um olho para mim.

- Certo, a partir de hoje, nenhum Cullen pode ultrapassar aquele rio – fiquei surpresa ao perceber que os lobos, Quil que dissera o tratado, também escutavam o riacho que passava aqui perto.

Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então está feito – eu falei na minha voz animada, sentindo que meu espírito infantil estava voltando – bom dia para vocês, lobinhos!

Ao invés de ficarem furiosos, simplesmente jogaram a cabeça para trás e riram com o corpo remexendo do todo. Minha família olhou assombrada para mim e dei de ombros.

- Tchau, Bella – eles sorriram fracamente, mas _sorriram. _É, o que a meiguice de alguém não faz? – e ri na minha mente.

Quando eles cruzaram para o lado deles, eu sorri para minha família, apertando mais forte a mão de Eddie: - O que estão olhando? – brinquei – Parece que viram o fantasma de ópera, ou pior, Jéssica Melcolvits – ri, pensando naquela garota loira estúpida que, na escola, pensou que se fosse minha amiga poderia namorar Eddie, que é, tipo, _muito _mais velho que ela.

Minha família ainda me olhava esquisito, como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta que veio a Terra para pedir abacaxis com recheio de sangue e chantilly. Mas, fazer o que, é são uma das coisas bizarrices de ser uma eterna criança.

Óbvio.


	27. Bichinhos

**Capítulo 27 – Bichinhos**

Pov's Bella:

- Para de ser crianção, Emmett, dá pra mim! – eu disse brava, esticando a mão.

- Nãoooooo, é meu agora! – Emm resmungou infantil, apertando um urso de pelúcia contra o peito.

A questão era, há algumas semanas, Esme me dera um ursinho de pelúcia bem bonitinho, macio, de cor caramelo e com uma fita vermelha em volta do pescoço. Ela não me dera com o intuito de eu brincar, somente... Era significativo, só isso. E, se a fazia feliz, por que não? – de qualquer forma eu o achara fofinho.

E, aparentemente, Emmett também. Mereço.

- Emmett Cullen, dê-me o urso ou contarei tudo a Rose e mamãe quando chegarem das compras! – ameacei irritada. Edward, que assistia a tudo do sofá, riu.

Carlisle estava na poltrona lendo um livro de medicina e levemente o baixou, levantando os olhos, também divertido. Eu revirei os meus olhos, cansada de como Emm às vezes também é a criança da casa.

- Eu amo ursos, ele é _meu_! – e apertou mais firmemente ainda o urso. Vi os olhos de botões de o urso saltarem um pouco para frente com sua força e me preocupei – Esme ficaria tão magoada.

- Eu devia... – resmunguei sob minha respiração, dando um passo para frente.

Ouvi o som de um carro estacionar na garagem de casa e Rose e Esme entraram, cheias de sacolas de compras, sorrindo alegremente.

- Pena que não foi, Bella – disse Rose, dando-me um beijo na testa – da próxima vez irá, não é?

- Se não for na hora que eu estiver estrangulando Emmett, com certeza – eu tinha certo apreço por compras também, afinal, quando não havia irmãs Denali nem Cullens, era somente eu em casa o dia inteiro.

- Como é? – Rosalie postou com raiva as sacolas de compras na mesa de jantar. Esme a imitou, calma, porém.

Emmett se encolheu um pouco, apertando o urso um pouco mais, agora foi a cabeça que fez um pouco de pressão. Ajeitei meu vestido branco liso que ia até os joelhos, as mangas meio princesa, o laço vermelho prendia meu cabelo numa trança. Tentei pensar nisso ao invés do fato de querer socar meu irmão mais velho.

- O Teddy-Bear é meu! – Emm se encolheu ainda mais. Sei que eu podia contar com Rose para dar-lhe tapas eficientes.

Esme disse delicadamente: - Emmett seja razoável.

- Largue esse urso Emmett Cullen! – Rose disse bem menos delicada e avançou.

Acho que foi de nervosismo, mas Emm apertou com tanta força o "Teddy" que sua cabeça voou para o chão e o resto do corpo desintegrou-se em algodão e ex-pedaços de tecido felpudo. Esme cobriu a boca com as mãos, formando um pequeno 'o'. Carlisle levantou-se, pronto para ralhar com o filho. Rosalie parou no ato de bater no marido, fuzilando-o com os olhos. Emmett ergueu as mãos, como quem se rende. E Eddie catou a cabeça do ursinho.

Eu senti meus olhos enchendo-se de veneno. Tudo bem que eu tenho mais de cinqüenta anos, mas a chama infantil ainda bruxuleia dentro de mim, levemente e com caricias suaves. E, nesse momento, ela aumentou, fazendo uma lágrima pingar, seguida de outras.

- Bella... – começou Emmett, porém eu já estava em prantos.

Minha visão ficou vermelha e eu me joguei em cima de meu irmão mais velho, dando socos inúteis em seu peito, ele deitado no chão, minhas pernas uma de cada lado.

- Seu idiota, estúpido, insensível, futricado, estrupício, sem cérebro, burro... – e eu poderia continuar meu monólogo sobre a rara inteligência de Emm, entretanto, alguém me puxou pela cintura, postando-me no colo.

Era Rose, que beijou minha testa, murmurando palavras tranqüilizantes: - Calma, querida, comprarei quantos ursos quiser – passei meus braços por seu pescoço, sentindo a presença reconfortante de minha irmã.

- Desculpa, Abelhinha, eu não queria estragar o Teddy! – pediu Emmett me vendo secar minhas lágrimas. Edward deu um tapa na sua nuca, balançando a cabeça com uma cara de reprovação.

Saltei elegantemente do colo de Rose e abracei Emmett pela cintura, e, mesmo assim, tive que ficar na ponta dos pés.

- Tudo bem, Emm, você não fez de propósito, eu te conheço bem, irmão tonto – e sorri até a orelha. Ele riu e me jogou nos seus ombros. Eu nunca conseguia ficar muito tempo brigada com ele.

- Puxa, rola tanto drama nessa família, não acham? – Eddie perguntou, olhando para cima como se analisasse todos esses anos.

Eu dei de ombros: - Não faço idéia do que você está falando – e não fazia mesmo. Essa família? Dramática? Ah, tá.

Já faz alguns meses que moramos em Forks e aqui com certeza é o melhor lugar que já moramos, tranqüilo, verde e com animais legais. A casa era longe dos humanos, ou seja, podíamos ser como quiséssemos. Às vezes, eu sentava perto do lugar que delimitava nossa área, e um dos lobos passava – e batíamos um papo meio que mental, com ele pensando e eu respondendo em voz alta. A escola – surpreenda-se – até que era divertida. Eu tinha feito uma verdadeira amiga, que não me julgava por ser "diferente", apesar de Jéssichata é _muito... _Bem, chata!

No dia seguinte, de manhã, fui até meu closet, escolhendo uma calça jeans, uma blusa de branca de botões pratas, um casaco azul fofinho e botas beges sem salto. Prendi meu cabelo em duas tranças e saltitei para fora do meu quarto com meus livros.

- Vamos logo, família – chiei baixinho. – Rosalie e Emmett Cullen, parem de se beijar, Edward Cullen, pare de tocar esse piano, Carlisle Cullen vai logo trabalhar!

Todos desceram, rindo.

- Nossa! Cadê a garota do ursinho tristonha de ontem? – Eddie riu, sorrindo para mim. Soprei beijos na sua direção, revirando os olhos.

- Só vamos, seus preguiçosos.

Já na escola, desci do carro e vi Lucy Yellow do outro lado do estacionamento. Eu não sei direito o que tinha de diferente em Lucinda, minha melhor amiga, mas com certeza ela era diferente, Lucy conseguia transmitir uma onda de calor para nós, era como um chamamento, enviava algo como se eu devesse lembrar, e sua mente era embaçada demais para pegar o teor, às vezes.

Suas madeixas loiras caiam lisas até os ombros, os olhos eram castanhos e familiares – sempre que os olhava, via aquela garota de dezesseis, aquela que eu vira no espelho, anos atrás. Ela era alta, magra e bonita.

- Tchau, gente – acenei rapidamente para meus irmãos, indo até Lucy e a cumprimentando – Oi, Lucy.

- Bell! – ela riu, me abraçando, minha amiga era muito animada – Achei que não fosse chegar _nunca! –_ ela, sim, era dramática – O sinal já vai tocar e se quer você quer fazer aqu...

- Shhhhh! – cortei ela, sabendo que meus irmãos, ainda encostados ao carro, do outro lado do estacionamento, escutariam perfeitamente. Senti o olhar de Edward queimar na minha nuca – Não fale tão alto.

- Táááá, só estou dizendo que se quer mesmo fazer isso com... _ela _– sussurrou mais baixo ainda - ... tem que agir logo.

- Eu sei, eu sei – murmurei – Aturei aquela coisinha idiota por meses, nada pode dar errado.

Lucy concordou com a cabeça: - Eu também aturei! – se defendeu, e sorrimos. Quando o sinal tocou, corremos para nossa aula de cálculo. Foi uma manhã entediante, mas todas as aulas antes do almoço eram com Lucy, então, nos dedicamos a planejar nosso "ataque" a Jéssica Melcolvits. Ela pagaria caro por querer namorar meu irmão – além de nova demais, era exibida e ridícula. Urgh.

O sinal do almoço tocou, e eu segui o fluxo de alunos indo para o refeitório. Peguei uma bandeja, colocando somente uma lata de limonada e uma maçã, enquanto Lucy empanturrava a sua bandeja, com sua fome humana.

Alunos de todas as idades se misturavam. Vi Charlotte Lake, do último ano, tomar a mão de seu irmãzinho de sete anos, Peter. Ly e Lia, duas gêmeas de onze anos sentadas em uma mesa com seus amigos de treze e quatorze. As pessoas todas não tinham distinção de idade no almoço, eram todas de uma mesma escola.

Caminhando em direção a uma mesa vazia, vi a oportunidade, Jéssica passava próxima a Lucy, que piscou e, sem querer-querendo, esbarrou nela. O queijo com os nachos sujaram a blusa de Jéssica, que soltou um gritinho histérico – todo refeitório parou e olhou, e _riu _de _Jéssica Melcolvits_. Bem feito. Suas amigas, também cheias de histeria, pegavam guardanapos tentando ajudá-la e segurar as suas próprias bandejas, ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh, querida, me desculpe, eu sinto _tanto_ – disse Lucy, fingindo tão bem que se eu não soubesse teria caído. Segurei a risada, olhando para os meus irmãos do outro lado do refeitório. Vi Rose sorrir orgulhosa – ela adorava ver "mocréias metidas" se dando mal.

- Sua... Sua... Sua anta vesga! – gritou agudo, Jéssica, empurrando a mão de Lucy, que tentava ajudar.

- Para de frescura, Jéssica, deixe-me ajudá-la – disse Lucy, insistindo.

- Não me ajude, sua coisinha, vá para sua mesa solitária com sua amiga de merda! – ela berrou. Alguns do refeitório fizeram "ohhhh" e outros riram – os seguidores de Jéssica. Edward apertou a borda mesa, irritado.

- Segura aqui um instantinho, Lucy – eu disse, entregando minha bandeja para minha amiga. Da própria bandeja de Lucy, peguei uma tigela com macarrão e molho de tomate.

Virando-me para Jéssica, falei: - Deixe-me mostrar a merda – e o prato de macarronada parou na sua cara, que ficou se fosse possível, mais histérica ainda.

- Aaaaaaaargh – gritou ela – sua biscate putinha! – com certeza o linguajar das pessoas mudava muito com o tempo, imagino como será no futuro distante se, somente agora, o de uma criança de dez anos era assim.

Rosalie parecia prestes a estapear o ser na minha frente.

- Fale o que quiser, garotinha – sorri quase diabólica, enquanto limpava minhas mãos num guardanapo – não sou eu que tenho a cara coberta com macarrão e a blusa com queijo. Mas encare desse jeito, Jéssica, e pareça mais estúpida e histérica, porém não reclame, você que começou... Afinal – e lhe lancei um olhar astuto, junto de um sorriso – Lucy ia lhe ajudar, ia _sim, _e você a xingou.

O refeitório explodiu em risadas. Rosalie aprovava com a cabeça, Emmett ria estrondosamente, e até Eddie curvou os lábios num sorriso. Lucy e eu saímos satisfeitas para nossa mesa.

Nada melhor que humilhar aquela cadela.


	28. Poças de dons

**Capítulo 28 – Poças de dons **

_(1944, Forks, Washington)_

Pov's Bella:

Minha boca formou um bico involuntário, enquanto eu cruzava os braços rentes ao peito. Saco!

- Temos mesmo? Quero dizer... – enrolei meu pai, sorrindo docemente, talvez isso amolecesse seu coração – ainda podemos ficar mais um ano, sabe, eu vi a mente das pessoas, não estão nem um pouco desconfiadas!

Carlisle sorriu como quem pede desculpas: - Desculpe Princesa, mas já ficamos tempo suficiente aqui. Você já está na Middle School, Rosalie e Emmett já deveriam estar na faculdade e Edward indo para ela. Permanecemos tempo demais – ele disse.

Acho que começamos cedo demais, isso sim, esse é o problema. Mas fiquei quieta. Pensei em Lucy, minha melhor amiga, que seria deixada para trás, mas que sabia que eu já estava começando a pensar na mudança – trágico. Eddie bagunçou meus cabelos, quer dizer, quase, já que eles voltaram perfeitamente ao lugar, ou nem saíram, sei lá.

- Anime-se Bella, iremos ver as irmãs Denali que você tanto fala – logo um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto, faz décadas que não as vejo!

- Ah, vocês vão adorá-las tanto quanto eu! – quase gritei, minha família riu da minha ansiedade – Kate é tããããão divertida! E aposto que também irão adorar Tanya! Ah, ah, e Irina, apesar de que ela está seeeeempre me tratando como uma irmãzinha descuidada – e revirei os olhos, vendo Emm rir estrondosamente.

- Bom, façam as malas, partimos amanhã de manhã – avisou Esme, correndo escada acima com papai.

Rosalie puxou um Emmett risonho pela orelha e Eddie piscou, antes de ir empacotar suas coisas.

Corri para meu quarto, guardando minhas roupas em malas apressadamente, guardei em uma malinha menor tudo que era de ballet – minha dúzia de collants, minhas dúzias de sapatilhas de meia-ponta e ponta, minhas muitas meias calças e saias -, afinal, ballet é tipo, meu sonho (sei lá).

Meus livros, meus discos, meus enfeites, foram todos em caixas que em poucos minutos fechei. Os sapatos foram em outra caixa, e as jóias em uma caixinha de música. Sorri para meus novos bichinhos de pelúcia que Emmett fizera questão de me dar – um leão felpudo de aparência dócil e cor caramelo, e uma ovelhinha branca e macia com um laço vermelho em volta do pescoço.

Como era noite, eu não tinha muita coisa para fazer, pois Esme e Carl, Rose e Emm estariam fazendo coisas que prefiro nem imaginar. Entretanto, sorri ao ouvir Eddie dedilhar seu piano na sala de estar. Correndo para lá, vi-l sentado em sua banqueta e silenciosamente ocupei o espaço ao seu lado.

- Sua música é tão linda, Edward – comentei risonha. Ele riu para mim, voltando a tocar Clair de Lune.

- Obrigado, Bella – ele tocou mais algumas notas e parou, olhando para mim – Sabe tocar alguma coisa?

Sorri envergonhada. Conheço meu irmão há _muitos _anos, porém nunca me interessara o suficiente para aprender a tocar piano, somente ouvir e dançar, a única coisa que entendia de pianos era uma musiquinha embaçada nas minhas memórias humanas.

- Muito pouco, talvez... – disse quase em dúvida, pousando meus dedos sobre as teclas. Toquei algumas, sentindo-as leves.

Coloquei as duas mãos, começando a música e a letra:

- Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

As teclas pararam de tocar, eu não sabia o resto da música. Edward me olhava abobado: - Você tem a voz mais doce do mundo.

Sei que coraria se fosse humana, então somente dei um sorrisinho: - Obrigada, Eddie, mas minha música não é, nem de longe, igual a sua. Além do mais, só sei duas musiquinhas infantis que minha mãe tocava para mim – terminei.

- Toque mais – ele pediu quase implorativo.

De cabeça baixa, com o cabelo cobrindo minha vergonha, comecei: - A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y and z. Now I know my abc's, next time won't you sing with me?

- Podem ser músicas de criança, Bella, mas, na sua voz, são como melodias suaves do mais doce mel – ele sorriu, levantando meu queixo para olhar nos seus olhos.

- Obrigada, Eddie – eu devolvi o sorriso, ainda meio encabulada – Agora é sua vez, toque alguma coisa bonita para mim.

Ele riu de minha careta e virou-se completamente para o piano, começando a tocar algo novo, eu nunca tinha ouvido. Parecia uma canção de ninar, era lindo, delicado e suave. A coisa mais linda do mundo. Quando seus dedos pararam de acariciar o piano eu dei uma risada feliz, apoiando-me em meu irmão.

- Foi tão lindo, Eddie, é tão... Maravilhosa essa música. Como se chama? – perguntei curiosa.

Ele fingiu pensar e disse: - Bella's Lullaby – arregalei os olhos.

- Minha música, você compôs para mim? – quando ele assentiu, fiquei de pé no banco, somente um pouco mais alta que ele sentado e o abracei – Obrigada, irmãozão! Você é o melhor, mas, me explica uma coisa, por que canção de ninar da Bella? Eu não durmo!

Eu ri e ele deu um sorriso torto: - Sim, mas algum dia dormiu Bê, e, se quer saber, estamos todos num sono eterno, às vezes sonhamos, às vezes temos pesadelos, mas nunca acordamos.

- Desde quando você é poeta, Eddie? – perguntei risonha. Ele riu, me pegando no colo e dizendo:

- Ai, ai, Bella, você ainda acaba comigo, menina – e, pelo resto da noite, ele me ensinou a tocar alguma coisa ou outra no piano, mas a única que quis aprender mesmo foi Bella's Lullaby.

Na manhã seguinte, eu estava próxima ao carro de Eddie, que seria o qual eu e todos os meus irmãos iríamos. Parei um instante ao lado da porta, vendo minha família terminar de por as caixas no caminhão – que na verdade, Emmett iria dirigir. Escutei, por alguns instantes, a água corrente, batendo contra as pedras e passando por cima da terra, fazendo um som calmo e relaxante. O tratado com os lobos ainda estava de pé, não importa onde estivermos.

Entrei no carro, no banco traseiro. O carro com papai e mamãe já tinha dado partida e ia rápido. Rosalie baixou o espelho e arrumou se cabelo impecavelmente "arrumado". Eddie passou a mão no cabelo, mas o rebelde continuou ali e deu a partida. Ouvi Emm dando a partida no caminhão com os móveis mais atrás.

A viagem foi rápida, considerando os padrões normais. Eddie em certo ponto da estrada tinha ultrapassado Carl no volante. Prendi a respiração quando uma van lotada de humanos passou por nós, o cheiro era inebriante e eu ainda tinha medo de matar alguma "vaca sagrada de Carlisle".

- Estamos chegando? – indaguei entediada. A neve caía delicadamente, enchendo a copa das árvores do Alasca ficarem brancas, eu estava no meu ambiente.

Cada vez mais próximo, comecei a sentir um cheiro deliciosamente adocicado e sorri, também vendo a distancia – cada vez mais perto – a casa das irmãs Denali – estávamos de volta a Juneau. Antes mesmo do carro parar, eu já tinha aberto a porta e saltado para os braços de Kate e Irina, que sorriam na soleira da porta.

- Kate! Irina! – abracei-as com força, e elas retribuíram.

Carlisle parou o carro quase ao mesmo tempo em que Edward e Emmett. Emm pulou no caminhão, aterrissando com incrível facilidade para um 'urso'.

- Como vão, Kate? Irina? – perguntou Carl, sorrindo e apertando as mãos delas.

- Muito bem, primo – disse Kate sorrindo. Era assim, Carl era o primo, eu era mais como uma... Prima de segundo grau, ou sei lá. – E vocês? Faz tanto tempo! E vejo que a família Cullen aumentou.

- Sim – respondeu papai jovialmente. Abraçou mamãe delicadamente pelos ombros – Essa é Esme, minha esposa. Aquele é meu filho mais velho, Emmett – Emm riu, acenando enquanto se aproximava velozmente. Rosalie parou ao seu lado – Essa é sua esposa e minha filha mais velha, Rosalie. E, por último, Edward, meu outro filho – ele apontou para Eddie, que ainda descia lentamente do carro. Ele caminhou devagar até nós e sorriu.

- Prazer em conhecer – reprimi uma careta quando vi minhas primas ficarem momentaneamente enfeitiçadas com a beleza de meu irmão, mas elas logo "acordaram".

- E, é claro, euuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Bella Cullen! _Hello!_ – pulei, chamando suas atenções.

Irina riu e "bagunçou" meus cabelos.

- Por enquanto estamos somente nós, Tanya, Eleazar e Carmen foram caçar, voltarão logo – Kate disse.

- Eleazar? Tenho a impressão de que já ouvi esse nome – Carl disse pensativamente.

- Ele trabalhou para os Volturi – fiquei um pouco alerta e Kate vendo isso logo me acalmou – mas, não se preocupe, Eleazar fugiu com Carmen, pois não agüentavam mais.

Respirei aliviada. Ouvi mais atentamente: as folhas das árvores tiniam ao vento de inverno, a neve caia silenciosamente, mas dei importância aos passos quase inaudíveis que tocavam o chão em incrível velocidade.

De repente, surgiu Tanya na floresta com mais duas pessoas. Minha prima estava como sempre: seus cabelos loiros morangos, adorável, linda e sorria. A mulher ao seu lado não era como uma adolescente, como Rose e a irmãs. Era jovem, sim, mas devia ter seus vinte e poucos – vinte e poucos muito bonitos. Os cabelos eram negros, a pele ligeiramente escurecida pela ampliação pálida dos vampiros, seus olhos também eram dourados. Linda, linda, ela. O homem ao seu lado também era um jovem. Os cabelos escuros, alto, bonito e parecia um latino – percebi com surpresa que a que devia ser Carmen também era espanhola, portuguesa ou latina americana, não era nem um pouco inglesa.

- Ah, que bom que chegaram! – exclamei, dando um abraço em Tanya, que beijou minha bochecha. Virei para Eleazar e Carmen sorrindo – Prazer, sou Bella, e imagino que vocês sejam Carmen e Eleazar. Não faço idéia de há quantos anos estão na família Denali-Cullen, mas, de qualquer forma, bem vindos!

Eu sorri meigamente e Carmen quase faltava soltar um gritinho: - Ah, como você é fofa, minha pequena.

- Obrigada – sorri de orelha a orelha. Em geral ficaria brava se alguém falasse comigo como se eu fosse criança, mas Carmen era como Esme, doce, impossível de se ficar irritada e tinha um instinto maternal.

Feitas as devidas apresentações, olhei melhor para Eleazar. Ele parecia gentil e pacífico, não ficava muito distante de Carmen e vi um pouco na sua mente que ele fugira com Carmen, pois esta não queria viver com os Volturi – Aro não gostou, mas deu sua benção, entretanto.

E, quando finalmente olhei para Eddie de novo, para falar-lhe-ei, vi uma coisa que fez minha cara fechar: Tanya quase babava sobre meu irmão. Ela sabia disfarçar bem, admito, mais nada escapava aos meus olhos atentos, afinal, eu _sei _observar melhor que ninguém – muitos dons juntos me faziam ter uma percepção e audição incríveis.

- Eddie? – chamei, pulando em seu colo. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha – Vamos fazer algo divertido, aposto que Esme fará um estúdio para mim, irá tocar?

- Você toca, Edward? – perguntou Tanya interessada.

Tentei pensar em como ela era divertida, mesmo cantando Eddie, _meu _irmão.

- Sim – ele parecia completamente alheio, então imaginei Tanya escondendo sua atração dos pensamentos (Carlisle já tinha comentado o dom de Edward para um interessado Eleazar).

- Diga-me, Bella – chamou Eleazar e eu virei minha atenção para ele, já estávamos devidamente acomodados nos sofás da grande sala – seus dons, são todos copiados? Mesmo?

Do colo de Edward sorri, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro – por mais que amasse minha prima, não conseguia reprimir a felicidade ao ver minha vitória.

- Sim, todos eles, são tantos que se fundiram. Aliás, seu dom, Kate – falei para minha prima – foi muito útil um ano desses. Usei para espantar dois vampiros bobocas.

- Que bom, Bella – ela riu graciosamente.

- Entretanto, você deve ter um escudo, não? Você repele meu dom – ele disse curioso.

Pisquei meus olhos surpresa, vi que ele, então, tinha o dom de identificar dons – completamente útil para mim, pois eu poderia descobrir dons com mais facilidade, mas eu tinha que me certificar que peguei mesmo esse dom. Pulei do colo de meu irmão e me aproximei de Eleazar, sob os olhos atentos de todos.

Deixei meu escudo mental a volta de nós dois.

- Não escuto mais os pensamentos de Eleazar! – Edward disse impressionado.

Mas eu estava concentrada. Peguei os dedos da sua mão, e vi por alguns milésimos tudo na sua vida, seus pensamentos, o que ele sentiu, como, por que agiu de algum jeito em tal situação, _tudo_. Uma idéia absurda se formou na minha cabeça, porém, tentei.

Forcei minha mente a fazer o inverso. Empurrei com incrível dificuldade a mente de Eleazar para fora da minha e, ao mesmo tempo, forcei um fio de minha mente a entrar na dele. Puxei um pouco do dom de Heidi (controlar as mentes) e foi com mais facilidade que entrei em sua mente.

_Você me escuta?_, Perguntei curiosa.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Mostrei-lhe meus pensamentos, liberando completamente para ele ver meus dons e, ao mesmo tempo, eu lia sua mente. Seu dom era quase impossível, e curioso. Vi em sua mente que o que Eleazar tinha era como um painel de controle automático: ele identificava facilmente.

O que ele viu dentro de mim, entretanto, era confuso. Seu "painel" via várias poças – como cores se fundindo numa palheta de artistas – ele viu o de leitura de mentes de Eddie e Aro fundindo-se tanto que não sabia onde um começava e outro terminava. O escudo de Renata era uma cor forte, pois eu tinha desenvolvido para também ser da mente, assim como o de Félix, que também tinha uma coloração escura. O dom de chamas de Tom era uma labareda que bruxuleava numa jaula, rondando-a, tentando escapar e sendo dificilmente contida. Duas poças pretas pareciam brincar maleficamente, torturando-o uma a outra, desviando-se elegantemente – Alec e Jane -, apesar de que, juntos, pareciam sorrir com seus pontilhados vermelhos sangues, que pareciam olhos de vampiro. Vi o poder de Kate numa poça amarela, raios escapando e estalando, eletricidade máxima, vibrante.

Vi também poças menores, porém significativas para mim – uma vermelha, em formato de coração, que eu sabia ser de Esme. Um perfeito círculo metade dourado, metade vermelha, era o incrível autocontrole de papai. Uma poça delicada e de uma cor bonita era Rosalie, logo ao lado de uma poça de pedra, que parecia resistente, a força de Emm. Vi também o dom de Heidi, era uma poça rosa clarinho, enrugada como um cérebro, e ela abriam-se e fechava-se, como o dom dela. Vi uma poça que parecia recente, era neutra, transparente, mas tinha um mini painel – era o dom de Eleazar.

Também vi mais um dom, curioso, que nunca havia visto. Era uma poça que parecia se dividir, como uma célula, só que, ao invés de somente se dividir, ela, cor branca, dividia-se até ficar insignificante, e voltava ao tamanho original, repetindo o processo – imediatamente soube o que era: um dom esquisito fraco, porém forte se exercitado, de clonagem. Vinha de Kath, a vampira companheira de Tom (esse grupo não parava de me surpreender).

E, por fim, uma poça transparente, porém bonita, que formavam desenhos intricados delicados, que ligava todas as poças: o meu dom de clonar dons. Não era como o dom de Kath, que clona coisa materiais (esse meu dom junto com o de Eleazar me fazia perceber tudo), era quase espiritual, celestial, chame como quiser. Ele somente clona uma coisa especial dentro de nós. E era tão bizarro ver que dentro de mim existiam tantas poças, tantos "compartimentos". Mas, lá estavam todos eles, quase se fundindo de tão próximos, cada vez maiores e, alguns, cada vez mais difíceis de serem reprimidos.

Abrindo os olhos, que eu nem percebi ter fechado de concentração, soltei minha mão da de Eleazar, que respirou fundo para trás, cansado como eu – o que não era fácil, pois somos vampiros.

- Foi incrível, e ao mesmo tempo assustador – ele comentou num quase sorriso.

Meus joelhos bambearam e em toda minha existência nunca me senti tão cansada – Eddie me pegou, deitando-me em seu colo, antes que eu pudesse pensar. Eu me sentia _tão _cansada, tão impotente, tão... Humana.

Usar meus poderes de uma vez, ou pelo menos, vê-los todos de uma vez, era carga demais. Ainda meio que ofegando – no sentido vampiresco -, toquei o rosto de Eddie, mostrando-lhe as imagens das poças (percebi com satisfação que o inverso de ler mentes, transmitir pensamentos através do toque, ultrapassava qualquer barreira mental que eu colocasse).

- Bella! – Edward gritou surpreso, mas ainda analisava as imagens que eu mostrara a Eleazar.

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntou Emmett alheio a tudo, _como sempre_.

Respirei fundo, sentindo-me num mínimo melhor: - Eleazar tem o dom de descobrir dons, e, como você sabe, eu tenho o dom de clonar dons e aumentar suas forças. Então, peguei o dom de ler mentes de Aro e Eddie e fiz o inverso: transmiti meus pensamentos a Eleazar e, com isso, era como se eu visse _melhor _o que ele via e, com isso, vi meus dons dentro de eu mesma. E isso foi assustador.

- Não, não – discordou Edward prontamente – é incrível, Bella! Seus dons são como caixas separadas, cada qual com sua personalidade, estilo, força, o que for. É simplesmente... Fascinante.

- Pareceu o papai falando agora – comentei, e todos rimos.

Cambaleei, levantando-me do colo de Edward.

- Preciso caçar, nunca me senti tão exausta – comentei.

- Nada de usar todos os dons de uma vez, hein? – brincou Emmett e eu soube que tudo estava bem – mesmo que Tanya ainda lançasse olhares maliciosos a meu irmão, mesmo que eu fosse anormal no meio de já sobrenaturais, mesmo que Eleazar e Carmen tivesse entrado na família (o que é bom).

Tudo estava bem – eu só tinha medo do que meus dons poderiam a causar. Afinal, seria tão ridículo se minha família, minha maior preciosidade, se ferisse por culpa de meus dons e, não, por causa dos Volturi.

E esse era meu maior medo.


	29. Uniformes curtos e invisibilidade

**Capítulo 29 – Sobre uniformes curtos e invisibilidade**

Pov's Bella:

Junto com Juneau veio a escola – Juneau Elementary School. Iupi.

Surpreendentemente, Tanya, Irina e Kate decidiram ir conosco, quer dizer, ir com eles – Emm, Rose e Eddie – já que eu iria para outra diferente da deles. Uma semana após termos nos acomodado na grande casa dos Denali, Carl já ter conseguido um emprego e Esme virado amiga de Carmen, fomos a escola.

Meus irmãos e minhas primas podiam usar a roupa que quiser sendo do High School, mas a Elementary tinha uma regra idiota sobre usar uniformes. Ou seja – como era verão, mas sendo o Alasca – lá estava eu: meia calça branca, saia xadrez vermelha, blusa branca com um casaquinho vermelho por cima, além de um sapato preto. Era _uniforme_ demais, até para mim, "a menina dos vestidos".

- Vamos com o meu carro e com o de Rosalie – Eddie sorriu zombeteiro para mim – nossa irmã não perderia a chance de se exibir-se, não é?

Eu revirei os olhos: - Rose é demais, ok? – ele gargalhou risonho.

- Eu ouvi isso – xingou minha irmã aparecendo na sala em sua encantadora calça jeans colada e seu salto alto gigantesco.

Irina riu, assim como Emmett que veio junto com uma frase "Relaxa, baby".

- Ai, Bella, faz tanto tempo que não te vejo bonitinha assim – Irina sorriu no seu tom "irmã mais velha protegendo irmã mais nova".

- Assim como? – indaguei.

- Assim, de uniforme – ela esclareceu sorrindo e soprou um beijo.

Sentei no banco de trás com Kate, enquanto Tanya estava na frente com Eddie – tentei não me sentir incomodada, afinal, Tanya estava me tratando com o mesmo carinho de antes de conhecer Eddie e não é como se meu irmão algum não fosse arranjar uma companheira.

_ E esquecer-se da sua irmã_. Porém balancei a cabeça espantando pensamentos. O carro de Rose passou reto pela minha escola, ainda pude a ver dando um aceno pela janela e escutar a risada de Emmett. Desci do carro de Eddie dizendo um breve "tchau" aos três, que acenaram e partiram.

Respirei fundo. Nova vida, nova cidade, nova escola – _mesma fracassada_. Ah, Forks... Cadê você?

- Olá, sou Isabella Cullen – a mulher da secretaria obviamente tinha mudado desde há última vez que eu viera a essa escola.

Esta não sorriu para mim, disse um bem vindo murmurado e mal humorado, me entregando o meu horário com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Eu dei de ombros, memória fotográfica, já sabia todas as minhas aulas, já conhecia os corredores – mole mole.

Eu costumo pensar que a hora do almoço é quando os gatos mostram as garras, pois todos são quem são _de verdade_. Os populares e arrogantes sentam-se com os populares e arrogantes, os nerds com nerds, os fracassados com fracassados e assim por diante.

Peguei uma bandeja com macarrão e sorri distante com a memória que isso me trazia de Lucy – eu não entendo, minha amiga era definitivamente diferente, tinha algo nela... Bom, não sei. Estava passando quando uma garota, que devia ser do último ano – comigo fingindo ter oito -, passou pela minha frente.

Ela possuía cabelos loiros lisos que iam até o meio das costas, seu quadril mexia exageradamente, seus olhos eram verdes escuros e era como se uma imagem dela estivesse em suas orbitas – e cuspisse no chão a minha frente.

- Você seria? – ela me olhou superior. Não, literalmente, ela era muito alta.

Falei mal mentalmente – putz... Se existe um deus para problemas, por favor, pare!

Suas amigas deram risadinhas.

- Você provavelmente não me conhece – fiz questão que minha voz de sinos fosse doce como mel, e por breves segundos ela ficou encantada, e seus olhos voltaram ao arrogante – Sou Isabella Cullen, a aluna nova.

- Hm – isso não parecia muito relevante para ela – Sou Alexis Charm, e esse é o máximo que você ouvirá de mim – ela riu cínica – quer dizer, ouvirá saindo da _minha_ boca. Acostume-se, menininha, tudo nessa escola gira em torno de mim.

Ergui as sobrancelhas – _sempre a mesma coisa_.

- Ah, claro – eu assenti e dei uma olhada melhor na roupa que ela usava. Não era um uniforme brega, era uma roupa líder de torcida. Sua minúscula saia era da cor da escola: vermelha. Sua blusinha de barriga de fora, também vermelha, tinha um escrito: JES (Juneau Elementary School).

Vi-a se afastando, novamente com seu quadril rebolando e me perguntei por que as crianças de hoje em dia são tão... Assim. Quero dizer, quando eu era menor só pensava em bonecas e agora só querem saber de beijar e outras coisas desnecessárias. Estamos em pleno século XX, pelo amor de Deus!

Pov's Edward:

As irmãs Denali, Emmett e Rosalie foram todos num carro só e eu decidira pegar Bella na escola sozinho, perguntar-lhe sobre seu dia – eu sabia que se houvessem mais pessoas presentes ela não seria sincera. Sorriria e falaria "Foi ótimo", e contaria histórias falsas sobre como seu dia foi bom.

E acho que fiz bem em ir sozinho.

Bella espumava e, para uma vampira, pisava duro no chão, com a mandíbula fortemente apertada, irritada. Seus livros em seus braços estavam levemente arranhados.

- Oi, Bella – cumprimentei, desejando que ela parasse de ter aquele olhar maligno. Sério.

Ela estava realmente brava, constatei, quando ela não sorriu nem minimamente.

- Oi, Edward – _Edward – Eddie_. Irritação.

- O que aconteceu que está assim? – perguntei, quando nosso carro já estava na rua, em alta velocidade.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e disparou a dizer: - Ah, uma garota estúpida. Por que sempre tem que ter uma exibida? As crianças de hoje em dia são _tããão_ esnobes – Bella dizia – Bom, enfim, é uma ridícula vadia chamada _Alexis Charm_ – e imitou um tom de voz tosco, que imaginei ser o da garota – ela é a líder das líderes de torcida e no último horário estava "treinando a equipe".

- E? – incentivei-a a continuar.

- E aí ela falou em alto e bom som que eu _não sabia torcer, pois tinha que ficar assistindo a elas, aprendendo_ – e novamente a voz nasal. Rangendo os dentes completou: - Como se eu precisasse de uma criaturazinha de onze anos para me ensinar o que é dançar, ah, se ela soubesse... – e quase rosnou o final.

Agora eu tinha finalmente entendido. Se havia uma coisa que Bella prezava era ballet e outros tipos de dançar, as que ela treinara durante tantos anos, com tanto afinco. E sua irritação viera do fato de que uma simples criança dissera que ela _não_ sabia dançar ou algo do tipo.

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntei curioso. Ela me olhou sorrindo amarelo.

- O que você acha? – ela ironizou – Vou fazer da vida de Alexis Charm um mar de rosas... Começando com o teste de líder de torcida amanhã.

E seu sorriso maníaco me assustou.

Pov's Bella:

O amanhecer pareceu chegar rápido na casa dos Denali e refletiu na minha janela. Parei de ler o livro que estava lendo, o que me tirou totalmente de um mundo para escutar o fim dos barulhos na casa: Eddie tocando piano, Tanya procurando roupas, Kate e Irina tagarelando, Rose e Emm – argh – fazendo _aquilo_, e Esme e Carlisle se vestindo – arrepio só de pensar que eram meus pais.

Coloquei o estúpido uniforme e com a mochila nos ombros desci a escada de dois em dois degraus. Tampei os olhos de Eddie por trás.

- Adivinha quem é? – brinquei, até parece que não tínhamos super audição.

- Hm... Um dos sete anões da Branca de Neve? – ele sorriu como uma criança feliz – sempre quis conhecer um!

- Sério? – eu ri.

E Emmett escolheu o momento mais oportuno para aparecer (ele não estava lá em cima com Rosalie?).

- Claro que ele sempre quis conhecer um, Abelhinha, ele sempre quis ter você! – Emmett riu estrondosamente e Rose aplicou-lhe um tapa na nuca.

Eu franzi o cenho, confusa. Eu odeio ficar confusa, mas às vezes acontece, como agora – o que ele queria dizer? Olhei interrogativamente para Edward, que fuzilava Emmett, seus olhos diziam: "Isso, trouxa, fale isso para nossa _irmãzinha_!". Como eu conseguia ver isso somente em seus olhos? Assustador.

- Bom, deixando os comentários oportunos de Emm para lá, vamos logo para a escola, quero fazer aquele teste idiota e passar – resmunguei falsamente arrogante.

- Isso aí, poderosa! – Irina brincou, "bagunçando" meus cabelos como sempre.

Quando desci do carro de Eddie sabia que meus irmãos e meus primos não iriam à escola. Sabia disso, primeiro: peguei o teor de suas mentes. Segundo: eles adoram me ver humilhar alguém (vá saber...).

O teste de líder de torcida era no primeiro horário, ou seja, era realmente importante nessa escola – já que cancelam o primeiro horário somente para _isso_ (meninas exibidas de mini-saia. Humpf). Estava razoavelmente cheio de alunos. Vi Alexis conversando e rindo com seus "clones do mal" no meio do ginásio.

O grupo de líderes de torcida possuía cinco meninas, contando com Alexis. Era pequeno, então imaginei o quanto eu teria que me esforçar nesse teste idiota.

- Certo – Alexis disse melosa – quem quiser ser a próxima líder de torcida, faz uma fila aqui! – e indicou o lugar. Ela falou isso tão sorridente e alegre que eu quase caí no seu truque. Quase.

Fui à fila e vi a primeira menina ir até o centro, era alta, de cabelos loiros – revirei os olhos a essa informação. Quantas loiras americanas existem? Na Itália eram mais morenas, se quer saber – e olhos castanhos. Ela sorridente e pulando parou na frente da mesa das líderes que avaliavam.

Alexis murmurava irônica a um canto com uma amiga que parecia a, tipo, sub-líder ou sei lá. Também vi a um canto, quase imperceptível, a treinadora Corren, em seu agasalho vermelho, apito branco e megafone pendurado – rá, toma Alexis! Ela também participa da escolha.

- J-U-N-E-A-U! – soletrava a menina fazendo movimentos com seus pompons. – V-A-I-V-E-N-C-E-R! – e terminou numa pose. Não era... bem... Bom.

A fila passa adiante e cada vez mais próxima estava a minha vez. A maioria das meninas possuía músicas de fundo animadas e boas para dançar. Quem quisesse a única líder de torcida gentil colocava uma música. Na minha vez, eu entrei no papel que iria interpretar: sorridente e feliz. Ah, tá.

- Nome? – Susan, uma das cinco, perguntou monotonamente.

- Isabella Cullen – agora ela parecia interessada, e me perguntei se era o sobrenome. Meu Deus povo que não tem vida pra cuidar!

Pedi para Mirtle – a única gentil – ligar o rádio. (N/A: tááá, eu sei que não tinha CD naquela época, mas, poooxa, precisamos de música! Rsrs).

A música começou a tocar e eu acompanhava, mexi os braços, os pompons, erguia a perna na altura da orelha, fiz mortais, estrelas, enfim, fui _muito _bem – ballet e danças são únicas coisas em que não sou modesta, porque sou realmente muito boa depois de tantos anos. Terminei a batida numa abertura total, minha virilha tocava o chão de madeira do ginásio.

Com surpresa, ouvi aplausos – admito, por essa não esperava. Entrecerrando os olhos, vi, escondidos a olhos humanos, minha família que sorria – principalmente as mulheres, orgulhosas. Credo! Gostam de humilhar. (N/A: O.o)

- Foi muito bom, Isabella – elogiou, com a boca caída, a treinadora Corren, reparei que, diferente da maioria dos treinadores e treinadoras, essa era simpática e sorridente. – Você torce muito bem. Conhece mais algum tipo de dança?

Sei que coraria. Tá, eu admito que danço bem, mas não saio, como posso dizer, exibindo-me por aí.

- Ballet, jazz... Talvez um pouco de sapateado – falei vagamente. Realidade: eu conhecia muito estilos. Mas até parece que vou falar.

- Incrível - Mirtle elogiou alegremente para mim (cheguei a conclusão que toda escola tem uma bonzinha e _muitas _malvadas. Que coisa!).

- Está dentro – a treinadora Corren anunciou antes que Alexis pudesse sequer pensar em algo, e o que pensou depois dessa fala provavelmente foi um xingamento, pois sua cara ficou vermelha de raiva. Mirtle deu-me um uniforme, ao qual tive que vestir, pois, de acordo com elas, líderes de torcida sempre têm que estar vestidas como tal – ok, porém ainda é uma regra estranha.

Minha imagem com essa roupa; analisei no espelho do banheiro quando troquei o meu uniforme, era estranha. Eu sou a mais baixinha do time, apesar de ter uma habilidosa garota de sete anos, porém a saia em mim não ficava grande como ficava em Lilli – a garota de sete anos. Era um tamanho menor de roupa, ou seja, minha saia ficava como a atrevida da Alexis e das suas clones: no meio das coxas. Ai, que vergonha!

(N/A: a equipe é: Mirtle, Susan, Alexis e Tamiris – estão no último ano -, Lilli – no segundo ano – e Bella – penúltimo ano. Lembrem-se: seis anos, 1º grau, sete anos, 2º grau, e assim por diante, até os onze anos).

Nos corredores os meninos espichavam os olhos, e eu corava até o último fio de cabelo, mentalmente. De repente eu era popular e objetivo de ser uma Cullen discreta tinha ido para o espaço – eu não era mais discreta e invisível.

_Meu Deus, em que eu tinha me metido?_


	30. Sai do meu pé!

**Capítulo 30 – Sai do meu pé!**

_(1945, Juneau, Alasca)_

Pov's Bella:

Ajeitei meu rabo de cavalo na cabeça, estava perfeito, mas Rose insistia em dizer que havia um fio para cima – como se fosse possível. Vampiros, cabelos parados, hello...?

Olhei no relógio, três e meia. Daqui a vinte minutos seria o jogo Juneau Elementary School contra Shing Elementary School – uma cidade próxima aqui, outra vilazinha com somente uma escola. Eu, tipicamente, estava com minha roupa de líder de torcida, _minúscula_. Meus pompons vermelhos e brancos combinavam.

- Vem logo, Bella! – disse Rose, entrando no banheiro. As aulas já tinham acabado, e logo que saíram, Rose e as irmãs Denali pegaram um carro e dirigiram até aqui. (Emm e Eddie tinham pegado outro carro e dirigido até a quadra de basquete onde seria o jogo).

- Ai, Rose, não está muito curto? – reclamei pela milésima vez.

- Isabella Marie Cullen – ela ralhou – você usa essa roupa todo dia há um ano, já fez inúmeras torcidas em jogos, por que todo jogo e _todo santo dia_ você me faz essa pergunta se olhando no espelho?

_Porque tenho medo que alguém realmente dê atenção ao meu corpo vazio, infantil_. Mas eu somente dei de ombros. Caminhamos em direção ao ginásio e encontrei uma grande torcida da minha escola, inclusive alguns alunos da Middle e da High School. Acenei para minha família e disse tchau para Rosalie, indo em direção as torcedoras.

Como eu estava no último ano, isso significava que Alexis, Susan, Mirtle e Tamiris tinham ido para o primeiro ano na Middle. A treinadora Corren me transformou na líder das líderes de torcida – o que eu acho bobagem e não dou a mínima importância, mas as pessoas me tratam como se eu fosse uma rainha ou algo do tipo. Humanos... Importam-se tanto com coisas bobas.

Disse "oi" para Lilli – a única, além de mim, que sobrara do ano passado – e para as três novas líderes de torcida: Mirella – do terceiro grau, Katiannie – mesmo ano que eu, e Becka – do quarto grau.

O apito soou e os meninos começaram a jogar, já com a bola no arremesso. A outra equipe de torcida nos olhou desafiadoramente antes de começar a requebrar e olhar selvagem como um gato lutando. Ergui as sobrancelhas e simplesmente pedi para as minhas meninas começarem a torcer a coreografia sete – que era com pompons e giros.

Tinha uma hora que eu fazia uma reversão e as meninas uma estrela e parávamos todas na abertura total, o que fez a torcida vibrar e incentivar o nosso time. Lá pela metade do jogo a outra escola estava cinco pontos na frente e isso significava que tínhamos que fazer coreografias mais complicadas para incentivar. Mandei que as meninas deixassem os pompons de lado e fizessem a coreografia treze.

- É canja, é canja, é canja de galinha, arruma outro trouxa pra jogar na tua linha! – Mirella gritava isso em uma parte da coreografia, toda sorridente, o que fez a nossa torcida rir e a outra, do time adversário, vaiar. Maus torcedores.

Foram estrelas, aberturas, mortais e saltos elásticos, e, no final, formávamos aquela divertida pirâmide. Eu ficava no topo por ser a menor – não, eu não estou falando errado, até mesmo Lilli, mais nova, é mais alta que eu. Oh, destino cruel!

- Vai, Juneau! – gritávamos juntas no final, já com a pirâmide formada. No final, eu pulava de cima e pousava no chão com um pose, assim com Mirella e Lilli logo depois, ajoelhadas e Becka e Katiannie, as mais altas, estavam de pé.

Acabou que a nossa escola ganhou por dois pontos no finalzinho do último tempo. Acenei sorridente para as meninas da torcida e caminhei para minha família, que esperava encostada no carro de Eddie e de Rose.

- Oi, gente! – cumprimentei como sempre sorrindo.

- Estava linda, Abelhinha! – parabenizou Emm, sendo seguido por "Muito gata!", "Arrassou!" e um "Poderosa e sexy essa menina". Eddie não pareceu ficar agradado com a frase de Irina, porém ignorei completamente.

- Valeu, gente, é divertido, por mais que tenha essa saia que mostra, bem, _tudo_ – chiei irritada, olhando para mim mesma. As mulheres riram, Emm fez cara de bobão, e Edward – como sempre pra me fazer feliz – concordou comigo.

O carro com as irmãs Denali já tinha disparado pela rua, e quando eu estava para entrar no carro onde estavam meus irmãos, Alexis apareceu na minha frente, quero dizer, lenta como uma humana. Aparentemente tinha vindo assistir o jogo de sua antiga escola, pois estava simples – quero dizer, exibida. Calças jeans coladas, uma blusa justa com um casaco felpudo, e um sapato brilhoso.

- Bê! – ela gritou como se fossemos velhas amigas (aliás, se fosse o caso, ela saberia que detesto "variantes" de Bella). –Ai, querida, eu vi você no ginásio e quer saber: F-A-B-U-L-O-S-A!

Sorri tão falsa quanto ela: - Obrigada, Alexia.

- É Alexis – ela disse agudo, irritada, mas vendo minha sobrancelha erguida, sorriu docemente de novo – Bom, não importa, somos amigas, chame-me como quiser. Mas, então, a Elementary continua legal? _Porque a Middle School é muito melhor_ – ela deu muita ênfase na última frase.

- Ah, sim, excelente, não sei por que –_ é porque você saiu_, eu quiser completar – mas esse ano está melhor.

Começou a garoar rapidamente e ela abriu um guarda chuva – sem oferecê-lo a me cobrir também enquanto conversávamos – e eu desejei já ter partido. Eu nunca tinha sentido o cheiro dela _assim_, sem seu perfume exageradamente doce de pinheiro. O cheiro atingiu-me como uma bola, assim como o cheiro dos – glup – garotos que matei. Não era um alívio pensar assim.

Cocei os olhos com uma das mãos, eles provavelmente estavam pretos. E quando os abri, Alexis arregalou seus olhos claros: - S-Seus olhos! – ela gaguejou – estava dourados e agora estão... Pretos?

- Impressão sua – enrolei. Meus irmãos ouviam atentamente no carro. Odiava fazer isso com humanos, mesmo com os piores deles, porém usei um dos meus dons: o para confundir, de Heidi. Alexis ficou com uma expressão vazia enquanto eu alterava sua mente e ela ia embora acenando – e, claaaaro, aproveitei para fazer ela pensar em ser um pouquinho mais caridosa com a comunidade.

- Preciso caçar, _agora_ – decretei no carro, prendendo a respiração.

Edward não questionou, pisou fundo no acelerador e em poucos minutos estávamos na encosta de uma floresta. Estacionamos o carro e corremos entre as árvores rapidamente, eu seguia meus instintos, então, não demorei a pegar dois pumas suculentos. Vi ao longe Emmett lutando com um urso pardo bem, hum, gordinho. Rosalie sorriu para mim e apontou para o marido, seus lábios formando a palavra "meu macaquinho bobo". Sorri torto digno de Eddie Cullen, que falando nele, apareceu com a camisa branca impecável.

- Não pegou seu precioso leão da montanha, Edinho? – Emm zombou risonho, sua camisa estava rasgada, e Rose rosnou a esse fato, e suja.

- Peguei, entretanto ao contrário de você, Emmett, eu sou civilizado – era verdade, pensei, comparando a roupa dos dois. Analisei a minha roupa de líder de torcida, estava em perfeito estado também – afinal, eu não brinco com a comida. Eu ainda estava um pouco sedenta, minha garganta ainda coçava, porém ignorei, não era urgente.

Estávamos sorrindo e bobeando uns aos outro, quando eu parei de repente. A semi clareira era silenciosa, exceto, talvez, pelo cheiro que me atingiu – o dom de rastrear de Felix acabara sendo-me valioso, afinal, não só rastreava, mais também aguçava meus sentidos (em geral, eu usava esse dom quando queria, na minoria das vezes era involuntariamente).

- Bella? – Eddie chamou, olhando atenta e seriamente para mim. Rose e Emm repetiram o gesto.

Porém eu não prestava atenção neles, e, sim, ao cheiro adocicado que me invadia. Senti-me rosnado, saco, malditos Volturi que não tomam no meio da coisinha deles e me deixam em paz!

_Eles_ surgiram num milésimo de segundo, antes não estavam ali, e de repente, como mágica – ou vampirismo –, estavam. Dessa vez não era somente Alec, e sim Félix, Jane, Demetri, Heidi e o próprio Alec. Eu analisei a todos melhor, estavam como sempre (seria estranho se tivessem mudado).

Jane alguns poucos centímetros mais alta que eu. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque frouxo, que era coberto pelo capuz do manto negro. Alec, seu irmão gêmeo do mal – literalmente -, me olhou malicioso o que rendeu um passo na minha frente de Eddie. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros e seus olhos vermelhos sorriam para mim. Heidi, como sempre, não usava o manto dos Volturi, e, sim, um vestido extremamente sexy. Longo, com um corte até a coxa e um decote até o umbigo. Seus longos cabelos cor de mogno caiam em ondas pelas costas e, seus olhos, agora eram violetas – reparei num pequeno círculo azul em volta do vermelho sangue da íris, lentes de contato azul. Agora, por que uma vampira usa, sabe Deus por que. Félix um armário tão grande quanto Emmett, alguém com quem você não gostaria de encarar num beco escuro. E Demetri – eu nunca reparara o suficiente nele – tinha a pele azeitonada, misturada a palidez dos vampiros, e seus olhos vermelhos quase combinavam com seus compridos cabelos pretos.

Todos eram incrivelmente lindos, mas por trás dessa beleza eu sempre – repito _sempre_, mesmo na primeira vez os vira – vira uma coisa maligna se agitando dentro deles. Eu rapidamente fiz com que meu escudo mental _e _físico cobrisse a mim e meus irmãos – claro que ficaria cansada, mas, bom, era por uma boa causa.

Com olhos atentos, vi o dom de Alec espiralar por volta de meu escudo, uma névoa quase transparente que causaria minha morte e de minha família se eu não cuidasse. O dom de rastrear de Félix era inútil, então, um ponto a mais para os Cullen – ele não tinha o meu dom, de pegar e desenvolvê-lo a ponto de deixar os sentidos aguçados, somente rastrear. E uma coisa escura, vista somente a olhos atentos, pois parecia uma sombra de alguém, veio até o meu escudo, e bateu com força. O dom de Jane – ela andara treinando, estava cada vez mais poderosa.

Entrecerrei os olhos, eu uso escudo mental involuntariamente, _praticamente. _Porém, o físico eram raras as vezes, e eu estava me cansando. Esse parecia exatamente o objetivo, pois ninguém mexera um músculo. Os meus irmãos próximos a mim, prontos para atacar, se necessários. E os Volturi ainda estavam do outro lado da semi clareira nevada, sorrindo diabolicamente e rindo em suas mentes, aguardando como uma cobra para dar o bote.

Pareciam que horas se arrastavam a cada minuto e, cada vez mais, eu sentia meu escudo tombando, e erguia de novo. Chegou a um ponto, certa hora, em que tive vontade de sentar no chão, como um humano cansado de correr. Mas continuei de pé, os Volturi alimentam-se de fraqueza, e a minha parecia especialmente deliciosa para esse grupo da guarda.

- Vamos lá, _Bella_ – Alec acariciou com malicia o meu nome – seja razoável, somos amigos, por que não nos deixa entrar?

Eu trinquei o maxilar com toda a força que conseguia, parecia que o céu estava em minhas costas, o escudo físico – e até o mental, que virara praticamente meu companheiro – empurrando-me de encontro ao chão. Eu gemi, e esse foi meu erro.

Alec e Jane se entreolharam e, numa força só, fizeram seus poderes racharem meus escudos. O físico foi para o espaço, o que fez com que meus irmãos ficassem em posição de ataque na minha frente. Eu fui tomando consciência de algumas coisas, tentando me distrair dos poderes dos gêmeos Volturi e enquanto tentava postar o físico de volta.

Primeira: Eddie provavelmente estava lendo minha mente, pois estava dentro de meu escudo – e, possivelmente, só encontraria um branco profundo, pois eu sentia-me cansada e esgotada. Segunda: a morte não parecia tão desagradável assim.

_"Rose, Eddie, Emm"_ eu disse em suas mentes. Depois de alguns meses treinando com Eleazar, eu conseguia, definitivamente, fazer o inverso com minha mente, enviando pensamentos, assim como ouvi-los. Mas o escudo mental tinha que ser retirado, ou a pessoa estar dentro dele.

Eles não me olharam, ainda rosnavam para os guarda Volturi, que nem sequer tinham mexido um músculo. E, por fim, eu me rendi, com meu escudo mental finalmente baixando. Nessa hora, eles atacaram.

Félix veio correndo e começou a lutar com Emmett. Eu queria levantar e gritar com todas as minhas forças que não, que parassem e me levassem somente, porém, aqui estava eu: fraca e imponente na hora que precisavam. Heidi atacou Rosalie, que, com a mesma ou talvez mais, raiva, lutou. Demetri era menor que Félix e Emm, mais ainda sim, maior que Eddie – e temi por meu irmão.

Edward tentava sair de sua luta e vir para a minha com Alec e Jane – que ainda nem mesmo começara – mas não havia jeito disso.

_"Carl!" _eu gritei na minha mente, desejando que Carlisle escutasse, mesmo a quilômetros de distancia.

- Bella, Bella, Bella – Alec disse, a alguns metros de mim, assim como Jane.

O resto do mundo se fechou para mim, parecia que éramos somente eu e eles, como da primeira vez. Na primeira vez eles tinham quase me matado – aliás, de fato tinham. Vampiros _são_ mortos. -, será que agora seria oficialmente?

- P-por favor – eu nunca, mas nunca, na minha existência pensei que chegaria ao ponto de implorar para os meus maiores inimigos.

- Ah – foi a única coisa que Jane disse, e, sorrindo amigavelmente para mim, seus olhos vermelhos tornaram assustadores e ignorantes com a dor que veio de brinde. Há anos que eu não sentia uma dor assim: desde a primeira vez no bosque da Itália, desde que Eddie partira e me deixara, desde que eu matei os humanos. Há tempos essa dor não me assolava.

Porém Jane treinara, a dor estava maior, estava quase doentia. E Alec aparentemente também treinara, pois ele fez com que eu não escutasse, sentisse, cheirasse nada mais – quero dizer, a não ser a dor de mil facas me cortando.

Era um silêncio absurdo na minha mente – e Eddie? E Rose, Emm? Estariam vivos e bem? Os Volturi os poupariam? – e meu corpo se contorcia, desejando arrancar a dor desses cortes de mim mesma. Eu gritava agonizada, o grito em minha garganta raspava áspero.

Mas os gritos não me salvaram dessa dor.

Onde estava meu escudo mental involuntário, você pergunta? Eu não tinha idéia se eu ainda estava na clareira com minha família, eu respondo, quanto mais onde estava minha força de vontade. Aos poucos, meus sentidos foram recobrados e aquela sensação de acordar, há muito também esquecida, voltou-me.

Em alguns segundos, analisei a cena a minha volta. Rose estava imobilizada por Heidi, assim como Emmett por Félix, e Eddie – que me olhava com uma cara de dor – por Demetri. Todos os três tinham mãos em seus pescoços, prontas para arrancar suas cabeças. Jane estava mais ao longe, bizarramente sorridente com tudo, os braços cruzados atrás das costas, o cabelo impecavelmente arrumado.

Já Alec, eu odiei, estava a centímetros de mim. Com os sentidos de volta, reparei que estava de pé e era na minha frente que Alec estava agachado a minha altura, com suas mãos prendendo meus pulsos e seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus.

- O que quer? – tentei falar sem encostar minha boca na dele. Que riu.

- Ora, o de sempre Bella, o de sempre – ele respondeu e Edward rosnou. Demetri apertou mais as suas mãos no pescoço de meu irmão – sinto dizer que se sua... Família – ele zombou – não cooperar, iremos ter que tomar sérias providências.

- Fala logo o que você quer – "_seu tapado"_, completei em minha mente. Meu escudo mental esgueirava-se por minha cabeça, voltando.

- Bom, Bella, o que _eu_ quero é um pouco diferente do que _Aro_ quer, não é mesmo? – Alec riu – Então, façamos assim: você me dá o que eu quero, e _eu_ deixo você e sua família sair com vida. Você dá o que Aro quer e _eu_ deixo sua família e você com vida. Inclusive os que não estão aqui na clareira.

Pensei em Esme, Carl, e até nos Denali nos esperando em casa, querendo saber o que aconteceu em dúvida – e de repente os Volturi chegando e arrancando suas cabeças.

- Feito – disse sem nem mesmo ligar para o que ele queria.

- Bella, não! – Rose gritou e Heidi tapou-lhe a boca, mas sendo quem era, minha irmã teimou – Sai daqui, megera! Bella, por favor, não faz isso, iremos dar um jeito, iremos...!

Sua frase se perdeu com o tapa que Heidi deu para calar-lhe a boca.

- Bom, Bella, muito bom – Alec disse aprovando com um sorriso irônico. E olhou para minha roupa curta – na verdade, com esta roupa que você está usando, até facilita o trabalho, sabia?

- O que Aro quer? – decidi desviar o assunto.

- Ah, você sabe bem o que – ele disse com um olha significativo.

- Ter-me na guarda.

Alec sorriu, batendo palmas sarcásticas: - Um ponto para Isabella _Volturi_. Sim, acertou bem, minha cara. Na verdade, é um pouco mais que isso.

Apertei os olhos: - Um pouco mais que isso?

- Sim, ele sabe de seu curioso dom, Bella – Alec disse – Seu dom de clonar.

- Mas... C-como? – gaguejei bobamente – Não é possível! Esse não é o meu dom!

Jane sorriu e, finalmente falou algo:

- Claro que é. Nós já lhe dissemos uma vez, talvez você se lembre, os Volturi sabem de tudo, às vezes fica para uma próxima vez e, nunca, nunca, desistimos. E, acontece, que seu pareceu perfeito para Aro – ela terminava desgostosa com o fato.

- E, com esse dom – Alec continuou – Aro poderá dominar o mundo vampiresco com tranqüilidade, afinal, há coisa mais poderosa que poder ter todos os dons? Ele quer lhe fazer uma espécie de... Princesa Volturi.

- Princesa Volturi? – essa idéia parecia cada vez mais idiota.

- Sim – Félix disse numa voz fria e rouca, como se quase nunca falasse – Acontece que Aro gosta muito de poder, e ele _pode_ se dar ao luxo de dizer que você _é_ a filha dele.

- Mas eu não sou! – gritei com raiva – Sou filha de Renée e Charlie Swan! E filha adotiva de Carlisle e Esme Cullen!

- Claro que é – Alec concordou – mas Renée e Charlie não estão vivos para contestar, e ninguém dá a mínima se você é ou não filha adotiva de um vampiro, desde que você seja a biológica de outro, um mais poderoso.

- Vampiros não podem ter filhos – olhei quase penosa para Rose, por dizer isso gritado, quase na cara dela.

- De fato, não – Demetri deu de ombros – mas Aro, junto a Marcus e Caius, são os ditadores das leis no nosso mundo, eles podem dizer o que quiser e todos, sem exceções, tem de concordar. Não poderão contestar que você é a princesa Volturi.

- E quem disse que eu quero? – sussurrei sem forças, humilhada.

- Há – Alec riu alegremente – É aí que entra o nosso acordo, não é? Acho que você quer que sua família continue viva. – e como que para reforçar suas palavras, o dom de Jane espiralou próximo aos meus irmãos, pronto para entrar em suas mentes e fazê-los sentir dor.

- Tá – eu murmurei derrotada – façam o que quiserem comigo, transformem-me no que quiserem, mas deixem minha família em paz.

E, quase apressado, Alec cortou a distancia entre nós, com um beijo quente. Eu tentei me debater, empurrando-lhe o seu peito de mármore frio – que abrigava seu coração gelado – porém ele somente parou o beijo: - Essa é _minha_ vontade, Bella, também está dentro de nosso acordo – e voltou a beijar-me com volúpia.

Em um momento eu olhava nos olhos de Eddie, em desespero, desejando que ele ficasse quieto ali e partisse de volta para casa com meus irmãos e me deixassem sofrer em paz, no outro era tudo preto. Eu ainda estava nos braços de alguém, mas – como sempre quando eu estava sem sentidos – deu-me um branco de quem poderia ser.

Foram longos minutos, ou horas, não tenho idéia, agonizantes, imaginando se minha família ainda estava bem. Ou se a guarda Volturi tinha-lhes arrancado a cabeça sem dó nem piedade.

Quando "acordei", estava numa caverna. Era seca e nunca tinha sequer visto-a nas minhas corridas e caçadas. As estalactites e estalagmites eram pontiagudas e um humano poderia facilmente se machucar. Será que ainda era no Alasca? Ou eu já estava na Itália?

- Fronteira com o Canadá - disse uma voz que pareceu ler meus pensamentos, ou minha cara de dúvida. Que se contorceu numa careta de nojo.

Quem tinha dito isso fora Alec, que estava ali na minha frente com seu típico sorriso estranho. Ele estava sem blusa, com o peito de mármore brilhando na pouca luz – reparei – que vinha da lua lá de fora. Usava uma simples calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos. Estava descalço.

- Devo dizer que está muito bonita, _Isa_ – ele murmurou com luxúria nos olhos e senti uma vontade de me encolher contra a parede.

Olhei para mim mesma. Usava um vestido vermelho, tomara-que-caia. Era apertado no meu busto quase inexistente, e solto da cintura para baixo, mas na verdade só ia até a metade da coxa. Usava um salto altíssimo preto e tinha uma estranha pulseira no pulso – ela de ouro com um grande pingente "V". Senti nojo de mim mesma, de tudo aqui.

- Não sou Isa! – gritei para Alec, levantando-me, ou pelo menos, tentando.

- Não adianta, sua tolinha – ele murmurou sorridente quando cai impotente no chão – Vi a sua ceninha com aquela garota humana há alguns dias, você estava com sede, e ainda está. Está fraca.

- Há alguns dias? – murmurei desolada.

- Sim, e está cada vez mais fraca. Eu esperei décadas por esse momento e garanti que nada desse errado, e... Aqui estamos – ele sorriu.

E rasgou minhas roupas – junto com minha dignidade.


	31. Um lugar muito agradável

**Capítulo 31 – Um lugar muito agradável**

Pov's Bella:

Eu tremi quando uma gota de água pingou do teto para o chão da caverna. Ao menor som eu parecia um ratinho assustado – e nem mesmo me repreendia. Eu me sentia, _mesmo_, uma criança assustada.

Eddie uma vez me dissera que eu tenho uma língua afiada para respostas. Parecia que alguém havia cortado essa língua.

Alec tinha ido caçar e me deixara aqui na caverna, tampando-a com uma pedra que impedia a luz do dia entrar – nada muito sério, sendo o que sou, enxergo no escuro. Porém, não foi idiotice colocar a pedra.

Você pensa: eu posso tirar com minha super força. E eu digo que _não_ posso. Eu não caço desde o dia que modifiquei a mente de Alexis – bom sim, eu cacei naquele dia, mas pouco. Depois, fiquei "desacordada-sem-sentidos-por-causa-do-dom-de-Alec" por mais alguns dias, e, depois de uma semana nas mãos daquele maníaco – realizando coisas que prefiro esquecer-me – estava sedenta.

E, mesmo assim, o canalha nem mesmo me trouxe um alce ou algo do tipo. Somente brincara sobre trazer um humano – que no meu estado talvez eu bebesse. Mas não trouxe.

Aqui estava eu, Bella Cullen, aquela cheia de poderes, lotada de dons, sem poder usar nenhum porque fui humilhada, porque estou com sede. A vida era tão irônica e injusta.

Olhei para meu próprio corpo. _"Aquele vestido vermelho já nem existe mais"_, pensei, olhando no canto da caverna, onde existiam trapos do que já fora uma roupa. Eu estava nua em uma caverna com água pingando, temendo que a qualquer momento um maníaco por sexo chegasse e me estuprasse de novo.

A coisa toda poderia ser pior?

Bom, analisei bem, poderia, quero dizer, se tiverem sequer arrancado um fio de cabelo da minha família.

_Não_, repreendi-me, _você fez isso por eles, não está se arrependendo de nada_. Olhei para o meu reflexo na poça de água que se formou. Meus cabelos estavam penteados, paralisados, sim, mas ser vampira não faz com que a sujeira seja repelida de mim. Havia pó em meu cabelo claro e minha bochecha pálida estava suja. Meus olhos estavam tristes.

A pedra da caverna foi empurrada facilmente por Alec, que a fechou novamente, impedindo minha saída – o que era bobagem, eu nem mesmo consigo levantar.

Mas, dessa vez, eu levantei rápido a cabeça, meus sentidos apitavam: _sangue_! E eles não se enganaram, havia um puma recém morto jogado sem pudor no chão rochoso.

- Coma – Alec disse no seu já conhecido tom irônico e/ou zombeteiro –irá para a Itália, tem que estar em boa aparência para ver seu _pai_.

Ele frisou bem a palavra, porém a ignorei. Juntando o resto das minhas forças – e perdendo mais do meu orgulho – chupei todo o sangue do bicho que me fora dado, como se fosse aqueles pratos para prisioneiros com pão seco. Bom, o meu "pão seco" estava muito bom.

Quando terminei, limpando o sangue que escorria por meu queixo, ele me jogou um vestido. Era bem diferente do curtíssimo que ele me dera semana antes. Eu o vesti com avidez. Batia um pouco abaixo de meus joelhos, era preto de veludo, com uma linha dourada abaixo do busto.

- Toma – ele jogou um par de sandálias de lantejoulas douradas para mim, que calcei.

Enquanto amarrava as sandálias, vi a pulseira com o "V' de Volturi tinir no meu pulso. Era asquerosa e marcava – como se marca num boi com ferro quente – o meu destino, quase o meu dono. Humpf. Como se eu fosse um boi, pensei estarrecida e raivosa.

Ele aproximou-se sorridente, o que me fez dar um passo para trás. Alec riu: - Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com você... Por enquanto. Só vim entregar-lhe a roupa e – ele tirou um colar – isso.

Analisei meticulosamente o que o canalha tinha em mãos. Era delicado, mas não pude não sentir nojo. A corrente parecia de ouro puro e o pingente era um diamante – que também parecia verdadeiro – com o formato de um grande e brilhante "V" – povo fissurado nessa letra, tudo bem que é sobrenome, mas, pô!

- Você tem de usar – soou como uma ordem – é a marca Volturi – e exibiu um colar masculino, escondido sob a roupa, para mim. Revirei os olhos discretamente, quanta bobagem!

Levantei, passando a mão no rosto e no cabelo, tirando um pouco da sujeira ali.

- Chegando a casa, você toma um banho, vamos logo, quanto antes sairmos, mais cedo chegará – ele disse – as passagens do avião estão comigo há dias.

Então, que fiquemos aqui, pensei com cinismo. Demoremos bastante, por favor. Ele tirou a pedra e com um pouco da força recobrada, a enorme liberdade da floresta me pareceu tentadora. Eu _sou_ rápida, por que não...?

- Sua família – minha cara devia ser bem óbvia, pois Alec respondeu – sabe de nosso acordo, ainda está em jogo.

_Para sempre_. Urgh!

A corrida – sim, eu estava correndo para o inferno! – foi silenciosa, assim como o vôo. Alec bem que tentou puxar assunto, segurar minha mão e coisas do tipo, porém ignorei-o completamente, ou pelo menos, somente balançava a cabeça e dizia "hum's" muitos convincentes. Perguntei-me, certo momento da viagem, se ele não pensava no que as pessoas viam.

Uma menina de dez anos sentada em um banco com um garoto de no máximo dezesseis ou quinze anos tentando cantá-la. Vá entender a mente dos humanos, não penso como eles há décadas.

- _Isabella Volturi_ – Alec pronunciou numa voz rápida e baixa demais para ouvidos humanos – soa bem não?

- Somente aos seus ouvidos – respondi rapidamente e ele riu baixinho, porém ainda vi traços de uma raiva contida. Ele queria dar uma boa resposta.

- Ora, meu amor – odiei que isso saísse dos seus lábios e não consegui reprimir uma careta. O que o fez abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Oh, Bella! Tão inocente você é! Se já ficamos juntos, mais unidos do que nunca, por que insiste em me repelir como algo asqueroso?

- Porque você _é_ asqueroso – eu disse com toda a minha "delicadeza".

- Ah, vamos, vamos. Admita: aquelas noites foram prazerosas a você.

Ele acariciou minha face. Os humanos dormiam, o avião silencioso nos permitia privacidade – e eu nunca desejei tanto que os humanos não dormissem nunca.

- Nem um pouco – eu não hesitei; orgulhosa de mim mesma. Não, eu não havia sentido prazer algum, somente dor – na primeira vez, principalmente – e muito, mas muito, nojo e repulsa.

- Não sente nada? – Alec acariciou meu rosto, deu-me um breve beijo (que não retribuí), e me olhou. Eu vi sua decepção, como observadora de longas datas, mas ele escondia muito bem a olhares iniciantes.

- _Nada_ – eu quase soletrei. Depois de tantos dias sendo humilhada, humilhar o que me humilhou (confuso isso? Imagina!) era o meu único prazer. Único.

O resto da viagem foi em um silêncio fúnebre que, cá entre nós, foi melhor que o papo. No aeroporto havia um carro nos esperando, e alguns humanos nos olhavam estranhos por não levarmos nenhuma mala após sairmos de um vôo – se os Volturi queriam ser discretos, falhavam miseravelmente.

No carro quem dirigia era Félix, que sorriu maliciosamente para mim e cumprimentou Alec. Eu ia entrar quando este traste de gente entrou na minha frente e me fez sentar em seu colo, com um sorriso, como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo – espera aí, deixa eu ir ali vomitar.

Félix dirigia duzentos por hora, ou seja, foram poucas horas para chegarmos as ruas de Volterra – aquelas ruas que eu sempre prometi a mim mesma não voltar, não importando a situação. E aqui estava eu.

Entramos pelo saguão, que apesar de eu já ter vindo, nunca tinha visto. As paredes eram cobertas de madeira, o chão era atapetado com uma cobertura grossa, verde. Não havia janelas, mas sim grandes quadros, de uma luz brilhante que retratavam a região Toscana e que estavam pendurados em toda parte como se fosse uma substituição. Sofás de couro pálido estavam arrumados em grupos aconchegantes, e as mesas brilhantes sustentavam vasos de cristal cheios de buquês com cores vibrantes. No meio da sala havia um balcão alto, de mogno polido.

Eu quase me engasguei de pasmo com a mulher que ficava atrás dele. Ela era alta, com uma pele escura e olhos verdes. Ela teria sido muito bonita em qualquer outra companhia – mas não aqui. Porque ela era uma humana completamente – ou não, se anda com vampiros – normal. Eu não conseguia compreender o que uma humana estava fazendo aqui, totalmente tranqüila. Ela sorria educadamente nos recebendo.

- Alec, Félix.

- Mary – Alec disse monotonamente, nem esmo olhando na cara da mulher. Por esse motivo, quando passamos por ela, achei que seria gentil sorrir amigavelmente, ela não parecia malvada, por que ser má com ela?

Andamos até o final do corredor, onde eu encontrei finalmente algo conhecido: as gigantescas portas duplas que davam para o salão principal. Félix abriu-a silenciosamente e a manteve aberta para eu passar, com Alec atrás, como se fosse uma escolta. O salão continuava o mesmo, apesar das paredes terem sido pintadas novamente, pois não possuíam mais o aspecto velha.

A primeira coisa que reparei que havia mais pessoas na guarda. Certo, Marcus ainda tinha olhar entediado, sentado em seu trono. Caius seu olhar ambicioso e tão maligno quanto de Aro, que, aliás, também estava sentado em seu trono. Renata estava um pouco mais atrás, e não duvidei que o escudo físico estivesse sobre Aro.

Jane estava em um lado do salão, ao lado de Heidi – ambas me olharam superiores – e ao lado de outra mulher. Essa era mais alta que a "loirinha irritante" e "sexy exibida", e achei mais modesta também, pois não possui um olhar maligno, de fato. Não tinha um rosto juvenil, teria no mínimo vinte e alguma coisa anos. De olhos vermelhos, sim, mas cabelos claros e rosto gentil. Era quase como Esme, ou Carmen. Mas ainda era Volturi.

Com o dom de Aro, misturado ao de Edward, rapidamente vi sua vida em seus pensamentos. Chelsea Huglibins – agora Volturi.

O resto das pessoas na guarda eram altos e musculosos, homens, ou simplesmente talentosos. Não dei muita atenção a eles enquanto caminhava em direção a escadaria de mármore, parando em frente a Aro.

- Bella, como é bom revê-la – Aro levantou-se de seu trono, caminhando em minha direção. Alec e Félix pararam ao lado de dois brutamontes pálidos, rentes as paredes, somente à escuta.

- Suponho que seria indelicadeza de minha parte dizer que não sinto o mesmo – respondi-lhe numa voz educada, porém fria – Todavia, não encontro opções senão dizer a verdade, não é?

Aro riu delicadamente: - Sempre divertida, Bella. – ele sorriu – Sua viagem foi boa, espero que não tenha havido inconvenientes, certo?

_Claro que não houve, quer dizer, tirando o fato de que vocês apareceram, não, não houve nenhum_. No entanto, engoli minha resposta – Eddie tem razão, eu tenho uma língua afiada, que se eu não aprender a controlar, pode custar a vida dos que amo.

Quando respondi "nenhum", olhei bem nos olhos de Alec, que me deu um sorriso torto, nem um pouco parecido com o do meu irmão, bonito e gentil.

- Mas está muito mais bonita do que da última vez que nos vimos, há algumas décadas – Aro observou, olhando principalmente para o colar que eu carregava.

- Bondade sua – repliquei indiferente – Vampiros não mudam, de forma alguma, não é? Mas presumo que também não tenham filhos, então, acho que pode desejar o que quiser.

Ele sorriu gentilmente para mim, com os olhos vermelhos ambiciosos.

- Está com fome? Vejo seus olhos minimamente _dourados_, mas quase pretos – ele observou, desgostoso, minha dieta.

- De fato. Foi pouco o tempo que tive para me alimentar devidamente, perdoe-me se minha aparência incomoda-lhe, porém, não houve opções senão ficar com sede.

- Ora, mas posso providenciar agora um alimento para você – Aro propôs, olhando para Heidi, que logo deu um passo a frente, com seu vestido sedutor.

- Agradeço, mas dispenso. Se me permitir, caçarei mais tarde, a meu modo – isso era ridículo. Eu tinha que pedir permissão. Como Carlisle agüentou viver com eles durantes alguns anos?

- Por hora – Aro respondeu, mas sorriu vendo que tinha feito um tom sombrio – Imagino que Alec tenha lhe explicado o que desejo.

- Ah, bem mais que explicar, eu afirmo – zombei _educadamente_ – mas entendi perfeitamente.

Aro ergueu as sobrancelhas, entretanto nada comentou.

- Bom, já que está a par de tudo, acho que Chelsea – a citada logo deu um passo a frente, e Heidi recuou, irritada por ser desnecessária – poderá lhe indicar o seu novo quarto, minha filha. Lá poderá se acomodar e encontrará roupas adequadas a você.

Enquanto andava em direção a porta, seguindo Chelsea – que até sorriu para mim (talvez eu tivesse pelo menos alguém gentil nesta merda) –, ouvi Caius dizer as minhas costas:

- Seja bem-vinda, princesa – e não era um apelido carinhoso vindo de meu pai.


	32. O cicatrizado e a vidente

**Capítulo 32 – O cicatrizado e a vidente**

_"Para suportar a tristeza basta um, mas para desfrutar a felicidade são precisos dois"_

(Elbert Hubbard)

_"Estas alegrias violentas têm fins violentos_

_Falecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvora"_

(William Shakespeare)

Pov's Edward:

Eu me sentia vazio. Engraçado, eu tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava errada – o quê? Não, eu não sei. Por que dessa sensação esquisita? Era como algo estranhamente familiar tomando conta de meu peito, e esse familiar doía.

Minha irmã Rosalie caminhava com seu salto de um lado para o outro da sala. Impaciente, ela suspirou. Tanya, Irina e Kate estavam abraçadas umas as outras como meninas inseparáveis, e soluçavam forte, num choro sem lágrimas. Minha mãe, Esme, tinha as mãos na boca, encolhida no sofá, e meu pai acariciava-lhe os cabelos, numa cara pensativa e bravo, como eu nunca vira. Carmen também soluçava, e Eleazar a consolava. Emmett estava estirado em um sofá, as mãos cobrindo os olhos.

Porém, eu estava aqui, aturdido numa poltrona, olhando minha família e tentando lembrar por que algo estava errado. _Extremamente _errado.

- Vamos, Edward – Rosalie ralhou comigo – faça algo, tome uma atitude!

Rosalie não estava brava, brava. Era mais... Chorosa, tristeza, isso.

Uma atitude? Fazer algo? É, alguma coisa faltando, com certeza. Olhando minha família, tentei analisar. Eu ainda me sentia completamente aturdido. Zonzo.

Uma menina. Minha irmã mais nova. Era algo relacionado a isso, mas por que era tão doloroso tentar se lembrar de algo? Eu estava ao que parecia século sentado nessa poltrona, tentando lembrar algo que eu sei que me traria dor.

_Bella_.

Meu cérebro parecia não querer raciocinar, entretanto, ali estava o motivo de minha dor. Minha memória estalou – _Bella tinha sido levada_. Mas por que eu estava sentado aqui? Tudo estava confuso.

- Carlisle, _precisamos _que fazer algo! – Rosalie chiou, era a única que falava e andava. Que parecia viva nesse cômodo fúnebre. – Não podemos simplesmente deixar minha irmã com os Volturi!

Meu pai suspirou: - Também não gosto disso, Rosalie, você sabe. No entanto, não posso simplesmente invadir Volterra e tirar minha filha de lá. Matar-nos-iam.

- Mas, mas... – Rosalie gaguejou e desistiu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, como se fosse isso que a fizesse sentir melhor, ao invés de chorar seco.

Eu franzi o cenho. Sentia-me num estado estranho de absoluta calma. Cheguei a conclusão que nada poderia fazer – minha irmã... Minha irmã se fora. Não estava morta, somente _longe_. Longe de mim. Ela. Matar-me não resolveria o problema, pensei, primeiro porque ela está viva, segundo porque eu nunca mais a veria.

Eu poderia entrar para a guarda Volturi, imaginei. Será que Aro deixaria? Provavelmente não iriam me aceitar. Agora que já tem Bella com todos os dons – inclusive o meu – para que me tiver? Claro que eu não quero _lutar_ pelos Volturi, mas se isso fizesse ficar com ela, por que não?

Porque Aro não aceitaria.

Uma repentina vontade de quebrar tudo ao meio tomou meu corpo. Olhei para os móveis – eles de repente pareciam divertidos de se jogar na parede, assim como as árvores do lado de fora, serem derrubadas. Balancei com força a cabeça, olhando pela janela.

Senti que se continuasse ali, cairia em depressão.

- Pai – chamei-o, ele me olhou – por favor, vamos... Para outro lugar.

Carlisle assentiu a olhos tristes.

_**- LP – **_

_(1952, Bufalo, Nova York)_

Eu revirei os olhos para meu irmão. Ele riu e se jogou contra o urso, fechando os braços em volta de seu torso e sugando o sangue. Sorridente, Emmett veio em minha direção.

- Esse era dos bons – ele comemorou, e não parecia nem mesmo se importar que sua nova camiseta tivesse um enorme rasgado – eu quase senti doer em minha pele quando me arranhou.

- Não brinque com a comida, Emmett – eu resmunguei.

Como sempre, ele me ignorou totalmente, fazendo parecer que eu era o irmão mais velho, e não ele. Emmett se posicionou e gritou: - Corrida! Um, dois, três, já!

Nem mesmo me deu tempo de pensar no que estava acontecendo, simplesmente disparou floresta à dentro. Levantei-me calmamente e corri atrás, sentindo o vento bater com força em meu rosto. Eu me perdi em meus pensamentos, as árvores formavam um arco quase familiar sobre minha cabeça.

Minhas costas de repente pareciam pesar, como se alguém tivesse pulado nelas. Inconscientemente fui diminuindo a velocidade, até parar. O sol batia no meu rosto, meu corpo ainda tinha a sensação de pernas em torno da minha cintura e braços do meu pescoço. _"Ora, anda cavalinho!" _a voz infantil ecoou na minha cabeça milhares de vezes, com um riso alegre ao fundo.

Bella.

- Edward? – Emmett estava parado na minha frente. Aparentemente tinha voltado para ver o que tinha acontecido comigo.

Pisquei rapidamente: - Que foi? Vamos logo! – e voltei a correr, parando em frente a casa antes de meu irmão, que as minhas costas gritou 'trapaceiro!'.

Quando parei, senti um novo cheiro adocicado de vampiros dentro de casa. Não era dos – argh, raiva! – Volturi, nem dos Denali. Troquei um olhar com Emmett.

- Vá checar como Esme e Rosalie estão – sugeri. Ele pareceu ansioso, como se fosse isso que o fosse levar a uma luta.

Ainda pensando em como meu irmão era bobo, adentrei pela porta da frente. Carlisle estava ali na sala, sorrindo tranquilamente para outro vampiro. Poderia ser normal, claro, meu pai é gentil demais. Só que esse vampiro tinha um problema: ele era coberto de cicatrizes de batalhas. E meus instintos apitaram para atacá-lo.

Agachei-me e rosnei, ele repetiu meu gesto. Ficamos assim por alguns milésimos de segundos, até eu ouvir a voz de Carlisle, numa repreensão: - Edward.

_"Ele e sua companheira querem seguir nossa dieta", _explicou mentalmente para mim.

Assenti, entendendo. Ajeitei minha postura e sorri amigavelmente para o vampiro a minha frente.

- Desculpe-me – pedi, e estendi a mão, ao qual ele apertou – Sou Edward.

- Jasper Whitlock – ele disse simplesmente, devolvendo-me o sorriso. Sua mente era cheia de emoções, quase nenhuma palavra, e perguntei-me o porquê disso.

Emmett apareceu nessa hora, com Esme e Rosalie atrás, risonhas do olhar envergonhado dele – e me perguntei o que ele tinha feito.

- Desculpe-me novamente.

Jasper deu de ombros: - Tudo bem foi divertido. Talvez alguma hora você possa me mostrar como você luta.

- Farejo um desafio – Emmett começou a falar, aproximando-se, agora, alegre. – Sou Emmett Cullen, você é?

- Jasper – e apertou a mão estendida de meu irmão.

- É um aperto decente que você tem aí, cara – Emmett observou e, zombeteiro, disse: - Melhor que o do garoto ali.

- Garoto... – resmunguei sob minha respiração, então completei mais alto – Sou mais velho e mais experiente que você, Emmett. Não me chame de garoto.

- Certo, bebê, certo – Emmett resmungou e riu. Como sempre – podendo contar com Rosalie para o serviço – recebeu um tapa estalado na nuca.

De repente, um vulto desceu saltitante e voando pela escada da casa. A menina, bom, era uma mulher – uma mulher _baixinha_ -, tinha cabelos espetados e pretos, apontando para todos os lados. E seus olhos eram dourados. Ela era baixa, mas ainda assim no mínimo dez centímetros maiores que a Bella. E era tão animada quanto.

- Oh, Edward! – ela exclamou, jogando os braços em volta de meu corpo – É tão bom finalmente conhecê-lo! – eu não fazia idéia do que ela queria dizer com isso, e nem tive tempo para pensar, pois ela continuou a disparar sua fala: - Eu nem consigo acreditar! Quer dizer, consigo, mas é _inacreditável_!

Que frase confusa. Ela sorriu para mim novamente e subiu como um raio escadas acima.

- Ela é... Hm... – eu estava sem palavras.

Jasper riu, provavelmente da minha cara, e explicou: - Ela é Alice, minha companheira.

- Certo – foi o máximo que consegui dizer.

Carlisle repentinamente sorriu.

- Imagino que vá se entender muito bem com eles, filho. Alice e Edward são talentosos.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e perguntei curioso para Jasper: - Qual seu dom?

- Sou empático, sinto e manipulo as emoções – ele parecia envergonhado por falar isso.

- Ah, suponho que seja por isso que na sua mente quase não há palavras – foi mais para mim mesmo do que para ele, e vendo seu olhar de dúvida logo tratei de explicar: - Eu leio mentes.

- Hm – Jasper pareceu meditar – interessante isso.

Ele ia continuar a falar, mas Emmett – puuuxa, quem mais? – interrompeu-o: - Uma luta seria _muito _interessante.

Jasper olhou para mim, desculpando-se e acompanhou meu irmão ansioso. Rosalie foi atrás, ansiosa para ver a luta, assim como Carlisle, que queria analisar como o novo vampiro lutava – vi em sua mente que Jasper contara que lutava no sul, há alguns anos. Esme somente os seguiu, não sem antes me mandar um sorriso.

Segui em direção ao meu quarto – ou, bom, o que era para ser meu quarto. Estava lotado de pilhas de roupa até o teto, meticulosa e calculadamente dobradas, de forma que não caiam, mas ainda não me senti aliviado o bastante para me aproximar. Alice, contudo, mexia nelas, de um lado para o outro, ajeitando-as.

- Alice? – chamei, ela parou e me olhou – Onde você colocou as minhas coisas?

- Estão na garagem – ela respondeu simplesmente, e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Ergui a sobrancelhas. Meu quarto agora era na garagem? Bem, seria, até Esme fazer um novo (tenho certeza que ela irá adorar, ama decoração). Já estava virando as costas, quando Alice me chamou delicadamente:

- Edward, eu vejo o futuro – ela explicou.

Franzi o cenho, isso não fazia sentido algum, de repente contar-me isso.

- Desde que acordei de minha transformação – Alice começou a dizer, num tom quase penoso – venho tendo visões sobre a família Cullen, e Jasper. Foi assim que achei ambos. – ela riu sem humor, dessa vez não tão feliz quanto quando me vira – Se não fosse meu dom, eu provavelmente estaria numa floresta me perguntando que aberração eu sou.

- Ainda não entendo – admiti. Seus pensamentos eram povoados de coisas ao mesmo tempo, e senti que demoraria certo tempo até me acostumar com isso.

- O que quero dizer, é que acompanhei a história de sua irmã, Bella.

Eu gelei.

- Sinto tanto... Eu... Eu já sentia como se ela fosse minha irmã própria! – ela disse chorosa e minha raiva sobre Alice estar falando sobre isso sumiu. – Há alguns dias eu tive a visão de que estaria tendo essa conversa com você... Então me concentrei em Bella, para ver se via algo, como ela estava, ou algo do tipo... E, bom, aqui está.

Ela focou seus pensamentos em uma única coisa e eu olhei com ansiedade, sedento por ver minha irmã depois de tantos anos.

_Na visão, Bella estava em um grande quarto. As paredes eram beges e o carpete do chão, cor de creme, assim como a cama de cobertores e travesseiros macios – o que era desnecessário. _

_ Minha irmã estava de pé, ao lado de uma mesinha de vidro. Ela vestia um sapato de salto alto baixinho, preto de fivelas douradas. Seu vestido ia até um pouco acima do joelho, de veludo preto. Seu pulso carregava uma pulseira com um "V". Assim como seu pescoço com um colar dourado com um diamante em forma da maldita letra._

_ Vi-me ávido por pegar todos os seus detalhes._

_ Ela tinha uma caixinha de música, daquela com bailarinas que dançavam e tocavam musiquetas irritantes quando abertas, a sua frente. A caixa estava, porém, fechada, com um colar sobre a tampa de madeira com verniz. _

_ Rapidamente descobri que colar era: aquele de bailarina que minha irmã sempre usava. Uma esmeralda brilhante em formato delicado de uma bailarina._

_ Bella sorriu e deixou uma lágrima de veneno escorrer por sua bochecha, como se lembrasse de algo feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ela segurou o colar em seu pescoço com força, em seus olhos vi o desejo de arrancá-lo dali e colocar o de bailarina._

_ Mas o que ela fez foi guardar o colar novamente sob a caixinha – perguntei-me como ela tinha ficado com ele, afinal, Bella não o tinha quando Alec a levou embora, para longe de mim._

_ Bella colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, limpando rapidamente a lágrima, como se tivesse medo que alguém a visse. Suspirou profundamente, voltando a ter um rosto monótono, e poderoso. Ela empinou o queixo, mostrando os últimos sinais de fraqueza:_

_- Edward – ela murmurou._

_ E a visão de Alice acabou._


	33. Família

**Capítulo 33 – Família**

_(1961, Volterra, Itália)_

(N/A: fiquem atentos aos anos!)

Pov's Bella:

- Olá – eu disse debilmente para a imagem no espelho.

Pisquei repetidamente quando a mulher acenou de volta. Ela não era muito alta, e eu sabia disso porque Rose é alta, e essa era mais baixa. Seus cabelos desciam elegantemente até a cintura, num lindo tom castanho avermelhado – provavelmente teria sido ruiva quando criança. Seus olhos eram castanhos flamejantes, literalmente. Um fogo gentil dançava em suas órbitas. Sua roupa era um vestido longo vermelho dégradé, com um enorme decote no busto. Seu salto alto era delicado e combinava com seus pés. No seu pescoço havia um colar de sol, muito bonito.

Com surpresa, reparei que já tinha visto aquela mulher no espelho, entretanto um pouco mais jovem, ainda juvenil, agora era uma mulher completamente formada. Mas ainda era facilmente reconhecível: há muito tempo, eu a vira num espelho também (N/A: Capítulo **22 Confusão**, povo!).

E eu devia estar louca por falar com ela.

- Ahn... – enrolei. A sensação de que a conhecia ainda existia como da última vez.

- Olá, Bella – ela disse, sua voz era como a de uma vampira, como sinos cantando. Mas ela obviamente não era uma vampira, por mais linda que fosse.

E, mais louca ainda, respondi para o espelho: - Oi...

- Sou Ever Solace, mas prefiro que me chame de Eve.

Assenti, compreendendo, eu também não gostava de Isabella Marie. Fazer o quê.

- Ah, bem, você já sabe meu nome, e eu sei o seu – conclui o óbvio – no entanto, ainda não sei por que, aliás, _como_ você está aqui.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, então eu disse quietamente: - Não pode me culpar, Eve. Você é uma imagem no espelho. E estou conversando com essa imagem.

Ever, para minha imensa surpresa, jogou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos caindo sobre as costas, rindo tanto quanto Emm. Segurando a barriga de tanto rir, ela recuperou a respiração – o que me fez questionar, ela não era _mesmo_ uma vampira, então?

- Ora, Bella, não sou somente uma imagem, sabe disso. Eu _sou _real, ou pelo menos, _era_.

- Era?

Ela assentiu a minha pergunta: - Imagino que também sinta isso: estou morta. Há muitos séculos, na realidade. Antes que pergunte, minha idade não é relevante, mas posso contar-lhe que eu era viva antes mesmo dos humanos existirem na Terra.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Mas, c-como assim? Você é humana! – exclamei e num sussurro chocado, acrescentei: - Não é?

Ever sorriu até os olhos, com os dentes brancos perfeitos aparecendo. Mas ainda parecia um sorriso triste.

- Ah, Bella, se você soubesse quantas maneiras há de responder sua pergunta – ela murmurou com olhos chorosos para mim – Eu poderia lhe dizer que sim, sou. E estaria, em partes, mentindo.

Franzi o cenho.

- Mas então por que está aqui? Ainda não entendo nada, só estou mais confusa do que antes – se o espelho estivesse refletindo minha imagem, em vez de Ever, tenho certeza que encontraria meu rosto torcido na minha careta confusa.

Ever suspirou pesadamente, ajeitando o vestido perfeito e evitando meus olhos. Porém, quando foi falar, levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro de meus olhos profundamente, as chamas dançando misteriosas em seus olhos.

- O que vim fazer aqui é mais um conselho – ela disse – Se você quiser sair de Volterra, e voltar para sua real família, terá de descobrir sobre seu passado.

- Isso não faz sentido! – exclamei – Eu _sei_ meu passado.

- Sim, seu passado como vampira, mas você já foi humana, lembra-se?

Minha cabeça tombou confusa para o lado: - Ora, eu sei tudo sobre meu passado! Meus pais eram Renée e Charlie Swan, dois simples camponeses na Itália no século XIX – eu hesitei antes de dizer o resto, mas por fim complementei: - E foram mortos a sangue frio pelos gêmeos Volturi.

Os olhos de Ever brilharam: - E você sabe por quê?

Essa pergunta me acertou como uma bola de beisebol. Eu nunca parara para pensar nisso, somente guardara a dor de perder meus pais lá no fundo, numa lembrança distante. Entretanto, assim, jogada em minha cara, era impossível não ignorar a dúvida que eu senti quando vi minha casa queimando, quando vi Alec e Jane pela primeira vez.

- Tenho certeza que quando descobrir sobre isso arranjará um jeito ou maneira de sair daqui – Ever disse, e olhou para os lados, como se nosso tempo estivesse acabando – E se encontrar mamãe e papai, diga que estou bem! – e sua imagem se esvaiu em fumaça, mostrando somente a minha, com um vestido, como sempre, preto.

As suas palavras ainda se repetiam em minha mente. O modo como ela as colocara fazia parecer que era minha irmã, ou algo do tipo. Mas... Eu não tinha irmã. Ou, pelo menos, achava que tinha. De certa forma, parei para analisar, Eve era parecida comigo – ou eu com ela, já que Ever Solace é mais velha.

Então, nessa hora, chegamos ao ponto: meus pais. Qual era o segredo tão bem guardado sobre suas mortes, ou sobre Ever? E quando eu o descobrisse ele me levaria a minha família, os Cullens.

Alguém bateu a porta e eu desviei os olhos do espelho. Ajeitei meu cabelo, os cachos artificiais que Aro insistia eu ter de fazer, pois dizia trazer mais poder ao meu rosto. O vestido era delicado, junto a sapatilha que eu calçava. O colar dos Volturi parecia pesar, por mais ridículo que a idéia parecesse.

- Bella? – chamou uma voz masculina. Santiago.

- Pode entrar – avisei, sentando-me a cama.

Ele entrou. Alto, magro, de músculos definidos. Seus cabelos eram pretos e um tanto topetudos, quase combinando com os assustadores – e ignorantes – olhos vermelhos de vampiros carnívoros.

- Como vai, meu amigo?

Não, você não entendeu errado. Santiago, um integrante da Guarda, era meu amigo. Não o julgue mal, talvez. Ele, assim Chelsea e Corin, eram os únicos vampiros nesse castelo que me faziam sorrir. Eles eram gentis comigo, e não falsos, nem manipuladores, ou ambiciosos. Somente amigos que me consolavam quando eu sentia vontade de me matar ou algo do tipo – mas nenhum vampiro daqui me vira chorar, afinal, já era um absurdo todos saberem do meu dom, que, pensava eu, ter guardado a sete chaves.

- Muito bem, doce Bella – ele sorriu amavelmente para mim. Santiago era jovem com seus vinte anos e acho que o fiz meu melhor amigo para cobrir o buraco que Emm fazia. Assim como Chelsea com Esme e Rose, e Corin – com seus vinte e quatro anos eternos – para com Carl. Mas ninguém supria minha "necessidade" de Edward.

Santiago pareceu quase penoso quando falou: - Marcus pediu para chamar-lhe. Está na hora de treinar – e acariciou minha cabeça, como quando Emmett fazia, às vezes, quero dizer, quando deixava de ser um bobão.

Suspirei. Acredite se quiser, mas Marcus é o melhor lutador do castelo, apesar do tédio no rosto. E eu sempre, desde que cheguei, treino com ele. Claro que, agora, sou uma excelente lutadora, e sempre tenho que usufruir de meus dons.

- A Chel e Corin vão estar lá? – perguntei, desejando que Ever voltasse e eu pudesse ficar o dia inteiro ouvindo histórias do meu passado. Ou me dizendo como sair daqui.

- Eles sempre estão – foi a resposta do meu amigo, que sorriu, e sumiu pelo corredor.

Meus únicos amigos sempre estão lá, e fico contente com o fato de que podem existir pessoas boas no meio dessa maldade toda que são os Volturi. Em compensação, pensei olhando para a figura de Aro sentado no sofá da sala de treinamento, meu "pai" também vem.

Na verdade, às vezes quase todos vêm; poucas as vezes que acontecem, pois meu treino é individual, mas acontecem. Infelizmente, essa era uma das vezes. Marcus estava no meio do campo da sala de treinamento, com seu rosto entediado. Corin, Chelsea e Santiago estavam em um sofá, e acenaram alegremente com a cabeça. Aro e Caius estavam em uma espécie de trono, ao canto, que sempre colocavam ali quando iam assistir – Renata estava ao lado de Aro, caso algo saísse do controle. Jane, Heidi, Alec, Félix e Demetri (eu os apelidei de "Grupo Indiota – em homenagem a Edward e seus sufixos "in") sentados em um enorme sofá. O resto da guarda, mais cinco vampiros grandalhões, cujos dons eu pegara, mas não conversava com eles e nem eles comigo, estavam de pé.

- Olá, filha – disse Aro sorridente. Seus olhos ambiciosos brilhavam, como quando sempre que assistia meu "progresso". Claro, antes eu era, no ponto de vista dele, um fracasso em lutas, fraca, vulnerável. Agora, eu poderia matar o mais exímio lutador. Humpf. Tanto faz.

Fui até o centro da sala, ficando de frente para Marcus, que pareceu voltar de outro mundo quando me olhou.

- Hoje vamos simplesmente revisar, por isso convidei a todos – ele disse monotonamente – Vamos começar com luta corporal.

Assenti, e antes que eu pudesse piscar Marcus já corria na minha direção, o manto negro esvoaçando. Desviei de seu chute com um mortal para trás, e tentei chutar seu rosto. Ele segurou meu pé no ar, então, numa espécie de abertura total _bem_ bizarra, passei-lhe uma rasteira. Claro que ele desviou, mas isso fez soltar meu pé. Apliquei-lhe um soco e ele voou até bater na parede.

Rapidamente levantou e tentou devolver o soco. Correndo para suas costas, desviei, e chutei a região lombar – se fosse humano teria se partido ao meio quando bateu na parede, deixando uma leve depressão.

Ouvi os aplausos, porém ignorei, não queria ser aplaudida por algo brutal – por mais que lutar fosse _muito _divertido. Marcus limpou a poeira da parede de sua roupa e assentiu como se dissesse "Muito bem".

- Agora, treinaremos a sua nova habilidade, transportação.

De fato, não era nova, novinha. Somente de um dos "grandalhões" que chegara há dois anos. Foi divertido lutar com Demetri desviando de seus golpes e aplicando-lhe chutes e socos – era o único momento que podia me vingar sem ser, como posso falar, repreendida (muito sarcasmo, ok?). Terminou comigo aparecendo na sua frente e dando-lhe um chute para cima, no queixo – é, ser baixinha tem suas vantagens.

- Chicote de fogo – foi simplesmente o que o Marcus disse, apontando para os alvos de metal que existiam pendurados a parede, e torrados depois de tanto usados.

Concentrei-me melhor, esse era o dom que eu mais odiava, mas era o que eu mais tinha que ter cuidado, pois, apesar de controlar o fogo, não era imune a ele, ou seja, erre e queime-se (e foda-se, mas eu não falava isso em voz alta). Fios de fogo espiralavam em volta de meus braços e vi nas mentes dos vampiros presentes que eles se controlavam para não darem um passo para trás.

O fogo vez meu cabelo balançar como se houvesse vento, e estalou sob minhas mãos pequenas, crescendo até os dedos como de fossem garras.

- Chicote de fogo! – gritou Marcus irritado.

Respirei fundo e o fogo que se tornava uma garra encolheu em minhas mãos, voltando a espiralar com força em meus braços, formando uma pulseira em volta de meu pulso, que se alongavam até virar, de fato, um chicote de fogo. Apontei para o alvo e acertou no meio dele, fazendo um barulho metálico.

- Atacar! Atacar! Atacar! – Marcus quase berra, abandonando seu tom monótono.

Tentei ignorar os gritos de meu "professor" e me concentrar somente no fogo, atacar, mas não tocar minha pele. Atacar, mas não tocar minha pele, atacar, mas não tocar minha pele.

- Ah! – eu gritei, caindo no chão, o fogo extinguiu-se, mas a dor aguda meu pulso ainda estava ali. Apertei-o com força, desejando que parasse essa queimação. Felizmente eu não estava inteiramente torrando, mas a pele inflamável ainda doía horrores.

Marcus nem mesmo veio em minha direção ou algo do tipo, somente disse: - De novo.

Olhei malignamente para ele, sentindo que meu chicote seria nele e não no alvo.

- Talvez – Chelsea hesitou, atraindo atenção para si – talvez ela devesse descansar, meu senhor.

- Minha sobrinha não pode ser fraca e inútil – foi a resposta de Caius, que olhou para o irmão – está certo em mandar-lhe fazer de novo.

Ou talvez eu usasse o chicote em Caius, pensei cinicamente. Apertei meu pulso, vendo um pequeno, mísero a olho humano e quase imperceptível a olhos vampiros, ponto queimado. Ignorei a dor, e repeti o exercício, dessa vez sem me queimar por fora, pois por dentro eu queimava em raiva.

Treinamos meus escudos, nessa parte os gêmeos Indiotas entraram – e, a única felicidade de meu dia, perderam. Treinei meu dom de rastrear com os sentidos mais aguçados. Depois houve uma hora "meditação", porque eu treinava o dom de unir ou separar laços de Chelsea e o de ver a intensidade de relacionamentos, vindo de Marcus. Treinei o dom de Kate, de dar choques, e o de detectar a verdade e a mentira (que veio de Corin – que até hoje se desculpa, pois foi ele que _foi obrigado_ a dizer a Aro quando menti sobre quais dons eu tinha clonado). Também tive que o usar de ler mentes de Aro e Eddie unidos, lendo os pensamentos de uma vida toda sem toque algum. Treinei o dom de clonar coisas materiais de Kath (aquele que descobri com Eleazar na primeira vez que o vi), fazendo vários sofás, iguais ao que meus amigos estavam sentados, aparecerem.

Eu clonei também o dom de "esconder" se uma pessoa tinha ou não dons – Aro achara um vampiro assim após Eleazar ir embora de sua guarda com o dom de identificar dons. E o último dom que treinei – já exausta – foi com Aro.

Ele estava na minha frente, com a mão estendida em minha direção. Minha mente estava lacrada com o escudo mental, de forma que se eu o tocasse, Aro nada veria. Mas meu dom de transmitir pensamentos ultrapassava qualquer barreira mental.

Toquei sua mão. Concentrei-me, assim que acabasse com esse, esperava poder descansar, e acho que foi a palavra mágica "descansar" em meu pensamento que me fez ter forças para fazer eu conseguir ultrapassar minha barreira mental.

É complicado, é como se eu deixasse uma parte mísera da minha mente livre, o suficiente para transmitir meus pensamentos, porém pequena demais para Aro conseguir ler os pensamentos de minha cabeça, lendo somente os que eu lhe mostrava.

Soltei sua mão e ele bateu palmas.

- Muito bom, minha filha, muito bom – ele elogiou. Eu fiquei com um rosto neutro e acho que meus olhos estavam negros, porque Aro olhou para mim e disse para Chelsea – talvez você goste de ir caçar com Bella, não?

- Com certeza, meu senhor – Chel disse e sorriu para mim.

Chelsea e eu saímos rápido daquele castelo, pulando os muros da cidade e parando na floresta, onde peguei dois pumas e um alce. Chelsea estava sentada em uma pedra, relaxada, com o sol batendo no rosto, fazendo-o parecer um diamante.

Aproximei-me.

- Vamos voltar, Chel? – minha voz não era ansiosa para realizar o que acabei de sugerir.

- Ora, Bella, fiquemos um pouco mais, o sol está tão bom – ela murmurou e deitou completamente na pedra lisa que estava. Seus cabelos claros espalhados, seu corpo confortavelmente relaxado.

Sentei do seu lado, com os joelhos de tocando, com os pés de cada lado do corpo (N/A: Há, quem já viu anime sabe, aquelas meninas _só_ sentam assim!).

- Bella? – ela chamou depois de alguns deliciosos minutos em silêncio.

- Sim?

Ela sentou e olhou em meus olhos: - Você é feliz?

Pisquei surpresa com a pergunta. Instintivamente segurei o colar em meu pescoço, até me lembrar que o colar ali não era o que eu usava, e sim dos Volturi.

- Bem, obviamente que não – respondi – Claro que sou grata por ter você e os dois patetas que ficaram no castelo – Chelsea riu levemente, então continuei: - mas minha família não está aqui.

Ela pulou da pedra e me abraçou, pegando-me pela primeira vez em seu colo.

- Não se preocupe, você ainda irá sair daqui.

- Aro pode ver seus pensamentos, se tocar-lhe, sabia? – eu perguntei chorosa por ter alguém tão bom comigo nesse inferno.

- Sabia – ela tocou o meu nariz com a ponta do dedo.

Rimos e nos divertimos mais um pouco, antes de voltar para o castelo. Acenei um tchau para minha boa amiga e entrei no meu quarto, caminhando decididamente até uma mesinha de vidro que tinha ali. Meu vestido de veludo preto não estava sujo, assim como minha baixa sandália de salto, então decidi que o banho poderia esperar uns poucos minutos.

Havia uma caixinha de música em cima de minha mesa, delicada e quando se abria, não havia bailarina dançando nem nada do tipo, na verdade, só tocava uma musiqueta irritante (a caixa estava dentro do quarto quando este me fora dado).

Dentro eu guardava meu colar de bailarina, que eu nunca tirava – até chegar aqui, pois até na nojenta noite com Alec eu o usava. Abri e fechei a caixa rápido, sem nem mesmo dar tempo de ouvir a música, já estava com o colar na mão.

Pousei o colar sobre a tampa, olhando carinhosamente, ele me trazia lembranças de todos os tempos, humanos e com minha família. Meu colar de bailarina.

Uma lágrima de veneno escapou-me dos olhos, escorrendo por minha bochecha. Apertei o colar de Volturi em meu pescoço com força em excesso, querendo parti-lo, arrancá-lo dali e colocar o meu verdadeiro. Porém relaxei a pressão que fazia com a mão.

Quando eu descobrisse o meu passado e pudesse fugir, colocaria meu colar novamente, e partiria o dos Volturi com um sorriso gigantesco – talvez eu até pudesse fingir, enquanto partia o colar, que ele era o pescoço de Jane, ou Alec.

Guardei meu colar de bailarina, ninguém poderia vê-lo, nem tomá-lo de mim. Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo que caía em meu rosto atrás da orelha, e limpei a lágrima que escorreu. Suspirei, e voltei a fazer meu rosto de tédio, meu rosto de quando eu morava aqui.

Empinei o queixo e, sentindo os olhos marejados, murmurei:

- Edward – _"voltarei para nossa família, irmãzão", _completei mentalmente.

E sequei a última lágrima que insistia em pingar.


	34. Ever Solace

**Capítulo 34 – Ever Solace**

_(Ainda em 1961, Volterra, Itália)_

Pov's Bella:

Franzi o cenho, folheando as folhas da biblioteca Volturi. O livro em minha mão era grosso, velho e grande, tecnicamente, "pesado". Porém foi com facilidade que o depositei na mesa de madeira, virando-o em grande velocidade, para sair logo daqui, antes que alguém me visse. A sessão mais velha e longe da biblioteca, era onde eu estava, e tenho certeza que não era aberta a qualquer um.

_"Mas Aro terá de abrir uma exceção_", pensei, vendo com interesse o livro que eu tinha em mãos – _A história da humanidade_.

Esqueça tudo sobre explosão do Universo, ou criação de Deus, com esse livro em mãos você pode imaginar todas as possibilidades da Criação, menos essas duas. "_Há muito tempo antes dos humanos surgirem na Terra, houve uma guerra"_. Era quase como se o que Ever me falara há algumas semanas estivesse aqui, nessas folhas empoeiradas. _"Sangue, dor, fogo, gelo". _Tirei uma mecha de cabelo que caía em meu rosto. _"Lunares e Solares lutavam pelo domínio do Poder"_. Quem? _"Princesa Ever Solace do Sol e Príncipe Dan da Lua selaram o destino do Universo quando se explodiram em gelo e chamas, e pó". _Ever? Continuei a ler com avidez a página. _"Sol e Lua, ambos afastados, gerando a vida na Terra com os seres malignos da Lua, invadindo-a. Para equilíbrio da Vida, Solares acompanharam Lunares na Terra, a fim de mantê-la segura." _

_ "Os humanos surgem"._

A primeira página acabava aí, e virei para outra, esperando encontrar mais um pouco sobre isso. Mas o que vi foi uma imagem ocupando a folha inteira, e arregalei os olhos, pois era... Perfeita. Real. Toquei levemente com meus dedos o papel áspero de velhice, que ainda mostrava uma imagem viva e nova.

O fundo era escuro, cheio de estrelas e tinha aparentemente uma aurora boreal no meio do Universo, porque ele era colorido. Na imagem havia a Lua – grande, prateada e brilhante – de um lado. E, não muito longe, para minha surpresa da distância, estava o Sol – era maior, obviamente, porém não parecia somente uma enorme bola de fogo e gás, como diriam os cientistas. Assim como a Lua não parecia só, bem, rochas.

Havia uma ponte simples, reta, praticamente celestial com as cores dourada, verde e rosa interligando esses dois astros. Mas ela estava vazia, exceto por duas pessoas – o que era surpreendente para quem esperava uma imagem de guerra. Todavia, não deixei de ficar impressionada.

O homem era jovem, devia ter no máximo vinte anos, na aparência, pelo menos. Seus cabelos eram bagunçados como nunca – e eu não sei por que, mas tinha certeza de que não era por causa da luta –, seus olhos eram de um azul chocante como gelo, e brilhavam. Sua pele era branca brilhante, e ele tinha um corpo cheio de músculos por baixo da armadura preta que usava.

A mulher, minha boca entreabriu, era Ever! Tinha os mesmo cabelos castanhos avermelhados até a cintura, os mesmos olhos de fogo dançante, tudo, tudo igual. Vestia uma armadura feminina branca, com um desenho de um sol. Em suas mãos, estava uma bola de fogo, perfeitamente desenhada. Assim como na de Dan – logo o identifiquei – tinha uma de gelo.

Eles lutavam como dizia o livro, mas ainda era chocante demais. Para minha surpresa maior, as imagens começaram a se mexer, lentamente, até virar alta velocidade. Dan lançou a bola de gelo em Ever, que revidou, lançando a de fogo. Chocou-se, criando um enorme clarão de luz, que saiu do livro e me fez fechar os olhos, tamanha a força. E, quando os abri novamente, a imagem da ponte estava vazia, somente com um leve pó brilhante tilintando.

- Então você descobriu – disse uma voz sussurrante ao meu ouvido. Vir-me-ei apressadamente e não me enganei em quem era: lá estava Ever, parecendo um holograma com a luz da janela batendo em si. Garanti que a luz não chegasse até mim, não seria legal chamar atenção sendo um diamante.

- Sim.

Ever ajeitou a armadura branca que usava como se tivesse acabado de sair do livro. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, arrumando o que já estava arrumado. Ela suspirou.

- Ah, Bella, se você soubesse... – ela balançou a cabeça – Bom, são coisas passadas. Eu pedi que você pesquisasse, pois é de suma importância que você aprenda essas coisas antes que... – Ever parou.

Eu a encarei: - Antes que o quê, Ever?

- Nada, antes que nada – ela corrigiu-se.

Tentei deixar passar, fazendo outra pergunta, mesmo que isso formigasse dentro de mim, pedindo para dizer: - Mas, Eve, ainda não compreendo... O que tudo isso, essa _guerra_, tem haver comigo? E _como_ isso vai me ajudar a sair daqui?

Ever olhou profundamente para mim. A única coisa que não parecia um holograma, e, sim, realidade nela, eram seus olhos penetrantes de fogo acolhedor.

- Acho que você sabe bem o que isso tem haver com você, Bella. Está somente escondendo de si mesma, querendo que isso seja de outra pessoa. Mas você sabe o que tem haver contigo.

Abaixei a cabeça, as engrenagens girando dentro dela, em velocidade máxima. Sim, aquela coisa dentro de mim me dizia. Essa _sensação_ que sempre me disse o que fazer, o que pensar, sempre existiu, e agora eu entendia por que. Essa sensação de já saber, já entender, já imaginar...

Essa sensação era _Ever_.

- Não... Não – eu murmurei um tanto histérica. Ever estava certa, eu não queria que _isso_ fosse um fardo meu; qualquer outra pessoa poderia ser, mas... Era eu - Não!

E meti a mão no holograma que era Ever, desejando que ela sumisse logo dali e me deixasse em paz, para sempre, pela eternidade. Eu só queria sair daqui! Ever sumiu com minha mão abanando, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-la.

- Você não pode fugir disso por muito tempo, sabe disso – e seu sussurro se tornou um silêncio absoluto.

Soltei o ar que nem notara estar segurando – isso estava me saindo muito complicado. Por breves segundos, pensei em ficar aqui, parar essa busca estúpida que me levaria onde não quero ir. Aí a lucidez voltou a mim: se eu quisesse voltar para os Cullens, eu _tinha_ que continuar pesquisando essa bosta – e Ever tinha razão. Urgh!

Virei a página do livro, havia uma árvore genealógica da família real da Lua.

_Rei Juan (Criação – morto em ?) _

_Rainha Myrtle (Criação – morta em ?)._

_Príncipe Daniel (Nascido no ano 270 – morto em 291)._

_Príncipe Demétrio (Nascido no ano 1107 a.C – morto em ?)_

Essas coisas eram muito confusas – ano 270 a partir da Criação? E de onde veio esse "1107 a.C"? Antes de Cristo? Antes da Criação? O quê? Não era possível que um ser tivesse vivido desde a época em que a vida começou a existir, mas aparentemente não havia dúvidas. Se Ever existia, por que não o Rei e a Rainha da Lua? Ou Dan? Demétrio?

Suspirei. Abaixo seguiam algumas explicações, sobre como quem possuía o Sangue Real era a Rainha Myrtle, e sobre como Juan virara rei por casamento, já que nascera Caçador da Lua. Virei com impaciência para a próxima página: árvore genealógica do Sol.

_Rei Charlie (Criação – morto em ?)_

_Rainha Renée (Criação – morta em ?)_

_Princesa Ever Solace (Nascida no ano 272 – morta em 291)_

Engoli seco diante das novas informações. Eu estava cada vez mais **não** gostando disso.

Dessa vez era ao contrário: o Rei tinha o Sangue Real do Sol, e a Rainha ganhara tal posição por casamento, nascida de uma linhagem do que viriam ser poderosas Bruxas. Porém cada vez mais a coisa parecia ridícula. _Charlie_, _Renée_, Ever... Urghhhhh, mil vezes urgh!

Fechei o livro num baque mudo, desejando tê-lo batido com todas as minhas forças, o feito em migalhas, mas alguém provavelmente ouviria, então, respirei fundo, tentei me acalmar e abri o maldito livro novamente, no sumário.

Pulei o que não era de importância alguma para mim como, por exemplo: _Dinossauros: antes e depois _deles_, Sol e Lua: astros afastados, A vida antes de Dan e Ever, A Criação, _entre outras coisas que pareciam inúteis a mim no momento. Pulei direto para um capítulo, _Os Seres do Mundo_.

Comecei a ler em alta velocidade, para terminar logo. _"Na Lua há dois Seres básicos: os Caçadores da Lua e os Vampiros"_. Finalmente algo útil. _"Caçadores da Lua são, tal como o nome indica, caçadores. Até hoje não se reporta de um único ser que eles não tenham achado e, em sua maioria, matado. Sem dó, nem piedade, Caçadores da Lua são seres frios, imortais, porém, ainda, com capacidades humanas"._ Certo. Imortais. Não. Tudo bem – bizarro. _"Vampiros são Seres originalmente da Lua (Lunares), e são conhecidos por serem frios, bonitos e sanguinários. Mais assassinos que os próprios Caçadores, tão acostumados a morte que a tratam como brincadeira. Imortais, rápidos e fortes, você não tem chance"._ Arrepiei-me levemente. Mesmo sendo vampira, nunca vi uma descrição assim, tão... Direta do que éramos. Monstros. Mas, se tem uma coisa curiosa aí, é que está explicado – se é que isso é verdade, e provavelmente é – o surgimento dos vampiros.

Um pouco mais abaixo, após uma ilustração horrenda de um vampiro com sangue escorrendo pelo queixo e sorriso sádico, tinha algo _um pouco_ mais acolhedor. _"Tal como na Lua, no Sol há dois Seres básicos, entretanto, bondosos: os Transformos e os Bruxos". _Estreitei os olhos ao primeiro ser, imediatamente a imagem dos três Quileutes me veio à mente. _"Transformos: é a maior parte da população Solar e sua principal habilidade é se transformar em animais. Cada pessoa transforma pode ser somente um animal, mas todos têm um mesmo objetivo: matar vampiros. É para isso que foram criados". _Sem dúvida alguma, a raça dos Quileutes é daí, tal como a minha vampiresca da Lua, mas... Ai, "que dor de cabeça". _"Os bruxos também são boa parte da população dos Solares, apesar de em menor quantidade. Dotados de Magia Elemental, os Bruxos são poderosos imortais, mas ainda assim com capacidades humanas, o que faz com que cacem Caçadores da Lua, e, não, Vampiros"._ Ah, ta, super normal. Revirei os olhos, talvez ler esse livro tenha começado a afetar minha cabeça, sinceramente.

O capítulo seguia explicando mais detalhadamente essas quatro espécies, e falando sobre algumas outras que havia na Lua e no Sol, mas pulei essa parte, deixando os outros Seres para depois, queria saber de algo ligado a mim. Explicava um pouco sobre as espécies com Sangue Real, dizendo que somente o Rei – ou Rainha no caso da Lua – e seus filhos tinham tal sangue e mais um monte de baboseira que fiz questão de ignorar. Na realidade, o livro era um pouco interessante, dizendo coisas sobre a Criação, a Vida, e blá, blá, blá. Mas não vi muito além do que já disse acima, afinal, eu queria, definitivamente, bloquear a idéia de Sol e outras asneiras mais.

Não, não é que eu não acredite. Merda. Como vou explicar isso? Tudo bem. Eu sou uma vampira, então, é óbvio obviamente que essas coisas podem – talvez _devam_ – existir, afinal, vampiros, transformos, por que não a Guerra dos Astros? É que eu _não_ queria acredita. Nem um pouco. Só quero sair desse castelo nojento, entretanto, aqui estava eu: lendo esse livro ainda sem saber como isso iria me ajudar.

Suspirei. Por mais rápido que eu lesse o Sol já se punha no horizonte, o que significa que em _alguma hora_ vão notar que eu sumi. Maldita história de "princesa Volturi", quem foi o idiota que penso nisso? – sim, Aro, é contigo mesmo! Grr...

- _Você sabe o que tudo significa... _– uma voz sussurrou quente em meu ouvido. Fiz questão de ignorar Ever, caramba, essa daí me persegue.

É claro que eu já tinha entendido _alguma coisa _nisso tudo, mas o mais importante de tudo eu ignorava completamente. _Não_ pode ser isso que estou deduzindo. Ever dizia o contrário.

Suspirei profundamente, fechando os olhos por uns poucos segundos. O vento da janela bateu em meu rosto e eu aproveitei essa carícia no meu rosto, essa calma que me invadia depois de anos lutando, treinando e vivendo monotonamente. Esse vento em meu rosto me trazia a calma de estar correndo nas costas de Eddie, de estar desviando dos socos inúteis de Emm, da agitação que Rose fazia quando queria fazer-me um penteado. Trazia lembrança do frio no Alasca, com os Denali. Do vento em Chicago com Carl, e de Esme correndo comigo em New Hampshire.

Eu queria desesperadamente voltar para casa, com todas as minhas forças, esse era meu maior desejo. Simplesmente virar as costas para os Volturi e fugir – simples assim. Mas não era.

Não havia um dia em que minha cabeça não pense em planos mirabolantes para fugir, escapar ou sair daqui – nenhum plano parecia bom o suficiente. E, depois de algum tempo, minha cabeça parou de pensar, dando lugar a um vazio de conformação: eu não ia conseguir fugir. Então, passei a estar sempre com meu escudo mental em mim, para garantir que a lucidez ainda estava ali – que era eu, e não Aro formando minha mente, nem ninguém do tipo.

Agora, aqui estou eu: lúcida, com meu escudo, e com um plano me sendo apresentado por Ever. O que fazer? Aceitar o meu passado, ou ignorá-lo e não ter futuro?

Soltei o ar, abrindo os olhos, tomando uma decisão importante, aquela que decidiria _tudo_.

Eu só precisava programar minha cabeça ao que eu tinha acabado de descobrir: _eu era a reencarnação de Ever._

E se eu quisesse sair daqui, tinha que entender isso.


	35. Sem grilhões

**Capítulo 35 – Sem grilhões**

_(1961, Volterra, Itália – é, o ano não mudou =)_

Pov's Bella:

Sorri discretamente, vendo as palhaçadas que Corin fazia no meio da clareira. Chelsea riu mais livremente que eu, assim como Santiago. O vento balançou meus cabelos e eu fechei os olhos, como sempre faço quando o vento captura meu rosto nesse toque leve. Senti o sol aquecer minha pele – quero dizer, não que ficasse mais quente, só causava uma sensação agradável, e eu sabia que estaria brilhando horrores agora.

- Caramba, será que se eu chegar para um joalheiro num dia de sol ele me vende como diamante? – Corin perguntou bobamente e todos riram dessa vez, enquanto ele balançava o braço, o brilho presente ali.

- Possivelmente não, Corin – eu respondi risonha -, mas, se chegar à um cientista sim.

Ele me olhou esquisito, então logo tratei de emendar: - Ora, cientistas usam macacos como teste nos laboratórios não é? – Chel e Santiago explodiram em gargalhadas com a cara de tacho que Corin fez para mim.

- Rá, rá, rá, vai rindo, vai rindo – ele murmurou para Chelsea – quero ver hoje de noite se vai rir – e Chelsea se calou.

Acontece que são companheiros e acho que se a noite deles for igual a de Rose e Emm, bom, talvez seja melhor minha amiga ficar quieta.

- Tem crianças presentes! – gritei rapidamente, levantando-me num pulo.

Eu ri alegremente, desfrutando desses poucos momentos felizes que posso ter aqui. Corin levantou-se também sob os olhares de Chel e Santiago. Correu em minha direção, abraçando-me por trás – depois de se abaixar claro, outro armário em minha vida – e me girando.

- Para, para, para! – eu gritava gargalhando – Aii, acho que vou vomitar...

A frase teve efeito instantâneo: Corin me largou no mesmo instante, correndo para trás de Chelsea e me deixando cair de bunda na grama. Incrível a capacidade mental de alguns.

Santiago revirou os olhos: - Pelo amor de Deus, Corin! Vampiros _não _vomitam!

- Ah, é – Corin pelo menos teve a decência de se sentir envergonhado, provavelmente teria corado até a raiz dos cabelos, se pudesse.

Lembra sobre aquelas história de Santiago parecer Emmett, e Corin, Carlisle? Talvez eu tenha me enganado um pouco – lê-se: muito.

Levantei sorridente e limpei meu vestido preto de veludo, eu tinha montes desses vestidos no armário, pois aparentemente os Volturi _amam _preto – se é que são capazes de amar algo, mesmo sendo uma roupa. E me senti culpada por ter esse pensamento vendo meus três amigos brincarem.

Eles eram Volturis e vampiros, mas nem por isso eram maus. Pensei no livro que eu vira anteontem, a descrição de Vampiros "Lunares" – maus, cruéis, sádicos, sanguinários, e muitas outras coisas ruins mais. Mas meus amigos não eram assim, definitivamente. E me peguei pensando sobre como cada espécie sempre terá alguém malvado. Humanos tecnicamente foram feitos para serem bons e amáveis – mas aqui está o mundo hoje em dia: violento e sabe Deus mais o quê. E aqui tenho vampiros na minha frente: amigáveis e sociáveis.

Talvez _nem todos _sejam como as pessoas pensam. Um humano possivelmente descreve vampiros como monstros, e vampiros descrevem humanos como brinquedos e alimentos. Eu nunca pensei assim, então por que o livro _A história da humanidade _dizia que todos os vampiros pensam? Bobagens.

Despertei de minhas divagações quando Santiago passou a mão repetitivamente na minha frente: - Bella? Bellota? Bellucha?

- Do que você me chamou? – eu rosnei falsamente brava, agachando numa posição prestes a atacar. Ele retrocedeu um passo.

- Ah... N-nada – ele gaguejou.

- Ótimo – eu ri de sua cara de alivio – Achou mesmo que eu ia te bater, amigo?

Santiago sorriu e balançou a cabeça: - Claro que não – sua cara dizia o contrário, o que fez Chelsea rir e zombações virem por parte do outro pateta na clareira (que, se vocês estiverem se perguntando, é a floresta onde eu tinha acabado de caçar).

- Está ficando tarde – Chelsea observou, vendo o brilho em nossa pele sumir conforme o sol ia baixando, deixando uma lua cheia a mostra. Olhei para a lua e pensei em sorrir, eu sempre a achara bonita, mas algo me fez travar.

_Ela é linda, sim, mas problemática_, Ever disse palavras sussurradas ao vento, que ninguém pareceu realmente ouvir, pois foram abafadas pelo som de grilos começando a cantar. _Você sente isso, não é? São sensações de sua vida passada, de _mim_._

Arrepie-me pelo modo como ela colocava as palavras, era tão... Enigmático, misterioso. Como eu. Eu mantinha segredos, mantinha problemas meus somente para mim, num ato de egoísmo.

- Gente – eu chamei baixinho, atraindo as atenções para mim – tenho que contar uma coisa – _um segredo_, completei mentalmente. Eu sempre tenho um.

- O quê, Bells? – eu estava tão nervosa que sorri perante o apelido ridículo que Corin arranjara – com certeza igual ao Emm.

- Eu vou confrontar Aro, vou deixar os Volturi _hoje_ – e eu tinha tanta convicção em minha voz, que quase senti confiança em mim mesma. Quase.

Os três, como se fosse tudo combinado, arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu treinei por anos, e foi só isso que eu fiz: treinar, treinar, treinar – eu suspirei, sentindo uma súbita vontade de deitar e ficar ali, estirada no chão – E agora está a hora que eu esperei: de voltar para minha família, finalmente.

- Mas, B-Bella – Santiago gaguejou – e se algo acontecer a você? Não vou me perdoar por ter deixado você cometido essa loucura! – os outros logo acenaram em concordância.

Suspirei, continuando meu discurso como se não tivesse sido interrompida: - Até o crepúsculo de amanhã terei partido, por isso... Por isso quero saber se vocês vêm comigo... Eu não agüentaria partir e deixá-los aqui, sob as garras Volturescas – ri internamente da palavra – eu me sentiria tão... Culpada se assim o fizesse, não _consigo_, nem _quero_ deixá-los aqui. Mas entenderei se não quiserem ir comigo.

- Tá brincando? – Corin logo se animou – Tudo bem que faço parte dos Volturi há uns vinte anos, mas eu nunca deixaria minha maninha na mão, hã, hã, nem fudendo!

- Olha o palavreado! – Chelsea xingou.

Corin sorriu amarelo: - Nem morrendo?

- Melhor – Chelsea aprovou e depois se virou para mim – E, querida, é claro que eu e Corin – o citado sorriu alegremente para mim – iremos com você, se assim o deseja. Sabe que gostamos demais de sua pessoa.

- Obrigada, Chel – eu murmurei para minha amiga, abraçando-lhe a cintura, pois, querendo ou não, ela era tão alta quanto Corin ou Santiago.

- Ei, também quero um abraço! – Corin chiou, passando os grandes braços em volta de mim e sua companheira. Rimos e o abraçamos também.

Então, percebi o silêncio vindo de Santiago e minha animação diminui.

- Sant? – chamei temerosa por sua resposta, mas eu repetia em minha mente que não poderia obrigá-lo a nada.

- Ah, Bella – ele murmurou tristemente, olhando o sol que mostrava seus últimos raios. – Gostaria tanto de poder sorrir e me animar como Chelsea e Corin estão fazendo... Mas não posso. Não posso ir embora.

- Entendo – eu sussurrei sentindo a tristeza tomar conta de mim. Nem todos os meus amigos viriam, ainda seria incompleto.

- Não é que não a ame o suficiente, doce amiguinha, nunca pense isto. Amo você um irmão para com a irmã. Porém não posso segui-la. Sabe aquela sensação estranha de que ainda não terminou, de que está... Faltando algo?

Sim, eu quase respondi, tenho-a com freqüência. No entanto, mordi a língua e assenti.

- Ainda nos encontraremos novamente, Isabella, nunca duvide disso. É uma promessa, e eu cumpro o que prometo – ele sussurro agachado em minha frente, um joelho apoiado no chão.

Engoli o choro que viria e passei meus braços por seu pescoço, abraçando-o apertado, com todas as minhas forças: - Eu entendo irmão. Obrigada por me manter viva quando pensei que cairia.

Santiago sorriu para mim, e, como sempre, fomos interrompidos por um Corin hiperativo – ai, meu Deus, esse daí tem mesmo vinte e quatro anos?

- Vamos, vamos, animo pessoal! Não é o fim do mundo, somos o quarteto fantástico, iremos nos reunir novamente, _todos _nós.

Assenti, dizendo a mim mesma que sim, iríamos. Porém a sensação de desagrado se agitou dentro de mim, dando-me um aviso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu respirei fundo antes de abrir as portas do salão principal do Castelo Volturi. Eu sabia que todos estavam lá, pois "gentilmente" falei com Aro que daria um aviso importante. Abri uma das portas duplas silenciosamente e, tão rápido quanto a abri, fechei-a.

Caminhei a passos rápidos em direção as escadas que paravam de frente aos três tronos. Os olhos de todos os vampiros presentes – da guarda, principalmente – queimavam em curiosidade sobre mim.

- Filha – Aro cumprimentou simplesmente. Um brilhou perpassou por seus olhos.

- Aro – eu cumprimente na mesma frieza cordial de quando o encontrara pela primeira vez.

Senti o colar sob meu pescoço pesar.

- Vim avisar-lhe – eu frisei bem a palavra, _não_ era um pedido – que estou partindo de Volterra. Voltarei para os Cullen.

Se Aro estava surpreso, não demonstrou. Ele levantou calmamente de sua cadeira, estendendo sua mão para mim: - Posso ver suas razões?

Eu não ergui minha mão de encontro a sua, nem desbloqueei meu escudo mental.

- Sinto muito, não.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, finalmente surpreso com algo. Em geral, eu não lhe negava algo – por medo de que fizesse algo com minha família.

- Bom então, receio que terá de permanecer conosco, querida Isabella – ele murmurou quietamente, voltando a se sentar em seu devido trono.

- Não pertenço a esse lugar, Aro, sabe disso! – eu quase gritei – E sabe que, de uma forma ou outra, em _algum_ dia irei embora! Aceite, este dia chegou, e é hoje – olhei para a janela, o sol surgia. Com certeza seria hoje.

Eu sorri irônica e disse: - Proponho um teste.

- Um teste? – Caius falou interessado. Sua voz sempre ansiosa por uma luta, uma disputa de poder.

- Sim – eu disse, e, discretamente olhei para Santiago, que imperceptivelmente acenou, incentivando-me a dizer tudo – Eu luto com quem vocês quiserem. Se eu ganhar, vou embora, se eu perder, permaneço aqui para sempre – forcei as últimas palavras a saírem. Eu _tinha _que ganhar.

Aro analisou por alguns segundos a situação, vasculhou a sala com os olhos rápidos, provavelmente pensando com quem eu poderia lutar e, sob seu ponto de vista, perder.

- Feito. Jane, Heidi, Alec, Félix, Demetri e Lúcio. Lutem, já – ele ordenou, obviamente sem paciência alguma.

Analisei tudo em alguns milésimos de segundos, enquanto os vampiros de posicionavam a minha volta. Eram bons lutadores, dotados de dons. Porém Jane, Heidi e Alec somente poderiam usar luta corporal, seus dons seriam inúteis contra mim – até eu cansar, é claro (e parecia que era com isso que eles contavam). Demetri era forte e grande, sim, mas não muito inteligente, sendo facilmente dobrável. Félix possuía o dom de rastrear, mas seria inútil nessa luta. E Lúcio tinha o dom que copiei não há muito: teletransportação. Com esse, sim, eu teria de tomar cuidado.

Nenhum sinal foi dado, mas não foi necessário, Demetri deu o primeiro passo em minha direção, partindo para o ataque óbvio – uma distração. Chutei seu rosto de cima para baixo e desviei de um soco que receberia no topo da cabeça. Agachei-me do chute alto que Félix daria atrás de mim e antes que ambos pudessem pensar, passei uma rasteira de 360 graus, derrubando-os.

Isso me deu tempo o suficiente para correr até Heidi e começar a lutar com ela – teria que eliminar os psíquicos primeiro, se quisesse realmente ganhar esta porcaria. Tentei chutar sua barriga, mas ela desviou, aplicando um tapa em meu rosto. Imediatamente me lembrei do tapa que ela deu em minha irmã, e senti meus ouvidos apitarem – sei que o dom de Félix, assim como meu escudo mental, estava ligado ao máximo, aumentando meus sentidos.

E foi isso que usei para aplicar uma seqüência de golpes na perua na minha frente. Chutes, socos, tapas e pontapés depois, Heidi estava nocauteada, a mais fácil de todas – poderia ser sexy, mas era somente isso. Fraca.

Com os sentidos aumentados, desviei a tempo de uma mordida que Demetri daria certeira em meu pescoço, virando-me e socando seu rosto. Ele seguro meu punho a tempo, e tentou me dar uma rasteira, porém simplesmente pulei e chutei suas partes baixas. (Quer saber de uma coisa? Vampiro ou humano, isso dói em qualquer homem, então, se estiver em uma luta de vida ou morta, faça isso). Menos um, faltam quatro.

Senti um cutucão na mente e vi uma névoa escura girar como uma sombra a minha volta, entrelaçada num jogo de morte a uma branca. Reforcei o escudo mental e estabeleci um físico a minha volta, impedindo Lúcio e Félix de entrarem, assim como eu de sair. Sei que isso me cansaria mais, mas era isso que eu teria que fazer se quisesse ganhar dos gêmeos Indiotas-malucos-esquisitos.

Sorri com escárnio para Alec e, mesmo que isso me tirasse forças, não pude me impedir de mandar uma mensagem telepática para ele: _"Parece que a menininha indefesa não é mais indefesa"_. E simplesmente usei o dom de Heidi, mexendo em sua mente até ela ficar tão embaralhada que o deixasse perdido por horas, talvez dias. Alec bobamente cambaleou até a parede. Outro perdeu. Mandei uma última mensagem, dando-lhe o luxo da lucidez por poucos instantes: _"Estupre-me de volta, seu estrupício, e farei mais do que te deixar incapacitado por dias"_. E sua mente voltou a um estado vegetativo temporário. Observei isso com bom humor.

Olhei para Jane, que me analisava malignamente. Seu dom ainda tentava ultrapassar minha barreira.

- Você irá provar do meu dom novamente, _Swan_! – ela murmurou irritada.

Ignorei meu sobrenome humano e respondi: - Eu não provo nada de segunda classe, Jane!

Ela sorriu zombeteira e eu soube que esse sorriso era uma coisa de família.

- Pois já provou – e forçou mais um pouco.

- E afirmo que _é _de segunda classe – e dessa vez fui eu que forcei meu dom.

Não sei o que me deu na hora, mas acho que estava com tanta adrenalina que eu simplesmente juntei todos os poderes psíquicos que eu tinha – Jane, Aro, Eddie, Alec, Heidi -, e fiz com que Jane sentisse sua mente dar uma pane. Ela simplesmente travou, seu corpo dobrando-se para a frente e seu olhar ficando preso no chão tão bobo quanto o do irmão – ficaria assim por um bom tempo, eu tinha certeza.

Tirei o escudo físico, cansada. Entretanto, lutei com esperanças com Félix – faltava pouco. Desviei de um golpe seu, estava com a adrenalina ao máximo, os sentidos apitavam em meus ouvidos. Era como se eu fosse a melhor lutadora do mundo, e eu forçava minha mente a pensar assim.

Soquei o maxilar de Félix, logo em seguida dando-lhe um chute, que o fez dar um giro para trás. Pisei com força em seu rosto, vingando-me de tudo – acho que o meu problema é que meu subconsciente nunca esquece, e isso me faz ser altamente vingativa. Uma vingativa que espera o momento certo.

_Parece que escolhi o momento certo_, pensei. E dei mais um soco no rosto de Félix, antes de mexer em sua mente também para garantir que ficasse leso por tempo suficiente.

Lúcio simplesmente tremulou e apareceu do meu lado, usando seu dom. Nossa luta foi mais séria e complicada, ambos nos teletransportávamos a toda hora, fazendo com que fosse mais um esconde-esconde que uma luta propriamente dita. Em determinado momento me cansei. Esperei ele tremular do meu lado, aparecendo, antes de nos trancar em meu escudo físico.

Ele luta em completo silêncio, sua mente num branco concentrado. Lúcio não parecia se importar em fazer ameaças ou lançar-me sorrisos maléficos, somente cumpria ordem de seu mestre inexpressivamente – e, antes de lhe dar um chute que seria o final da luta, perguntei-me do seu passado. Mexi em sua mente, mas deixei em um estado melhor, ele acordaria daqui a pouco.

Ouvi lentos aplausos, quase sarcásticos, vindo de Aro. Ele estava de pé, em frente ao seu trono e olhava de forma cobiçada para mim, digo, para meus dons.

- Bravo – e, numa falsa gentileza, corrigiu-se – ou seria, brava? Muito bem, Isabella, muito bem. Admito que estou surpreso por esse progresso todo. Passou de fraca para lutadora em poucos anos.

Sob minha perspectiva, foram _loooongos _anos, mas decidi-me por ficar quieta.

- Bom, nosso acordo foi feito e você, para minha enorme infelicidade, venceu. Sinta-se livre, criança, não é mais a princesa Volturi – ele disse quietamente, um plano formando-se em sua mente. Ignorei.

- Eu sei – eu disse convencida, depois de tantos anos, eu estava livre, a sensação não podia ser melhor – Chelsea, Corin, poderiam me ajudar com minhas coisas? Quero partir rapidamente.

- Mestre? – vi que Corin quase não disse isso.

Aro assentiu, dando-lhes permissão. E imaginei seu rosto ao ver que membros de sua guarda fugiriam comigo. Antes de sair, olhei profunda e discretamente para Santiago, e ele sorriu miúdo para mim. Encontrar-nos-emos novamente, seu olhar dizia.

Suspirei, antes de virar as costas e me retirar, com meus dois amigos em meus encalços.

Eu ainda não acreditava, voltaria para os Cullen.

_Para sua real família_, Ever acrescentou. Franzi o cenho, isso era óbvio, não precisa de nenhum acréscimo. Porém deixei a questão de lado, talvez estivesse paranóica demais.

Sorri comigo mesmo, eu havia conseguido.

E o sentimento de arrancar o colar Volturi de meu pescoço, jogando-o em um canto do corredor não poderia ser melhor.


	36. Familiarmente memorável

**Capítulo 36 – Familiarmente memorável **

_(1961, Fayette, Iowa)_

(N/A: Sim, realmente existe, e tem uma população de 1300, isso em 2000... Imaginou nesse ano?)

Pov's Edward:

Há alguns dias nos mudamos novamente. Foi doloroso ver os pensamentos de Esme enquanto ela empacotava as coisas de minha irmã. _"Ela irá voltar, não tem sentido jogar suas coisas fora",_ ela dizia. Eu somente concordava talvez isso colocasse uma espécie de gaze no meu ferimento aberto.

Eu sei que Alice conversara com Jasper antes de vir para nossa família, contando sobre nossa história e tal, então, eu tentava ignorar seus olhares de pena.

A realidade era que todos agiam como se estivessem bem, como se tudo estivesse _realmente _bem. Eu os ouvia repetir em suas mentes que Bella iria voltar e eu desejava acreditar com a mesma intensidade que eles, entretanto, minha esperança esvaía-se aos poucos, até sobrar nada.

Esme continuava seus projetos de construção e decoração, e parecia ter ficado contente em ter tempo e pensamentos para gastar em uma casa nova – uma distração. Carlisle já tinha arranjado um emprego no hospital local, e logo ficara famoso, pois a cidade era uma coisa mínima com nem dois mil habitantes. Ele era o que parecia... Indiferente, mas eu via _sempre _em sua mente, _tudo_. Toda a dor, todos os... Sentimentos que ele queria guardar para passar uma aura de calma e conforto a família.

Mas ele não era empático como Jasper, que, aliás, era um ótimo irmão. Assim que ele sentiu minhas emoções em relação a olhares de pena, logo parou com isso e passou a tentar mandar uma aura alegre por sobre a dor que me assolava sempre.

Alice tornara-se a alegria da casa, sempre dando gritinhos histéricos sobre compras, moda ou Jasper – ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Com seus um e sessenta, cabelos espetados e olhos dourados, ela conseguia fazer qualquer um sorrir, por menores que fossem os segundos.

Já Rosalie tornara-se mais fechada em relação a tudo. E Emmett, sendo quem era, fazia piadinhas sem graça e gostava de lutar com Jazz, mas, bom, também sofria. Todos sofriam.

Os níveis escolares eram todos juntos num local só, o que não me surpreendi, pois a cidade era tão pequena quanto Forks. E, assim como em Forks, nossa história voou rapidamente. Carlisle Cullen, um renomado médico se mudara com sua família para uma cidade pacata em busca de tranqüilidade. Esme Cullen era sua adorável esposa, mãe adotiva de Emmett, Edward e Alice Cullen, três adolescentes "problemáticos". Jasper e Rosalie Hale – que insistira em manter o nome humano dela e não Whitlock – eram sobrinhos de Esme. De fato, Rosalie e Jazz poderiam ser gêmeos sem problema algum.

Eu desejava com tanto afinco que a história tivesse o complemento de sempre... "E Isabella Cullen, a única filha biológica do casal". Mas não tinha. Bella não estava aqui.

Era sexta-feira. Alice, por algum motivo que eu não conseguia compreender (pois sua mente cantava o hino nacional da Grã-Bretanha em russo) estava irremediavelmente feliz, dando gritinhos e saltinhos irritantes. Imaginei ser algo sobre alguma promoção ou algo do tipo, por isso, revirava os olhos a cada segundo.

Quando o sinal tocou, peguei meu material em uma velocidade humana aceitável e caminhei em direção ao estacionamento. Tive de encostar-se ao meu carro preto, um Lamborghini Miura, ao qual Rosalie fizera uma modificação há alguns dias, para minha imensa satisfação, porque agora podia alcançar duzentos por hora – claro que eu não admitiria que ela era melhor que eu nisso de mecânica. Nunca.

Vi Emmett saindo da escola com um abraço confortavelmente em volta dos ombros de Rosalie, assim como Jasper alguns metros atrás com Alice. Tentei ignorar todo o amor que emanava deles, não era fácil conviver com três casais ao mesmo tempo numa mesma casa. Morar numa caverna parecia uma opção cada vez mais convidativa – será que seria difícil achar uma caverna? -, afinal, quando Bella estava aqui, eu tinha com quem ficar, conversar, divertir-me. Agora, _não._

Entrei no carro, segundos depois meus irmãos imitaram minha ação. A volta para casa foi rápida, porém barulhenta, com discussões de Emmett e Jasper sobre o novo videogame que os humanos estavam lançando, e Alice e Rosalie sobre moda e coisas ridículas e desinteressantes a minha pessoa.

A verdade é: eu não agüento mais ouvir pensamentos! Eu estava tão... Cansado disso tudo. Jasper olhou assustado para mim, vendo tanto negativismo exalar de mim, e, logo em seguida me senti calmo e leve, como se pudesse deitar e dormir – algo absolutamente impossível.

Não consegui ficar irritado. De repente os pensamentos felizes de Alice pareciam divertidos, e eu não me sentia incomodado com o fato de que ela andara excessivamente feliz a semana inteira. Nem estava bravo por Rosalie ter me chamado uma ou duas vezes de cabeçudo.

Quando estacionei o carro na garagem, todos nós imediatamente saímos cada um para uma direção. Todos cumprimentamos Esme, sim, que nos esperava na porta com um sorriso, mas Alice logo voou para uma revista de fofoca e moda, assim como Rosalie para um espelho. Emmett para a televisão e Jasper para um tabuleiro de xadrez.

Eu simplesmente caminhei calmamente, um tanto quanto hesitante até meu piano. Em todas as casas que já tínhamos morados, minha mãe insistia em comprar um piano, eu dizia ser bobagem, já não tocava há anos – _especialmente depois daquele ano_. Mas... Bom, sentei relutante na banqueta de meu piano de cauda. Ignorei os pensamentos esperançosos de Esme, que limpava, desnecessariamente, vasos com flores na casa.

Meus dedos voaram pelas teclas, tocando uma melodia suave e que pareceu boa aos meus ouvidos, relaxante e...

- Sim, Edwin – Emmett zombou – todos nós sabemos que é a favorita de Esme.

Jasper riu junto ao meu irmão mais velho e eu revirei os olhos mediante a esses trouxas. Esme sorriu gentilmente para mim, obviamente ignorando o comentário dos dois outros filhos.

Parei de tocar a favorita de Esme e passei a outra. Eu não me toquei, no momento, _que _música era, ela simplesmente escapou em meus dedos e começou a tocar melodicamente, preenchendo a sala com o som do piano. Vi Emmett parar, assim como Jasper e Esme. Rosalie e Alice sentaram no topo da escada, olhando céticas para mim.

- Compôs uma música nova? – Esme riu alegremente, sentando-se ao meu lado no banco do piano – Faz tanto tempo, querido.

Eu dei um sorriso de canto de boca, ainda tocando.

- Não é nova... Talvez para vocês que estavam _ocupados _na hora que compus, mas já é realmente muito velha, compus antes mesmo de irmos ao Alasca – minha voz quebrou na última palavra, e logo senti uma calma absurda. Jazz.

- Sério? – Rosalie disse surpresa, e vi que estava contente algo raro – Como se chama? Por favor, não me diga que é algo tipo "A favorita de Emmett".

Todos nós rimos, enquanto Emm protestava, mesmo com pensamentos confusos sem ter entendido realmente a gozação.

- Bella's Lullaby – eu respondi silenciosamente, quase engasgando ao som do nome da minha irmã. A música estava no final. – Foi uma noite antes de nos mudarmos, Bella – quase gaguejei – estava sentada do meu lado.

Ignorei os pensamentos, voltando ao inicio da música e sentindo-me voltar no tempo, quando a toquei pela primeira vez.

- Ela tinha descido para ver o que eu estava tocando, e eu me lembro de ter-lhe perguntado se sabia tocar algo – sorri fracamente – _Ela _respondeu que muito pouco, e tocou uma versão de "Twinkle, twinkle little star", em sotaque britânico, acho que nem mesmo percebeu.

Todos absorviam a história ansiosamente, era o maior espaço de tempo que falávamos sobre nossa irmã desde que esta foi raptada. Alice sorriu alegremente, contente com a mesma coisa desses dias – uma visão que ela bloqueava para mim.

- Eu lhe disse que cantava muito bem, então ela tocou "ABC Song". Lembro-me que se sentia envergonhada ao dizer que só sabia essas duas que sua mãe lhe ensinara, então compus a canção de ninar da Bella, e ensinei-a. Ela pareceu realmente contente aquele dia – terminei ao mesmo tempo em que dava a última nota da música.

A sala ficou silenciosa, todos tentando imaginar o momento em suas mentes. Suspirei, levantando-me. Acho que entenderam que eu queria ficar sozinho, pois ninguém me seguiu quando caminhei em direção ao riacho que ficava a alguns quilômetros de nossa casa.

Bella ainda era lembrança triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

_ "Daqui a cem anos quando estivermos velhinhos, iremos rir"_, sua voz preencheu minha mente. E eu não estava rindo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_(Em algum lugar ao norte dos Estados Unidos)._

Pov's Bella:

Bati o pé, irritada. Queria chegar logo em minha família, mas o dom de Félix não estava ajudando _muito_. Ele me levava a casas vazias e desabitadas, que tinham um cheiro levemente adocicado, quase imperceptível, ou sumindo.

Era familiar, o cheiro. E era óbvio que era de minha família, que provavelmente tinha morado em algumas desses montes de casas que eu, Corin e Chel passamos. Mas eu queria a casa atual.

Estávamos em alguma floresta no centro-oeste do estado de Indiana, eu não tenho certeza de qual cidade estamos mais próximos. Claro que não estávamos acampando, a idéia parecia absurda, afinal, nem dormimos. Mas eu estava sentada em cima de um grosso galho de uma árvore, esperando meus amigos voltarem de uma caçada – claro, depois de tranqüilizá-los que eu poderia ficar perfeitamente bem sozinha. Fala sério.

Eles estavam aderindo a dieta dos animais, pareciam realmente estar se esforçando para serem bons, o que me fez de certa forma orgulhosa, pois sempre soube que os "C" eram pessoas boas e caridosas, mesmo vampiras.

- Pensando em que, Bellucha? – Corin insistia em apelidos ridículos. Ele dobrou os joelhos e saltou, sentando-se elegantemente ao meu lado. Chelsea apareceu logo em seguida e repetiu seu gesto, sentando-se do meu outro lado.

- Em como é bom tê-los aqui, sendo meus amigos e... Tomando sangue de animais, sabe? – eu murmurei pensativa.

- Sei, sei – ele zoou com minha cara e eu dei um tapa de brincadeira em seu braço.

- Não ligue para Corin, querida, já te falei isso muitas vezes – Chelsea aconselhou, e eu concordei. Ela realmente me disse isso _muitas _vezes, principalmente no primeiro.

- Eu acho que só estou... Preocupada – sussurrei sabendo que eles ouviriam como se eu tivesse gritado – E se os Cullen não me aceitarem? Eu era uma Volturi até alguns dias!

Meu peito se cortou ao admitir isso em voz alta. Chelsea me abraçou, mantendo-me em seu colo e acariciando meus cabelos.

- Você _nunca _foi uma Volturi, Bella, graças aos céus. Eu e Corin, sim pertencemos, hoje sei como fomos estúpidos... Ou talvez nem tanto – ela sorriu para o companheiro – se não nunca teria conhecido esse babaca, e você. Mas você nunca foi não é e nunca será uma Volturi. Você é uma Cullen.

- Obrigada – eu falei com a voz embargada. Senti meus olhos marejando e engoli o choro que estava próximo de vir.

- Ora, sem tristeza, criança – Corin disse alegremente para mim – parece até que somos um grupo emo ou sei lá. Vamos nos manter longe de objetos pontiagudos durante nossa busca e fica tudo certo! – e pulou da árvore, pronto para continuar o que viemos fazendo a semana inteira, desde que fugimos.

Eu revirei os olhos e vi Chelsea colocar a mão na testa, como que envergonhada pelo parceiro. Pulamos e começamos a correr. Por mais preocupada que estivesse não consegui não relaxar diante do vento batendo em meu rosto enquanto corria, a velocidade era adorável.

Suspirei alegremente enquanto corria entre as árvores, eu estava próxima, eu sabia. Cada vez mais próxima do que esperei desde o instante em que fui embora. O dom de Félix aumentou meus sentidos, meu olfato, minha visão, até mesmo minha corrida, eu sentia que eu podia correr tão rápido quanto meu irmão agora, e o melhor: eu tinha uma espécie de seta neon em tamanho GGG apontando para onde eu deveria seguir.

- Por aqui! – gritei para meus amigos, mudando o curso para oeste. Eu sabia que estávamos indo em direção ao estado de Illinois e as lembranças de Chicago me invadiram, e sorri minimamente, vendo o rosto de Edward vivamente em meus pensamentos.

Meu irmão... O que ele estaria fazendo agora? E o pior: ele iria me perdoar depois de tantos anos?

_ "Mas, sabe que é minha irmãzinha não sabe?"_, sua voz de muitos anos dizia em minha cabeça. Claro que sei, Eddie, claro que sei, e isso fará com que você também saiba e me perdoe?

_"Bê, você é uma figura, sabia?"_, era como se ele respondesse risonho a minha preocupação, como se isso fosse bobagem. Essas frases soltas de anos atrás pareciam tão sem importância na época, agora eram coisas necessárias... Eu queria ouvir a voz dele, de todos os meus familiares.

E senti uma queimação na bochecha, e sabia que nessa memória Eddie se agachava e me dava um beijo ali.

**N/A: **Oiiii, povo! Quanto tempo =D

Bem, quem ficou confuso com o final e essas vozes bizarras, leia o capítulo onze, "**É tudo uma questão de controle**". Agora, espero que estejam ansiosos, pois o momento "da verdade" está cada vez mais próximo!

_Ai, ai, ai, ui, ui._

Beijos,

Emmy.


	37. Ninguém chutará Alec

**Capítulo 37 – Ninguém chutará o traseiro de Alec**

_(Fayette, Iowa)_

Pov's Bella:

Escondida nos arbustos, a uma distância em que poderia ver tudo, mas _eles _não poderiam me ver, senti meu estômago dar voltas ansiosas. Era como se eu fosse uma simples humana necessitando de algum chocolate para acalmar a ansiedade – será que Corin traria um cervo para acalmar a minha?

Estreitei os olhos, dourados. Sabia que meus dois amigos estavam bem atrás de mim, somente esperando o momento que eu criaria coragem para andar até lá.

Era noite de sábado, a corrida de Indiana até Iowa fora relativamente rápida, e tivemos que parar somente uma vez para eu caçar um puma que chamou minha garganta, digo, atenção. Agora, aqui, encarando a nova casa Cullen, eu não sei como estava me controlando. Tudo que sentia era de abrir a porta e abraçar todos, chorar em seus colos e blá, blá, blá. Toda aquela coisa clichê, muito convidativa no momento.

Porém me segurei, o terror tomando conta de meu corpo. Como contaria sobre meus poderes, minha experiência em luta... Como fui estuprada uma semana inteira por Alec Volturi, inimigo declarado dos meus irmãos? Ah, dúvidas...

- Bells – disse Corin, pondo a mão em meu ombro. Ele me olhava sério, um dos poucos momentos em que assumia essa expressão, sabia que era sincera.

Respirei fundo, prendendo o ar por alguns segundos, até finalmente soltá-lo lentamente. Eu consigo, eu consigo, é só a minha família, não o Godzilla, eu consigo... _Eu não consigo!_, gritei em minha cabeça quando meu corpo começou a se mexer em direção a casa/mansão/sei lá.

Por mais que tivesse treinado, não conseguia ler mentes sem baixar meu escudo, somente passar meus pensamentos através dele, então, eu somente pegava o teor do que as pessoas estavam fazendo. Carlisle lia em seu escritório, com Esme limpando os livros no mesmo. Rosalie estava estirada ao sofá, vendo televisão com Emmett e outra pessoa cujo pelos pensamentos não consegui identificar quem era. Eddie – ah – tocava. Havia outra pessoa na casa, cantarolando uma musiqueta em sua cabeça – me perguntei quem era, entretanto, seu teor de pensamentos era _muito alto_.

Aproximei-me da porta. As atividades pararam, o teor agora era somente sobre cheiros em frente a porta. Todos os três adocicados, mas facilmente distinguíveis. O primeiro era forte, cheirava levemente o pinheiro de natal – Corin, eu nunca entendi seu cheiro. O outro era suave, margaridas e o típico dos vampiros – Chel. E, por último, eu. De acordo com os pensamentos eu cheirava a flores do campo e morango.

- Será...? Mas... Impossível – as vozes dentro da casa gaguejavam entre si.

Decidida a ignorar isso, bati na porta. Foram poucos milésimos de segundo para Esme – mãe! – abrir a porta e chocar-se com minha imagem ali.

Ela estava igual, ou seja, linda. Seus cabelos ainda eram cor de mel, caindo um pouco depois dos ombros, seus olhos brilhavam dourados e um sorriso estava grande em seu rosto em forma de coração.

- Be... lla – ela engasgou, antes de me apertar forte contra si, num abraço esmagador e que me tirou do chão – Ah, minha filha – e beijou pelo menos umas mil vezes o topo de minha cabeça.

- Mamãe – eu murmurei, devolvendo o abraço na mesma intensidade, eu não me importava de ser quebrada em mil pedacinhos, desde que a abraçasse e nunca mais soltasse. Ela soluçou num choro seco.

Carl estava logo atrás dela, de olhos dourados arregalado para mim. Alto, de cabelos loiros e inumanamente bonito, meu pai estava ali, entre choque e felicidade.

Eu simplesmente ri como uma menina de cinco anos quando Esme me soltou e eu abracei a cintura de Carlisle. Ele me postou em seu colo, tocando levemente minhas bochechas, como que se para confirmar se eu estava ali mesmo, mesmo. Nosso abraço foi sem palavras e carinhoso, nesse simples gesto dizendo tudo o que sentíamos.

Quando finalmente nos soltamos, senti uma maça gigante de pessoa me girando loucamente no ar. Emmett me abraçava pela barriga, girando-me por aí, como Corin fizera esses dias – dessa vez não pedi para pararem.

- Abelhinha! – ele gritava enlouquecidamente e eu ria junto com meu irmão mais velho – Senti sua falta, Abelhinha! Deixou o Ursão aqui e nem disse "tchau!".

- Desculpa, Emm – eu pedi sorrindo alegremente. Coloquei a cabeça para o lado, onde o corpo armário de Emmett bloqueava minha visão, e vi minha irmã ali, em sua beleza e seu salto alto.

- Rose! – eu gritei, antes de, num salto elegante, pular agilmente em seus braços. Ela me apertou como se nunca quisesse me largar, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Como sua irmã mais velha; estou te falando – ela murmurou – nunca mais me deixe louca assim, Isabella Cullen!

Eu ri e beijei sua bochecha: - Não se preocupe, Rose.

De repente, uma mulher parou na minha frente – a que cantava a música em alto som na própria cabeça, reparei. Ela era uns bons dez centímetros mais alta que eu – revirei os olhos ao reparar que, como todos, ela poderia facilmente me segurar no colo -, de cabelos pretos espetados, sorriso gigantesco como Emmett e olhos dourados. Interessante.

- Oi, Bella! – ela disse, antes de me abraçar – Sou Alice e seremos melhores amigas, quero dizer, somos irmãs, mas seremos irmãs-melhores-amigas! Eu sou tipo a irmã do meio, já que Rose já assumiu o papel da mais velha, apesar de você ser mais velha que todos. Quero dizer, você tem só dez anos, e eu dezenove, mas, mesmo assim!

Alice falava em alta velocidade e, se fosse humana, estaria vermelha por falta de ar. Eu sorri para minha, bom, como ela própria dizia, irmã. Carlisle gritava em sua mente que ela e seu parceiro tinham entrado na família há alguns anos.

Falando em seu parceiro... Era um cara alto, mais ou menos da idade do meu irmão mais velho, Emm. Tinha cabelos loiros em cachos, olhos dourados e pele pálida. Era lindo, lindo – como, convenhamos, toda a família, né? Ele sorriu para mim, antes de estender a mão, quando já estava próximo.

- Sou Jasper, Bella – ele se apresentou.

Ignorei completamente sua mão estendida, dando um abraço em sua cintura, pegando-o de surpresa, porém ele devolveu o abraço. Após alguns segundos o soltei, procurando desesperadamente o motivo de meus pensamentos e preocupações ao longo dessa viagem de volta. E lá estava ele.

Edward ainda estava meio em choque, sentado em um piano no canto da sala. Seus cabelos cor de cobre estavam, naturalmente, bagunçados. Seus olhos dourados estavam brilhando na minha direção, arregalados, mas contentes.

Eu não sei direito como aconteceu, sei somente que no instante seguinte eu estava no colo de Eddie, passando meus braços por seu pescoço e chorando lágrimas com a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço. Ele acariciava meus cabelos, devolvendo-me o abraço.

- Senti sua falta, Bella – ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Eu também, irmão – eu disse com a voz entrecortada pelos soluços, e apertei mais os meus braços em volta de seu pescoço – Parece que foi para sempre.

- Você não tem idéia – ah, eu tenho sim, Eddie. Mas não disse isso em voz alta, simplesmente abracei-o mais.

O tempo pareceu parar, eu desejava mais que tudo sentar-se ao seu lado no piano, ouvindo minha canção de ninar enquanto contava tudo que tive de passar, como se ele fosse resolver meus problemas ou algo do tipo.

Ainda em seu colo, mas já soltando do abraço, ouvi a voz de Corin dizer: - Ahn, Bellucha? Sei que ama seu irmão, tudo mais, mas tem uma vampiro e um vampiro gostosão aqui na porta – ele quase cantarolou e Chelsea deu um tapa em suas costas, fazendo Emmett rir, e recebeu um tapa na nuca de Rose.

Ri diante da cena e, contra minha vontade, pulei do colo de meu irmão, no entanto ainda segurava sua mão quando caminhei em direção a porta. Senti Eddie começar a soltar um silvo furioso em direção aos meus amigos, por isso apertei sua mão com mais força, tranqüilizando-o de que eram pacíficos.

- Esses são Corin Blake e Chelsea Huglibins – apresentei meus amigos com seus nomes humanos e eles pareceram ficarem mais agradados com o fato, ao invés de serem chamados de Volturi.

- Muito prazer, sou Carlisle Cullen – Carl se apresentou, e Corin logo aperto sua mão. Chelsea repetiu o gesto, porém com Esme.

- Eles eram da guarda Volturi – e continuei antes que qualquer um pudesse rosnar – Eram os únicos gentis e amigáveis comigo, espero que não se incomodem de eu tê-los trazido.

- Qualquer um que tenha cuidado de minha filha é bem-vindo – Carlisle logo esclareceu, agradecendo pelo olhar.

Chelsea riu espontaneamente: - Não foi nada. Bella é realmente um doce de vampira – fiquei contente ao ouvir vampira e não criança – e foi uma amiga convidando-nos a vir com ela, fugindo dos Volturi, espero, para sempre.

Esme assentiu amavelmente, compreendendo.

- Ah, e nos apresentou a dieta vegetariana – Corin contou em seu típico tom alegre – Claaaaro que não é tão bom quanto humanos – e pisei em seu pé e ele rapidamente concertou – mas é muito, muito bom mesmo.

- Cinco dólares, boa atuação – eu ri. Ele piscou e bateu na minha mão livre.

- Valeu, baixinha.

- De nada, pateta – retruquei. Odeio coisas relativas a minha altura – E, Corin, eu ouvi bem, mas você me chamou de Bellucha alguns minutos antes?

- N-Não, _Bella_ – ele frisou meu nome, dando um passo para trás, depois, dramaticamente implorou de joelhos – Por favor, baixinha do mal, não faz nada comigo!

Eu gargalhei, jogando a cabeça para trás: - Ah, não se preocupe, acho que você aprendeu depois que Santiago ficou com as mãos rosa choque por uma semana.

- Uou, uou, uou! – Emmett me parabenizou, bagunçando meus cabelos – Depois quero saber como você vez isso, mana. Sabe né? Pra eu fazer com o Sr. **Emo**cional ali. Entendeu, emo? Cional... – e começou a rir sozinho.

Revirei os olhos ante a bobeira do meu irmão.

- Bella – Eddie chamou – acho que você tem muito a nos contar, não é?

Suspirei, assentindo – _contar tudo _era exatamente o que eu _não _queria. Mas Alice logo deu um jeito de virar todos os sofás e poltronas numa mesma direção, cantando alegremente "Hora da história!", como se fossemos do jardim de infância, ou algo do tipo.

Rose e Emm logo se sentaram em uma poltrona, assim como Jasper e Alice – Jazz, sim, ele já tinha um apelido na minha cabeça, assim como Allie, olhava para ela com tanto amor que senti a reação de desviar o olhar, como se fosse um momento intimo. Carl e mamãe dividiram um sofá de quatro lugares com Chel e Corin. Agora novamente no colo de meu irmão, Eddie sentou-se numa poltrona.

- Acho que tudo começa na clareira quando os Volturi apareceram, não é? – eu disse quietamente. – Eu realmente não queria aceitar, mas não vi opções, minha cabeça deu pane, eu não conseguia pensar em outra forma de proteger vocês, senão esta – desatei a contar – Além de Carl, Corin e Chel, mais ninguém aqui encontrou os três Volturi principais.

"E é... Assustador. Não sei, eu simplesmente _entendia_ que a promessa de que eles poderiam matar vocês se eu não seguisse a guarda para a Itália era real, eu sabia. E, por esse motivo, não consegui dizer outra coisa, senão, não".

Senti Eddie apertar os braços mais fortes em volta de minha cintura protetoramente, como se, somente com a história, eu fosse ser levada novamente para longe.

- Na verdade, eu fiquei uma semana em uma caverna em uma fronteira do Canadá – soquei-me mentalmente, sabia que tinha vacilado, porém continuei com o rosto inexpressivo aparentando não ter tido essa luta mental – Não sei, acho que queriam ver se com a sede eu matava algum humano ou algo do tipo.

Dei de ombros, pensando se cairiam na minha mentira.

- No final, acabou me trazendo um puma, foi o suficiente para eu não atacar humanos inocentes no avião nem no aeroporto – decidi deixar de lado que foi _Alec _que me prendeu. Edward já estava num caldeirão de raiva borbulhante sem eu nem mesmo mencionar o nome do vampiro, que ficasse assim, do que pior.

Chelsea olhou para mim e assenti, deixando-a continuar o relato: - Aro havia nos contado seus planos de fazer uma vampira a princesa Volturi, seus olhos brilhavam em ambição quando nos contaram. Disse que era uma vampira poderosa. Imediatamente pensei em alguém arrogante, ou algo do tipo – ela se desculpou para comigo com o olhar, e eu sorri levemente para minha amiga – Não podem imaginar minha surpresa quando vi uma menina pequenina, de aparência frágil entrar no salão.

Bufei com sua descrição da primeira vez que me viu, e Corin riu, brincando com os cabelos da esposa.

- Logo descobri que Bella não era exatamente indefesa, ou sequer frágil. – Chel contou – Nos primeiros dias ela não era muito sociável com ninguém, somente tinha olhares mortais à Alec, Jane e Aro, meses mais tarde fui descobrir por quê. Enfim, no fundo Bella era uma menina doce que estava lá contra a vontade dela, para proteger a família. Não pude me impedir de sentir-me penalizada e comecei a tornar-me sua amiga.

- E que amigona – eu murmurei. Não tinha sarcasmo algum na minha frase, somente agradecimento e carinho.

- Mas, meu Deus do céu, a menina era muito hiperativa e, vamos te contar, poderosa, né! – Corin logo exclamou como um adolescente contando sobre uma luta, com extrema animação e todos sorriram um pouco sobre seu tom de voz – Aro obrigou-a aprender a lutar, como todos da guarda Volturi, e, pooooxa, baixinha, desculpe por dedurar seus poderes! – ele interrompeu-se no meio de toda a história.

Eu ri e expliquei para minha família confusa: - Corin tem o dom de saber quem mente, quem fala a verdade. Aro o obrigou a usar seu dom em mim, então tive de contar que dons eu tinha clonado, _todos _os dons. Mas eu já ter perdoei, Corin.

- Valeu, Bellota! – ele gritou e depois disse: - Ops! _Bella_. – corrigiu a si mesmo com um sorriso.

Todos nós rimos, o clima tenso acabando, na verdade, senti uma paz invadindo-me. Olhei para Jasper, com o dom de Eleazar eu conseguia claramente ver sua empatia, e que Alice via o futuro. Seus dons automaticamente foram para mim e, como naquela vez na casa do Denali, vi duas poças de dons se formarem dentro de mim. A poça de Jasper era, no mínimo, curiosa. Parecia uma imagem de um círculo de pessoas de mãos dadas. Uma pessoa era vermelha, como raiva, outra branca, como calma, outra azul, como felicidade, e assim por diante. Simbolizava basicamente como ele conseguia mudar as emoções e senti-las – era realmente divertido. A poça de Alice, por outro lado, era completamente diferente. Tinha o formato de uma ampulheta, esta estava vazia e tinha uma cor cinza prateada, nebulosa, como o futuro.

Tudo isso no espaço de um nano segundo, pois eu tinha, infelizmente, que continuar a história.

- Bom, esses anos eu fiz o que falei: treinei. Foi realmente chato e eu só saía do castelo uma vez por semana, nessas horas eu podia ser feliz com Corin, Santiago, outro amigo que não pode, infelizmente, vir, e Chelsea. Mas, durante todo o tempo eu era a "princesa Volturi" – e imitei perfeitamente a voz nojenta de Heidi, o que os fez rir.

- No primeiro dia que Alice chegou aqui – Eddie começou a comentar – ela teve uma visão – daí foram dois minutos inteiros para explicarem aos meus amigos que Alice via o futuro, além das exclamações escandalosas de Corin, para Edward finalmente conseguir continuar: - Mostrava você e seu colar de bailarina.

Ele olhou para meu pescoço, meu colar finalmente estava de volta, instintivamente o toquei.

- Interessante – murmurei, pensando nas poucas vezes que abri a caixa e vi meu colar, poderia ser qualquer uma das vezes a visão de minha nova irmã – Bom, há alguns meses comecei a questionar a mim mesma sobre algumas coisas... – ergui a mão, impedindo Emmett de falar, com perguntas que viriam – Desculpe, é um tanto quanto pessoal, Emm, realmente sinto muito. Não posso dizer o que me fez tomar a decisão de que eu estava finalmente pronta para voltar.

- Ela fez um acordo com Aro: se ganhasse uma luta com quem ele quisesse, ela poderia ir embora – Corin explicou e falou diretamente para mim – E, garota, você arrasou os traseiros daqueles manés!

Eu ri e diante do olhar de dúvida falei: - Ele quer dizer Alec, Jane, Heidi, Félix e Lúcio. Lutei contra eles e ganhei, então estava livre... Mas algo ainda me incomoda nesse acordo que fiz – admiti, olhando para meu pai, que já tinha ficado com os Volturi alguns anos – a facilidade com que Aro me deixou ir, bom, não parece de seu feitio... Ah, talvez eu esteja somente paranóica.

Decidi-me por desconversar, afinal, estava indo tudo tão bem. Eu estava no colo de meu irmão, com minha família e amigos, longe dos Volturi. Excelente.

- É bom ter você de volta a casa, filha – Esme disse carinhosamente – construí um quarto para você, sabia que você voltaria. Que bom que eu não estava errada.

Sorri para minha mãe com os olhos marejados, aliás, qualquer dia teria de explicar para Corin e Chelsea que eu chorava de verdade. Havia tanta coisa que eles não sabiam sobre mim, algum dia sentaria e contaria minhas boas lembranças com essa família, que se tornou especial.

- Ah, Corin, Chelsea – eu disse aos meus amigos, chamando suas atenções – eu ficaria agradecida se vocês não se tornassem nômades e morassem conosco.

- Ah, não sei, Bella... – Chel murmurou olhando para mim – São muitos vampiros unidos, traria atenção a nós e... Eu não quero colocá-los em apuros logo que você voltou a sua família.

- Não! – eu quase berrei, somente não pulando do colo de Eddie, pois este travou os braços a minha volta – Vocês não podem me deixar! Não, não, não! Chel, Corin... Por favor, depois de tudo que passamos juntos, não podem fazer isso comigo, _não podem_.

Carlisle concordou, vendo meu desespero: - Bella tem razão, não seria problema algum, vocês ficarem conosco. A casa é grande, e bem-vinda, como eu disse, a qualquer um que tenha cuidado e ajudado minha filha caçula.

Sorri para meu pai. Corin pulou, implorando a olhos pidões para Chelsea, que estava pensativa. Eu logo me juntei a esses olhos, juntando minhas mãos e olhando para minha amiga. Alice me imitou e eu fiquei agradecida.

- Tudo bem – suspirou Chelsea – mas no momento em que trouxermos problemas a vocês, iremos embora, que fique claro.

Alice e Corin deram pulinhos e eu bati palminhas animadas. Eddie resmungou atrás de mim: - Como se não bastasse Alice animada, Bella está mais feliz que nunca. E agora há Corin para discutir com carros e lutar com Emmette e Jasper.

Todos riram de seu comentário, realmente. Estava tudo as mil maravilhas, até eu travar com um comentário de – quem mais? - Emmett:

- Ei, Abelhinha, espero que Alec Volturi não tenha te incomodado, senão ele vai ver só – e para dar ênfase bateu com o punho fechado na palma da outra mão.

Revirei os olhos, tentando parecer descontraída. Como iria explicar que Alec não me incomodara, pois ele já ficara "satisfeito", após me estuprar?

- Você não vai contar à eles, vai, Bella? – Corin murmurou seriamente para mim. Depois de alguns anos, havia tomado coragem para contar aos meus amigos o que o maldito vampiro tinha cometido a mim. Claro que tive de segurar Corin e Santiago para eles não socarem Alec e, assim, trazer mais problemas.

Entretanto, senti que cometi outro erro, porque não contei aos meus dois amigos que Edward lia mentes e, se Corin tivesse pensado na cena em que contei a eles, estava tudo frito.

- Não pense nisso! – exclamei para Corin, que me olhou assustado.

Tarde demais. Edward tinha apertado com força o braço em volta de mim, um aperto de aço em que me impedia de respirar – mesmo sendo vampira era incomodo. Sua face era de ódio e Jasper se concentrou em manter a calma em meu irmão, falhando miseravelmente, reparei (mesmo o dom de Jazz sendo novo, as ondas de ódio que emanavam de Eddie eram muito fortes).

- Ele-não-fez-isso – Eddie disse entre dentes, num rosnado irritado. Parecia a ponto de levantar-se e ir até Volterra, somente para matar alguém.

- Edward, por favor – eu choraminguei, desejando que ele esquecesse o que ouviu na mente de Corin – Esqueça o que você leu, por favor.

- Como? – ele rosnou para mim. Minha família nos olhava confusa – Como esquecer que Alec Volturi... _Violou _minha irmã? – seu aperto a minha volta aumentou.

- O quê? – Emmett logo tinha levantado, estalando o pescoço e mexendo os braços, como que se aquecendo.

Todos estavam de pé, e Eddie ainda me tinha no colo, parecendo que queria socar Alec nem que eu continuasse ali, em seus braços. Sabia que algo ia dar errado quando vi até a face de Carlisle distorcida numa careta de raiva.

- Gente... Por favor – implorei.

- Bella – Rosalie rosnou – Alec estuprou você, minha irmã...! Aquele bastardo, vou chutar o seu traseiro!

- Somente depois que eu socar o rosto dele! – Emmett exclamou, dessa vez sua voz não tinha um tom de brincadeira.

Jazz estava rapidamente adquirindo raiva, vendo tantas pessoas transmitirem esse sentimento – se a situação não fosse critica, teria ficado lisonjeada que ele e Allie já me considerassem uma irmãzinha.

- Não, Alec _abusou_ de Bella uma _semana inteira_! – Eddie estava realmente irritado.

Tentei me concentrar no meu novo dom empático, mandar ondas calmas, porém não sabia muito, e, mesmo que soubesse, não funcionaria. Estava todos realmente muito irritados – até mesmo Chelsea e Corin pareciam estar se irritando novamente com o fato.

- Vocês não irão fazer nada – eu disse naquela voz fria que aprendi a usar ao longo desses anos, atraindo suas atenções – Alec _me _estuprou, não fiz nada no momento, estava fraca, inútil. Semana passada, _eu _mesma chutei seu traseiro e quebrei sua cara, ele provavelmente ainda está em estado vegetativo. Não será necessário que vocês façam isso por mim.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Carl suspirou: - Não gosto disso, mas não tenho outra opção, senão aceitar, minha filha – assenti para meu pai. Ele com certeza seria o primeiro a entender.

Vi Rosalie bufar completamente irritada, jogando-se no sofá e ajeitando o cabelo, como se fosse a única coisa que pudesse fazer além de matar lenta e dolorosamente Alec Volturi. Emm sentou-se ao seu lado, num bico de criança.

Esme abraçou Carlisle, e Alice abraçou Jasper. Vi que Chelsea também teve de acalmar Corin, sussurrando palavras doces ao seu ouvido, assim como com meus novos irmãos, senti que tinha de desviar os olhos, era um momento só e unicamente deles.

- Com licença – eu pedi, puxando Edward para fora de casa.

Ele ainda bufava e rosnava, no entanto não mostrou resistência a minha força que o impelia para frente. Pulamos algumas raízes e pedras altas, até finalmente parar na floresta, longe o suficiente para ninguém ouvir. Era outono, as folhas atingiam um tom alaranjado a nossa volta e caiam durante nosso silêncio. Uma corrente "fria" bateu em meu rosto, levantando meus cabelos, mas eles voltaram ao mesmo lugar após.

Parei, finalmente analisando minuciosamente meu irmão depois de tanto tempo. Seus cabelos rebeldes pareciam mais bronze do que nunca e sua aparência rebelde permaneceu quando Eddie passou as mãos, levemente emburrado, eu sabia reparar. Seus olhos ainda eram duas poças douradas. Seu maxilar estava trincado fortemente e eu sabia que ele estava se segurando para não gritar frustrado. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura, um tênis branco e uma camiseta lisa preta, que acentuavam seus músculos que, diferentes dos de Emmett, não eram exagerados. Eddie estava "estiloso" e perguntei-me se era por causa de Alice.

Conhecia aquela lá há alguns minutos e já saberia dizer que ela tinha as roupas de todos na palminha da mão. Internamente gemi, eu _não _queria ser uma boneca em tamanho real, mas com seu novo dom – novo para mim – de ver o futuro, essa intuição parecia bem forte dentro de mim. Ai, ai.

- Eddie – eu sussurrei, ficando na ponta dos pés e esticando o braço, passando a mão em sua bochecha, ele _tinha _que relaxar. – Por favor, fique calmo, ok?

- Estou tentando, Bella, mas... Tenho tanto _ódio_ – ele sussurrou para mim, sentando-se frustrado e chateado em uma pedra lisa. Sentei calmamente ao seu lado.

Começou a chuviscar, ignorei as gotas molhando a mim.

- Não tenha – retruquei na minha teimosia de sempre – por favor, por mim.

Fiz meu melhor olhar de "você-é-meu-irmão-mais-velho-e-eu-a-mais-nova-tem-que-fazer-tudo-que-eu-pedir" – meus olhares em geral diziam muitas coisas, literalmente.

Ele sorriu torto, passando os braços por mim, puxando-me para si. Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio, eu somente encostada ao peito de Eddie, ouvindo-o mexer em meu cabelo. Era relaxante depois de anos estressantes e quase solitários.

Edward beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

- Eu senti _muito _a sua falta, irmãzinha – ele sussurrou entre alegre e melancólico para mim.

Eu sorri, ainda com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro: - Eu sei que sou importante.

- E modesta, Bella, muito modesta – ele riu.

A chuva começou a cair mais forte, e eu saltei do colo de meu irmão, começando a dançar e brincar nela, risonha.

- Venha, não brincamos na chuva há séculos – e era o que parecia quando começamos a brincar e rir.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, meus cabelos estavam encharcados e provavelmente numa coloração mais escura por causa da água. Entreabri a boca, as gotas de chuva molhando meus lábios e meu rosto era uma sensação extremamente agradável.

Edward de repente colocou em cima de seus pés e começamos a dançar alegremente na chuva, e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, pois estes momentos eram necessidades que eu não conseguia suprir em Volterra. Nunca.

Pareceu que somente horas depois a chuva foi acalmando-se, até finalmente parar. Eddie beijou minha bochecha e me jogou em suas costas, eu sabia o que ele faria: correria como nunca.

Segurando firme em seu pescoço e finalmente relaxando a cabeça em suas costas, senti como se pudesse dormir, alegremente relaxar. Algo novo surgia dentro de mim. Um sentimento.

Eu ainda não conseguia explicar exatamente o que era, mas tinha um gosto bom.


	38. Heranças de força

**Capítulo 38 – Heranças de força**

_(1964, Pequenas Antilhas, Mar do Caribe)_

Pov's Bella:

Puxei o ar lentamente e depois o soltei pela boca, relaxando. Na posição da flor de lótus, as mãos levemente pousadas em cima das pernas, eu meditava. Usava um vestido branco de alcinhas, leve e confortável. O silêncio predominava no meu estúdio de balé – as janelas somente com as cortinas abertas criavam um clima calmo com a fraca luz do sol que entrava.

Paz.

Franzi o cenho, alguém subia a escada raivosamente, fazendo tanto barulho quanto seria possível para um vampiro. Pisava duro e irritado. Suspirei. A paz com certeza iria embora.

E eu não estava errada.

Alice entrou na sala tempestuosamente, nem se dando ao trabalho de fechar a porta, mas, principalmente, quebrando todo o trabalho de meditação que eu começara há quarenta minutos. Ao contrário de mim, minha irmã usava um biquíni branco de detalhes dourados com uma saia dourada cobrindo a parte de baixo da roupa de banho.

O motivo era simples: há um ano estamos de férias em uma ilha particular no Caribe. O sol era sempre presente aqui, o que significava que _particular_ tinha que ser _definitivamente_, senão, os humanos pirariam ao ver diamantes ambulantes.

Eu adorava o clima calmo que essa ilha conseguia ter – o vento, o sol, as ondas, até a casa que Esme reformou, pois na verdade era um bangalô pequeno demais antes. Quero dizer, era calmaria até Alice se irritar de eu ficar no meu estúdio e sair da praia para me arrastar até lá.

Como agora.

- Vamos logo, Bella – ela disse, batendo o pé ritmicamente no chão, as havaianas que usavam combinavam com a roupa. Incrível. – Seu tempo de "meditachatice" já acabou por hoje. Coloca o biquíni que separei e vamos para a praia.

- Ah, tá. Vou colocar o lindo biquín_inho_ que você separou e vou, espera-me um segundo, já estou a ir.

Ela fechou a cara: - Para de ser cínica, menina, eu hein. Vamos, Bellinha... Por favor! Estamos aqui há quase um ano e o máximo que você fez foi colocar um maiô com shorts jeans.

Desviei os olhos, olhando para um ponto acima da cabeça de minha irmã. Ela estava certa. Eu não ia muito à praia e toda vez que Alice me convencia a ir, era maiô e shorts, ou até mesmo um top. Nunca biquíni. Mas, ora, quem gostaria de colocar um biquíni quando tem Allie, Esme, Chel e Rose com um, bem próximo a você?

Então, eu ficava aqui, meditachatando – como diria Allie. Agora você pergunta: Por que estão de férias – aliás, há um ano – no Caribe? A verdade é que eu tinha pedido isso, pois há algum tempo venho treinando meus poderes psíquicos. Meus poderes estão ficando cada vez mais fortes, é como se todo o treinamento que recebi dos Volturi tivesse destrancado um cadeado de evolução.

Com o dom de Eleazar vi minhas poças de dons, e a maioria delas estão praticamente fundidas. Algumas eu mal sei de quem é o dom, pois estão misturadas, outras assumiram outro formato, ou outra cor, pois evoluíram. A única _completamente _intocada é a minha poça própria – transparente, com os desenhos intricados cada vez mais complexos.

Eu meditava para controlar os poderes, evoluí-los organizadamente, e não do jeito desgovernado que estava acontecendo. E acabei por descobrir que, assim como dançar, meditar era ótimo. Algumas vezes ao longo desses meses eu pintava, era como outra espécie de meditação, porém que ocupava meus pensamentos e exercitava minha calma e paciência.

Tudo isso era muito bom. Quero dizer, _tudo_, exceto biquínis.

- Mas Bella – ela choramingou, puxando bem o "a" do meu nome – só dessa vez, uma vez só, _pretty please!_

Revirei os olhos, não eram necessários muitos anos de convivência com Alice para saber como a fadinha era dramática.

- Não – foi minha simples resposta, entretanto, temi por ela quando Allie sorriu diabolicamente.

- Eu temia isso... – ela disse falsamente triste, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto – Esme, Chelsea, Rose!

Arregalei os olhos quando vi o resto das mulheres da família entrando. Esme usava um biquíni preto, com um daqueles vestidos transparentes por cima e chinelos da mesma cor. Chelsea usava um conjunto de biquíni listrado verde e branco, estava descalça, com óculos escuros no rosto e uma canga laranja. E, por fim, Rose – sendo a típica "mimada", como Eddie diria – usava um biquíni rosa minúsculo, uma saia branca semitransparente e sandálias de amarrar. Sem dúvida, Alice as vestira, ela possuía essa estranha mania de vestir todos.

Ok, se é o que estou pensando, estou com medo.

- Desculpe-me, querida – disse Chel para mim, enquanto segurava um de meus braços – Alice nos obrigou.

- Nem vou perguntar como ela chantageou vocês, vai piorar minha situação – murmurei.

Agonizantes minutos dentro do closet de Allie, e depois no banheiro. Nunca pensei que Alice pudesse ser tão má, poxa, eu só não queria ir lá fora e... E estar com _esse _copo quando as outras mulheres tinham _aqueles _corpos. Era tão difícil entender?

- Pode olhar, Bella – Alice disse risonha, colocando um espelho de corpo inteiro em minha frente.

Ouvi o riso delas quando dramaticamente abri um olho só, e depois abri os dois, analisando a imagem. Meus cabelos estavam bem escovados, Alice por algum motivo alisou-os, então, agora sem os poucos cachos que eu tinha, eles estavam quase na cintura, repuxados pelos óculos de sol no topo da cabeça. Eu usava um biquíni vermelho – urghhhh, senti vontade puxar meus cabelos – minúsculo. Nos pés eu tinha uma sandália de amarrar dourada.

_ Bom_, pensei sarcasticamente, _pelo menos elas não tiraram meu colar de bailarina_.

- Allie – eu murmurei.

- Eu sei, tá linda, né? – ela disse animadamente. Bateu palminhas e deu saltinhos alegres, olhando para minha imagem no espelho.

Franzi o cenho quando, no espelho, vi a imagem de Ever rindo. Ela estava idêntica a mim, só que em sua versão de cabelos e olhos. Tudo isso foi em um nano segundo, e as mulheres não demonstraram ter visto.

- Alice... Eu... – eu estava sem fala. Não tinha como negar, eu estava linda de biquíni. Mas como iria para a praia, com todos os homens da família lá, seguindo as mulheres? Porque eu tecnicamente era 'a criança'.

Allie, provavelmente vendo minha expressão, falou cautelosa: - Bella? Você não gostou?

Senti meus olhos marejando e senti-me extremamente idiota – por que estava chorando?

- Não – eu disse com a voz embargada – eu... Eu achei tudo lindo, Allie, só não sei por que minha irmã se importa tanto comigo. Obrigada.

Ela riu em seu jeito alegre e me deu um abraço, seu queixo batia um pouco acima da minha testa. Ela própria deu uma checada no espelho para ver se estava tudo certo. Correndo até seu closet – que é quase maior que meu quarto, aliás – e voltando com óculos escuros marrom cobrindo seus olhos e dando charme.

- Go, go, pink power! – Allie gritou. Revirei os olhos seguindo ela, que ia aos pulinhos.

Senti que atrás de mim, minha mãe, minha irmã e minha amiga também deveriam estar revirando os olhos. Uma vez Alice, _sempre _Alice. Pois é.

Hoje era um dos raros dias em que o sol estava mais fraco, porém ainda batia, fazendo nossas peles brilharem levemente. Vi Emmett, bobão como sempre, jogando água para tudo quanto é lado. Corin – outro pateta, que a aparência não condizia com a idade mental – estava à beira mar também e, claro, jogando água justamente em Emmett.

Papai estava sentado em cima de uma grande toalha estendida na areia, as pernas esticadas e os braços apoiados atrás, observando tudo com um sorriso divertido. Eddie estava de braços levantados, olhando tudo com seu típico sorriso torto, longe o suficiente das "duas crianças" para não receber água. Jazz estava ao seu lado, entretanto sentado de pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Todos usavam calções de banho de cores diferentes – provavelmente (lê-se: é claro) foi Alice que escolheu.

Mamãe logo correu e se sentou ao lado de Carl, que sorriu e deu um beijo singelo em seus lábios, delicado e rápido, mas, ainda assim, carinhoso. Vi que Chel e Rose preferiram sentar em outra grande toalha estendida na areia do que ir beijar seus namorados – eu também preferiria se fosse o meu caso. Allie, por outro lado, sentou-se no meio das pernas cruzadas de Jazz, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Observei ainda distante, Corin ir mais fundo na água, agora jogando em maior quantidade em Emm, que repetiu o gesto. Ambos já estavam ensopados, no entanto, a pele brilhava pelo sol e não pela água – que, aliás, aqui no Caribe é a coisa mais linda do mundo _inteirinho_.

Dei um meio sorriso: - Se vocês querem ver quem se afoga primeiro, sugiro que parem. A não ser, claro, que toda a família tenha se programado a ficar aqui a eternidade.

Todos pararam e olharam para mim, como se eu estar na praia fosse algo... Sei lá, estranho. Tentei não revirar os olhos, eu andava fazendo demais isso. Então, simplesmente alarguei meu sorriso e corri em velocidade vampiresca para a mesma toalha que Rose e Chelsea. Sentei entre as duas e ri suavemente.

- Ora, por favor, parece que viram um fantasma ou algo do tipo.

Claro que foi Emm que respondeu: - Provavelmente estamos, _sim_, vendo um fantasma! Desde quando você vem à praia?

- Desde que Alice invadiu meu estúdio de balé e me arrancou de minha meditação – resmunguei e olhei para minha irmã citada, mal humorada – E é bom você compensar, fiquei quarenta minutos iniciando minha concentração e você a quebrou quando invadiu o cômodo.

Allie riu: - Relaxa Bella. É só uma meditação. Mas posso compensar com compras se você quiser – _e você vai querer_, seus olhos completavam a proposta.

Eu adoro compras, sempre adorei. Mas, bom, com Alice, as coisas ficam um pouco diferentes – muito mais sacolas, muito mais tempo, muitos gritinhos histéricos e humanos nos olhando estranho.

- Muita gentileza sua, Allie, mas dispenso, obrigada – e todos riram da carinha que minha irmã fez.

Corin saiu correndo do mar, vindo em minha direção com os olhinhos brilhando, possivelmente com uma nova idéia. Oh-ou.

- Bellucha, Bellota – rosnei e ele sorriu inocentemente. Corin e seus apelidos, acho que ele faz isso porque não tem nenhum, humpf – o que acha de treinarmos? Não fazemos isso há um tempão, desde que saímos de Volterra.

- Não que isso seja ruim – Chelsea completou, ela mesma parecia ansiosa por treinar.

Eu tinha que admitir: treinar era divertido, claro que seria mais legal ainda sem Marcus e sendo com meus amigos, mas é divertido lutar. Simplesmente é.

- Espera – Eddie disse, franzindo o cenho e olhando para mim – treinar?

- É – dei de ombros, implorando mentalmente para que ele parasse de ser protetor – sabe, nos Volturi todo dia havia treino de lutas, treino de dons. Era, por mais que me doa falar, divertido.

- Divertido? – a voz de Rose saiu incrédula – Mas... Não era... _Volterra?_ – o nome da cidade italiana saiu com nojo evidente.

Dei de ombros novamente: - Falam assim porque nunca lutaram. Lutar é um instinto nosso e se praticado e executado com perfeição, torna-se um hobby divertido. Além do que, e se vampiros maus aparecessem, não gostariam de lutar?

Era um argumento cruel de usar contra eles, mas era o único modo de convencê-los a não serem super protetores, principalmente Eddie. Cruel pelo fato de eu fora raptada por, exatamente, vampiros maus.

E vi que funcionou, pois logo suas expressões mudaram de incompreensão e incredulidade para obstinação e ansiedade. Minha família estava realmente querendo aprender isso.

Allie levantou-se num pulo do colo de Jazz – que me olhou em desagrado. Pedi desculpas com o olhar. Jasper era um irmão incrivelmente legal e bom comigo, sempre contente e me animando. Mas ele detestava falar sobre lutas, pois ele mesmo fora um soldado quando humano e quando vampiro, por isso todas as suas cicatrizes. Eu entendia isso, a pessoa que ele mais amava –Alice – queria lutar. Era mesmo muito irônico.

Emmett parecia especialmente ansioso quando saiu rapidamente da água e parou ao lado de Corin, com os mesmos olhinhos brilhantes – quase poderiam ser gêmeos, grandes, altos e fortes.

Foram alguns poucos minutos para decidirem onde iriam treinar, no caso de Jazz, Chel e Corin, e "aprender", no caso do resto. Rose sugeriu a floresta da ilha – que algumas vezes caçávamos, mas em geral pegávamos uma lancha e íamos a viagens de caça de dois ou três dias. Chelsea sugeriu a praia mesmo, e acabamos por decidir-se nela, não havia problema algum.

Todos estavam de pé, exceto eu. Nunca vinha a praia, então, optei por ficar deitada na toalha branca, tomando um pouquinho de sol, fingindo que ficaria bronzeada e tiraria esse branco morto de mim. Somente imaginando, claro.

Óbvio que para Allie, isso não estava nos planos dela.

- Vai ficar deitada aí, Bella?

- É – a resposta tem que ser direta e seca quando Alice está prestes a chantagear, já aprendi logo.

Viver ou cair na onda da Alice – eu gosto de viver, obrigada.

- Mas Bellaaaa – ela choramingou como há minutos atrás, quando queria que eu colocasse o biquíni. A expectativa de que eu estava de biquíni agora e ela queria que eu lutasse não era boa.

- Não Alice, Chel e Corin podem perfeitamente ensiná-los. Assim como Jazz, tenho certeza que ele é um exímio lutador, melhor que eu – eu disse – Bom treino.

Silêncio.

Sentei-me, tirando os óculos que tinha baixado aos olhos e puxando-os até o topo de minha cabeça. Todos olhavam de Alice para mim, que tinha cara de quem choraria a qualquer momento – claro, à seco, ela não era eu.

Arrependi-me no ato: - Oh, Allie, desculpe-me. Eu não queria magoá-la, somente não quero treinar.

- Mas B-Bella – gaguejar foi golpe baixo.

Suspirei. Num segundo estava de pé, as pernas afastadas e os braços cruzados emburradamente. Como sempre, Alice ganhara com sua carinha "cachorro que caiu na mudança".

Todos riram de minha desistência. Rá, rá.

- Bom – eu disse, decidida a me vingar – já que vocês querem realmente que eu os ajude a treinar... EU QUERO _AGORA _TODOS EM UMA FILA!

Minha família não sabia se ria ou arregalava os olhos, tamanha a surpresa deles pelo meu tom de voz. Chel, Jazz e Corin olharam para mim e quando lhes lancei um olhar gelado, entenderam o recado: eles também tinham que ficar em fila. Olhei a ordem, da direita para a esquerda: Carl, Esme, Allie, Rose, Emm, Eddie, Jazz, Corin e Chel.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto falava.

- Certo, seus molengas, querem aprender a lutar? Regra número um: não façam o que lhes for pedido, e eu arranco o braço da criatura. Regra número dois: as regras são _minhas_, então, vou poupar meu tempo de falar todas as regras e dizer simplesmente. O que eu _disser_, façam. O que eu pedir, façam. Sem questionar.

Emmett dramaticamente engoliu alto e Rose e Alice seguraram as risadinhas. Mandei-lhes um olhar seco que os fez calar a boca.

- Enquanto estivermos treinando, eu não vou ser a Bellinha – ironizei numa voz fina e olhei diretamente para Corin, que sorriu minimamente para mim – eu vou ser Bella, aquela que pode arrancar os seus membros e guardá-los no armário até quando achar conveniente devolvê-los, entenderam?

Silêncio.

- Eu perguntei: _ENTENDERAM?_.

- Sim – eles responderam em coro, com olhares num misto de surpresa e desespero.

Então eu ri levemente, aliviando o clima.

- Ah, ora. Não se preocupem, não precisa de nada disso, estava me vingando, minha taxa de vingança ainda é alta. Já me vinguei por um século só de ver seus olhares apavorados – e gargalhei mais forte.

Todos me olharam emburrados. Respirei fundo, parando de rir e chamando com o dedo o trio que me ajudaria.

- Ajudem-me por favorzinho – eu pedi numa carinha imitação de Alice.

Eles riram e concordaram prontamente.

- Pode começar, Jazz – eu ofereci e ele assentiu, virando-se para minha família.

- Bom, o básico é não partir para o ataque óbvio – ele explicou sabiamente – Não se deixem levar pelo instinto, o ataque óbvio, contra um vampiro experiente, é morte na certa. Contra um recém-nascido também, pois é isso que eles fazem: partir para um ataque óbvio, mas a diferença entre vocês e eles é que eles têm mais força.

- O que Jasper quer dizer é: planejem antes – disse Corin orgulhosamente, como se estivesse contente de ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinho.

- Obrigado, Corin – Jazz ironizou e eu dei uma risadinha.

Chelsea tomou a palavra para si: - Certo... Obrigada por esse maravilhoso resumo, _querido_ – ela disse risonha, mas ao mesmo tempo sarcástica. Então se virou para o resto das pessoas – Quando estávamos em Volterra, os integrantes da guarda treinavam de cinco a sete horas por dia, sem contar os treinos individuais ou em duplas dos nossos dons.

- Exato – eu confirmei, pois minha família arregalava os olhos, pensando se os Volturi não faziam nada, exceto lutar – Passávamos muito tempo treinando, até demais para o meu gosto. Não era como se tivéssemos opções – terminei desgostosa.

- Mas, Abelhinha, Alec – Eddie rosnou quando Emm disse o nome – falou que Aro te tornou a princesa Volturi, então você não era da guarda.

Fiquei impressionada. Emmett, sendo inteligente, quem diria? Rose parecia sentir o mesmo, observei.

- De fato não era considerada. Como falei antes, treinava com Marcus Volturi e, gostando ou não de admitir a questão, ele _é_ o melhor lutador de Volterra.

- Quanto tempo você treinava por dia? – Esme perguntou curiosa.

Sorri gentilmente para minha mãe: - Quanto tempo Marcus quisesse. Podia ser o dia inteiro, como podia ser uma hora – dei de ombros, como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Ei, Bella, uma demonstração, por favor! – Corin implorou, erguendo as mãos em minha direção.

Eu sorri.

- Fique a vontade. Quem quer lutar com ele? – indaguei, olhando para todos em geral.

Corin emburrou, fazendo bico como uma criança pequena. E eu ergui uma sobrancelha, pensando na minha imagem fazendo isso. Hm...

- Nãããõ – ele choramingou como Allie – quero que você lute com algum deles, pra mostrar como o treino era pesado e tal...

Mordi o lábio inferior, porque Emm mostrava-se animado com isso.

- Ai, não sei não... – hesitei.

- Vai, Abelhinha, vamos lutar! – Emmett disse animado com a possibilidade. Ele quicava no lugar como uma mole. Vi o olhar de Eddie na direção do irmão, mas este nem pareceu notar, tamanho o entusiasmo.

- Ah, talvez outro dia, Emm – murmurei sob minha respiração. Mas Alice mesmo saltitava, batendo palminhas, provavelmente vira quem ganhou a luta e Eddie estava olhando irritado. Vi no teor de seus pensamentos que Allie não o deixava ver a visão.

Corin e Emmett ajoelharam-se na minha frente, implorando com as mãos juntas e com os olhos.

- Bella! – eles choramingaram em uníssono.

Chelsea e Esme riram. Rosalie cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. Carlisle e Jazz se entreolharam, e Alice bateu palminhas. Eddie ficou olhando para mim, esperando minha decisão.

Suspirei: - Certo. Lutarei uma vez, nada mais que isso.

- Iupi! – os dois patetas mais pareciam mulheres do que homens saltitando alegres daquele jeito.

- Luta comigo! – Corin e Emmett disseram ao mesmo tempo e se olharam. E logo partiram para uma própria queda de braço sobre quem lutaria comigo.

- Chega! – gritei agudo e todos me olharam – Eu lutarei com Edward e ponto final.

Todos arregalaram os olhos a nova informação, inclusive o próprio citado.

- Mas... Bella... – meu irmão sussurrou para mim.

Sorri torto. De repente minha "solução" a briga parecia muito divertida.

- Com medo, Eddinho? – eu ri com essa, assim como todos, exceto meu irmão.

Este ainda me olhava emburrado. Ele não queria me machucar, percebi. Mas Eddie não me machucaria. Franzi o cenho, ele também não lutaria sério, provavelmente. E eu _queria _muito que isso fosse sério.

Dei um passo para frente, pegando sua mão e puxando-o comigo. Ignorei a corrente elétrica que passou por meu braço. Jasper olhou de cenho franzido para nossas mãos juntas. Quando fui olhar sua mente e pensava em uma música – humpf. Andara demais com Alice.

Parei longe o suficiente na praia para ocorrer a luta, mas não muito distante dos Cullens.

- Vamos, Eddie. Será divertido. Além do mais, é bom você lutar sério, senão, vou _mesmo_ arrancar um membro seu – ameacei sorridente.

Ele deu seu famoso sorriso torto.

- Bella, eu não quero lutar com você. Por que faria isso? Você é minha irmãzinha – Edward disse para mim, risonho.

Revirei os olhos e olhei para ele. Quando falei, disse naquele tom malicioso de Emmett de quando está querendo apostar: - Então está _mesmo_ com medo de perder? Não se preocupe. Pego leve com você.

Eu sabia que ele não iria recusar. Nenhum vampiro recusa ao instinto de lutar, não quando ele é jogado assim, na sua cara – nem Eddie resistiria. E deu certo: Emm, Jazz e Corin sussurram "uuuu", e Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Certo – e dobrou levemente os joelhos.

- A luta acaba quando o adversário for totalmente imobilizado – Chelsea disse, rapidamente inventando a regra.

Estalei o pescoço e mexi os braços, pulando, como que para me aquecer. Em minha cabeça relaxei o escudo mental, que com anos tornara-se natural. Deixei-o mais leve, mas, ainda assim, impenetrável. Analisei todos os meus dons em questão de segundos. Já sabia qual usaria.

Eddie dobrou mais os joelhos e sorriu para mim. Seus olhos brilharam e eu soube que ele estava vindo me atacar.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele correu em minha direção e quase não tive tempo de desviar. Seu pé ia chutar-me e eu o segurei, desviando-o para longe. Dei uma estrela e parei ao seu lado, chutando sua costela.

Ele colocou a mão ali. Eu realmente tinha pegado um pouco do "dom" de Emmett e aplicado um pouco mais de força. Quando Eddie ia me socar no estômago, teletransportei-me.

Simplesmente apareci em suas costas e ouvi o coro de "Oh" da minha família. O "oh" de Eddie foi um pouco mais doloroso, pois ele recebeu um chute em suas costas que o fez voar até bater em uma palmeira.

- Cansado, maninho? – eu sorri maliciosamente.

Ele levantou-se num pulo e correu na minha direção. Começamos a lutar no que parecia uma coreografia bem ensaiada. Chutes, socos, tapas, pontapés, tudo era feito, mas nenhum acertado. Parecia bem possível que tivéssemos ensaiado, mas eram os reflexos rápidos e os instintos.

Eu era treinada para isso, mas Eddie era mais rápido. Tudo estava equilibrado. Quero dizer, até eu decidir usar meu dom mais poderoso e decidir me exibir um pouquinho – admito.

Teletransportei-me a cinco metros de Eddie. O ar ali tremulou e eu apareci. Antes que Edward ou qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa, fogo surgiu na palma de minha mão. Vi que todos se alertaram, mas a labareda dançava em cima de minha mão, a centímetros, mas sem tocar nem um pouco.

Fiz com que espiralasse em volta de meus braços, crescendo. Depois desceu pelos meus dedos, formando as garras de fogo que eu tanto gostava. Estava concentrada, pois ainda me lembrava da vez que queimei meu pulso – esse fogo parecia forte o suficiente para causar queimaduras até mesmo na pele de um vampiro, quero dizer, antes de matá-lo.

Aproximei-me de Eddie e vi que ele recuou. Natural. Até mesmo os mais bem treinados recuavam. Arranhei o ar como um gatinho arranha as paredes. Estava realmente me divertindo, eu queria ganhar essa luta desesperadamente.

Achando mais graça ainda, agachei-me e toquei a areia. Focada no que queria, fiz um círculo de fogo no chão, em volta de mim e Edward. Minha mente estava torrando em concentração e senti que se não parasse logo, ficaria cansada em excesso. Eu _tenho _que finalizar a luta.

Eddie estava num beco saída. O fogo bruxuleava em direção ao céu e ele não parecia disposto a arriscar pulá-lo. Algo em minha expressão o fez olhar para mim quase apavorado.

- B-Bella? – aquilo era medo.

Pisquei os olhos atordoada. No que estava pensando mesmo? Senti meus olhos esquentarem e o fogo sumiu, voltando rapidamente até a palma de minha mão até finalmente desaparecer por completo, deixando somente um cheiro doce no ar.

Senti tudo a minha volta rodar e antes que eu pudesse cair no chão alguém meu segurou.

Pisquei com força os olhos, o sol batendo neles incomodava muito. Era quase irritante. Ouvi toda minha família a minha volta e percebi que Eddie estava agachado, ele me segurava no colo. Eu quase podia sentir seu olhar preocupado queimando em mim.

Cocei os olhos, desnecessariamente. Eles estavam estranhamente marejados, por isso, com minha coçada secaram. Estranho. Respirei fundo, trazendo o último cheiro doce a mim e abri os olhos.

O sol não incomodava mais e eu não estava mais tonta. Meus pensamentos eram claros e eu me perguntava por que queria tanto lutar minutos atrás.

- Bella? – papai disse preocupadamente. Tocando minha testa como se eu pudesse ter febre ou qualquer coisa humana.

Revirei os olhos e tentei levantar. Edward não deixou. Ele mesmo levantou comigo no colo, então me decidi por relaxar, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro e olhando tudo e todos. Que me olhavam.

- Por que estão tão estranhos? – eu ri – Foi só uma luta.

Emmett fez seu comentário oportuno: - Uma luta? Você parecia possuída ou algo do tipo. Seus olhos ficaram azuis quase transparentes e o fogo em volta de você era... Assustador – ele fez uma pausa dramática antes de prosseguir – Me ensina?

Balancei a cabeça. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Ever. Sol me incomodando, fogo, possuída... Será?

_Não realmente_, ela disse na sua voz. Eu tinha certeza que não era dentro de minha cabeça e sim soprada ao vento. Mas como mais ninguém escutava, aliás, como ela fazia isso se estava morta?

_Ora, você é eu_, Ever riu e ficou séria. _Mas sobre estar possuída, não é isso. Você tem heranças do Sol, querendo ou não. E vampiros são Lunares, ou seja, seres da Lua. É uma mistura, no mínimo, interessante._

É, ironizei para mim mesma, desejando que Ever ouvisse, se você quiser ser bipolar.

- Bom – eu disse, vendo as atenções voltadas para mim enquanto eu falava com Ever – não foi nada. Estou melhor, meus olhos já estão dourados e nem estou "possuída" – imitei perfeitamente a voz de Emmett, aliviando a tensão ali – podemos voltar a lutar. Mas, se não se importam, prefiro assistir. Eu realmente não gosto de ensinar lutas.

E todos voltaram. Vi no teor de seus pensamentos que eles ainda se importavam com meu bem estar, mas tentavam não demonstrar, pois também sabiam que eu me irritava com super proteção.

Eddie ainda me olhava preocupado.

Eu não conseguia ficar irritada com ele.


	39. DoceAmargo

**Capítulo 39 – Doce-Amargo**

_(1975, Sheffield, Inglaterra)_

Encarei as caixas de mudança, sentindo uma súbita preguiça de desempacotar tudo e guardar. Por esse motivo, levantei lentamente do divã branco que meu quarto possuía ao invés de uma cama. Caminhei em direção a grande janela de vidro que meu quarto tinha, dando vista a uma enorme floresta, distante da cidade.

Era linda, quase me fazia lembrar-se de Forks ou do Canadá. Bons tempos. Eu sabia que tinha um lago próximo aqui que traria brincadeiras futuras – cortesia do dom de Alice. Como todos os meus poderes, exceto o escudo e o teor de pensamentos, eu também matinha o de ver o futuro "desligado". Mas, assim como a maioria de meus poderes, uma pequena parte era usada inconscientemente. E isso me fazia ter leves impressões sobre tudo.

Realmente confuso. Cada vez mais. Corri os olhos pelas árvores, vendo um pássaro branco levantar vôo de uma. Tranqüilo, livre. Recuei um passo quando um pássaro maior o agarrou pelas garras e o matou. Morto.

Eu queria que minha vida fosse tão tranqüila quanto a de um pássaro, tão livre quanto, sem problemas. Somente minha família e eu, para sempre. Sem Volturi. Sem mortes, como o do pássaro há pouco.

Gemi quando minha cabeça deu uma forte cutucada. Apoiei-me na parede vermelha de meu quarto. Escorreguei até o chão, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Flashes passaram pela minha cabeça.

Uma casa em chamas. Gritos. Meus pais gritavam, estavam mortos. _Gritos. Fogo. Morte. _Minha cabeça deu uma pontada mais forte, eu gemi mordendo o lábio inferior, desejando que ninguém mais na casa ouvisse. Não agora. Mais flashes.

Um bebê. Era uma menina. Tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos azuis. Alegria. _Perda. _Mais fogo. Ever beijava um homem. Dan. _Eu_ beijava Daniel. Dor. Perda. _Saudade._

Segurei minha cabeça mais forte. _Eclipse. Luta. Dor_. Gemi novamente. Alguém faça a dor passar, eu implorei mentalmente, faz parar. Algo pareceu se acomodar dentro de minha cabeça. _Por favor_, implorei novamente.

Soltei a respiração que segurava. A dor de cabeça não me incomodava mais. Ótimo. Eu odiava essas dores ridículas. Vinham acontecendo com cada vez mais freqüência, desde dez anos atrás. Eu nunca comentei realmente para minha família, mas acho que Alice sabia, pois sempre me olhava reprovadora quando eu me escondia para a dor e depois voltava. Felizmente, escondia seus pensamentos de Eddie.

Depois da primeira vez que isso ocorreu, eu pintava, dançava e meditava quase o dia todo, quando não estava na escola, claro. Distraía meus pensamentos e, aparentemente, da dor. Eu não gostava de ficar sem fazer nada, pois a dor voltava a me assolar.

Mas o que eu mais odiava com todas as minhas forças, cada vez mais todo, pelo menos um minuto de cada dia, era o fato de eu ter um _dom_ – uma maldição. Eu já era uma criança imortal, por que tinha que ter algo a mais? E por que diabos esse "algo a mais" tinha que ser justamente um dom de clonar dons, e não algo como... Não sei, cuidar de flores excepcionalmente bem?

Os dons de outras pessoas estavam impregnados no meu ser, estavam a cada momento penetrando mais profundamente, misturando-se uns aos outros. Poderosos, porém incontroláveis. Eu perdia o controle sobre eu mesma, como quando lutara com Eddie, ou quando tentei controlar as emoções de todos – precisei da ajuda de Jazz para todos de casa voltarem ao normal. Eu sentia que daqui a pouco até mesmo o escudo – tanto mental quanto físico – perderia o controle.

E eu não admitia para ninguém, mas eu tinha medo. O mesmo medo que tomava conta de mim antes de ser seqüestrada pelos Volturi: de ferir minha família com meu dom. E agora que estava de volta podia sentir esse medo à vontade.

Respirei fundo uma última vez antes de levantar. Andei rapidamente em direção as caixas que eu tinha espalhadas pelo quarto. As prateleiras brancas estavam vazias, esperando meus enfeites e caixas com jóias. Meu closet – que Alice fizera questão de escolher inteirinho – já estava com as roupas e sapatos. Havia uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado do divã com uma pilha de livros em cima. Grossos, finos, grandes e pequenos. Ler era uma coisa incrível que nos levava a outro mundo. Um mundo com problemas, mas que sempre acabavam bem.

Abri uma das caixas e vi que era a das minhas coisas mais pessoais. Havia um quadro que pintei, o primeiro quadro em que pintava uma pessoa. Ri para a imagem, era Eddie nela. Estava _quase_ perfeito – o original era melhor.

Tirei-o da caixa e o coloquei delicadamente na parede, onde havia um prego. Olhei novamente dentro e vi dois bichinhos de pelúcia. Sorri para eles. Um leão dócil e macio e uma ovelhinha branca, felpuda com um laço vermelho no pescoço. Peguei a ovelha e a coloquei numa prateleira. Segurei o leão em minhas mãos, analisando-o bem. Com certeza valera apena Emm ter estragado aquele urso, pois este era... Lindo. Trazia lembranças boas de uma época que eu não queria esquecer. Num impulso abracei o leão, beijando a ponta de seu nariz e o colocando ao lado da ovelha, parecia o certo a ser feito.

Balancei a cabeça, eu provavelmente estava ficando louca. Que diferença faria se o leão ficava ou não ao lado da ovelha, no final? Franzi o cenho quando pensei _"Muita"_. Antes que eu pudesse concluir algo mais, ouvi Carl dizer no andar de baixo:

- Reunir na sala de jantar, família – nota: não, não usávamos a mesa. Era mais para reuniões (e para Esme ter algo mais a decorar, fazer o quê?) em família.

Corri para o andar debaixo, ouvindo o resto das pessoas fazerem isso.

Papai estava sentado na cadeira da ponta, Esme ao seu lado estava segurando sua mão. Quando cheguei antes de todos, ele indicou o lugar ao seu lado. Eu ri, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha: - Obrigada por reservar meu lugar, papai – ele também riu e eu sentei.

Chel apareceu e sorriu para mim, sentando-se ao lado de Esme e Corin ao seu lado, este último tinha um sorriso de criança travessa no rosto. Alice saltitou até meu lado, com Jazz em seus encalços. Eddie apareceu atrás de Rose e Emm, rindo, pois minha irmã puxava a orelha do "Ursão".

Quando todos já estávamos sentados, Carl começou a falar:

- Bom. Eu já estou empregado no hospital mais moderno da cidade. Corin e Chelsea estão matriculados no primeiro ano da Sheffield Hallam University (SHU)... – Corin interrompeu seu discurso em seu típico tom animado, o que fez Carl dar um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Eu estou no curso de história geral, né? – acredite se quiser, mas Corin gostava mesmo dessas coisas.

Pela primeira vez me toquei que em relação à idade eterna, Corin era um ano mais velho que Carlisle, tendo vinte e quatro anos, mas era mais... Imaturo, talvez, infantil. Mas ambos eram bons para mim de um jeito que eu não sabia explicar.

- Sim, Corin – Carlisle riu – e Chelsea no de moda (Alice insistira). A história que contei é que Esme é sua irmã mais velha e Corin seu namorado, como fizemos da última vez. De acordo, Chelsea?

- Claro Carlslie – ela respondeu tranquilamente – Chelsea Huglibins e Corin Blake? – e Carl acenou positivamente a pergunta de minha amiga/irmã.

Ele olhou para Esme: - Querida, você naturalmente é minha esposa e uma decoradora, como assim gosta. Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper estão no penúltimo ano da Roosester High School, e Edward e Alice no primeiro ano. Jasper e Rosalie são gêmeos, sobrinhos de Chelsea e Esme, filhos da irmã mais velha delas.

Os citados acenaram positivamente. Revirei os olhos, eu sabia que os humanos fariam questão de decorar cada mínimo detalhe, então, saber tudo era importante, para não cometer um erro.

- Emmett, Edward e Alice são meus filhos adotivos, como sempre, "problemáticos" – Emm soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada que sacudiu as paredes da casa. Carlisle ignorou isso e continuou – Bella, você entra no terceiro ano da Lionel Elementary School, minha única filha biológica e com oito anos.

Assenti. A mesma história de sempre. Fizemos umas poucas modificações depois que Chel e Corin juntaram-se a família, mas depois de algum tempo já estava acostumada. Pois é, já até chamava Chelsea de titia quando a via na frente dos humanos curiosos. (Curiosos).

Mordi o lábio inferior com força – minha cabeça estava voltando a doer. Argh. Se fosse pra isso acontecer, pelo menos que fosse no meu quarto e não aqui, com todos a minha volta. Jasper me olhou, de cenho franzido. Ignorando a dor, coloquei meu escudo mental nele, impedindo Eddie de ler os meus pensamentos e os dele.

Edward me olhou questionador, ele sempre sabe quando estou aprontando algo. Dei de ombros discretamente, Carl terminava de falar.

- Bom, como sempre, tentem não se meter em problemas e tentem não _criar _problemas – agora ele olhou para o Emmett.

Este fez uma cara inocente: - O quê?

- O quê, o quê? – Rose zombou do marido – Acho que aqueles humanos em Nova Jérsei não gostaram de ter suas caras enfiadas no vaso somente porque cantaram a mim.

Emmett deu de ombros, murmurando quietamente um "eles mereceram".

- Bom, acho que é só isso, alguma dúvida? – papai indagou.

Todos acenaram que não e ele nos dispensou. Cada um começou a voltar para o próprio quarto, indo arrumar suas coisas. Eu mesma já estava indo fazer isso quando olhei para Jazz e vi que este queria falar comigo. Tínhamos uma espécie de ligação muito forte, não sei, sinto-me tão confusa.

Jasper é meu irmão favorito, o mais... Irmão. Mas... E Eddie? Eu amava tanto Edward que me sentia sufocar, mas se Jasper era meu irmão favorito, Edward era o quê?

Segui Jasper pelo quintal, nos sentamos próximos a árvores, distantes o suficiente para ninguém nos ouvir e com meu escudo mental em volta de nós dois, para ninguém - *cof* Edward *cof* - ler nossos pensamentos.

- Jazz? – chamei, ele olhava distraidamente para a paisagem – Queria falar comigo, não é?

Ele correu os olhos mais uma vez pelas árvores. Se caminhássemos mais um pouco daríamos no lago e acho que foi para lá que Jasper olhou, pois levantou e começou a andar naquela direção.

- Bella – ele começou quando eu o segui – há alguns anos, aliás, desde que você chegou, venho tentando entender suas emoções. Acredite se quiser – ele riu fraquinho – mas você consegue sentir mais coisas ao mesmo tempo do que Alice, e isso é um feito e tanto.

Eu dei um sorriso torto, ainda escutando. Pulei uma pedra particularmente mais alta e acompanhei seu passo.

- Você sente alegria, e sente tristeza. Sente medo, e coragem. São tantas antíteses ao mesmo tempo... É... _Intenso_ – ele sussurrava as palavras. Parou e olhou para mim – mas, um sentimento... Vem me intrigando.

Franzi o cenho. Jazz ajoelhou-se na minha frente e fez a pergunta que eu menos esperava no momento: - Você e Edward são muitos próximos, não é?

Mesmo com surpresa, respondi:

- Ah... Sim. Há muito tempo que nos conhecemos e vivemos como uma família. Eu o ajudava a controlar a sede enquanto Carlisle ia trabalhar, e nós acabamos por virar irmãos assim.

Olhei nos olhos de Jazz, sentindo que podia me abrir com meu irmão. Ele era empático, não podia haver alguém melhor para desabafar do que com ele.

Sentei na margem do lago e tirei a sapatilha que usava, molhando os pés na água fria, que acariciou minha pele de mármore. Jasper sentou-se ao meu lado, mas preferiu não molhar os pés.

- Não sei. Ando tão... Confusa – murmurei a última palavra. – Eu amo Eddie mais que tudo, ele é meu irmão – a palavra engasgou na minha garganta e eu me perguntei por que – Desde que voltei da Itália, venho sentindo algo esquisito. Tive que sofrer a perda e a dor para começar a entender... Passou mais de uma década, e eu ainda não entendi.

Jasper me olhou solidário e passou o braço por meus ombros.

- Tem certeza que não entende Bella? Está aí, dentro de você, eu sinto, pois _você sente_. Mas também vejo negação e confusão. Como eu disse você sente muito ao mesmo tempo.

Desviei os olhos e quando falei, minha voz estava embargada: - Eu... Eu acho que... – minha garganta deu um nó.

- Diga – Jasper cochichou no meu ouvido, incentivador – Diga alto e claro.

Sei que se fosse humana meu coração estaria a mil agora. Minha respiração estava irregular, senti meus sentimentos girando num redemoinho dentro de mim. Eu parecia _mesmo_ uma humana cansada e confusa.

- Diga – Jasper falou.

- Eu... – hesitei. As palavras tropeçaram na minha boca – Eu estou... Eu estou _apaixonada _por Edward Cullen.

E senti meus próprios olhos marejando.

Eu tinha acabado de tomar conhecimento que amava meu irmão de um modo que não deveria. E minha mente não me repreendia, parecia completamente certa de que isso não era algo errado.

- Está sim – Jasper acariciou meus cabelos.

_Eu amava Eddie_. E Edward me via como uma irmãzinha.

E isso doía. _Muito_.


	40. Vôo preso

**Capítulo 40 – Vôo preso**

_(1977, Sheffield, Inglaterra)_

Pov's Edward:

Vi Bella desviar os olhos dos meus, mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava obviamente nervosa e envergonhada com algo. Mexendo as mãos pelo cós da blusa para lá e para cá, minha irmã estava incomodada.

- Bella? – chamei delicadamente.

Estávamos em uma viagem de caça nesse final de semana, somente para variar um pouco da escola. Viemos: eu, Bella, Jazz e Alice.

- Tem algum problema? – há uns bons meses que minha irmã andava assim comigo. Eu conversava, cumprimentava, sorria. Ela ficava envergonhada e arranjava uma desculpa para sair. Mas envergonhada do quê, eu me perguntava sempre. Conhecíamos-nos há décadas, não há motivos para isso.

- N-Nada, Eddie – ela gaguejou e arregalou os olhos, parecendo confusa. Sua mente parecia discutir consigo mesma. Nunca desejei tanto ver o que se passava naquela cabecinha. – Ah... Ah, vou caçar mais um puma... Tchau, E-Eddie.

Antes que eu pudesse piscar, Bella já tinha sumido de minhas vistas e audição. Droga! Eu odiava que ela ficasse sozinha. Ela já me provara a muito que podia lutar, mas velhos hábitos custam a morrer.

Jasper e Alice apareceram de mãos dadas e sorridentes na parte da floresta que eu estava. Ambos jogaram-se no chão, relaxados. Jazz me olhou.

- Está preocupado – não era uma pergunta. Coisa de empáticos vá entender.

- Bella está sozinha por aí – foi minha resposta a sua afirmação.

Alice me olhou: - Ela sabe se cuidar, Edward.

- Sei que sabe, mas... Bom, preocupo-me com ela. Talvez você não entenda Alice. Não estava aqui quando ela foi levada, nem quando a vi pela primeira vez – dei de ombros.

A mente de Alice explodiu com tamanha acusação. Ela estava tagarelando com si mesma, tentando tirar a concentração de algo que ela sabia – afinal, Alice _sempre_ sabe – e não queria me contar.

- Como pode dizer isso? – Alice indignou-se – Quer saber, eu acho que _esse _é exatamente o problema. Tem razão, eu _não _estava quando você a viu pela primeira vez e, tirando Carlisle, você foi o primeiro de nós a conhecê-la. Criou um instinto super protetor estúpido. Só esquecesse-se de uma coisinha: Bella-não-é-uma-criança.

Trinquei o maxilar e Jasper tentou me acalmar, porém Alice continuou firmemente o seu monólogo irritante. Entretanto, o que falou a seguir veio numa voz tristonha e quase penosa.

- Sei que a ama, Edward. Mas antes de conhecê-la, Bella ficava sozinha em casa e fazia o que lhe desse na telha – Alice dizia. Seus olhos eram tristes para mim – Pode amá-la o quanto quiser. No entanto, não tente prender numa gaiola um pássaro que foi sempre livre.

Franzi o cenho: - O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você me entendeu – ela retrucou – Eu quero dizer exatamente o que eu disse. Não se pode manter alguém que foi sempre livre sob uma gaiola de proteção. Por mais frágil que essa pessoa seja, a liberdade lhe dá noção.

Suspirei frustrado. Argh! Alice e seus códigos, ela podia falar claramente e podia – também – ter uma mente que não pensasse em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ela realmente sabe como esconder algo de mim.

- Certo... Então pelo menos sabem por que ela está agindo tão estranho? – perguntei. E soube que tinha chegado a questão certa, pois os pensamentos de Jasper ficaram desesperados para se distrair do motivo e Alice berrava em sua mente uma música irritante.

- Não – responderam em uníssono, e voltaram a conversar, ignorando-me forçadamente.

Soltei o ar. Fala sério! Chutei com raiva uma pedra e comecei a caminhar entre as árvores, seguindo inconscientemente o cheiro de Bella. Eu não queria admitir, mas ela estava mais independente do que nunca.

Encontrei-a depois de alguns minutos caminhando. Ela estava sentada a beira de um laguinho – tinham muitos desse na Inglaterra, nunca soube por que. Bella estava com os cabelos caindo pelas costas, em cima da blusa preta que usava. Seus tênis estavam deixados de lado, pois os pés estavam na água, balançando para frente e para trás.

Minha irmã parecia desatenta a minha presença, olhando para o céu como se esperasse algo. Com surpresa percebi que cantarolava algo.

- _I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? __Comin' down on a sunny day? _– e mexia os pés ao ritmo da música. [N/A: (Eu quero saber, você já viu a chuva? Caindo em um dia ensolarado?)].

Estava tão anestesiado vendo-a cantar – com sotaque britânico, pois morar aqui trouxera o que ela aprendeu antes mesmo de ir para a América – que só percebi que parara quando seu rosto virou por cima do ombro, para mim.

- Oi, Eddie – ela murmurou quietamente, parando de mexer os pés.

Sorri, aproximando-me e sentando ao seu lado, com as pernas cruzadas.

- Bella – eu cumprimentei ainda sorridente, porém meu sorriso sumiu. Minha irmã estava um tanto melancólica.

Seus ombros tremeram levemente e soluços contidos foram ouvidos. Ela estava tentando não chorar.

- Bella? – chamei-a.

Seus punhos se fecharam em pequenas bolas e lágrimas pingaram para seu colo. Seus ombros começaram a tremer mais fortes e mais veneno simplesmente pingou em sua saia jeans.

- Por que está chorando, Bella? – eu perguntei pego de surpresa. Eu havia feito algo? Mas nem mesmo tinha falado outra coisa senão seu nome.

Ela não me respondeu. Somente começou a secar as lágrimas, levantando o rosto para o céu e deixando os cabelos caírem mais sobre suas costas.

- _I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? __Comin' down on a sunny day? _– Bella voltou a cantarolar, como se não tivesse chorado segundos antes.

Para minha imensa surpresa, começou a garoar. Mas o céu ainda estava azul e o sol brilhava. Como Bella sabia que...? O dom de Alice, claro! Que bobeira a minha. Com o dom de Alice, Bella poderia facilmente ver se choveria ou não.

Ficamos em silêncio, somente sentindo a água pingar sobre nossos corpos. A chuva aos poucos foi parando, dando lugar a um arco-íris no céu. Suas cores magníficas completavam a paisagem da floresta ao fim da tarde. Os pássaros voavam para seus ninhos e as corujas começavam a sair.

- Vamos, Bella? Hoje voltamos para casa – sorri pensando em meu piano.

Mas minha irmã não se mexeu, somente os lábios: - Vá à frente. Alice sabe que já vou, vou... Ficar mais um pouco.

Pensei em protestar, mas as palavras da fadinha vieram-me a mente: _"Não tente prender numa gaiola um pássaro que foi sempre livre"_. Agora eu entendia. Não gostava, mas entendia.

Assenti e comecei a voltar para o jipe.

Pov's Bella:

Quando ouvi os passos de Edward silenciarem-se, olhei novamente para o arco-íris. Isso me lembrava minha vida humana – e, por mais que não gostasse, trazia-me memórias de Ever. Minhas memórias.

A cada dia novas sensações me vinham. Eram sensações de uma vida passada, as dores de cabeça traziam memórias. Ouvi um riso feminino sob meus ouvidos, junto a uma risada masculina. Eve e Dan.

Não sei por que, mas toda vez que pensava nos dois – quero dizer, nele e eu – sentia-me feliz. Parecia uma época alegre, por mais que aquele livro na biblioteca Volturi dissesse que era uma guerra.

Naquele tempo eu amava. Sabia disso. Só não entendia como, afinal, Ever morreu agora a alma pertence ao corpo de Isabella Cullen. Uma eterna criança. Eu amava. Naquela época eu era amada _daquela _forma. Aqui não.

Com certeza havia algum problema.

- _Somewhere over the rainbow... Way up high... There's a land that I heard of once, in a lullaby… - _cantarolei baixinho. A música viera-me a mente há alguns dias e ficara. Era uma música triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Esperançosa.

- _Somewhere over the rainbow... Skies are blue... And the dreams that you dare to dream… Really do come true… Someday I wish upon star… And wake up where the clouds are far behind me… - _lágrimas de veneno pingaram novamente em minha saia.

Ri tristonha, pensando em Alice dando um chilique por minha saia ensopada. Mas quem ligava para isso quando se tinham outros problemas? Funguei, afastando com as costas da mão as lágrimas de escorriam pelas minhas bochechas. Mas elas voltaram.

Elas sempre voltam. Porque minhas lágrimas vêm com problemas. E eu não agüentava mais tê-los. Ora, não tinham mais Volturi's atrás de mim, mas os problemas continuavam... Vida passada, memórias, dor de cabeça, Daniel... Oh, maldição! Daniel! Eu amo Edward Cullen, então por que dói pensar em Dan? _Por que dói se ele está morto?_

- _Where troubles melt like lemon drops__... __Way above the chimney tops... That's where you'll find me… Somewhere, over the rainbow… Blue birds fly… Birds fly over the rainbow… Why… Oh – _lágrimas e soluços -… _Why can't I?_

Por quê? Eu queria gritar com alguém, culpar alguém pela minha desgraça... Eu era tão perigosa, tão... Fraca. Se fosse realmente forte conseguiria deixar minha família. Eu era perigosa, mas fraca demais para deixá-los... Para _deixá-lo_.

Funguei novamente e levantei vacilante. Eu não agüentava mais fugir.

Queria entender tudo que acontece comigo... Era tudo muito confuso, complicado, irritante, _doloroso_. Eu queria saber por que sou eu a reencarnação de Ever, por que eu sou uma criança imortal, por que eu? Tantas pessoas no mundo... Por que eu?

_Você entenderá um dia, Bella. _Ever sussurrou ao vento para mim.

- Um dia? – eu gritei para a floresta vazia, minha voz quebrada de impaciência e ecoando entre as árvores ocas – Qual dia? Amanhã, semana que vem, quando? Estou cansada, Ever... Quero parar de ficar confusa...

E principalmente, quero saber por que penso em Dan, se amo Edward? Aliás, como posso pensar em um – morto – e em outro, que nem mesmo sabe de meus sentimentos? Era tão doloroso.

_Vai sarar, sempre sara_. Ever respondeu as minhas perguntas.

- Estou cansada de ouvir isso! – retruquei a ninguém, com a voz embargada pelo choro – Você não é a primeira a me dizer isso, e quer saber? Não sarou, em _nenhuma _das vezes!

_Bella_. Ever murmurou urgentemente ao vento.

Dane-se! Eu queria sumir, queria ir embora, só queria que parasse de doer! Agachei-me no meu casulo, os braços em volta de minha cintura. Estava doendo _tanto, tanto_.

- Ah – eu engasguei.

Não estava sarando. Nunca sarava.

**Over the Rainbow – **_**Além do Arco-Íris**_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

Em algum lugar além do arco-íris

_Way up high_

Bem lá encima

_There's a land that I heard of once_

Tem uma terra, que eu ouvi falar uma vez

_In a lullaby_

Numa canção de ninar

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

Em algum lugar além do arco-íris

_Skies are blue_

O céu é azul

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

E os sonhos que você ousa sonhar

_Really do come true_

Realizam-se mesmo.

_Someday I wish upon a star_

Um dia eu vou pedir a uma estrela

_And waky up where the clouds are far behind me..._

E acordar onde as nuvens estão distantes atrás de mim...

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

Onde problemas têm gosto de bala de limão

_Way above the cimney tops_

Acima das chaminés

_That's where you'll find me_

É onde você irá me encontrar

_Somewhere_

Em algum lugar

_Over the rainbow_

Além do arco-íris

_Blue birds fly_

Pássaros azuis voam

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

Pássaros voam além do arco-íris

_So why can't I?_

Então por que eu não posso?

_If all that little blue birds fly_

Se todos aqueles pequenos pássaros azuis voam

_Over the rainbow_

Além do arco-íris

_Why, oh, why... can't I?_

Por que, oh, por que... não posso?


	41. Amar dói

**Capítulo 41 – Amar dói**

_(1980, York, Inglaterra)_

Pov's Bella:

_Minha respiração estava irregular. Minha visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas. Eu corria, corria até meus pulmões estourarem e, mesmo assim, o lugar em que eu queria chegar parecia distante._

_ Mas aonde eu queria ir?_

_- Dan! – minha voz gritou desesperada._

_ Tropecei em uma raiz de árvore e gritei. Essa floresta era assustadora, e estava de noite – aqui sempre é noite. Levantei com o tornozelo sangrando, mas precisava continuar._

_- Daniel! – eu estava ofegante como nunca. Tropecei novamente e fui de encontro ao chão. Ele era frio e pedregoso. As pedras eram brancas e um tanto esburacadas. Era o chão da Lua._

_ Levantei-me fraca, meus braços e pernas tremendo sob o protesto do apoio excessivo de meu corpo flácido. Estava para cair novamente quando alguém segurou com força minha cintura._

_ Senti um pequeno sorriso formando-se em meus lábios: eu conhecia aqueles braços frios._

_- Dan... – murmurei._

_ Seus cabelos estavam tipicamente desarrumados. Seus olhos azuis eram como gelo, mas estranhamente me aqueceram. Suas feições eram encantadoras e bonitas. _

_- Ever, o que está fazendo aqui? – eu não entendia, mas Daniel conseguia ser repreendedor e preocupado numa única vez._

_- E-eu queria ver você – sussurrei fracamente, deixando meu corpo ceder._

_ Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca e me aconchegou melhor em seus braços. A floresta não parecia mais tão ruim e o chão pedregoso da Lua agora era quente no colo do meu amado._

_- Ora, querida, se queria me ver, era somente ir a ponte e me chamar. Sempre estarei com você, se precisar de mim – ele respondeu, acariciando meus cabelos._

_- Eu sei, Dan – agarrei fracamente sua camisa, sentindo seu cheiro doce e gelado._

_ Semi-consciente, percebi que ele andava comigo deitada em seus braços. Deixei minha consciência me levar por completo, por enquanto._

Olhei tudo em volta, assustada. Senti que suaria se fosse humana. Estava deitada nas folhas de carvalho do outono. Um esquilo estava na minha frente, olhando-me com curiosidade, e saiu correndo quando o observei.

Foi tão real... Essa memória era tão _minha_. Minha memória. Encolhi minhas pernas e passei meus braços em torno dela, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. Um sorriso mínimo brotava em meus lábios.

Eu não conseguia esquecer a sensação de amar assim. Era deliciosa. Daniel era tão... Gentil, amável, adorável. Eu reunia todas as sensações que podia dele, e essa era a primeira memória que eu havia tido. Mordi o lábio inferior, tentando conter um sorriso.

_Eu amo Edward_, repreendi-me mentalmente. Mas a imagem de Daniel voltava a minha cabeça: bonito, forte, amável e, principalmente, o sentimento era recíproco.

Franzi o cenho. O sentimento por Edward certamente está aqui dentro, mas não me sentia culpada por gostar de Dan também. _Foi em outra vida_, eu sempre dizia para mim mesma. Mas eu estava aqui agora, isso também quer dizer algo.

- Bella! – chamou uma voz alegre. Alice.

Levantei num salto, pega de surpresa. Por alguns instantes tinha esquecido que saíra correndo de minha casa, as mãos em minha cabeça. A dor de cabeça tinha chegado repentinamente, enquanto eu lia um livro. Não queria que ninguém ouvisse, então corri o mais longe possível na floresta em que minha família morava. Até tombar pelo lapso de memória.

Allie apareceu no seu passo dançado. Usava uma calça jeans _skinny_, uma blusa presa de botões e um sobretudo aberto e rendado, branco. Passei a mão rapidamente pela calça jeans que usava, Alice me mataria se visse as roupas sujas.

- Bella, estava te procurando! – ela riu – Você prometeu que jogaríamos algo hoje à noite.

Assenti sorridente. Esse era o bom de minha irmã. Ela era a única que ignorava completamente minha idade aparente. Ela sabia que eu não era criança, de fato, e me tratava como qualquer um. Alice não era má pessoa.

- Tá – respondi, rapidamente correndo de volta para casa. Passei pela porta da frente até me jogar ao lado de Emmett, no sofá, que assistia a um jogo de baseball (ele dizia que sentia falta disso nos Estados Unidos).

Alice correu para uma mesinha, sentando-se de frente para seu marido e continuaram a jogar xadrez. Rosalie levantou os olhos da revista de fofocas dela e me olhou: - Por que saiu correndo assim, Bella?

Seu tom não era exigente, nem super protetor, somente curioso. Por esse motivo, tentei impedir minhas mãos de se fecharem em punhos de raiva.

- Nada demais – dei de ombros como se não fosse nada.

Ah, e para eles seria _nada_, pois eu não vou meter minha família nisso.

- Hm – foi o comentário de minha irmã mais velha sobre o assunto.

Sorri internamente. Eles estavam mesmo relaxando a super proteção desde aquela viagem de férias ao Caribe, afinal, eles me viram lutar. Agora se preocupavam tanto quanto para com os outros: como uma família. Preocupavam-se comigo de igual para igual, e não de mais velho para – urgh – criança.

Exceto Eddie, eu completava tristemente.

Desviei os olhos da televisão, observando suas costas enquanto ele estava sentado no banco do piano. Levantei e rapidamente sentei ao seu lado, analisando como seus dedos flutuavam pelas teclas do piano. Era mágico, suave, melodioso.

Vi Jazz dar um sorriso de canto de boca e o teor de seus pensamentos eram distraídos. Ele se esforçava para não pensar sobre meus sentimentos na frente de Edward e, poupando-lhe do trabalho, coloquei meu escudo mental nele também.

_ Não se preocupe_, eu enviei uma mensagem mental. Sua expressão não se alterou, fingindo que nada acontecia. _Coloquei meu escudo mental, pense livremente_.

Ele agradeceu pelos pensamentos. Ao longo dos anos desenvolvi mais técnica com minha meditação e, com isso, podia ter um escudo dentro do escudo. Eu colocava as pessoas dentro de meu escudo mental, impedindo qualquer leitor de mentes de ler seus pensamentos. Mas colocava um escudo em mim própria, para dar privacidade ao vampiro ou humano que eu cobria.

Sorri fracamente. Edward era lindo quando tocava. Mordi o lábio, tentando conter meu sorriso. Daniel era incrível, sim, mas nesta vida, era Eddie que importava realmente.

Ele parou de tocar e sorriu para mim: a música tinha acabado.

- Quer tocar algo, Bella? – Eddie indagou para mim.

Assenti, posicionando as mãos sobre as teclas suavemente, tentando lembrar-me de tudo que Eddie me ensinou até hoje. Eu não praticava o suficiente para ser boa como ele, somente, amadora.

Acabei por tocar Bella's Lullaby. Edward bateu palmas leves ao fim da música: - Muito bom, Bella, você realmente é uma boa pianista.

Senti que coraria.

- Não mesmo, só sei o básico. Agora, _você, _sim, é um bom pianista, Eddie – falei – nunca desista de tocar. Esse é seu talento, não o desperdice.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Respirei fundo, pousando as mãos sobre as coxas. Alice olhou para mim – estendi meu escudo para ela e pude ver seus pensamentos. _"Vá. Vejo você falando com ele, Bella. Conte sobre seus sentimentos"_.

Desviei o olhar. Não sei... Não queria que o clima entre nós ficasse estranho se Edward não gostasse de mim, no entanto... Há muito tempo estou na ignorância do medo de contar o que sinto. É agora. _Tem que _ser agora.

- Eddie – chamei sua atenção – posso... Falar com você? Em particular, quero dizer?

Ele me olhou surpreso, em geral não tínhamos nada a esconder de nossa família, mas aceitou rapidamente. Indiquei irmos ao quintal e assim que chegamos lá corremos pela floresta até parar na clareira que eu estivera há pouco.

O chão era alaranjado, completamente coberto pelas folhas de carvalho do outono. Era uma paisagem linda, mas ignorei completamente, sentia-me mais nervosa que nunca.

Parei de costas para Eddie e cravei minhas unhas em minha calça jeans. _Calma, Bella_, disse a mim mesma. Ah, desejei que Ever me desse uma dica. Afinal, ela não falara que gostava de Dan para o mesmo? Mas ela estava silenciosa – bem na hora H.

Ouvi os passos macios nas folhas de meu irmão parar a alguns metros de mim. Com o dom de Jasper vi seus sentimentos confusos, ele não entendia por que tivemos que caminhar tão longe de nossa casa.

- Edward, eu... – cravei com mais força as unhas na minha calça.

Respirei fundo, a fala estava presa na minha garganta. Admitir na frente de Jasper era mais fácil que falar para o próprio Eddie.

- Bê? – ele me chamou.

Fechei os olhos, eu _não _posso chorar agora. Não. Mesmo.

Vir-me-ei de frente para meu irmão, encarando-o de longe, olhos nos olhos. Coragem, Bella, coragem. Travei uma luta interna dentro de mim, contar ou não? Eu já estava aqui, vou contar. Vou contar!

Apaguei por alguns instantes a chama infantil dentro de mim. Sou somente eu e Edward, dois eternos. Nenhuma criança.

- Edward, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Bella, você é minha irmã – ele respondeu confuso.

(N/A: Pois é, imagina aqueles desenhos em que o personagem cai no chão tamanha a burrice do outro).

Senti mil bombas explodirem dentro de mim. Ele não tinha entendido. Ao invés de meus olhos marejarem, fiquei irritada. Aaaaaaaaaa!

- Não, Edward, você não entendeu, eu... – parei de falar, minha voz saía irritada. Não era _exatamente _desse jeito que eu planejava contar ao amor da minha existência que eu o amava.

Edward ainda olhava para mim. Em um milésimo de segundo eu estava na sua frente, a cabeça olhando para cima, dentro de seus olhos, tanto que meu olhar furaria.

- Edward, eu estou apaixonada por você.

Silêncio. Isso não era bom.

- Eu não consigo mais esconder isso. Eu _não _amo você como meu irmão, e sim de outra forma. Não suporto mais ficar guardando isso em mim, eu... Eu te amo, por favor – falei com um mínimo de esperança dentro de mim.

Entretanto, meus olhos arregalaram em choque quando Eddie virou um pouco o seu corpo, tirando-o da minha direção.

- Bella, eu... Sinto muito – meu corpo paralisou – Mas você é minha irmãzinha, não consigo imaginá-la de outra forma, eu...

Não o deixei terminar a frase. Simplesmente fiquei na ponta dos pés o máximo que conseguia e depositei um beijo singelo em seus lábios. Era delicioso. Seus lábios tinham gosto de mel, eram macios e frios. Quando desencostei minha boca da sua, ainda sentia seu gosto.

Eu sorri para Edward, porém, ele não sorria para mim.

- Bella! – ele me repreendeu. Meus olhos marejaram. – Eu sou seu _irmão_. Não. Posso. Amá-la. Dessa. Forma.

Meu coração partiu-se ao meio. Pensei em todas as vezes em que isso acontecera. Quando fui a escola pela primeira vez e as gêmeas do mal me disseram que eu seria eternamente solitária. Quando Edward partiu para tomar sangue humano e ignorou minhas súplicas. Quando fui levada para longe de minha família. Quando Alec me "estragou".

Apertei minhas mãos, irritada.

Isso era completamente injusto, idiota. Acham que só por que sou uma eterna criança podem pisar assim em mim? Acham que só por que tenho essa aparência fraca podem me quebrar?

- B-Bella – Edward gaguejou e deu um passo para trás, assim como quando eu perdi o controle e fiquei com uma aparência "legal" de acordo com Emm.

Dei um passo em sua direção, cabeças rolariam. Ele começou a correr e eu o segui. Dançávamos entre as árvores. Pela primeira vez eu era o caçador, e não a presa.

Edward seguiu em direção a nossa casa e irrompeu pela porta da frente estrondosamente, atraindo a atenção de toda a família, que estava por ali. Eu somente o segui pela porta aberta.

- Segurem ela, esta fora de si! – ouvi Edward gritar, parecia distante. Eu perdia a linha de meus pensamentos.

Meus familiares estavam em choque demais para me segurar quando pulei para atacar _ele_ – aquele que sempre parecera ser meu irmão favorito, o que eu mais amava.

Ele estava caído, olhando-me aterrorizado. Minha presença emanava horror e medo, apavorando os inimigos – e meus amigos. Eu provavelmente não estava bem, pois isso me pareceu delicioso no momento.

Eu tinha uma perna em cada lado do corpo de Edward. Soquei seu rosto repetidamente, com lágrimas caindo dos olhos, até finalmente falar algo:

- Idiota! – gritei engasgada – Seu estúpido! Como tem a audácia de me dizer tal coisa? Seu ser inútil!

Soquei seu peito e ele gemeu sob a dor. Ignorei sua dor, assim como ele ignorou meus sentimentos.

- Acha que só por que sou assim, pequena, pode me ferir? Acha que minha dor vai ser pequena? Você é um estrupício, Edward Masen! – falei seu nome humano. Ele não era digno o suficiente para portar o sobrenome da família Cullen.

- Bella, eu...

- Por que você faz isso? Não é a primeira vez que pisa em meu coração, sabia? – berrei com a voz chorosa, mas ainda assim completamente irritada – Na primeira vez, aquela a qual você me deixou para ir tomar sangue humano, eu o perdoei.

"Eu o perdoei todas as vezes. E acho que esse foi meu erro: perdoar. Acho que isso deu uma idéia as pessoas, uma idéia de que elas poderiam quebrar meu coração sempre, pois eu sempre os perdoaria. Eu _sempre _o perdoei, Edward!".

Apertei com força minhas mãos. Ainda em cima de Edward, falei em sua cara:

- Eu me abri com você, Masen! Eu lhe disse que te amava! – minha família ofegou com a revelação – E o que você fez? Disse que era meu irmão, e não podia me amar dessa forma! E quer saber? Eu não te amo! Nem como amor, nem como irmão!

Funguei com meu choro. Doía demais.

- Espero que goste disso, Edward – levantei e olhei-o desafiadoramente – Meu coração está partido, acho que era isso que você queria, não é? Pois ouça: eu não dou a mínima se você se explodir agora. Vá fazer algo mais interessante do que pisar nos sentimentos dos outros.

Comecei a caminhar em direção a porta, quando ouvi sua voz: - Aonde vai? Sou seu irmão, prometi protegê-la.

Ainda de costas respondi:

- Me proteger? Se você realmente quer fazer isso com os poucos sentimentos que lhe restam, então aí vai: fique longe de mim. Você vai me proteger dessa forma.

- Não posso proteger-lhe dos outros se você estiver longe, Bella! – ele gritou para mim.

- Mas pode me proteger de você – fui fria, seca.

E caminhei em direção a porta, dando as costas a tudo que sempre amei durante toda minha existência.


	42. A Quebra de uma Lei

**Capítulo 42 – A Quebra de uma Lei**

Pov's Bella:

Eu corri. Para longe de tudo e todos. Eu me embrenhava entre as árvores e arbustos, levantando folhas quando passava com minha velocidade. Ignorei tudo. Ignorei os rastros de caçadores humanos, de animais carnívoros, de lugares aconchegantes.

Eu queria achar um casulo em que eu pudesse me fechar pela eternidade, ou, pelo menos, um lugar para arrancar meu coração fora – e fazer parar de doer.

Mas eu só consegui parar quando cheguei a uma praia deserta. Poderia facilmente nadar pelo mundo, sem cansar nem precisar respirar, mas em vez disso decidi ficar pela praia, observando o sol se por no horizonte.

Crepúsculo, a hora em que podíamos viver uma nova vida.

Encolhendo meu corpo o máximo que consegui, chorei. Chorei por minha família que tinha abandonado. Sentiria falta de sair às compras com Allie, Esme, Rose e Chel. De lutar com Emm e jogar xadrez com Jazz. De caçar com Carl. E, mesmo me odiando por isso, chorei principalmente por Edward.

Aquele estúpido! Ele não precisava necessariamente ser obrigado a me amar, mas podia parar de me tratar assim, como uma criança inútil e fraca.

- Ele podia enxergar-me como sou de verdade! – sussurrei ao vento.

O vento, por sua vez, pareceu se agitar, fazendo meus cabelos voarem. Como um holograma e como da última vez, Ever Solace estava ali, na minha frente. Ela usava um vestido amarelo solto e seus cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo. Descalça, seus pés marcavam a areia enquanto caminhava em minha direção.

O Sol aparentemente a deixava ser o que era: uma sombra de uma memória. Pois quanto mais o Sol sumia, mais ela sumia também. E Ever sempre vinha ao crepúsculo, seu tempo era limitado.

- Bella – ela sentou-se do meu lado, esticando as pernas e apoiando os braços. O vento diminuiu, mas ainda balançava meus cabelos e os de Ever, só que os dela ficaram bagunçados.

- Oi, Eve – murmurei, desviando os olhos para a areia quase branca.

Ela me olhou. Não era solidária, penosa ou algo do tipo – e não me senti incomodada. Eu não queria a pena de ninguém.

- Eu também não gosto que tenham pena de mim – ela respondeu aos meus pensamentos – Faz eu me sentir fraca e impotente, e eu detesto essa sensação.

O vento acariciou meu rosto e por mais que o sol estivesse ali, este era fraco.

- Não está com frio? Você é humana, apesar de morta – comentei curiosa, seu vestido era leve demais.

Ela riu docemente: - Ah, não se preocupe com isso, outra eu. Possuo o Sangue Real do Sol e sou metade bruxa também. Mas, bem, independente disso, Solares não sentem frio. Nunca. É uma habilidade natural nossa.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, até eu decidir quebrá-lo.

- O que eu faço Eve? – indaguei – Estou só.

- Oh, não, minha querida, não chore – ela disse, secando as lágrimas que começavam a cair – Siga seu coração, ele te guiará.

- Meu coração está quebrado – respondi com a voz entrecortada – não pode me guiar a lugar nenhum, exceto para o caminho da solidão.

- Chorar não te fará mais forte, Bella – Ever falou repentinamente trocando de assunto.

Estaquei, secando as lágrimas que caiam.

- Entendo que se sinta assim agora. Porém não há outra maneira senão isso. Seu coração se partirá muitas vezes durante sua jornada, não tem como reverter isso. Mas enquanto você sentir calor lembre-se que a vitória ainda pode ocorrer.

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Calor? Sou vampira, ou seja, não sinto frio ou calor, somente uma temperatura eterna, mas... Acho que entendia, em partes. Afinal, eu também não chorava?

As palavras de Ever eram mais sábias que nunca e fecharam um pouco minhas cicatrizes. Mas o talo em meu coração ainda estava ali, bem aberto e exposto.

- É engraçado isso, não é? – ela comentou olhando o horizonte – Os humanos gostam tanto de escrever sobre a morte. Fazem músicas, poemas, histórias... Mas todas elas estão erradas. Falam sobre a vida pós-morte. Sobre as dores... Estão errados.

Ouvi suas palavras com atenção.

- Ao contrário do que muitos dizem a morte não é complicada. É tão mais _fácil_. Na vida passamos por sofrimentos, dores e perdas. A vida que é mais difícil, afinal – ela me olhou sorrindo – na morte eu posso ficar com Dan sem ninguém para dizer o contrário, e nenhuma guerra para interferir.

Assenti, entendendo. O sol estava sumindo e Ever parecia cada vez mais transparente.

- Não desista, Isabella. Sua outra vida, eu, não deu certo. É o seu destino, você não pode escapar dele – ela sussurrou a última parte e de repente sorriu – ah, não se esqueça do que te falei, quando vir nossos pais, diga que os amo, está bem?

- Espere! – eu gritei. Ela se afastava e sumia cada vez mais com a noite que aparecia – Eu tenho tantas dúvidas!

- Elas serão respondidas.

- Hm, tá, ok. Mas, antes, em que ano você nasceu? – perguntei curiosa.

Ela riu: - Está curiosa por que leu aquele livro, hein? Bom. Nossos pais nasceram na Criação do Sol e da Lua. Isso foi há eóns. Eu nasci um tempo depois.

- Certo, e... – e Ever já tinha sumido, correndo sobre a água, até ficar finalmente invisível.

Continuei sentada, olhando o sol sumir definitivamente e a lua aparecer no céu. Pensei em Daniel, ele era bom para Ever. Não importa que tenham sido inimigos, são amantes agora e é isso que interessa. O amor prevalecer... No final.

Soltei um riso fraco. Meu corpo estava psicologicamente machucado e o mais estranho disso tudo é que eu continuava amando Eddie. Querendo ou não, ele sendo um idiota ou não, eu não podia simplesmente arrancar esse sentimento de mim. E, mesmo não sendo recíproco, mesmo doendo agora, era quente e delicioso.

O amor era mesmo uma coisa muito engraçada.

A lua era muito bonita e brilhante, mostrando que a noite pode ser tão agradável quanto o dia. E era mesm...

- Bella – uma voz disse agradavelmente atrás de mim, interrompendo completamente meus pensamentos. E eu senti um cheiro adocicado muito conhecido.

Paralisei em choque... Não pode ser!

Mas ali estavam eles, os Volturi. Não eram todos, reparei logo de cara, mas, sozinha, eram o suficiente para me derrotar. Para início de conversa, Aro, Caius e Marcus estavam ali, todos os três, com seus mantos negros e tal.

O Grupo Indiota – Heidi, Jane, Félix, Demetri, Alec – estava completo. Lúcio também estava, e me olhava com os olhos semicerrados. Havia mais dois brutamontes: Pietro – um dos únicos na guarda que, assim como Demetri, só possuía força física – e outro provavelmente novo.

Dobrei os joelhos, ficando em posição de ataque: - O que vocês querem?

Aro riu delicadamente. Analisei sua expressão. Era gentil, alegre, espontânea. Era falsa. Alguns anos morando – ou morrendo – com os Volturi me dera a vantagem de estudá-los meticulosamente. Mas Aro... Bom, no caso de Aro são necessários cinco minutos e um dom de ler mentes para saber que ele é falso a vida toda.

- Ora, Bella, viemos aqui amigavelmente conversar e você nos trata assim?

Apertei os olhos. Isso não me cheirava bem, definitivamente.

- _Conversar_... Claro.

- Na realidade, viemos aqui para cobrar uma lei quebrada – Aro esclareceu olhando atentamente para mim – Você é uma criança imortal, quebrou uma regra.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Fizemos um acordo! – retruquei em choque. Eu não ia morrer ali, não mesmo!

- Sim. Se você ganhasse a batalha, podia ir embora e perdia seu título – Caius disse numa voz fria e doida por luta – Você venceu, não é mais princesa, somente uma vampira qualquer. E _não_ sinto dizer, mas vampiros quaisquer são punidos quando quebram a lei.

Rosnei: - Não foi minha culpa! – era ridículo. Deviam punir Jane e Alec, porém ali estavam os dois idiotas sorrindo maleficamente para mim, prontos para me morder e arrancar meus membros.

Hipócritas!

- Ainda assim a lei foi quebrada – Marcus disse fazendo pouco caso da situação.

Preparei-me para a luta solo quando vi todos os vampiros vindos em minha direção.

Pov's Alice:

Eu estava irritada comigo mesmo. Estávamos no meio da tarde, Bella tinha ido embora há quase uma hora. Argh! Se eu não tivesse falado para ela ir... Eu não tinha visto isso acontecendo, eu via os dois se beijando, somente isso!

Como pude ser tão tola? Aliás, como o Edward pode ser tão estúpido também?

- Alice – Edward chiou de seu quarto, onde ele se trancara depois que minha irmã foi embora.

_É sua própria culpa, Edward. Bella deveria estar aqui!_, respondi, ignorando completamente sua dor. Eu tinha a minha para lidar.

Concentrei-me em Bella, tinha que ver onde ela estava agora, se estava perto ou longe. Uma visão embaçada me veio: ela corria. Corria muito rápido por uma floresta. Ainda estava na Inglaterra então, ainda havia esperança.

Se havia esperança, ela se partiu no momento em que tive a próxima visão: os Volturi estavam em uma praia e, eu não sei como, mas tinham achado Bella, pois esta estava ali. E iam lutar!

Gritei e de repente a família estava na frente da porta do meu quarto e Jasper, sentado ao meu lado na cama, olhava-me preocupado e esquisito.

- Bella vai ser atacada pelos Volturi, ao anoitecer! – berrei.

Minha irmã... _Bella_...

Eu engasguei mentalmente.

Pov's Bella:

Na realidade, o medo de morrer não me veio em momento algum. Eu estava ali, defendendo minha vida e me preparando para a morte eminente... O medo nem mesmo passou pelos meus sentimentos.

Ou pelos, o medo não era direcionado para isso. Acho que a única coisa que temi foi nunca mais ver minha família, eu queria vê-los uma última vez, dar-lhes um abraço se essa fosse ser minha despedida definitiva.

Mas naquela praia à noite, com as ondas quebrando tranquilamente à minha morte, estávamos somente eu e os vampiros malvados.

_Bom_, pensei ironicamente, _eu estou realmente muito velha. Talvez seja _a _hora._

Noventa e um anos... Para um imortal era como um bebê fazendo dois anos, para um humano era uma longa vida. Não, a ironia mesmo que o que mais desejei foi fazer coisas normais com humanos. E aqui estava eu: prestes a morrer numa idade humana perfeitamente aceitável.

Coloquei um escudo físico a minha volta e, quando os vampiros da guardar avançaram, bateram. Concentrei-me e fiz com que o dom de Kate corresse pelo escudo, assim, quando Alec investiu novamente, tentando "quebrar" o que me protegia, levou um grande choque.

Jane tombou a cabeça e me olhou. Seu dom espiralou a minha volta, mas não penetrou meu escudo mental. Típico. Ficaríamos assim até eu me cansar, mas não importava – eu tinha treinado muito.

Sentei no chão relaxadamente. Os escudos me cercavam e a eletricidade estalava. Estendi um pouco o perímetro do meu escudo físico, não gostava do modo como esses vampiros estavam próximos.

Senti meu plano ir por água abaixo quando, um terço de hora depois, um cheiro chegou a mim como uma bola: o da minha família. E a julgar pelos cheiros, estava completa.

Não me enganei: o primeiro a irromper da árvores para a praia foi Corin, de mãos dadas com Chel. Logo após Carl, Esme e Rose – essa quase faltava soltar fogo pela boca tamanha a raiva. Emm estava um pouco atrás, contente por uma luta, mas olhando aterrorizado para a esposa. Alice, Jasper e Edward vieram logo depois.

O último me lançou um olhar... Indecifrável.

- Muito bom. Carlisle, meu amigo, quanto tempo – Aro disse falsamente amigável. – E Chelsea e Corin, é bom revê-los. Não imaginam minha surpresa quando fui procurar por vocês e descobrir que tinham partido com nossa querida Bella.

Meu nome foi como uma chave mágica, pois todos viraram os olhos para mim, prestando atenção.

- Como podem ver, estávamos justamente conversando, quando vocês chegaram – Aro esclareceu sorridente.

Velhote safado.

Levantei-me num pulo, irritada. Fogo surgiu nas palmas de minhas mãos, as bolas de fogo queimavam fortemente, no entanto não tinham a intenção de me tocar.

- Conversando? Essa é sua definição, Aro Volturi? – cuspi seu nome e ele torceu o rosto para mim – Estamos lutando e julgando _minha _vida. Humpf. Ridículo.

Caius falou friamente: - Você quebrou uma lei de alto grau, tem que ser punida.

- Ótimo! – gritei de volta – Então me mate agora... Mas vou ceder facilmente a morte com uma única condição: mate meus criadores.

Vi Aro estacar com minha condição, e depois sorriso sarcástico. Minha família estacou pelas minhas palavras de que eu cederia.

Mas, ora, se matassem os culpados do inicio de minhas dores, eu partiria alegre e contente. Eu acho.

- Sinto muito. Não – Marcus respondeu.

- Pois que seja, ficarei aqui até _você _ceder – e sentei novamente na areia.

Aro sorriu.

- Foi mesmo conveniente que sua família tivesse vindo – e antes que eu pudesse estender meus escudos ou algo do tipo para ver o que Aro queria, o vampirão novo na guarda que eu não sabia o nome, ergue a mão direita na direção da minha família.

Aparentemente, nada acontecera. Acho que foi algo em minha expressão que fez Aro explicar: - Raul é o nosso mais novo vampiro. Só tem anos de idade... Entretanto, veja bem, seu dom me é muito útil: ele pode paralisar muitos vampiros de uma vez só. Não é engraçado? Vampiros que podem correr em alta velocidade e lutar com força sobrenatural... Parados. Fracos.

Trinquei o maxilar, então Raul tinha um dom. Senti o dom entrando em minhas próprias fibras, mas eu não o tinha treinado e, mesmo que tivesse, Raul mantinha-os paralisados.

Caius estalou os dedos e os vampiros da guarda correram, parando ao lado de meus familiares. Heidi estava logo atrás de Rose e Chel. Félix e Emmett, Demetri e Jasper. Grr – Eddie e Alec. Jane e Alice – esta me olhou, berrando no teor de seus pensamentos, tão fortes que pareciam, de fato, pensamentos: _"Não posso ver o futuro, você está com seu escudo físico lhe cobrindo!"_. Suspirei. Pietro e Corin. E Lúcio segurava Carl e Esme.

O único que ficara parado fora Raul, que ainda prendia a todos, sem mexer um músculo. Os vampiros da guarda provavelmente ficaram a seus lados somente para caso algo escapasse do controle – ou eu tentasse algo pouco sensato.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Seus familiares mortos? – ou me chantagear.

Respirei fundo internamente. Eu odiava os planos dos Volturi, sempre envolviam inocentes e/ou reféns. E mortes. Sempre.

Com a cabeça baixa, tirei meu escudo físico e apaguei as chamas em minhas mãos, somente deixei o mental – meus pensamentos eram meus até minha morte.

- Prometo deixar vocês fazerem seu trabalho em paz desde que não relem um dedo em minha família... Eles não têm culpa alguma.

Aro assentiu pelo menos com o dom de Corin eu via que não mentia: ele não tocaria na minha família – ele almejava os dons da mesma. Quero dizer, exceto o meu. Do meu dom ele já tinha usado e visto que não havia mais jeito para me ter.

Caius, Aro e Marcus vieram em minha direção. _Puxa, que honra, os três Volturi principais que me matariam, e não a guarda_, ironizei mentalmente.

Pensei em Ever... Ora, se eu era a reencarnação dela, será que haveria uma minha? _"É o seu destino, você não pode escapar dele"_, ela dissera. Mas... Meu destino? Morrer ou ter uma reencarnação? Aliás, queria que meu destino fosse ficar com minha família.

Meus pensamentos deram um estalo... Tudo que Ever me dizia todos esses anos... Se eu quisesse voltar para minha _real _família, teria que descobrir meu passado. Mas minha real família não eram os Cullens? _"Quando vir nossos pais, diga que os amo, está bem?"_. No entanto... O modo que ela colocara parecia que ainda estavam vivos.

_ Rei Charlie (Criação – morto em ?)... Rainha Renée (Criação – morta em ?)_. Mas... Mas não era possível! _"É o seu destino"_. O quê? O que tudo isso significava? _"Você não pode escapar dele"_. Reencarnação, memórias do Sol... "_Você parecia possuída ou algo do tipo. Seus olhos ficaram azuis quase transparentes e o fogo em volta de você era... Assustador". _Olhos azuis, capacidade de chorar... Uma mistura interessante entre o Sol e Lua, Ever dissera...

Então eu entendi tudo. Foi num daqueles momentos estranho em que uma hora você está em pânico, confuso e tonto e, repentinamente, seus pensamentos e dúvidas clareiam e você entende toda a situação.

Eu estava para morrer, mas tinha entendido tudo. Era algo realmente confortador de se pensar. Os três Volturi estavam assustadoramente próximos de mim, e não consegui sentir medo, somente uma estranha calma.

Eu fechei os olhos.


	43. Uma bela melodia

**Capítulo 43 – Uma bela melodia**

_"Todo mundo precisa de inspiração_

_Todo mundo precisa de uma canção_

_Uma bela melodia_

_Quando a noite é tão longa_

_Porque não há nenhuma garantia_

_Que a vida é fácil_

_Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços_

_Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão_

_É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você"_

_(When I Look at You, Miley Cyrus)_

Pov's Edward:

A maioria das pessoas acha que a morte é o fim.

Mas essas pessoas estão enganadas. Completamente enganadas. Eu sei muito bem disso.

Já li muitas mentes, a maioria das mentes idosas ou doentes pensavam em morte – dores e sinônimos da coisa toda. Estavam erradas.

Dor era pouco para descrever o que senti naquele momento. O que senti ainda não tem nome. Era como se me mergulhassem num caldeirão com o ácido mais forte. Como se mil facas me cortassem e depois passassem de volta para garantir o trabalho. Mil touros passando por cima de mim. Bombas explodindo-se. E tudo isso junto, ao mesmo tempo, não chegava nem perto de como eu estava me sentindo.

Os pensamentos dos outros de repente eram ignorantes e eu bloqueei-os. Somente um vazio – o vazio de quando ficávamos somente eu e Bella sozinhos. Um vazio que eu sentiria pela eternidade – ela tinha morrido.

Os Volturi, pela primeira vez, cumpriram uma promessa completamente. Eu ainda estava paralisado, então só pude assistir. Juntaram a madeira que tinha ao decorrer da praia e jogaram os membros de Bella como se não fosse nada. Meu corpo inflamou de raiva, mas ainda não me mexia.

_Não!_, eu berrava mentalmente, _Ainda há esperança! Podemos juntar as partes de seu corpo!_... Mas não havia. O fogo já tremulava delicadamente, numa cor azul forte, por causa do sal presente na madeira.

- Espero que sejam sensatos o suficiente para não nos atacarem – Aro disse, dispensando o tom amigável.

Raul nos soltou de nossa prisão em nossos próprios corpos e eu já corria em direção ao Volturi, ignorando por inteiro o aviso me dado, entretanto, antes que eu pudesse socar alguém para descontar as frustrações, eles deram-se todos as mãos e se teletransportaram através de um dos vampiros talentosos.

Eles tinham fugido impunes... _Eles tinham matado, Bella!_

- Acalme-se, Edward! – Jasper gritou para mim, mas ele próprio parecia prestes a desmoronar.

Todos me seguiram com os olhos quando comecei a caminhar em direção às chamas azuis. Emmett deu um passo para frente. Alice o bloqueou:

- Não, ele não pretende se matar – _ainda_, completei mentalmente a fala de minha irmã.

Caí de joelhos a alguns centímetros do fogo, vendo o corpo de Bella lá dentro... Era minha culpa, se eu não... Eu não tivesse falado aquilo para ela, se eu...

Senti minhas emoções girarem dentro de mim, eu estava tão confuso... O que faria sem Bella em minha vida?

_Você a ama_, uma voz masculina pareceu sussurrar no meu ouvido. Pelas mentes de meus familiares, mais ninguém tinha ouvido. Todos estavam abraçados aos seus companheiros fitando o fogo com olhos vazios.

Que voz era essa? Balancei a cabeça, estava ficando insano – eu não suportava a morte de... _Meu amor_. Fiquei surpreso com a frase que veio em minha cabeça.

Então eu era tolo. Não tinha admitido que amava Bella naquela hora por pura tolice. Eu podia simplesmente ter falado que também a amava daquela maneira e, não, como irmão. Eu era estupidamente estúpido por não ter lhe dito isso e, agora... Agora não há mais esperança.

Nesse momento eu entendia como Bella tinha se sentido, sobre o que ela tinha falado sobre pisarem no coração e nos sentimentos. Meu coração estava estilhaçado como gelo quebrado. E era mesmo muito irônico: eu sou de gelo, e algum dia o gelo tinha que derreter, ou quebrar.

Ela estava morrendo. Morrendo porque eu disse que não a amava. Eu tinha mentido para ela, para mim mesmo. E esse é o problema dos mentirosos. Eles sempre perdem, no final.

Eu não sei exatamente por que motivo, mas a família toda continuou ali, fitando o fogo consumindo o corpo de Bella e a madeira. O sol nascia para um novo dia quando a última chamou bruxuleou, e sumiu.

Eu fiquei o processo todo olhando o corpo de meu amor, tentando não perder nada, tentando achar um plano para salvá-la, mas não havia maneira de tal coisa – ela estava morta. Todo vampiro morre ao fogo, é assim que funciona.

Subitamente, a praia desértica foi tomada por uma luz brilhante, no instante em que o fogo azul sumiu. Era uma luz forte e violeta, mas ainda havia vestígios de azul e vermelho entre a cor arroxeada. Determinado momento a luz ficou tão forte que até eu, mesmo sendo um vampiro, tive que fechar os olhos.

Quando os abri de novo, a praia não tinha mais o cheiro de queimado salgado e forte. Possuía um cheiro de morangos, flores do campo, e tudo que é bom junto em um só lugar. Eu conhecia esse cheiro.

Levantei a cabeça num estalo, no lugar onde o fogo queimava minutos antes, havia um corpo. Era pequenino, branco. Usava um vestido branco, de bolinhas pretas. Entretanto, estava um pouco rasgado e puído.

- Bella...? – sussurrei mal acreditando.

Corri num milésimo de segundo, os joelhos no chão e o corpo no meu colo. Olhei melhor, definitivamente era ela, mas... Não era vampira, não mesmo. Minha família ao meu redor estava tão confusa quanto eu.

A beleza sobrenatural de vampiros não estava ali, e o coração do pequeno corpo batia. A pele era quase tão branca quanto a de um vampiro, mas as maçãs do rosto e os lábios eram rosados. Os cabelos caiam encaracolados um pouco abaixo dos ombros, numa cor mel. As feições eram suaves e encantadoras. O corpo era pequeno e delicado.

E o corpo era de Bella.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, vi um mar de chocolate lindo. Eu me perdi nele, até ouvir a voz dela:

- Eddie? – sua voz não era a mesma de quando vampira, mas ainda assim eram como sinos tocando na mais linda sinfonia.

- Sou eu, Bella, mas... como...? – eu gaguejei para mim mesmo, entre o choque e a felicidade.

Bella deu um sorriso tristonho, e senti seu corpo mudar. O rosto era praticamente o mesmo, mas o cabelo estava num mínimo mais curto e o corpo estava muito menor.

- Bella? – Chelsea falou atrás de mim.

Meu amor sorriu maior. Mas ainda era um sorriso triste.

- Eu não estou viva. Eu morri – foi como um baque em minhas emoções felizes e esperançosas.

- Você _está _aqui, Bella – eu retruquei, querendo acreditar com todas as minhas forças que ela era a _minha _Bella e ficaria aqui. Para sempre. Comigo.

Bella estava fraca, muito fraca. Seu corpo diminuiu alguns milímetros. Ela estava diminuindo.

- Estou morrendo, Eddie – ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos, mas ela sorria alegremente, como se sua morte fosse a melhor noticia do mundo – Estou com tanto frio... Ever estou com frio... Solares não sentem frio...

Suas palavras não faziam sentido algum, porém ignorei-as, não eram importantes. Meu amor estava morrendo e eu não podia fazer nada. _Isso _era importante.

Alice soluçou num choro seco, mentalmente ela se culpava. Mas eu não tinha felicidade ou sensatez para consolá-la agora. Eu estava tão perdido no meu abismo de solidão que não conseguia escalar a parede para sair.

- Carl – Bella chamou. Carlisle congelou atento, olhando para Bella – Pai, foi tão legal brincar com você, eu me diverti muito brincando com você todos esses anos. Papai, eu te amo tanto, tanto – sua voz estava sonolenta, ela resmungava, parecia ter sono.

Ela piscou os olhos com força, tentando espantar o sono enquanto olhava para Esme:

- E mamãe, cuida do papai, tá bom? Eu vou estar ocupada para brincar com ele, então fica com ele e cuida do papai, mãe – seu corpo encolheu mais, parecia ter oito ou sete anos.

Com surpresa reparei que ela estava diminuindo o corpo, pois sua idade estava retrocedendo, mas... Se continuasse assim, ela morreria, pois sumiria.

Bella deu um bocejo leve, esfregando o olho direito com uma das mãos. Seu corpo, se antes era miúdo, agora era mínimo, sobrava em meus braços.

- Jazz – meu irmão olhou-a, seus pensamentos ficaram em branco – não deixa a Allie ficar doida comprando, irmão. E não se preocupe, enquanto eu estiver dormindo, eu vou sonhar... Sonhar que você tem o maior autocontrole – ela bocejou novamente – e que é o mais bondoso vampiro do mundo.

Jasper abraçou Alice pelos ombros.

- E Allie, compre muitas coisas para mim, eu só vou dormir um pouquinho – Bella riu baixo – compre pra todo mundo coisas legais. Deixe-me por último, eu vou dormir, e só vou ganhar minhas coisas quando acordar... Não me importo de ser a última.

O corpo ficou menor novamente, sua idade estava voltando.

Rosalie ajoelhou-se do meu lado e acariciou os cabelos de Bella, que estavam num tom mais claro e mais curto, além de mais lisos. Bella começava a ficar com olhos vazios de sono.

- Rose, você é minha irmã mais velha. Amo-te muito, maninha, e não briga com o Edwar... – ela não conseguiu reprimir um bocejo quando falou meu nome, esticando. Piscou com força novamente e falou para Emmett – e Emm, enquanto eu estiver dormindo, coma alguns ursos por mim.

Emmett assentiu os ombros tremendo fracamente, tentando reprimir os soluços de um choro seco. Sabe Deus de onde, ele deu um leão de pelúcia para Bella. Não era uma pelúcia qualquer... Era aquela que Bella ganhara depois que o próprio Emmett rasgara o ursinho... O bichinho favorito de minha Bella.

Beijou o topo da cabeça de minha irmã e entregou-lhe o urso, acomodando-o em seus bracinhos pequenos. Ela sorriu e falou para Corin:

- Bata em muitos vampiros malvados, Corin. E invente mais apelidos para mim, eu não vou me incomodar em ouvi-los, mas, só para garantir... Chel cuide desse – um bocejo – pateta, tá bom, minha amiga? E fiquem sempre juntos, mesmo que briguem, porque vocês se amam demais.

Então ela olhou para mim, sorrindo bem fraquinho, suas forças se esvaindo. Eu diria que seu corpo tinha três ou quatro anos. Pequeno, inocente, lindo.

- Eddie – ela não parecia ter mais consciência de que um dia antes falou que me amava _de verdade_, agora eu era somente um irmão. Isso me partiu em dois, três, um milhão – escreva muitas músicas, quando eu acordar, quero dançar, todas elas. E continua a ser feliz, a alegria eterna começa de um sofrimento... Nunca se esqueça disso.

Seu corpo infantil era tão pequeno que seus lábios ficavam cheios de falarem. Suas palavras saiam da boca de uma criança com mente desenvolvida.

- Eddie – ela murmurou sonolenta – acho que eu vou dormir um pouquinho, tá?

- Durma, _minha _Bella – sussurrei contra seus cabelos.

Beijei o topo de sua cabeça, sua respiração ficou mais leve. Quando olhei, ela estava de olhos fechados, sua expressão serena. Depois veio uma brisa suave com cheiro primaveril, um brilho intenso, a alegria acabou, e meu amor morreu.


	44. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_(Perfectore, Itália)_

Uma luz batia sobre minhas pálpebras, causando uma sensação de desconforto. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, sentei-me. Reparei que estava deitada no chão, em um lugar muito bonito.

A grama era muito verde e há alguns metros de mim, uma floresta com grandes árvores se estendia tão longa, tão densa que eu não podia calcular onde terminava.

Olhei em volta.

Para minha surpresa, havia uma casinha ali, simples, mas muito bonitinha – parecia antiga. As paredes eram de pedras rústicas e quadradas. A porta era de madeira e, bem detalhada, havia a imagem de um S, bem grande e proeminente. As janelas eram quadradas e possuíam cortinas num leve tom branco. O telhado parecia antigo, sustentava vigas de madeiras e palha – mas estranhamente não parecia que se desfaria com uma chuva forte.

Era um chalé. Antigo, mas bem preservado. A paisagem era linda e encantadora, tudo era tranqüilo. Por alguns instantes peguei-me pensando como seria bom morar ali.

Observei a mim mesma. Minhas mãos não eram mais tão brancas, e eu sentia meu coração bater no peito. Era tudo tão estranho, tão esquecido. Levantei-me devagar, com as pernas bambeando. Eu era humana, e estava fraca – isso me causou uma bizarra sensação de conforto.

Ainda era criança, mas... Se eu era humana eu poderia...

Meus pensamentos foram completamente cortados com a próxima visão que tive.

Pela estradinha de terra que ia até a porta, saiam duas pessoas. A primeira era um homem. Sua característica mais marcante era seu olhar. Era um olhar imponente, trazia determinação e felicidade. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros e formavam cachinhos. Os olhos determinados eram de um profundo chocolate – e me assustei quando vi que fogo dançava nas órbitas, assim como nos olhos de Ever. Ele era alto, forte, musculoso. Jovem, também, mas parecia ter passado por várias lutas.

A outra pessoa era uma mulher. Não era tão alta quanto o homem, para início de história, na verdade, sua cabeça batia em seu queixo. Seu rosto era gentil e adorável. Os cabelos, caramelos, eram lisos e caiam até os ombros numa cascata mágica. Os olhos eram castanhos, porém mais claros e nenhum fogo bruxuleava ali.

Em choque, percebi uma coisa, uma coisa que me fez sentir estúpida por não ter notado antes. Aquele lugar era Perfectore, eu estava em frente a minha antiga casa e aquelas pessoas na minha frente eram meus pais, Renée e Charlie Swan.

Mas... Eles não pareciam nem um pouco humanos. Pelo contrário, exalavam magia e poder – uma coisa sobrenatural em suas auras.

Eles caminharam no que pareceu uma eternidade até mim, e quando pararam em minha frente, eu teria desabado, se meu pai não tivesse me abraçado.

Ele riu e beijou o topo de minha cabeça: - Continua tropeçando e caindo por aí, minha filha?

Eu soltei um riso fraco e engasgado pelas lágrimas que logo se seguiram. Eu molhei completamente o vestido de minha mãe quando a abracei, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Meu pai também não. Ambos estavam felizes e completamente vivos em minha frente, exceto... Exceto que era o crepúsculo e eles pareciam como Ever... Hologramas.

- Vocês... Vocês nãos estão aqui, não é? – eu sussurrei num fio de voz.

Os dois me olharam com sorrisos tristes, mas foi minha mãe Renée que falou: - Ora, você também não está.

Então me toquei quando olhei para meu próprio corpo. Ele também tremeluzia, também era um holograma. Uma memória do que eu já fora um dia.

- Então eu morri – murmurei com a cabeça a abaixada, mas senti alguém acariciar meus cabelos.

- Ah, docinho, não fique assim – minha mãe sussurrou acolhedoramente contra meu ouvido – logo você estará conosco novamente.

Abracei meus pais pelo pescoço, ao mesmo tempo. Claro que fiquei na ponta dos pés, mas, ainda assim, era o melhor abraço que eu já dera em minha vida toda.

- Mas, minha famíil... – parei de falar. Não sabia se chamar os Cullen de minha família iria ofender meus pais ou não.

- Não se preocupe Bella – meu pai sorriu – os Cullen foram a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido para você. Fico feliz que Carlisle tenha te achado na floresta quando eu... – ele fechou os punhos fortemente – não pude te proteger.

- Não diga isso – segurei suas mãos ásperas e quentes, olhando em seus olhos com gratidão – Não foi culpa de vocês Jane e Alec terem nos atacado e me transformado.

Meu pai suspirou: - É sim... Não devíamos ter vindo a Terra em momento algum. Perdoe-me.

Eu congelei. Vindo a Terra, mas... Não, não podia ser. Entretanto, aquele livro da biblioteca dos Volturi dizia... Será?

- Vocês são o Rei e a Rainha do Sol – não era uma pergunta.

Minha mãe assentiu séria para mim.

- Sim. A Guerra entre os Astros estava para recomeçar, então, tivemos que vir a Terra buscar aliados. Não viemos por inteiro, somente uma parte de nossas almas. Acredite, podemos fazer isso – ela acrescentou rindo ao ver minha cara – Então, uma pequena parte de nós estava aqui, e outra, no Sol. No entanto, enquanto estávamos aqui, tivemos você – ela terminou com um sorriso.

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque.

- Mas... Como? Ever, digo, _eu_ tinha morrido antes, por que quiseram ter outra filha ou filho? – eu perguntei – E sabiam que eu era uma reencarnação de Ever Solace?

- Sinceramente? – meu pai sorriu de lado – Não fazíamos idéia de que isso podia mesmo ocorrer. Ao longo da sua infância não demonstrou o mínimo sinal de ser nada mais que humana, ao contrário de quando você era Ever.

- Você crescia normalmente e não tinha poder algum, aparentemente – minha mãe continuou, acariciando meus cabelos – então, não vimos motivo para lhe envolver nisso. Querida, você morava na Terra e parecia completamente mortal, queríamos lhe proteger. Hoje percebo que não há maneira de lhe manter longe de suas raízes.

Assenti, entendendo. Por isso meu pai me mandara fugir naquele dia, queria que eu fosse normal. Humana. Ele não podia prever que Alec ou Jane iriam atrás de mim e me transformariam em vampira.

- Vocês... Vocês não estão bravos por eu ter sido vampira, não é? Afinal, eu vi que vampiros são Lunares, nossos inimigos naturais – troquei de pé desconfortável com a situação.

Para minha surpresa – fala sério, eu estava surpresa com tudo – meus pais riram.

- Nem um pouco, Bella. Ora, existem Vampiros e Caçadores da Lua bons, afinal, assim como existem Transformos e Bruxos malvados no Sol. Não se pode julgar uma pessoa somente por aquilo que ela é – meu pai disse sabiamente, agachando-se na minha frente e sorrindo – E você é boa, Bella.

- Eu _era _uma boa vampira – eu frisei o verbo no passado, mas mesmo assim sorri.

- Bom, acho melhor continuar a história, não é? – meu pai falou retoricamente e prosseguiu – Quando aqueles gêmeos malditos invadiram nossa casa, eu tive certeza de que os Volturi tinham finalmente descoberto onde estávamos.

- Aliás – minha mãe interrompeu gentilmente Charlie – os Volturi são uma espécie de comunidores com a Lua. Myrtle e Juan, da Lua, têm total confiança nesse grupo de vampiros que se intitulam a realeza na Terra.

Meu pai balançou a cabeça positivamente, concordando: - Pedi para você fugir, felizmente você deixou sua teimosia de lado e me ouviu – ele sorriu minimamente e ficou sério novamente – Quando você saiu vi o olhar que Alec lançou em suas costas, eu não queria que ele a seguisse, mas a minha essência na Terra já estava sumindo.

- Estava doendo tanto, tanto – minha mãe falou com lágrimas nos olhos, mas não vi tristeza, somente uma estranha felicidade – Nós, do Sol, estávamos no meio das chamas, não poderia haver mais ironia. E Alec e Jane estavam nos torturando, estava realmente doloroso. Tínhamos somente uma parte de nossas almas aqui, lembre-se, estávamos mais fracos.

- Um dia antes tínhamos conversado com um trio de vampiros da Lua, eles eram nossos espiões e pedimos para ficarmos de olho. A Guerra estava começando, os Astros já estavam naturalmente afastados desde a última explosão sua e de Daniel, então até a guerra finalmente ocorrer, ainda teríamos tempo.

- O tempo agora está acabando – minha mãe continuou o que meu pai falava nervosamente. Ela obviamente não estava gostando do fato de que ia haver mais uma guerra.

Abaixei a cabeça, pensativa. Tudo de repente se encaixava, assim como eu estava pensando antes de morrer. A morte de meus pais, quem eles eram de verdade, o que Jane e Alec estavam indo fazer na minha casa humana, por que me transformaram... Mas, uma fala de meu pai chamou minha atenção... _Trio de vampiros da Lua, eles eram nossos espiões..._

- Papai – chamei, erguendo a cabeça – esses vampiros espiões, quais são seus nomes?

Meu pai olhou surpreso para mim, mas respondeu: - Tom, Kath e Mário.

O quê? Meu cérebro simplesmente pifou. Os espiões eram... _Eles?_

Minha mãe Renée sorriu para mim, entendendo minha incredulidade.

- Está pensando quando eles atacaram a você e Carlisle, não é? – quando confirmei, ela prosseguiu com sua explicação – Eles tinham corrido até nossa casa e visto as chamas, não acharam nossos corpos. Possivelmente pensaram que vocês foram os vampiros que nos mataram. Mas não duvide, eles são realmente fiéis a nós.

- Certo – eu ainda estava atordoada.

Como tudo podia se interligar assim? Repentinamente _tudo _fazia sentido, e era demais para minha cabeça compreender. Demais. E o mais bizarro disso tudo era o fato de que não era completamente estranho, era familiar e acolhedor. Quente. O que eu tinha esperado a minha vida toda inconscientemente. No entanto...

- Mãe, pai... E os Cullen? Vou vê-los novamente? – vou ver Eddie novamente?, completei mentalmente, desejando com todas as minhas forças que esse não fosse, de fato, o fim da linha. De tudo.

Ora, se Ever tinha renascido como eu, por que eu não podia renascer como outra pessoa? Deixar isso de reencarnação continuar? Por quê?

- Não sei, Bella, não vou mentir – Renée respondeu e olhou para o céu, vendo o sol quase terminando de se por. As cores alaranjadas davam vida a noite e era muito bonito. – Os Cullen estão sofrendo com sua morte, posso sentir, imagino que você também possa. Porém, bem, é o crepúsculo não é? O começo de uma nova vida.

Assenti. Meus pais deram-se as mãos e sorriram para mim. De repente me lembrei de algo: - Ah, Ever falou comigo, e pediu para lhes dizer que os ama.

Minha mãe soltou uma lágrima e me abraçou: - Eu sei, querida. Também amamos você – meu pai juntou-se ao abraço e quando soltaram, dissolveram-se como vapor, flutuando para o céu, voltando para casa.

Olhei por cima de minha casa, o Sol se punha no oeste.

Suspirei, sentando relaxadamente no chão, com as pernas esticadas e os braços apoiados. Crepúsculo, minha mãe tinha razão, era o começo de uma nova vida.

Quando o sol mostrou seu último raio do dia, meu corpo brilhou intensamente e comecei a sumir em poeira, dando lugar a lua no céu.

E a um novo começo.


	45. Agradecimentos

**Agradecimentos**

_(Aqui e Agora)_

Bom, primeiro de tudo, sei que tudo que vou dizer vai ser clichê, mas, oras bolas, não seria uma fanfic completa sem isso, não é mesmo?

_Primeiramente_, gostaria de agradecer aos leitores. Nossa. Eu nem mesmo posso agradecer para um em especial por ter comentado mais ou algo do tipo. Todos foram incríveis. Comentando, acompanhando, dando monólogos sobre seus sumiços ou me ameaçando de morte se eu parasse – acredite, isso me incentivou _muito_. Vocês são todos fantásticos, na verdade, acho que são tantos elogios a vocês, que minha garganta engasga tentando pensar em qual dizer primeiro.

_Segundamente_, bem, eu estou chorando muito. Talvez eu devesse parar, está molhando todo o meu teclado, mas quem é que consegue não chorar ao terminar uma história? (Cem reais que vou chorar mais ainda quando terminar a segunda temporada).

_Terceiramente_ (existe isso?), adorei o fato de vocês ficarem criando suposições e teorias a fanfic inteira, sério. Era tão divertido e empolgante de se ler. Principalmente quando chegavam tão perto que assustava. Mas, o principal: todos pensavam que a Bella cresceria, hm? Tenho motivos fortes para não tê-la feito crescer. O 1º é óbvio: segunda temporada, iupiiii! O 2º, bem, quando eu falei – a história toda – que Bella era uma criança imortal e nunca cresceria, eu não estava brincando. Uma vez vampiro, você não muda fisicamente. Bella de fato cresceu em sua mente e pensamentos, mas seu corpo jamais cresceria. Ela era criança e não há poder que mude isso, nem mesmo juntando os seus todos.

_E por fim_, cara, _ainda _estou chorando...

Espero ver vocês na continuação de Little Princess, que, com minha mente "genial", provavelmente se chamará Little Princess II.

Beijos do tamanho de ursos e abraços com a força vampiresca,

Emmy Black Potter

P.S: Talvez eu realmente tenha que parar de chorar tanto. =D


End file.
